


At Roni's

by E_Panda, SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Hyperion Heights, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, Hyperion Heights, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 120,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Panda/pseuds/E_Panda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: Cannon Divergent S7 What if Emma had been swept up in the Hyperion Heights Curse.First of all, let me say this is S.K. Allen I am writing this for E_Panda because my friend is actually somewhere in Whales with spotty Wifi at best and I know that she would like all of the Mods to know how thankful she is for the challenge.  We hope you enjoy this fun little story I enjoyed working with this young writer.  Panda developed the concept and did the bulk of the work here. The sexier bits are all mine.  I am just a fluffer here.  I was also just here to make sure you all got to read it so I posted it for her.Thank you all for taking the time to read this!Also, Thank you Swantomyqueen for the beautiful artwork!!! it is amazing! what an awesome surprise, I was so sure we weren't going to have a visual and this was fantastic make sure to check out her art and give it SOOOOO many Kudos!!!(Hey it's E-panda. I just wanna thank everyone who read our fic, if SKAllen hadn't helped it would have never have been finished in time, so a big thank you to you. Everyone I talked to on chat was so cool and I really enjoyed talking to you all it was incredible and thank you for the fan art it was an amazing surprise)





	1. Henry's daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Roni’s [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009397) by [swantomyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen). 



##  **Chapter 1:** _Henry’s daughter_

 

Henry was sat in his car driving home. His last fare of the night had been a small family of three. Their little girl sat between her parents, forcing both of them to put Mickey Mouse ears on. Both obliged and let her place them on their heads, laughing at each other and their daughter.

 

He watched as they interacted, images of his own family going through in his head.  Each second having a tighter hold on his heart. It made him ache to see his wife and child again. He knew it would never be a possibility. Not now, not after the fire. 

 

He tried to distract himself from his thoughts. He looked out of the front window of the car and couldn’t help but think to himself how beautiful Seattle was at night. The street lamps and headlights created their own small light show in the distance, the trees that lined the edge of the road waved lightly in the subtle breeze and the tall buildings around just visible to him.

 

The drive to the family’s home was hard for him. He was relieved when he could drive back to his own apartment. It had been a long difficult day. Sure, driving for swift wasn’t the worst job but it wasn’t writing. He just couldn’t wait to just be able to relax in the peace of his own home and get to that book he had been wanting to write for quite some time now. He was just suffering from major writer's block.

 

When he finally reached his hiding spot away from the world, he chucked his keys on the side and sat on his red leather sofa. He took a deep breath, and opened his laptop, switching it on. A word document was left open… all that was written on it was: 

 

_ Poetic opening line goes here... _

 

He sat and stared at the screen but not a single idea came to him. He needed to at least  _ try _ and write something. His brain felt foggy and distant. He couldn’t concentrate lately. He knew the reason why, but writing was all he had now. He would like to enjoy it but he just couldn’t think. 

 

He was interrupted by a light knock on his front door. No one knew him here and he hadn't told anyone else where he had gone. Confused and wary, he went to open it. 

 

He was suspicious as to who would knock at his door at this time, Henry pulled the door open slowly. Behind it was a small child. She had soft brown skin with dark brown eyes and hair, full lips and a slightly upturned nose.  She was wearing a jean jacket underneath a navy coat. Henry had never seen her before; why was there a small girl knocking his door at this time?

 

"Uh, hello..?" He said to the young girl, a little baffled by her sudden appearance.

 

"Hi, are you Henry Mills?" She asked him confidently. 

 

"Yeah... Who are you?" Henry said really wanting to find out why there was a young girl stood outside his door asking who he was.

 

"My name’s Lucy," She introduced herself, looking a little more nervous now. "I'm your daughter."

 

Henry’s question had been answered. He was a little speechless at that quick reveal. He invited her in. She dropped his book on the table. This was getting weirder by the second. 

 

"Is this some kind of joke? Kid, I don't have a daughter." He explained knowing exactly where his daughter was.

 

"Oh, that's just the curse, it changed all your memories," She said as if it was a common explanation for forgetting your own daughter.

 

" Huh... A curse, huh?" He knew what this was now.

 

"I kind of expected my favorite writer to have a bit more... success," Lucy said swiping her finger across his window still which left it covered in dust. She rubbed it on her jacket. "This place is a dump."

 

"You know, I didn't exactly write Harry Potter," He said, a little hurt to be burned by a little girl.

 

"Or anything since that one book," Lucy added in, looking on his laptop. "Poetic opening line goes here..." She looked at him, "You've got some work to do."

 

"Not all stories come easy. Sophomore albums are hard," He said, walking over to his laptop, "And actually, this is none of your business." he closed the laptop lid and put it in a draw. "What are you? Some kind of stalkery superfan?"

 

"No, I'm your dau..." She started Henry cut her off

 

"Daughter. Right?" He said not even for a second falling for this kids tricks.  "Wrong," He said walking past her. 

 

"UH, it's like your book..." Lucy groaned getting annoyed he wasn't believing her. "You just don't remember because you’re cursed, this is why you're not writing now," She said picking up his book and holding it close to her chest. "It's because you're not living your own story." She sighed seeing him still not getting it. "Come with me to my neighborhood, Hyperion Heights."

 

"Hyperion Heights," He said in disbelief. 

 

"It's like your Storybrooke," She explained, her reasoning not hitting a mark, considering he knew Storybrooke was fictional. 

 

"No, it's not. It's a real neighborhood in Seattle," He explained to her. Storybrooke even in his story doesn't actually exist on the map. "A real city, with real people."

 

"And living with them is your family..." Lucy fought back.  " And all the other cursed fairy-tale characters. Come with me. You can meet your true love and break the curse," Lucy explained passionately. The kid had some imagination, he'd give her that. 

 

"My true love?" He asked now completely sure this girl was making it up. 

 

"My Mom," She said like it should have been obvious. Henry made a face that told her he still wasn't on board the idea. "Cinderella," He hummed to himself. This girl sure was persistent. "You met her in your last chapter. Remember?"

 

"Kid, none of that was real. Snow White isn't my Grandma. My shrink isn't Jiminy Cricket. I never flew with Peter Pan and I never crashed into Cinderella's carriage," He tried to explain to her, bending at the knees so he was at her level. The girl had gotten her head wrapped up tightly in her own disillusion.

 

"NO, it's true. You returned all the happy endings. Now my mum and all the other's need you to do it again," Lucy pushed. She clearly had been thinking about all of this for some time.  “The curse got most of the people in Hyperion Heights, but.." Henry stood up straight again. 

 

"I hear that's an up and coming neighborhood," He said walking away from her. "Doesn't really sound like a curse to me." He said he pointed to the door to indicate her to leave his apartment. He just wanted to go to bed. 

 

"It is, it's up and coming because of my Grandma, Cinderella's stepmom is trying to bring people from this world in, so all the fairy tale characters move out. Move away, Get separated," Lucy said, becoming more distressed with Henry's unwillingness to believe her. "Just like you lost Cinderella. Everyone will lose each other... Forever."

 

"Sad story, kid, but that's all it is. Now come on, I've got stuff to do." Henry said ushering the girl out of his house.

 

"But my mom. She ne..." She started to try and explain to him. He was having none of it. 

 

"Look, kid. I'm sorry about your Mom, but I'm not some magic fairy-tale character, who can swoop in and change her life. She's gotta do what we all do. She's got to save herself."

 

*********************************************************************************************************

  
  


Later that night, when Lucy had finally left.  Henry went to get his laptop wanting to at least write something. He opened the drawer he had put it in earlier when Lucy had been nosing around. It wasn't there. He felt around panicked thinking it might have fallen down the back. It hadn't.

 

His hand found a yellow sticky note. Someone had written on it: 

 

**_If you want to see your laptop again, meet me at Roni's, take a left at the troll under the Aurora bridge._ **

 

That settled it then, he was going to Hyperion Heights.


	2. I've Been Waiting for a Girl Like You

Tajana plodded along with her old Beetle. She had it from when she was young and it had served her well. But as of late it had been having a few issues. In fact, at that precise second, it decided to start sputtering and jerking along the long straight road underneath the Aurora bridge. She pulled up alongside a statue of a troll. It was interesting, to say the least. She didn't dwell on it much. 

 

She got out the car, it was a lot more difficult than usual because of her enlarged pregnant stomach that pretty much got in the way of practical anything she needed to do. Because of that, fixing the car herself would be near enough impossible.

 

She lifted the hood up; a horrible rubbery smell coming from under it. Her timing belt had gone for the millionth time this year. 

 

"Damn it, where am I going to find a mechanic. I have no idea where I am!" She said kicking the car in anger. "OW YOU BITCH!" she screamed, just as a Toyota Corolla pulled up by her. 

 

"Uh hey, need a hand?" He asked her. She looked at him like a deer caught in a headlight, too scared to speak to him. He just gave her a strange look and drove off.

 

"OH GOD, what am I going to do..." Tajana was really panicking now. If she didn't find a place soon, who knew what might happen? She knew what could happen and she never wanted to see  _ that _ horrible, vile excuse for a human being ever again. She would give the baby to a foster family before she let him have his grubby little hands on her tiny little angel.

 

She left the bug there and went in search of help. She came on to another long road, to her right was a police station. Perhaps they could help her. She was about to cross the road when she bumped into someone. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear" A posh voice sounded as Tajana pushed back onto the pavement. "I think you must be lost. This is Hyperion Heights; I'm Victoria Belfrey, the CEO of Belfrey developments.  If you’re coming to view a house, I’m a little busy right now.” 

 

“Um… okay... I just kinda broke down and need a place to stay for a while until my car is fixed.” Tajana said nervously. This woman was extremely intimidating and was trying to be so. It had an effect on Tajana. She didn’t want to speak any longer than necessary. 

 

“I would advise leaving the broken car here and going. You clearly don’t fit into the kind of community I am trying to build here. Now if you don’t mind, before you violently attacked me, I was on the way back to my office.” Victoria said and walked off leaving Tajana stood there shaking. She couldn’t help but notice the woman seemed to be a little panicked.

 

She saw the man’s car who pulled up beside her, outside of a vintage shop. She walked a bit further and noticed a sign reading Roni’s. It was most likely a bar and that's what she needed someone with local knowledge. Tajana decided it was probably her best bet at finding the local mechanic fast. She walked up to the bar. 

 

Nervous, she waited outside to gather herself before she met someone else who might be rude with her. She hadn’t always been like this. There was a time when she would have given that woman what for. Nowadays she felt like she couldn’t even stand up to a flower. 

 

She took a deep shaky breath as she pushed the door open. The man who had seen her earlier was sat at the bar drinking whiskey. There was an attractive brunette behind the bar pouring another drink for herself. Emma stood uncomfortably at the door. The song ‘I’ve been waiting for a girl like you’ by the Foreigner was playing softly in the background. It had been so long since Tajana had heard any music, that she instantly calmed a little.

Roni, who had noticed the woman enter, looked up at her and gave her a grin. 

“Welcome to Roni’s. What can I get ya?” Roni noticed the woman’s large belly. “Water, juice, soda?” Emma stood by the door unsure if she could handle being around two strangers. “Come in dear, we don’t bite... hard,” Roni smirked. It was something about the woman that made Tajana feel at ease. She walked up to the free seat next to the man. 

 

“Thank you, I would love some apple juice please,” She said in a quiet shy voice, she had been craving some ever since she had broken down... She lifted herself awkwardly onto the stool. The man next to her looked at her, instantly recognizing her. 

 

“Oh, it’s you,” He said in a monotone voice.  He was clearly having a bad day himself. Tajana was quiet while she waited for Roni to bring her drink over. 

 

“So what brings you here...” Roni said, looking for a name. 

 

“Um… I’m Tajana. A broke down car and bad past.” Tajana said not wanting to get into the details.  “Do you know a good mechanic here? I might need…” Tajana said not knowing what to say. 

 

“You’re on the run?” Roni said, knowing the face Tajana wore. She was running away from somebody not something. The terrified, paranoid look about her gave it away, like at any moment someone will come in and rip her life out of her hands. 

 

Tajana didn’t reply, just stared at the woman. No one had been able to read her like that. Not even her Mom and Dad. She had been suffering with depression for years and they never once noticed her deteriorating in front of their eyes. She hadn’t felt able to talk to them for some reason. There was a voice in her head constantly telling her they would just tell her she was imagining it. That's what everyone had told her. Even him, especially him. Tajana went from going out with her friends almost every day to being inside and feeling agoraphobic. Like eyes were always following her, judging her.

 

When she had found out she was pregnant, she had to get herself together. Her parents’ interference had prolonged her plan, but finally she was free from it. Although she had been terrified to leave by herself. She had needed to go because it wasn’t just her to think about anymore. 

 

She wanted to be a good mother to this baby; she knew first she had to get herself straight. She wanted to be able to take her to the park and be able to stop panicking long enough to enjoy herself. The entire drive had made her heart race. The CD player was broken so she was unable to distract her brain from overthinking.

 

In high school, she had been the captain of the girl's soccer team. Now she was a scared lost girl who had no home to speak of with a kid of her own on the way. Her parents had fallen out with her when she told them what had been going on. They hadn’t believed her. Only wanting their grandchild to be near them. Now, no one would have her except Tajana, if she could help it. 

 

“I’m taking your silence as a yes…” Roni said, a friendly smile on her face. Her alluring eyes sparkled in the light. Tajana just nodded. 

 

“I’m looking for somewhere to stay as well until it’s fixed. Is there somewhere around here who will take me in? I don’t have any money, though. Don’t worry if you can’t… I’ll work something out,” Tajana added anxiously, not wanting to annoy Roni before she even knew her. 

 

This woman seemed to have a hold on her somehow. She had gotten so used to being in the background, that when someone as attractive as Roni took notice of her it felt… alien. But strangely, she liked it. It made her feel more human; something she had struggled with for quite some time. Numbing the world around you can have that effect on a person. 

 

“Stay with me for the night, no place better, not with Victoria Belfrey running this place,” Roni said spitting out the name like it was venom.

 

“I… uh… just ran into her… She told me to leave Hyperion Heights,” Tajana said sadly. She hadn’t been planning on staying long, but it seemed like a nice place to have some rest before she continued to look for somewhere else.

 

“Oh really? What did she say?” Roni asked, intrigued, leaning over the counter.

 

“That I violently attacked her and to leave ‘cause I wouldn’t ‘ _ fit in _ ’ ” Tajana said. The rejection hurt. Even though she shouldn’t be bothered by the woman, it had still made her stomach churn uncomfortably and had left her with a lump in the back of her throat. So many people had turned her away because she was so distant from them. None of them had understood her, even her own therapist had given up on trying to get her to talk. She had only had to go because the obstetrician had booked it for her and she had to go to them.

 

“Yeah well, she’s been trying to change this place. She’s buying my bar off me at midnight. Drinks are half price until then, not that it matters much to you in your condition. Why did  you come out here so heavily pregnant?” Roni asked, maybe being a little too nosey because the girl just retreated into herself. Her eyes glazed over as if she were somewhere else. Somewhere that had a huge effect on her.

 

“It’s not important,” Tajana dismissed quickly. She wasn’t able to talk about it without breaking down. She didn’t want the guy next to her to judge her more than he already had done.

 

“Well, if you need a place to crash…” Roni said, pointing to indicate herself at the end.

 

“I might take you up on that offer. Do you really not mind me staying tonight?” Tajana asked, not wanting to sound pushy, but scared she would end up sleeping in her bug.

 

“Of course not, stay for as long as you like,” Roni said, smiling and gently placing a hand on Tajana’s. “He won’t get you here, you’re safe,” she whispered so only Tajana could hear it. She just looked up to Roni with an extremely grateful expression. 

 

“How did you..?” Tajana asked her.  This woman was amazing. She was beautiful, with her wavy chocolate hair and soft brown eyes that stared into her soul. There was just something about her that Tajana felt was trustworthy.

 

“I know that look, dear… I’ve been there before. Trust me, it’s worth the hardship to get here. From now on, your life is your own,” She said, her lips forming a gentle smile. “Don’t worry about Belfrey, I’ll deal with her.” 

 

The man in the other barstool looked at her. He had caught the end of the conversation. “Don’t let people dictate what you do with your life.” 

 

“Uhh. Thank you…” She said, feeling uncomfortable speaking to him after she had been so rude this morning. “I’m really sorry about this morning, I was out of turn. My car had just… gotten to me.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. My name’s Henry Mills; I just got here too. Looking for the girl who took my laptop,” he said. The boy had an inner sadness to him like he had lost something dear to him he could never replace.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I really am sorry; you just took me by surprise before,” She said, hoping he would forgive her. 

 

“It’s okay, Tajana. I get it, I swear. No harm, no foul.” He said, adding a small smile at the end. He downed his drink. 

 

“Yeah, I guess…“ Tajana smiled back slightly and left it at that.              

 

She felt like she might pass out. She had been driving for a full day and night. Hyperion heights had been a godsend. She was just about to find a hotel when her car had broken down. Not having a map on, her she hadn’t been expecting to be so close to somewhere. She was beginning to feel dizzy and disorientated. Her eyes couldn’t focus properly. 

 

“Tajana, I think you need to rest. You look dead on your feet,” Roni said with concern, noticing the woman fighting to keep herself upright. Tajana just looked at her, she couldn’t have asked to find anyone else better to help her. This woman could be the person she had been looking for when everything had started to happen. Now, years later, she finally had her prayers answered.

 

Roni came to sit next to her. ”Please let me take you upstairs; you can take my room before you pass out. The baby needs rest too,” Roni said, reaching out to rest a hand on her stomach; but Tajana flinched away on instinct. “I’m sorry, love, let me take you upstairs. I promise this will all be easier with a bit of sleep in you,” she said, her voice taking on a gentler quality at her concern. Tajana just nodded and got up. Roni, showing her what she was doing, put her arm around her to support her as they walked upstairs, leaving Henry to his whiskey.

 

Roni led her up the stairs to her apartment. I wasn’t big, it wasn’t flashy, but it was home. She opened the door and revealed an open plan great room. Roni left the brick exposed on the walls and just plastered an array paraphernalia hung up for decorations. There was a Suzi Quatro t-shirt pinned to the wall, a Rocky Horror Picture Show movie poster and even a picture of the original illustration of the Mad Hatter’s Hat. There was a small bookcase half filled with books, the other half taken by record singles and CDs. 

 

In the corner lay her prized possession: her Gibson Les Paul traditional Bigsby. She had bought it full price after saving for three years. She should probably have bought a car or something more practical, but at the time she was in love with it. She would walk past the shop window almost every day to make sure one was still in stock. The day she bought it she hadn’t put it down. She had also bought an Ibanez parlor acoustic as well when she got older, but that stayed in her bedroom.

  
  


“You play guitar?” Tajana said, obviously noticing the piece of art in the corner. It was varnished brown with all the original features to it. The same faceplate, controls, even tuning heads. She had looked after her baby well. 

 

“Yeah, I started learning at a young age. I kinda just picked it up and started playing by ear more than anything,” Roni said. “I’m not a great player, but it’s fun.” 

 

Tajana just smiled sweetly at her.  “I used to play too, until…” she said, cutting herself off after remembering the reason she stopped. In her head, she could see her guitar in pieces on the floor She shook her head to rid it of its thoughts. Roni stared at her, concerned. 

 

“Maybe you could play one of mine sometime?” Roni said, knowing it would be good for her to get back to things she used to like to do. Tajana just hummed tiredly in reply. “Come on, sleepy head! My bed’s this way; you can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in for now.” Roni said as she walked her into her small bedroom. It was decorated similarly to the front room, but she added more to it. There were photos scattered over the walls and the odd quote; some of them inspirational, others just funny.

 

“I like your taste,” Tajana said before letting out a huge yawn. Maybe she was tired. Roni handed her a long black t-shirt for her to wear as Pj’s.

 

“Thanks, whose is it?” She said looking at Roni’s slight form.  Her eyes trailing from wavy brown hair slowly down to her leopard Chelsea boots. The shirt looked miles too big for her, for Roni even. She felt too uncomfortable to ask for a pair of bottoms. She wondered why Roni even owned a top that huge.

 

“It’s an ex’s, I kept it because it was from a Joan Jett concert, back when I was punk rock. It was the last one and at large. You can keep it as a … souvenir… for my bar.” Roni said, faltering a little at the end from embarrassment. Tajana smiled at Roni’s stammer.  She knew it couldn’t be because of her, she was fat and gross. But it made her feel good that Roni wanted her to think well of her.

 

“Okay... I don’t think I need a souvenir to remember you though,” Tajana said licking her lips and letting her eyes wander down Roni’s body again, not noticing what effect it had on Roni, who couldn’t help but smile at that. Clearly, the new girl had the hots for her. 

 

The brunette showed her to the bathroom so she could freshen up. “Feel free to use whatever, there isn’t much but it does the job,” Roni said. She wasn’t one for spending tons of money on a shampoo because someone else told her it was good. She liked to make those decisions for herself. 

 

Tajana went into the small bathroom. It contained a small shower, a toilet, and a sink. The walls were painted a calming blue color and the floor was white tiles. There were small pictures of sea creatures on the walls. The blonde smiled as she opened the door to the small upright stall and turned the shower on. 

  
  
  


As the spray of water came to a decent temperature,  she stripped off her clothes as quickly as she could and got in. She quickly cleaned her hair with Roni’s apple-scented hair products and rinsed it letting the water cascade down her back relaxing her muscles one by one. 

 

After she was done, Tajana reached for one of Roni’s soft towels to dry herself with.  She wrapped herself in it and put her damp hair into a messy bun. The blonde tossed the shirt on. It was down to her knees but her legs exposed to the air. She felt uncomfortable. She couldn’t leave the room to stand in front of Roni in this. She would see the damage he had done. The bruising and scars being on show left her feeling self-conscious. 

 

Roni knocked on the door. “Hey, everything alright in there?” She shouted through the door. 

 

“Could I have some pants, please?” Tajana said in a shaking weak voice. Something she had come accustomed to hearing.

 

“Sure, let me see what I have for you,” Roni said through the door. She knew this might happen. Tajana was broken, someone had broken her. Left her a shell of her former self. She searched her dresser for the stretchiest pair of pants she had.  Something she could put on, and drape just below her belly. She quickly found an old pair of leggings. She knocked on the bathroom door. “ Here you go sweetie, are they ok?” She asked when the door open just enough for Tajana to grab it. The blonde took them from her cautiously. 

 

“Thank you...for everything. I didn’t think people like you existed still. You know people with a heart? Most people would have thrown me back on the streets.” Tajana said. She had tried so many times to get help but in the end, the only person she could rely on was herself. She had up and left in the middle of the night. It had been the scariest thing she had ever done. She knew she had to. For her baby's sake. That monster wasn’t coming anywhere near her. 

 

Roni could see the torment in her eyes. She led her over to the sofa. They sat side by side,  Roni turned in her seat, propping a knee on the back of the couch to face her. “He won’t find you here. I promise, and if he does, he has to get through me first. I’m a tough cookie to brake. I won’t let you go back to him.” Roni told her knowing the girl needed to know she was safe with her. This tiny apartment was her refuge. she was willing to share it with someone who needed the shelter as badly as Tajana. In fact, she was more than willing.


	3. Stay with Me

Tajana had been asleep for what felt like a month. Even as she prized her eyes open, she felt a heaviness in her eyelids. She heard a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Come in,” She yawned and stretched. Roni came in with a tray with orange juice and scrambled eggs and toast. Emma’s eyes followed her as she came to sit on the end of her bed. 

 

“So I thought you might need a refuel before we go get your car. How about it? After, I’ll show you around Hyperion heights. We have a communal garden but it really is more a mud playground for the kids. Don’t worry I’ll make sure Balfrey doesn’t try anything.” Roni said she lay a hand on Tajana leg that was underneath the blanket and rubbed it comfortingly. Tajana looked at her a little worried.

 

“Me walking around out there might not be a great idea, Roni?” Tajana admitted. She really didn’t want to have to dig this deep into her past but it seemed necessary. “The guy who’s looking for me is… bad business. He’s-- um in trouble for a lot of different things. Mostly drug smuggling and resisting arrest.” Tajana said. She remembered his cold eyes staring at her. She felt like she was turning to stone underneath his imaginary gaze. Too scared to move, talk, or breathe. 

 

She used to spend days being paraded around on his arm like she was some kind of trophy. Except he never shone her up. She always had to stay dull and lifeless in the corner whilst him and his buddies snorted anything they could off their kitchen table. Emma had been forced more than a few times to participate. It was when she realized she was pregnant, that she grew up. It wasn’t just her, he was hurting anymore, so she made her escape. 

 

Roni stared at the lost looking woman. The blonde had a distant troubled look on her features as though remembering something that physically still hurt her. Roni didn’t think about it, she climbed into bed next to her and brought Tajana’s head to her chest and that's when the poor girl broke. 

 

The sobs racked through her body. It trembled underneath Roni’s strong but comforting embrace. The bartender had never been in this position before. Sure, she had girls cry on her before but well, that was just because a job well done. This defenseless, broken woman had chosen her to take comfort in her. Roni was happy to be this beautifully strong woman’s rock.

 

“You might feel weak and hopeless at the moment, but I want you to know, If you weren’t strong, you couldn’t have gotten this far Tajana. I am here, to help you whenever you need it. In fact, I’m here alone most of the time anyway. Plus, I could use a hand from time to time at the bar.  You could live with me up here, it’s pretty much stress-free, I think you could use some peace for a while.”

 

Roni stroked the woman's long golden hair. Tajana in reply just burrowed herself further into her. Tajana may be withdrawn and a little sensitive, but Roni could tell what kind of woman she was and she admired it. 

 

Tajana was starting to calm now. She lifted her head to look at Roni. “Why are you helping me, I wouldn’t help me.”  A tear fell down her face. Roni stared at her in disbelief. Someone had really done a number on this girl.Tajana lay in her arms a shivering wreck, her blotchy red face searching Roni’s for an answer. 

 

“Wouldn’t you?”  Roni asked running her fingers through blonde tresses.  A shiver ran through the blonde at the gentle touch and Roni’s core responded in kind.  She swallowed and shook her head as she dropped her hand to Tajana’s arm stroking it gently then letting go of her. “I am helping because when I saw you I could see you were a fighter. You weren’t just some woman coming in for a pity party, I have them all the time coming in moaning that their lives would be better if their men were completely different people. You are genuine. There's not many of us out there now. We have to stick together. Deal?” Roni said holding her hand out for Tajana. The blonde was hesitant at first but slowly reached her hand out to shake Roni’s. The handshake lasted a bit longer than necessary. Neither woman commented on it.    

 

* * *

 

Roni was cleaning the bar while Henry was drinking a coffee.  He was about to take a sip when the bar door opened. Jacinda came in carrying a laptop case in her hands. 

 

“Oh, hey Jacinda, how’s it goin’?” Roni greeted surprised to see her at the bar so early in the morning. 

 

Jacinda walked up to the bar and stood next to Henry who hadn’t stopped staring at the woman since she came through the door. 

 

“Great, Lucy’s stealing computers now, so, that’s new,” The woman said in a thick Dominican accent. Henry felt the woman having an effect on him, something he hadn’t experienced with another person for such a long time. He couldn’t stop staring. She was just so...Her.

 

“Never a dull moment with that kid,” Roni said. Knowing how Lucy could be. That kid had a wild sense of imagination. Lately, she had been talking non stop about Henry’s book.  

 

“Speaking of my little felon, you must be Henry. I am so sorry about this.” She said handing him the computer. He took his eyes off her for a second then flicked them back to her eyes. Even Roni could see that he liked Jacinda, she wondered if Jacinda could tell. “ I don’t know what has gotten into her, but I promise, it won’t happen again” 

 

Henry just carried on staring at her. It made the woman slightly uncomfortable. “ What?” She asked him knocking him from his daze. 

 

“Oh, oh, oh no oh, nothing. Nothing… I’m just relieved,” he kept looking back to Roni for support. He was a little flustered. Roni just thought the two of them were adorable. She could see Jacinda rubbing the back of her neck, blushing under Henry’s adoring stare. “ And I was starting to wonder if I really did have a kid, but clearly I don’t because … meeting you, I’d definitely remember.” He said adding a flirty kind of charm to his voice at the end. 

 

“Well, that is…” She drifted of unable to finish her sentence. “Yeah...” 

 

Roni could sense a tension coming between the two. Quickly, she poured them each a drink. 

 

“Look’s like you two kids need an icebreaker,” She said handing them two glasses with a shot of whiskey inside. After putting Henry's coffee cup away, She walked off to leave them to it.

 

**_Later on:_ **

 

Henry and Jacinda were still chatting at the bar, and Roni putted around doing the odd jobs she knew needed doing.  Now and then serving them a drink. Being the curious person she was she always kept an ear to their conversation. She had only met Henry that day but she could tell he and Jacinda would be perfect for each other. Neither one had taken their eyes off each other for a while now. Tajana had come down to sit in the bar to get out of the apartment a bit. Roni thought it would be good for her to leave the small space and come and sit downstairs so Roni could show her the ropes. Tajana had caught on fast having worked behind a bar before

 

“ So...I take it there no father in the picture?” Henry asked Jacinda. A small part of him, maybe a big part, hoped she would say yes.

 

“Well there was this guy, but it was just a fling. Not my proudest moment but, uh, it gave me Lucy and I wouldn’t change that for the world,” She said her voice conveying the amount of emotion she felt towards her daughter. Henry couldn’t help but like this woman. She was beautiful, smart, kind and had a little girl who already adored him. How could it go wrong.”As for the rest of my life. Hmmm?” She said the noise telling Henry it hadn’t gone as she had planned.

 

“Not happy with your story? What would you change?” He asked her. He was curious just to get to know the woman more. 

 

“Well, every day on my way to work, I see this island out in the bay.,” She said a gleam to her eyes as she told him her dream. “ And I always imagined what if Lucy and I had a home there? There's a lighthouse and gardens, and it just looks like the kind of place people live quiet, happy lives” She could picture it so clearly that she could almost imagine it was real. She quickly snapped out of it. “ I guess it’s not much of a story” 

 

“I think it sounds perfect” Henry admitted to her. 

  
  


Roni had gone to sit next Tajana who was jotting down drink prices.

 

“You know a pregnant woman working at a bar, seems wrong to me, it might hurt your business.” Tajana expressed to her concern for Roni. Who just looked at her. She just remembered the fate of her Bar.

 

“Tajana, If I get to keep my bar your working here won’t be a problem. Victoria Belfrey might have her claws in deep, but I’ve still got punching room,” Roni assured her. Tajana still looked worried. “Look, I promise she can’t get to us and neither can anyone else here. I’m a great bar owner but I also make a superlative enemy.” Tajana just chuckled knowing she was telling the truth.  She could tell Roni wasn’t going to give her bar up without a fight. Even if at the moment it seemed a little far fetched. 

 

Victoria Belfrey took that moment to walk through the door. Tajana instinctively sunk back into her chair. She had been intimidated by the woman, and still couldn’t seem to face her. The sandy haired woman gave Roni and Tajana a glare before Roni got up and walked to the bar.

 

“The bar is yours at midnight, Victoria. Take a hike till then,” Roni said not liking the woman walking in like she owned the place. Because she didn’t, not yet.

 

“Happy to. As soon as Jacinda tells me what’s going on?” Belfrey said crossing her arms. “Lucy is sneaking out of your house at midnight to meet up with some strange man,” She said glaring at Henry. It did seem pretty irresponsible but after meeting Lucy, Henry understood there was nothing Jacinda could have done to stop her coming to look for him. That girl was determined to make him her dad. 

 

“I can explain that,” Henry said trying to help Jacinda but she stopped him.

 

“It’s ok Henry, It wasn’t your fault. I’ll fix it” Jacinda told him and Belfrey.

 

“How? By day-drinking? If I remember that's how we ended up with Lucy in the first place.”

 

“That's not fair,” Jacinda said. Her step-mother didn’t look like she gave a damn.

 

“Life’s not fair, Jacinda... Lucy needs some stability, she needs someone to count on.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Jacinda asked a little scared at what most likely would come next. 

 

“As of tomorrow, Lucy moves back in with me, permanently.”  The cold woman said staring at her. Jacinda just gave her a look of contempt and left the bar.

 

Something about Victoria just gave Tajana the chills. She couldn’t stop her anxiety from bubbling up, Roni must have noticed because she went to sit next to her. Victoria went to talk quietly with Henry. From her space in the booth,  Roni could hear snippets of Victoria telling Henry to leave. Henry’s expression changed suddenly going from frustrated to apprehension.He left the bar in a foul mood.

 

That was when Victoria’s attention turned to them. 

 

“I thought I told you to go?” Victoria said to Tajana, who couldn’t answer her no matter how hard she pushed herself. She just stared at her, shaking. She felt pathetic. There was a time where she would have stood up for herself. Now, she just took the blows when they came and they had come often. 

 

“I could tell you the same thing, Victoria.” Roni rose in Tajana’s defense.

 

“Roni, In a few hours time, I will own this place, from then on consider yourself barred,” Victoria said in an uptight voice. Roni smirked.

 

“I don’t think so, dear. I’m still living upstairs. You can take my friends, you can take my bar, but you're not getting my home, period.” Roni’s voice had a new kind of edge to it. It was firm and strong. Roni knew that Victoria could buy her house off her three times over, but she wouldn't sell it. Especially now someone else needs it too. 

 

“Well we will see about that,” Victoria added in a salty voice.

 

“I guess we will!” Roni said with a tone that told Victora the conversation was over. The sandy-haired woman turned and walked out.

 

“We will see, my ass. I think I need a plan.” Roni said the cogs starting to turn in her head. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Tajana asked with a knowing smile.

 


	4. Punching Back

  
Tajana had gone upstairs not long after Victoria had marched out of the bar. Her back was hurting and her feet were sore, and the baby kept pushing on her bladder. She had meant to go for a bath but had ended up laying on Roni’s comfortable bed and hadn’t wanted to move since. She lay there content. It had been a long time since her mind was this quiet. The peacefulness of the tiny apartment made her feel impervious to the world outside.

She looked around Roni’s room. It was similar to the front room but a lot more personal. There were band and old movie posters everywhere, she particularly liked the breakfast club poster, she had grown up on the brat pack. Everywhere she looked there were cd’s and records. Where some people may have put a tv in their room, Roni had an old school record player. Lay beside it was Elvis Presley’s jailhouse rock EP. Tajana placed it in the record player, trying to remember how her dad showed her to play them. The music blasted through the 100-watt speaker.

She found herself tapping her foot. Soon enough she was having a little dance on the bed. The music must have been blaring because Roni had come into the room and Tajana hadn’t even noticed the brunette smiling as she watched the blonde. She grabbed a hairbrush and jumped in front of Tajana who was sat at the foot of her bed. She started doing her best Elvis impression, one she had honed for many years, dancing in her room whilst she was meant to be doing homework.

Tajana just watched her laughing so hard no noise came out of her mouth. Every time she looked up at Roni’s face and saw she had her lip curled up, she just cracked up all over again. The song came to an end and Roni slumped next to Tajana on the bed, out of breath.

“Well, I’ve never done that in front of an actual person before,” Roni admitted amazed with herself. That was usually a part of herself she kept under lock and key, dancing around in her apartment alone at night. Tajana still trying to recover herself. She looked at Roni.

“How’d you know how to do all that?” Tajana said giggling.

“Well I … to be honest. I’ve always liked that song” Roni said her cheek going a little red. “ I play it and dance around to it all the time.”

“I was the same with Walk This Way by RUN-DMC, knew all the words,” Tajana said.

“I think I have that somewhere. I’ll have to dig it out.” Roni said with a chuckle.

Tajana shook her head emphatically. “ No it’s ok, I’m good. Mine is not as good as yours” Tajana said then chuckled.

“No I insist,” Roni said she grinned at her. Tajana looked at her feet.

“I haven’t heard it for ages. I doubt I will remember any of it to be honest with you,” Tajana said remembering herself as a teenager dancing with her little brother. She smiled to herself. She really should call her parents. They hadn’t heard from her in a while. She just didn’t feel ready to talk to her parents about her leaving with the baby yet.

“I can guarantee you will. That sort of stuff never goes away,” Roni said she tapped Tajana’s leg. “I thought you were having a bath, I just came in to turn the music down a little.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize how loud I had it,” Tajana laughed a little. Roni chuckled.  
  
“No problem, I didn’t mind, just thought the customers meaning Henry would complain. Do you know that bitch had his car towed?” Roni said making an angry face. Tajana knew that Roni was going to give Victoria fight.

* * *

The bar was quiet as Roni was still unsure about her next move. She halted, wavering for a second tapping her pen. Victoria flicked her eyes between Roni and the form. It got on Roni’s last nerve. She looked at the page then glanced at Tajana behind Victoria who was putting her thumbs up to her, smiling like a dork.

“Nah.. I don’t think I’m giving you my Bar today,” Roni said looking at Victoria, The words made her feel more confident. Victoria's face stilled.

“What? We had a deal!” The woman said in an affronted tone.

“Yeah, well that was yesterday,” Roni said looking at the page. A lot had happened since then and now that had made her change her mind. Little Lucy had been the her biggest incentive. She knew this was her power move. There was nothing Victoria could do.

“And what happened today?” Victoria said taken back by Roni’s sudden change in behaviour.

“Your step-daughter... She inspired me!” Roni said in a buoyant voice. Victoria Belfrey won’t be getting the best of her today, or anytime soon.

“By running away?” Belfrey said in disbelief.

“By not giving into you,” Roni said making sure the woman got her facts straight. “ You’re so used to pushing people around, I think it's time you felt what it’s like when someone pushes back.”

“You can’t win,” Victoria said trying to discourage her.

“Maybe… Maybe not,” Roni said smirking. “ Today, I watched you march into my bar, acting like you owned the place. And you know what? I didn’t like it. I realised, if I do sign this piece of paper, you will own this place, and that I really don’t like.” Roni’s voice had grown more confident, she had gotten her bite back.

“This is my bar, It’s my home, It’s my life,” She explained passionately. She went to stand next to Tajana who was grinning at her.“Yeah it’s seen better days, but that doesn’t mean it won’t have better days again.” She beamed at the blonde next to her. “ And just because life isn’t what you want right now, doesn’t mean you should tear it down.”

Victoria just watched as Roni talked. She had the CEO in her grasp. “ I started thinking about all things I wanted to do and have that I’m not doing or having,” She said and looked at Tajana. She wanted her to remembered her part in this. She had come into town running from her troubles and found solace in Roni’s bar. It reminded Roni, what she was about as a person.

“And how everyone in this neighborhood seems to have given up imagining what a better life looks like, but if we admit to ourselves that what we want is out there somewhere then maybe we can fight for it. If we do that then we are halfway to getting it.” She smiled at Victoria.

“That's the thing about the people in this town. Things can seem hopeless...then suddenly someone gives the rest of us inspiration,” She said smiling at Tajana. “Because the first step to a new beginning is imagining one is even possible, and I’ll be damned if I stand by and let a bully like you take that away from us anymore.” Roni’s voice was deadly serious. “Now if you'll excuse us?” She said leading Balfrey out of her bar.

“You’ll regret this Roni,” Victoria said seething.

“ Doubtful,” Regina said.

“Regret not really her thing,” Tajana added. Roni grinned at her. This girl so got her.

* * *

Roni and Tajana were sat on Roni’s brown leather sofa. They were watching a movie together but Tajana had fallen asleep on Roni shoulder. Roni would usually feel uncomfortable with that but it was nice with Tajana.

Her even breathing was calming to her as she watched the end credits of the movie scroll on the screen. Tajana’s hair had also smelt like Roni’s shampoo but there was a hint of Tajana to it. Roni liked it, which making her nervous. She hadn’t been down that road in a while. Usually she would keep this part of her world separate to the world downstairs, but Tajana had made her break rule number 1. Don’t get attached.  
Every person she got attached too, got hurt.

Maybe Tajana was different though. Roni could see that at this moment in time, the young woman was fragile, but she could see the fight going on behind those stunning green eyes

She thought back to the conversation they had after Victoria had left. Roni had been amazed that Tajana had joined in. She seemed to be a little more settled now she knew Roni had her back. ‘This woman must have had to go through so much to be here right now.’ Roni thought to herself, And smiled in admiration. Tajana had a content smile on her face as she slept. Roni couldn’t help but note how adorable her tiny snores were. She shook her shoulders to wake her. Tajana opened her eyes a little.

“What happened?” Tajana said a little drowsily.

“You urm fell asleep on me,” Roni said looking down at Tajana who slowly sat up.

“I didn’t dribble did I?” She asked still tired but worried.

“No beautiful, I just thought you might be more comfortable in a bed?” Roni said quietly. Tajana smiled sweetly at Roni, a little rosiness tinting her cheeks at the monicker. No one had called her beautiful but her parents and she liked it coming from the brunette. She nodded shyly. Roni stood up and extended her hand to help her off the sofa. Tajana slipped her hand into the brunettes and let her help her off the low sofa. She let Tajana lean in her on the way to the bedroom, the woman still half asleep was almost walking into everything. Roni, trying not to laugh, had to try and maneuver her around her furniture. Finally they got to bedroom. Roni let Tajana go at the door.

“I got a few more things to do, I’ll be back soon I promise. I will lock the door behind me and I’ll leave my number by the house phone. Call me if your start panicking, okay?” Roni said softly to her. Tajana nodded limply and shuffled over to the bed. She lifted the duvet and climbed under. She lay her head on the pillow and looked at her.

“Thank you for all this, If it wasn’t for you Roni, I think I might have had to… go back. You gave me and my baby a fighting chance at a decent, healthy life. For that I will owe you.” Tajana said tears pooling up in her sea green eyes. Roni just smiled at her.

“No you don’t Tajana, you deserve a fighting chance. You fought hard to get here, I just couldn’t see someone else’s life be ruined because no one would help you, I saw a lost soul that I could help find a home,” Roni said.

When had she become so sappy? She was unsure about this new characteristic she had developed, Tajana was having a strange effect on her. Roni smiled at Tajana a little abashed. “I’ll be back in an hour or so I’ll sleep on the sofa so I won’t wake you., Tajana mumbled something incoherent. “Bye,” Roni said then closed the mahogany door softly. She grabbed Tajana’s car keys and dialed for a tow truck. She left the apartment, locking the door as promised.

She walked into the brisk night air, waking her a up a little as she made her way to the Troll. Once she had made sure the tow truck was on it’s way, she decided to have a look at what had happened to the car. She wasn’t a professional mechanic but her dad had taught her a few bits and pieces when she had helped him to fix his 1968 Chevrolet Corvette. She lifted the hood and took a look. It didn’t seem like to much was wrong. A new timing belt for sure but the rest was all minor faults. There was one or two things she might have to call a buddy to help with but she could just take the bug to her garage a few blocks away from the Bar. It would save Tajana money in the long run and Roni could do it when Tajana had enough to pay for parts. Of course ,she would offer to pay for them herself, but she knew Tajana would feel uncomfortable if she did

She waited, listening to her ipod, for the tow truck to turn up. She turned on one of her more modern playlist. The first song that blared through her headphones was Hitchhiker by Demi Lovato. She sang along to the song softly to herself. After a few more songs the tow truck arrived, the front of it lit up like a christmas tree as it pulled up next to her, a logo on the side showing it was from Tony’s tow’s. The middle aged man climbed out of the cab. He had a balding head and a beer belly but wore a bright smile, that Roni returned.

Tony quickly hooked the car up and, she gave the driver directions to her garage and jumped in the passenger's seat. He was the kind of man who liked talking about his job, and rambled on about a few of his past jobs. Roni tried to keep up with him, sometimes not even noticing he had changed stories. She just ummed and ahhed in the right places, uncomfortable sat close to a strange man smelling of stale potato chips and cigarette butts. The cab itself wasn’t smelling so great. There was a stench coming off old take out containers that had obviously been left in it for weeks. It turned Roni’s stomach so she opened the window, hoping the breeze would clear her nostrils of the smell.

* * *

Tajana had fallen asleep instantly after Roni left. She should have probably tried to figure out what had happened to her bug. Knowing her luck, Victoria would have it towed. She should probably get up and get it moved from under the bridge. I’ll do it tomorrow she thought as she fell into deep slumber.

Everything around her was pitch black; she could hear a baby crying in the distance. She ran toward where the sound was coming from. No matter how far her legs took her the baby’s wailing seemed just as distant. Something told her it was her baby crying and if she didn’t get to it soon something really bad would happen. The fear it stuck through her had it’s tight grasp around her heart. Making it feel constricted in her chest. A feeling of unease in her stomach. She continued running through the darkness. Nothing at all visible.

She bumped into something hard. Something that grunted familiarly when she did. She gasped frightened. She turned quickly to run but something had her stuck to the spot.

“I will have my daughter,” He said, his words sending a sinking feeling to her stomach. She stood there, frozen to the spot, all she could do was stare as slowly, his features became suddenly visible under a dull light. He was so close she should have been able to feel his breath on her face. His cold blank stare sending shivers down her spin. His mouth set in a snarl.

“You little BITCH,” He screamed. He growled viciously in her face. “YOU TOOK HER” he voice so angry, his face was turning red. Suddenly he calmed and took on a sinister but silky voice “now, see what happens... when I win your little game of hide and seek.” His voice so calm it was eerie. Tajana could feel her legs go beneath her. No longer feeling strong enough to escape him. She crumbled to the dark floor. Not once daring to look up at his face. But then the baby kicked, then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stood up knowing that she had her protection now, she was safe.

“No, this baby was never yours, She’s mine!” She took a step backwards so the person behind her was by her side, “and if for one moment you think I’m going to let you have anything to do with her-” She said but he interrupted her.

“You won’t have a CHOICE” He exploded at her. He ran at her arms outstretched like a some kind of beast and suddenly she was stood on the edge a cliff. He propelled towards her and hit her square in the stomach. She fell.

She woke up screaming.

Roni who had just entered the apartment just two seconds previous, She had heard the gut wrenching scream and burst through the bedroom door. Tajana was just lay frozen on the bed. Her eyes wide with terror, breathing erratically.

“He...He…” She said looking at Roni with a pale face and a panicked expression. Tears forming in her eyes. She broke down. “I don’t think I can do this Roni, He’s going to win...He always does,” Tajana said looking broken. “ I tried to fight back but…”

Roni came to sit beside her. She lay her hand on Tajana’s who was digging her nails into her palm.Regina quickly took them in her own and held them tight, rubbing her thumb over the indents. “Sweety, it was only a dream, He has no power over you, you just need to believe in yourself. He only has control if you let him. You have me, okay? I’m in your corner. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise” Roni said staring into Tajana’s panic-stricken eyes.

“Roni, He’s going to find me sooner or later.” Tajana said. “ I really don’t want him to hurt you, you’ve been my anchor. If it wasn’t for you I would have probably been found and well…” Tajana said Roni could hear the distress in her voice. She climbed onto the bed next to her.

“I will be fine, He should be the one watching out” Roni said smirking. “ I do have a few tricks up my sleeves you know,” Roni held her arms out a little. Tajana chuckled at Roni’s threat. She skeptically went into Roni’s arms.

“Come on, You look like you need a hug,” Roni said smiling at her. Tajana giggled and lay against Roni who wrapped her arms around her gently. Tajana started to feel better as she tried to match her breathing to Roni’s. They were quiet for a while, both of them starting to get sleepy.

“I think I had better vacate to the sofa otherwise I may just end up crash here all night.” Roni said yawning.

“Could you stay, I don’t feel like being alone and... you’re comfy” Tajana said half asleep. Roni smiled at her and Tajana moved a little so she could lay down too. Tajana kept a arm wrapped around Roni’s middle and nestled her head into Regina’s shoulder. The brunette found that she could get comfortable with the unusual arrangement. How long had it been since she had someone in her bed. A woman no less. She relished how well the blonde fit against her body as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

 


	5. Roni's Okay

Roni woke up with the sun streaming onto her back from the window behind her. She felt warm and too comfortable to move. She opened her eyes and looked down to Tajana who had rolled over in the night so her back was against her, Roni’s arm lay over her, and her other arm was underneath the blonde’s head. She flexed the fingers of that arm as she peeked over the blonde’s shoulder to the clock. She wanted to stay there at the moment.  There was something about the Blonde that made this seem right, but it was eight and Roni really needed to get bar ready for the day. 

 

She carefully extricated herself from the peacefully sleeping woman. Tajana grumbled a little when Roni freed herself. “Where ya going?” Tajana asked in a lazy tone instantly missing the brunette’s warmth

 

“I need to get up and get started on the day,” Roni said as she realized that she had slept in her clothes and really needed to shower. Tajana just moaned and went back to sleep.  

 

Roni left the room quietly after collecting some clean clothes to wear that day and got into the shower. The barkeeper cleaned up as fast as she could, she had to open at ten but she had a few things she wanted to do first. 

 

After she was dressed for the day, Roni wandered into the kitchen space. She quickly made herself and Tajana a bacon sandwich. She wasn’t sure what Tajana liked, she had other options but Roni was craving bacon and she could always make something else if Tajana didn’t want it. She played the delicious bacon sandwich up and went to wake up Tajana with her breakfast on a light trey.  A little breakfast in bed. Roni had a feeling Tarjana could use some pampering. 

 

Tajana was still fast asleep when Roni walked into the room. The older woman walked closer and lightly shook the slumbering blonde’s shoulder. Tajana eyes shot open as the smell of bacon hit her nostrils.   Her eyes bulged, as Tajana pushed Roni out of the way and bolted out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. 

 

“Tajana?” Roni asked placing the sandwich on the bedside table and going gingerly to the bathroom door. She heard the woman wrenching on the other side of the door.  There was a pause. 

 

“Sorry, I should have mentioned bacon makes me puke,” Tajana said.

 

“Could I come in and help you?” Roni asked. She didn’t like that she felt useless. She had only tried to be nice, it had backfired massively.

 

“I’d kinda prefer if you would stay out there for now… Oh GOD!” She said before throwing up again. “Seriously!” She shouted annoyed at herself.

 

“That's okay, I’ll make you some toast to settle your stomach, I maybe even a tea with ginger in it? You can try to eat something else later.” Roni said feeling a little bad about making her be sick. “I didn’t think, I should have asked first. I’ll get rid of the rest today. Give it to Weaver or something.” 

 

“Toast sounds good, again I’m really sorry, I love  bacon but the smell just triggers my gag reflex now,” Tajana added. She had stopped puking now and had cleaned herself up a little. She felt so much better as she cracked open the door. Roni leaned against the door frame, looking upset with herself.

 

“Roni, I’m fine. I’d really appreciate a toothbrush though,” Tajana said giggling, trying to make Roni realize she was used to the spontaneous sickness. Roni smiled sheepishly at her. 

 

“I’m so sorry I made you sick, Tajana. I just thought you would be hungry I have Pop-tarts if you think those are any better?” Roni said she tried to pace herself with the sugary breakfast knowing that she could eat a whole box if she wasn’t careful. At the word ‘Pop Tart’,  Tajana’s eyes widened with excitement. 

 

“Do you mind if I have one?” Tajana said unable to contain her excitement. She hadn’t had one for years. She wasn’t allowed to have them. Before she had been with him, she had one every day for Breakfast. Her mother always used to say how unhealthy they were but it wasn’t like Tajana wasn’t active. She used to be able to jog for miles without getting out of breath. Now she couldn’t walk that far before she needed a break. That could be due to her humongous belly but she knew it wasn’t solely down to that. 

 

“Yeah help yourself, I’ll go fetch them.” Roni said, “ And I think I should have a few  spare toothbrushes.” 

 

“Okay, also I need to go get my car later. I forgot to send the tow truck over.” Tajana mentioned. Roni smiled at her.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I took care of it, your car is in my garage, and your stuff is on the sofa, I thought you would appreciate having your own clothes to wear considering mine won’t fit very well.” Roni chuckled pointing to a suitcase and backpack next to the couch. 

 

“Thank you, that was really nice of you. Um... Your garage?” Tajana said unsure how she would get it to a mechanic. 

 

“I may know a thing or two about a car engine.  I thought I’d save you some cash if I took a look. I used to have a 1986 Ford Mustang GT, I helped my Dad restore it, then he passed it down to me when he died. I took a quick look under the hood I’m pretty sure I can fix ‘er up.” Roni said she hoped that Tajana didn’t mind her snooping around. She just knew the blonde would panic about it and didn’t want her to have to get worked up in her state. 

 

“That’s amazing! Thank you! I’m really low on cash, I could only get away with eighty dollars, and  thirty of those went on gas to get me here.” Tajana gushed, Roni was like an angel in disguise. So far she had put Tajana up, given her a job and was now even fixing her car, What couldn’t this mysterious woman do?

 

“I was thinking I would go down there in a bit and do some work after the morning shift is over. If you wanted to tag along so you're not just sitting  here by yourself, bored stiff.” Roni said knowing that Tajana might not like being there alone for too long. 

 

“That sounds cool, I’ve never seen a mechanic at work before. Maybe I’ll learn something,” Tajana said smiling at her.  Heat rose to Roni’s cheeks and Tajana noticed the pretty blush. She bit her lower lip, wondering what it was about the older woman that made her trust her that way.  “ Give me two seconds and I’ll help you open up the bar.”

 

“Sure, I’m just gonna head down and get started,” Roni stammered, her eyes drifting to the blonde’s lower lip. Tajana nodded she put a Poptart in the toaster and went to go get dressed. Roni ate her bacon sandwich and took the other one down with her. 

 

As she went through the opening process, Roni thought of the woman upstairs.  She was taking a little longer than necessary to come down, but the brunette knew that the blonde might be anxious about coming into a bar full of people. 

 

Roni opened the door to the bar and flipped the sign to open. The morning rush went, as usual, Henry and Jacinda had come in and had chatted for a while. Soon enough the morning rush was over and Roni was clearing up when Tajana finally came down the stairs. 

 

Tajana flashed an embarrassed smile at Roni, who just chuckled.  “I may have eaten half your box of Poptarts. I’m so sorry, they were really good, I couldn’t help myself,” She said holding a half eaten one in her hand. 

 

“It’s fine, eat away. Just don’t go into a sugar coma. You ready to go?” Roni asked and giggled as the blonde took another bite of the Poptart and nodded, grinning at Roni who shook her head. Just as they were about to leave, Weaver came through the door.

 

A feeling of dread came over her as she watched him stroll in with his new partner.  Rodgers, was it? Nothing good could come of this. Rodgers was okay, she guessed. She had met him when he first started as an officer in Hyperion Heights. they had talked a few times, but usually, he would just come in for a drink and mostly kept to himself. 

 

“Weaver,” She said as she walked behind the bar and poured them all a drink. She put Weavers in front of him as he sat down. She offered one to Rodgers, who was stood back and leaning against the pillar behind him. He looked uncomfortable, to say the least. He shook his head. Weaver took it from her and downed it handing the glass back to her. 

 

The older detective’s eyes flickered in Tajana’s direction.  Roni blinked, was that a flash of recognition she saw. If it was It had left as soon as it appeared. 

 

Roni glanced quickly at Tajana, then raised an eyebrow at Weaver as she put the glass in the sink behind the bar, then grabbed her own.  Tajana stood behind the bar but didn’t get close to the older man. She was a little intimidated by his brashness. Roni didn’t seem fazed at all by it. 

 

“Now, why are you in my bar?” Roni asked, knocking back her drink quickly, knowing whatever Weaver had to say, required a drink because it usually did. Weaver had worked in this town for a long time. He was dangerous but a great cop. 

“Well, your the only one who knows this town as well as I do, I hear Henry Mills has been in here today, ” Weaver said, clearly he wanted Roni to snitch on her newest customer.

 

“Bartenders are like therapists...I don’t share secrets.” She said smiling at them both.

 

“Is that so?” Weaver asked his voice betraying his anger at Roni’s defiance.

 

“Yep,” Roni said deliberately popping the “p” and smirking at him. Weaver glared at her, knowing he wouldn't get her to speak, just yet.

 

“I always get my answers,” He said and downed his drink. The detective walked past Rodgers, hitting his arm on the way out. “Pay for the drink.” Rodgers walked up to Roni and got his wallet out and handed her a note.

 

“Even as a beat cop, I’m sure you’ve heard to be careful around him, right?” Roni said not wanting him to leave without saying something.

 

“I can take care of myself,” Rodgers said smirking slightly. 

 

“Yeah, but listen. Weaver brings in a lot of new partners in here and not a lot of them come back. So ask yourself… How badly do you want this job?” Roni asked knowing Weaver’s track record. Rodgers just half smiled at her, Looked at Tarjana and gave her a small nod of the head and walked out of the bar.

 

“So this Weaver, He’s Victoria’s lap dog?” Tajana asked Roni, who looked at her.

 

“Weaver isn’t anyone’s lap dog. He can be a force to be reckoned with but we have a history he and I. He knows where I stand, he was just trying his luck,” Roni said not wanting Tajana to underestimate the officer. “ Ready to go?” The brunette asked Tajana nodded. With that, they started for the garage.

 

“So how come he’s looking for Henry? The man didn’t seem like much of a threat to me.” Tajana said wondering why the police would be after Henry. 

 

“No, that is Belfreys doing. She’s a manipulative bitch who has her fingers in everyone’s pies, and not because they let her. She is buying up everything and there’s nothing we can do to stop her.” Roni told the blonde who nodded but she smirked at Roni. 

 

“You didn’t let her buy this place though, that seemed to have really hit a nerve with her,” Tajana said. Roni just smiled at her.

 

“If it wasn’t for Lucy and you inspiring me, I would have probably given it up. I didn’t have much reason to stay here any longer. I mean business is steady, but now and again it’s slow, and the money isn’t always there... Sure I always have enough to run the business and eat. But, it was starting to get harder. Lucy and you made me see that if I gave everything up, I would be giving in and that is never an option,”  Roni said as they walked down the street.

 

“All I did was show up, Roni. You wanted to keep this place, there was just a part of you that had weakened to Victoria’s advances. Lucy, however, she’s an inspiration. The kid has guts.” Tajana said she smiled a Roni who nodded. 

 

“Yeah, she’s special that one” Roni said smirking. “Always up to something.”

 

They walked through Hyperion Heights and Roni pointed out a few places to Tajana that she might need to visit while she was there.

 

“So how long do you think you want to stay for? I mean I know the plan was to go when your car was fixed, but you’re welcome to stay with me as long as you want. You seem to like it here?” Roni said, not wanting to admit it but she enjoyed having the blonde around for company.

 

“Yeah it’s great here,”  Tajana said as they headed over to grab lunch on the way to the garage. “I’m not sure when I want to go. I might stay. Having the baby here might be a good idea. I don’t think traveling is going to help my stress levels.” Tajana admitted. 

 

Roni suggested sushi, but Tajana told her that the smell of fish upset her stomach as well, “Besides, it’s raw.  I can’t eat raw foods while pregnant.” 

 

“Good point,”  Roni said looking around for something else. Tajana pointed out a salad bar to Roni, who to be honest wasn’t a big salad fan but thought maybe she could give it a try. They brought drinks also and headed over to Roni’s small garage. The garage door was painted a dark purple and had a handle at the bottom, but Roni just pressed a button on a key and it began to slide open. 

 

“So hi-tech, how come all the rest are crappy one’s” Tajana commented looking at the other Garage door which clearly don’t get visited much... Roni chuckled.

 

“I got bored with opening the old manual garage door every time I brought my car in. So... I rigged this one up, with a little help from the internet.” Roni said she grinned “It was really confusing to build..” She chuckled. Tajana grinned at her. 

 

The garage door opened to reveal her Texas yellow Beetle. Tajana’s face lit up when her eyes fell upon it, and she ran over to hug it. 

 

Roni raised an eyebrow at her.  “Okay, so for today…” She stopped and giggled at the blonde’s antics. “Could you stop hugging the car please?” Roni was trying to tell the blonde what she planned to fix but Tajana was still holding onto the car. She couldn’t help but laugh as the girl pouted and stood up, patting the car. 

 

“Her name is Bug, you should address her as such. Or old girl.” Tajana said with a mock serious face. Roni giggled. She looked around Roni’s Garage and gasped.  The garage was a hobbyist dream. It was larger than Roni had described it. She had car jacks sat off to the side and a large red tool chest with each draw carefully labeled. There where tires and engine parts handing up all around. To the far side of the garage was a door. Roni led her to the door. She stopped just outside the door. 

 

“Now some of these are works in progress, others I either inherited or I bought them to fix them up,” Roni explained. She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door letting Tajana through.

 

“Wow!” Was Tajana’s initial response. She wasn’t great at car names but she could see that Roni loved her cars. “Could you talk me through them?” 

 

“Sure so this is the first car I worked on alone, my Mustang. I wanted something easy but that would fly. When I first got it, the interior was a bit on the rough side and I only really had to replace the exhaust and brake pads. I just tuned the engine a little and cleaned her up. It came back to life pretty fast, I mean I’ve added stuff since to make it faster but the details would bore you.”

  
  


”Next, is my Ford F150, I haven't done anything but minor work on that one, I use it to drive heavy stuff back and forth.” She went to stand next to a large purple motorbike. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Harley Davidson V-rod, I bought this bike and this garage for all my toys last year when my mother finally died, as a kind of ‘ fuck you’ to her. She treated me like shit for years and held me back. So spent my inheritance money on all this, which she would have hated. I liked that about it...adds to its charm.” 

 

She walked over to the next car which was hidden under a dust sheet. “Before I show you this, this is my pride and joy, she doesn’t look like much but she was the car I learned to drive in, and the one my father used to teach me basic maintenance on, so..... be nice to her,” Roni said to Tajana before she pulled the sheet off the car. It was a classic looking car sports car with its own style. “This was my dad’s baby his 1989 Corvette in fantom green. We spent years fixing this old girl up, it originally went 130 mph but now I can get it to 150 mph and it’s incredible to drive.”

 

“Could I drive it soon?” Tajana said her eyes wide with excitement. Almost bouncing on the spot. 

 

“Sure, once the baby’s here, I’ll take you down to the track where you can really let her rip,” Roni said chuckling at the women's excitement. “Ok, back to your car now.” She said leading Tajana by the hand to the other room was her Bug sat. “So... I am going to change your timing belt and fix a few spark plugs. For the rest, I’m gonna need a few supplies, but we will get them some other time. To be honest whoever fixed it before was a total hack.” 

 

“Yeah, he didn’t treat her well either,” Tajana said stroking the car.

 

“Well, I’m going to fix her up real nice, so don’t you worry your little head about a thing. You can sit in my armchair,” Roni said pointing to a worn out old chair in the corner.

 

“Awesome, Yeah I brought my CD’s along, in case you can get that working,” Tajana said holding up a full CD case. Roni grinned at her.

 

“That should be an easy fix, let me have a look.” She said opening the car and sitting in the driver's seat. She managed to free the CD player from its space and realized it had just been unplugged. “Piece of work that man of yours, He disconnected the player.” She plugged in and slotted it back in. She pushed the power button and it lit up green. She pushed play to see if it was damaged. ‘ _ Fight song _ ’ by Rachel Platten blared through the speakers.

 

“ I was listening to it as I pulled up to the house one day. He yelled that it was a shitty song and then…I was too scared to get it fixed” Tajana said with a shrug. She didn’t get upset though instead, she started to sing along.  

 

Roni joined in. Soon enough they were both belting the song out and Roni beeped the horn in time with the music. The song finished and they were both out of breath and grinning at each other like idiots. 

 

“Here, put this one in,” Tajana said handing her a blank CD. Roni took it from her and replaced it with the one in the player.  She handed the other CD back to Tajana. She pressed play the first song on there was ‘Soul Bossa Nova’ the theme tune to Austin Powers. 

 

Tajana stood up and started doing the dance routine of the intro to one of the movies. Roni stood up and joined in. Both unable to do it properly because they were laughing at each other so hard. When the song finished Tajana slumped back down in her seat, as Roni doubled over in laughter trying to catch her breath...

 

“Man, I used to love that movie,” Roni said trying to stop laughing long enough to speak. Tajana nodded.

 

“Me too,” She giggled.

 

* * *

 

When they had gotten back to the apartment, Roni went to clean up because she was covered in grease. Tajana ate another Pop Tart while she waited and watched some random show on Roni’s small tv.

 

She began to think that things were looking up. Roni was awesome and had been a great friend so far. Tajana couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten. She finally stood a chance to be who she wanted to be. Her baby was safe and had a home. At least for now…

 

She should probably start looking for a place before the baby came. Roni probably wouldn’t want to be kept up all night by the baby’s crying. Hopefully, she and Roni would stay friends. The brunette didn’t seem like a fickle person, to give up on a friendship with someone like her, but there was always a voice in the back of her head telling her she was going to mess it all up.

 

She didn’t understand her connection to Roni. The woman was her knight in shining armor, but what would happen when he came for her? Tajana had been here once before.  This time, She hadn’t trusted anyone, she had just up and left while he was out drinking to restart her life afresh.

 

Soon enough, Roni was out of the shower and in clean clothes. She was going to have to go visit the laundromat at some point. She noticed Tajana sitting on the sofa, looking spaced out. Roni approached her gingerly not wanting to frighten her.

 

“Tajana?” Roni said quietly, The woman turned her head to look at Roni. She didn’t look too upset just pensive. “What’s up?” 

 

“I was just… thinking about the last time I ran away from him. I ran off with my closest friend after she spent months trying to  convince me to.” The blonde shook her head in the memory. “We were gone three days. One night, we were staying at a crappy motel. She had started to get touchy around me on the third day and went out to go make a call. She never came back.”  Tajana sighed at the memory. “At around midnight, a pair of headlights shone into my room. The Next thing I knew, he broke down the door and took me back home. I never saw her again, I don’t know what happened to her but I don’t want to put you in danger Roni,”  Tajana sighed, tears appearing in her eyes.

 

Roni was silent for a minute trying to gather her thoughts. There was no way she was gonna let this pregnant woman go and chance it on her own.  She wasn’t going to let her go back to that life, whatever it was. The brunette had been in a similar position with her mother when she was younger, her only escape had been when she ran away with Hunter. 

 

He had been charming enough but mostly Roni had enjoyed his lifestyle. He would move around a lot on tour with his band. They weren’t great but the fans seemed to enjoy the screaming. Roni had quickly left when she realized her mother knew where she was. It took years but finally on her deathbed her mother had told her she loved her. It had been a bittersweet ending to their relationship.

 

“Tajana, listen to me when I say I have your back, You're not going anywhere until I know you’re safe. I was thinking we could talk to one of the officers about keeping an eye out for him. Also just for your own piece of mind, I have a bat that I keep in my closet.” Roni said the latter with a smirk, she was trying to make her feel better. She couldn’t tell if it was working.

 

“Roni, I’m not sure about this.” it was a statement but it came out more like a question. Roni smiled at her softly.

 

“I am,” Roni said holding Tajana’s hands and stared back at her. They sat looking at each other. Tajana just sighed and leaned into Roni, hugging her around her middle and putting her head on the brunette's shoulder. 

 

“I’m so glad I met you,” Tajana whispered. 

 

“Me too,” Roni said and rested her chin on top of the blonde head.

 

* * *

 

Tajana and Roni had spent most of the day on the sofa. Roni had been putting movies on that Tajana hadn’t watched yet. Tajana had to admit her favorite had to be Tomorrowland. She was just captivated by the story. Tajana lay down on the sofa and had propped her head on Roni’s lap, which the brunette wasn't expecting, but it felt nice.

 

She had also found that it calmed Tajana down when she played with her hair whilst watching ‘Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows’. Tajana clearly enjoyed their movie marathon because she felt well enough to come down into the bar for Roni’s night shift. 

 

For tonight, she would just be taking orders and learning where everything was. Roni was proud of the woman for fighting her anxiety. She knew that Tajana had miles to go before she was the person she had been before that monster. She had no time frame for how long they had been together but she didn’t need to because she already knew it had been too long.

 

The customers started to come in, most of them wearing crisp white shirts. Tajana looked at Roni confused as she saw Henry and Jacinda come through the door and sat at the bar.

 

“Lucy had a ballet recital and Henry got Jacinda in on staff when Victoria upped the price on the tickets. I think he likes her. I’m pretty sure she likes him too.” Roni said sharing her gossip with Tajana who just giggled. 

 

“Oh, they like each other. I just want to see how long it takes for Lucy to get them together,” Tajana said knowing the ten-year old brought Henry here to be her dad. “I mean if I was him, I’d take it. Jacinda and Lucy seemed like they were good people, stuck under Balfreys thumb.” 

 

“Yeah it’s kind of adorable to watch them try to deny it,” Roni said both of them giggled. They watched as Jacinda talked to him and left. Roni sauntered over to him with a smirk. 

 

“What’s been going on? Weaver visited me this morning asking for you,” Roni said knowing Henry would know what Weaver wanted with him.

 

“Victoria’s got her claws in where they’re not wanted. She’s taken poor Lucy from her mom, she tried to stop her from coming to see her perform. That didn’t bode well with me. I got the place to hire extra bar and told them I would get the servers,” Henry said with a shrug.  “That’s how I got Jacinda and her friend the gig, but I don’t think she appreciates my help. She basically said I was fueling Lucy’s delusion,” He said defeatedly.

 

“That girl likes you Kid, She just in denial because Victoria has shaken her up, but don’t give up just yet. There’s work to do,” Roni said smirking at him. He smiled knowingly back. 

 

Roni topped off Henry’s glass and went back over to Tajana who was serving someone a drink. Roni stood behind Her and looked around the bar as the customer paid and left the venue. It hadn’t been this busy in a long time; perhaps, things were looking up.

 

Detective Rodgers strolled into the bar his face sober and went up to Henry. He placed a large brown envelope in front of him. Roni watched from a distance guess at what was going on. Tajana moved so she was standing next to her, the pair watched as the cop and author talked quietly and seriously for a few moments. Roni decided to go over when she had realized with what they were talking about, Victoria. She walked over and set a drink on the table in front of them. Rodgers looked at her suspiciously and stopped talking.

 

“Roni’s okay,” Henry said to him, Rodgers looked at him then looked at Roni, who stared back at the man. 

 

“I have a feeling that all of our problems have the same name, and her name’s Victoria Belfrey.” Rodgers told them. 

 

“So what are you thinking Detective?” Roni asked him. They would definitely need more information and a flawless plan. 

 

“I’m thinking she is dirty in a way we don’t understand yet,” He said looking at Roni. “And now I’m a detective...I can dig into things I never could before, maybe find out what it is she is up to. And if maybe someone could point me in the direction of people who are being squeezed by her and if somebody could write about it and release it when it’s ready, if we do this right, then maybe someday I can find this missing girl.” Rodgers said giving them their parts to play. 

 

“Huh, almost sounds like there’s enough for a book,” Henry said glancing at them both. 

 

“Possibly two,” Rodgers added. “You in?” He asked Roni.

 

“Oh yeah,” Roni said smiling at him. This was going to be fun.  “Are you ready?” She asked him.

 

“Aye, let's get to work,” He said and picked up his glass. Henry and Roni did the same. Roni looked at Tajana who hand wandered over to the trio and signaled for her to join them. She was in on this too. Tajana brought her apple juice over and smiled at the two men shyly before the four of them clinked their glasses together. Each wearing a smug smile.


	6. Glitter in the Air

Surprisingly, Tajana woke before Roni who was still fast asleep as she left the brunettes arms. She hadn’t ever been this close to a girl before. She thought it would feel strange but for some reason it worked for them. Roni had been the closest thing she had to a real friend in a long time. She felt comfortable around her. 

 

The blonde went to grab a few pop tarts, noting she needed to by Roni a new box because she would probably still eat most of it. She had been craving them for weeks and could never get them. Now she was making up for lost time.

 

Tajana was on her second one when Roni emerged looking a little disheveled from her bedroom. She went to pour herself some cereal and plonked down on the sofa next to Tajana.

 

“UGH..Mornings,” Roni moaned.  She was not a morning person. “You know I used to be able to drink more than three whiskeys and not feel like crap the next day...I miss that.” Roni said digging into her cereal. “Cereal does it everytime. Captain crunch is my main man.”

 

“Oh you have Captain Crunch? Mind if I have a bowl?” Tajana asked finishing off her Poptart.  Roni looked at her and swallowed her mouthful.

 

“Um, maybe later, You’ve had two pop tarts already, let it go down.” Roni giggled. Tajana pouted.

 

“Maybe you're right, I am getting fat,” Tajana said self consciously. Roni realized what had happened.

 

“No dear, you're not fat and it wouldn’t matter if you where! You are however pregnant and you don’t want your kid getting diabetes before it’s even left the womb I would `recommend slowing down on the sugary breakfast just a smidge.” Roni said wanting Tajana to see how beautiful she was. Especially whilst pregnant. Her skin had a glow to it now that wasn’t there when she first met Roni. Roni could tell this woman was going to give that baby her all and Tajana was starting to believe that herself.

 

Tajana went for a quick shower before Roni jumped in herself. Roni went to grab her Ibanez guitar and sat down on the sofa. She started to play ‘Glitter in the Air” by pink, as she had learnt it recently. She played it lightly and sung along softly. Her hand danced across the strings forming each chord confidently.

 

_ “Have you ever felt a lover with just your hands? _

_ Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it _

_ Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? _

_ Have you ever looked fear in the face _

_ And said I just don't care?” _

 

Roni who was in her own world, hadn’t noticed Tajana who had just finished in the bathroom. Tajana started to join in as she walked up behind Roni, who stopped singing so the blonde could take over.

 

_ “And it's only half past the point of no return _

_ The tip of the iceberg _

_ The sun before the burn _

_ The thunder before the lightning _

_ Breath before the phrase _

_ Have you ever felt this way?” _

 

Roni smiled at Tajana who wrapped her arms around Roni’s shoulders from behind. And sung softly in the brunettes ear. Her breath hitting Roni’s neck making goosebumps raise across her skin. Tajana’s voice was beautiful and soulful. You could hear the emotion in her voice. Roni just stared at her as she sung along to her guitar.

 

_ “Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? _

_ You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone _

_ Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? _

_ Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?” _

 

Roni joined in on the the last sentence and harmonised with Tajana. The words ringing meaningfully around her head. The line stuck with Roni, she couldn’t help but think of how perfectly it applied to them. Tajana was shocked that Roni had so much control over her vocals went quite as Roni did the last few words. Roni continued to sing a little louder now. Tajana joined back in giggling a little.

 

_ “It's only half past the point of oblivion _

_ The hourglass on the table _

_ The walk before the run _

_ The breath before the kiss _

_ And the fear before the flames _

_ Have you ever felt this way? _

_ La la la la la la la la” _

 

Roni and Tajana voices mingled delicately together, Roni couldn’t help the smile on her face as they sung together. 

 

_ “There you are, sitting in the garden _

_ Clutching my coffee, _

_ Calling me sugar _

_ You called me sugar” _

 

They both sustained there harmonized notes beautifully.  Both grinning at each other before singing again.

 

_ “Have you ever wished for an endless night? _

_ Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight _

_ Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself _

_ Will it ever get better than tonight? _

_ Tonight” _

  
  


“I love that song,” Tajana said and grinned, when they finished and lightly pecked Roni on the neck and quickly pulled away. Roni felt a little spark on the nape of her neck and felt a flush of arousal rush down her spine. Why would Tajana’s lips just give her a static shock? Roni didn’t mention it, but flushed prettily and stood to put the guitar back on its stand.  Tajana cleared her throat and shook her head at the rush she got when she kissed Roni like that. “That was so much fun” She moved to sit on the sofa next to Roni bravely putting aside the awkwardness. “I didn’t think you could sing like that”

 

“You either, where were you hiding that?” Roni said smirking at her taking her cue from the blonde.  It was probably nothing, her neck had just been close to her lips that was all. “Coming in here acting all shy, then coming out with that voice!  Don’t keep that thing locked up. Use it, because it’s beautiful.” Roni said smiling at the girl who blushed and hid behind her hair. Roni giggled at her and wondered at her new girlish demeanor when it came to Tajana.“I better head down and get the bar open,” Roni said.” Come on down once you’re ready.” 

 

“I’ll dry my hair and be right down, Just a thought Roni. What about an open mic night?”  Tajana said remember she used to go to them all the time to listen to people play.

 

“That actually sounds like a brilliant idea. It might even draw in a crowd.” Roni said making a note of it in her phone. “We are planning this tonight. Oh Rodgers and Henry are coming around later this morning after the morning rush to discuss plans for Belfrey’s demise. You in?” Roni asked her, knowing that this woman was ready for a fight. 

 

“With you as part of the team...Anyday,” Tajana grinned at her. Roni lifted her her hand in a fist and Tajana bumped her’s against it. Both trying to defuse the tension between them 

 

“That’s the spirit. You’ll have your bug back soon too. We could even go on a road trip once the baby’s here.” Roni said, the blonde grinned. 

 

“It’s a great steak-out car,” Tajana smiled at Regina mischievously. Roni just chuckled and shook her head as bright yellow did not seem inconspicuous enough.

 

* * *

Once the unusually busy morning shift was over; Roni and Tajana where worn out. The blonde had brought her iPod hooked it up on the bar’s sound system put on a playlist as they cleaned up.

 

The first song, ‘ I Want to Break Free” by Queen drew the young woman to reflect on her life. Tajana used to listen to this playlist when she was sad and it used to help lift her spirits. She had put it on now, because she thought that she and Roni could use the inspiration.

 

“I haven't listened to these songs in so long. I have no idea how much is on here” Tajana warned Roni who was singing along and wiping down the bar and tables, doing a tiny dance as she cleaned.

 

They made quick work of the clean-up, and had a few moments to enjoy the music before Rodgers knocked on the bar door. Roni went to open it. The song playing on the ipod, which neither woman had remembered to stop, was ‘Stayin Alive’ by the Bee gees. Tajana couldn’t help but laugh at the well timed entrance.

 

“Strut your stuff Rodgers, We all know you like a boogie,” Roni said laughing as well as she walked behind him doing a walk of her own, Tajana joined in with her as she walked to put the last glass away. Rodgers just laughed at them and shook his head. He sat down at a table. Roni joined him as Tajana switched the music off. 

 

“No Roni, It’s serious face time now. We have a CEO to take down, Where’s Henry?” Tajana asked as Roni pulled up a chair for her to sit on. Tajana smiled at her in thanks and sat down at the table with Rodgers.. 

 

“He’ll be here. Crap, I just need to clean up out back before tonight, we're too busy today to do it before.” Roni went into the back to sort out there inventory before the bar opened that afternoon.

 

“So, Tajana, I heard you had a run in with Belfrey when you first arrived here?” Rodgers asked her. For some unknown reason, maybe it was because the man was a police officer,  or because his mustache made him look like a pirate, she trusted him. She smiled at him shyly and was quite a moment as she worked out what to say.

 

“I was driving through town and my car decided to break down under the Aurora bridge in front of the troll. I was about to come into the police station to ask for help, but...Victora found me first. Told me to ditch the car and leave Hyperion Heights. She looked a little spooked, honestly.. I had no idea why?” Tajana said to the detective. He looked pensive for a second before he spoke. 

 

“You only just met the woman I wouldn’t expect you to know why she looked spooked, it isn’t like her to turn away a prospective buyer. That is strange.” Rodgers said. He went back into his thoughts. Tajana just sipped her apple juice quietly. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Roni came out from the back to answer it. She flicked the blinds to make sure it was Henry. Identity confirmed; she opened the door to let him in.

 

“Come on in,” Roni said to him. He walked through the door carrying a pink box.”Our one handed detective is already here,” Henry pointed awkwardly at Rodgers as Roni closed and locked the door. She followed behind him. She noticed the pink box in his hands.” What’s this?”

 

“I wasn’t sure what was appropriate for a gathering like this, so…” He opened the lid. “Picked up some donut’s,” Henry said placing the box on the table and sitting next to Rodgers.

 

“ Right, ‘cause the key to bringing down Victoria Belfrey is a bear claw,” Roni said walking over to Tajana who had already picked one up. She smiled and blushed and putting a hand on the back of the younger woman’s chair and sitting down on the arm of it in an unconsciously possessive posture..

 

“You brought bear claws?” Tajana said before she took a small bite of the pastry.  “I knew I liked you, kid. You’ll have to excuse Roni, She a bit ornery.” She looked at Roni and smiled.

 

“Yeah well, you two are new around here; Soon you will be ornery too. Just give it time.” the brunette said smirking at them.

 

“You brought us together because you said you had something,”  Rodgers said impatiently. 

 

“Yes, last night, we had a customer who works for the building commision.” Roni started to tell them. 

 

“Yeah, he got pretty drunk. Started spouting off about how he was going to make some real money off Belfrey,” Tajana said, remembering who Roni was talking about. “Said she needed him to do her a favour.” Tajana took a bite of the bear claw. 

 

Roni knew to take over again because Tajana was in bear claw land.  “I heard him saying they were meeting this afternoon in Hyperion Plaza, across from Belfrey’s Towers.”

 

**“** Bribery of public officials, redeveloping the neighbourhood at the expense of the new guy...This is good…. This is really good.” Henry said not really realising what he was saying. Everyone stared at him. Henry suddenly clocked on to what he had said. “ I...I mean, it’s bad, it’s bad… It’s a good story, but it’s a bad thing.” Henry squirmed nervously for a second while he corrected himself. 

 

“Well said,” Tajana said to him in encouragement, feeling bad for the awkward young man.

 

“Thank you,” Henry said to her with a smile.

 

“I’ll go stake out. If I can get the guy, maybe I can get him to give us more info on everything Balfrey can get her dirty little hands on,” Rodgers said to them. 

 

“Like your missing-girl case?” Roni asked knowing that Rodger’s wanted to find the girl and finally close the case, after many long, hard years of looking for her. 

 

“Aye luv” Rodgers said, convincing Tajana even more of his pirate-y-ness. She smirked to herself. Roni noticed it and shook her head a little.

 

“A stake out huh?” Henry asked Rodgers “That sounds pretty cool, always kind of wondered what one of those was like. Mind if I ...Uh, tag along with you?” Henry said looking excited.

 

“Sorry, mate” Rodgers said to him. “ I think I’ll be less conspicuous alone” Rodgers felt bad for Henry whose face had fallen. “ Why don’t you stick with your expertise, try  and do a little research. Figure out who our target is,” Rodgers asked him, he could tell Henry wasn’t happy with that idea.

 

“So...I’m research guy. Fun!” He said in a sarcastic voice.

 

“Better than me...I don’t even have a job yet,” Tajana said looking at Roni and pouting. Roni pushed her face away playfully. 

 

“Baby steps,” Roni said to them, grinning. “ We can keep pouring drinks, making sure we keep an ear out for anything useful.” 

 

Henry still looked upset. Rodgers felt bad for the boy.“ Hey, don’t look so glum, You picked out one hell of a bear claw!” Rodgers said leaning over to tap Henry in a friendly fashion. Then he turned smiling at Tajana. “Nice speaking you Lass, hopefully we will talk more soon.”  The blonde,waved him a friendly goodbye. Fully aware that his presence brought with it a familiar comfort that she couldn’t quite place, Roni eyed her . 

 

“ Right,” Roni gruffed trying to break the blonde’s daze.  “Give me two minutes to change, and we can go to the garage. Wanna join us Henry?” Roni asked him. He smiled happy to finally be asked to do something more fun that research.

 

“Sure! I know a thing or two about cars, mind if I lend you a hand?” He asked smiling at her. 

 

“That would actually be awesome. There are a few things I’m not quite sure about, a second opinion would be amazing.” Roni said happy to have Henry join them. She quickly went up to her apartment to get ready.  Tajana watched as Roni left the room, a little nervous about being with Henry by herself. She and Henry sat in silence for a few minutes. Henry cleared his throat and looked at Tajana. 

 

“So how come you were passing through Hyperion Heights. Where were you going?” He the last time they properly talked he wasn’t feeling very talkative.

 

“Well, it’s a long story. My boyfriend...well, ex-boyfriend...wasn’t a great guy. He um...I had to leave otherwise the baby wouldn’t be safe. I wasn’t going anywhere in particular, I’m kinda settling here for a while. Roni said it was probably going to get really stressful if I stay on the run. She’s offered to take me in until I find something. I’m not really sure I want to live by myself though.” Tajana said realising she probably gave him to much information.

 

“That’s really good of Roni. I don’t think you could find anyone better around here to have your back, Roni is good people.” Henry said nodding to himself. Roni came down the stairs just catching the end of what Henry said.

 

“Who’s good people?” She asked them confused. Tajana giggled a little.

 

Oh, just a super hot Latina who has a thing for saving damsels in distress,” Tajana said to Roni who blushed intensely. 

 

The latina stammered, “uh...You two are good people too.” Roni cleared her throat.  Was tajana flirting? Struggling not to lose her cool she grinned.. “Come on let’s get jiggy with it,”  Roni said in a comical tone. Tajana getting the joke. laughed and started getting up to leave. Henry just looked appalled Who says Jiggy anymore?  He shook his head and grabbed his laptop to follow suit.

 

“You not big on Will Smith?” Roni asked him as they left the bar and Roni locked the door behind them. 

 

“Um...I don’t watch much tv, or listen to a lot of music,” Henry admits. “I prefer books.”

 

“I see, Tajana looks like we have to show Henry your CD’s” Roni chucked.

 

“Yeah I think we are onto to my teenage music now. This could be fun.” Tajana giggled. Henry just looked at the two of them smirking at them. He also couldn’t help noticing how much more confident Tajana was around Roni. She was far from the woman he had first met who was too terrified to talk to him.

 

They got some coffee before they went to work. When Henry was surprised to find that the cars mechanics seemed familiar to him, like he had worked on the type of car before. Perhaps it was just similar to the one he’s worked on before.

 

They got to work on the Bug. Roni and Henry bantered about what would be best to do with the car. Henry had come up with some great ideas, which would mean Tajana’s car would be working better than it had in years.  

 

Tajana sat in the corner doing research on Henry’s laptop,  so he had something to go off of later. She had found it easy to find the information on what she needed. She was a natural at it.  

 

The two women often would sing when a song they liked came on, each one trying to impersonate the artist’s voices. Henry just watched and laughed at the two as they performed each song. Their rendition of ‘Prince Charming’ by Adam and the Ants, was a particular favorite of his because Roni would stop working now and again to add in a dance move.They were having so much fun that they didn’t realise it was lunch time. 

 

“Do you guys want to keep working and I’ll pop down the street for some sandwiches?” Tajana asked not wanting to interrupt their flow. Henry nodded and kept on working but Roni stopped. Cleaning her hands on a rag she walked with Tajana outside the garage.

 

“You sure your ok going on your own?” She asked the blonde knowing that she might be anxious about going out by herself. Tajana smiled at her concern for her. She put a hand on Roni’s cheek.

 

“I’ll be fine Roni, It’s just across the street. I’ll come back here if I start to freak out,” Tajana said. She had never had someone like Roni before. Someone who would stop whatever she was doing to help her. Tajana had to admit she was starting to like Roni more than a friend. She couldn’t help herself let her mind wonder to what it would be like to be with her. She liked the thought of it. Roni looked at her and smiled, she pressed her hand up against Tajana’s on her face. She grabbed her knuckles. 

 

“Look after yourself, beautiful,  If you see Victoria on your way just remember what we have planned for her,” Roni said softly to Tajana. She knew the woman was pushing herself and working hard to help herself get over her fear. 

 

Tajana, blushing, smiled at Roni before nodding and walked away.

 

Roni watched as she walked into the sandwich shop. She sighed and went back to the car. Henry who had been watching the two women was grinning like a goof at Roni. Who just raised an eyebrow at him and picked up her wrench to loosen a bolt. 

 

“What, Henry?” She said still feeling his eyes on her. 

 

“Nothing…I just hadn’t realized how close you and Tajana were getting.” He said in a voice that told Roni he thought was inferring more than what there really was.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked letting go of the wrench and facing Henry. 

 

“I’m just saying it looks like you two have a thing for each other,” Henry said going back to the bug.

 

“A thing? I mean sure she’s cute… hot, even pregnant and we have fun together. I don’t think she is into girls though, Henry. That might become a bit of a problem, you know...later on,” Roni said to him.

 

“How’d you know what she likes? I mean she was just flirting with you at the bar.   maybe a little female company is what she wants right now.” Henry said knowing full well the blonde had a thing for Roni as well. “I’m not saying ask her out right now. I’m just pointing out that something is happening between the two of you. You shouldn’t sit by and ignore it.” Henry said. “Do you like her, Roni? I’m not just imagining this right?” Henry said looking at Roni. 

 

She guessed there were some feelings that had popped up over the last couple of days that she had tried to ignore. Roni had thought that Tajana was attractive the first day she met her. As time passed as she had gotten to know the blonde better, and realised how captivating Tajana’s personality was. 

 

The girl had probably gone through hell and back but her humour was still intact. Roni had never met someone so resilient and brave. Tajana had trusted Roni to look after her because Roni was being kind. Roni was expecting Tajana to turn her down when she offered it, but instead Tajana had accepted. 

 

Since living together Roni was finding it harder and harder to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she was near Tajana. She didn’t want to push Tajana into anything, she had just escaped from a bad relationship. She might not want to be with anyone. She might not trust someone like that for a while. Roni understood why Henry had pointed it out though. Roni was very overprotective of Tajana.

 

“I guess I like her, but she probably doesn’t like me Henry. I mean she’s been through so much, I don’t want her freaking out that I have a crush on her,” Roni sighed. “ Maybe when she is ready.”

 

As she said this, Tajana got back with the sandwiches. Roni and Henry looked at each other and wondered if the blonde had heard any of their conversation.  The mechanics took a break from fixing the bug to eat with Tajana. After, they did a little more work before Roni had to get back to open the bar. Tajana was glad Henry came along today because she was slowly starting feel comfortable around him. It had been so long since she had people around her who actually supported her. 

 

Tajana was glad to feel like she finally fit in somewhere again. For years she had isolated herself from everyone around her. Now finally she found a few people who she trusted to not hurt her. She didn’t let many people in but so far Roni and Henry had broken down her walls.

 

“So…” Henry said as the made their way back to the Bar. “What are you calling the baby?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, I had a few ideas but I can’t settle on one.” Tajana had admitted. She knew she had to start thinking of the baby. “I really don’t have any plans.” She looked at the floor. She panicked herself for not thinking ahead. She hadn’t got anything for the baby not even a cot. 

 

Noticing her distress, Roni stopped Tajana and stood in front of her.  “Beautiful, you don’t need to worry, I will help you,” Roni said the blonde was still looking down letting her golden hair cover her face.  “I have a small spare room that we can turn into nursery, I can get you a crib, and all the other stuff babies need,” Roni said lifting Tajana’s chin. Tajana looked directly into Roni’s eyes.

 

Tajana could feel the wave of overwhelming gratefulness mixed with the slight feeling of guilt that Roni had given her so much already. Tajana had nothing to give her in return, other than another mouth to feed. The blonde would have to take a break from helping the barkeeper. “I don’t know, Roni… I know you didn’t sign up for this. Babies are expensive, and--”

 

“You let me worry about that, okay?”  Roni interrupted pulling her into her arms. The blonde melted into the embrace taking comfort in her protector.

 

Roni could see Henry standing back observing them. When Roni caught his eye he smirked at her and mouthed ‘I told you so’, Roni just poked her tongue out in response but smiled at him. This made up Roni’s racing mind… She had to tell Tajana how she felt. She wasn’t expecting the blonde to answer her straight away but she didn’t want to hide things from Tajana.

 

Tajana couldn’t help but think of how good it felt to be in Roni’s warm arms. Her Heart was palpitating but in a nice, excited way. It had been a while since anything had made her heart flutter. Tajana pulled back slightly, She looked in to Roni’s eyes and knew this was her chance. She quickly, as not to overthink it, lent in, the instant her lips touched Roni’s, the brunette reacted to her. Forgetting Henry was with them, he had been left standing there smiling awkwardly at people who passed by them most of them staring at the two women. Tajana suddenly felt the baby kick. Roni must have as well because she pulled away and looked at Tajana’s belly.  She looked back up to Tajana with surprise. 

 

“ She kicked me!” Roni said amazed, “I think she’s likes me already,” She said looking at Henry who chuckled at the overjoyed brunette.Tajana grinned back at Roni adoringly, her cheeks scarlet after kissing the brunette . “Do you mind if I touch your stomach, I want to see if she’ll do it again?” 

 

Tajana laughed at Roni and nodded lightly, chuckling at Roni’s elation “ Sure later, let’s get back to the bar first though.” 

 

“That’s a deal” Roni said. They continued to walk down the street. Tajana slipped her hand nervously into Roni’s, Instead of retracing her hand likeTajana expected. Roni squeezed her hand lightly. The brunette blushed and looked at their entwined hands and then to Tajana’s face. The blonde was blushing also, Tajana was so elated by Roni’s response she couldn’t help the lopsided grin that took over her features.

 

Henry watched the two women, through the corner of his eye. He had only just met them, but even he could see that Roni and Tajana we falling for each other 


	7. A Regular Queen

 

When they got to the pub, Henry and Tajana went to sit on a stool at the bar. Henry pulled out his laptop.  He opened the page of Tajana’s extensive notes. He looked at the woman and turned the screen to face her.

 

“How did you find all this so fast? It would have taken me all day.” Henry said in awe of how much work Tajana had gotten done.

 

“I’m good at research I guess, I don’t really know” Tajana shrugged. Roni came over and rested her chin on Tajana’s shoulder.

 

“Could I see if I can feel her kick now?” Roni said. Her breath raising goosebumps on Tajana’s neck. Tajana nodded and grabbed the brunette's hands that were holding onto her sides and placed them over her bump. Tajana couldn't help the response she kept having to Roni today, she had known that she liked Roni, it was just a feeling born inside of her the second day she knew her, she just didn’t realize how much.

 

As soon as Roni lay her hands flat across the blonde's belly, the baby did a huge kick. Roni grinned. “I like the name Espe, It’s Latin for hope.” Roni murmured into Tajana’s neck. The blonde’s body reacted immediately. The hormones that raged within her did not help the situation any.

 

The pregnant woman turned to face the woman who had every cell in her body’s full attention.  “I like that name, simple, yet perfect,” Tajana smiled sweetly and kissed Roni’s cheek lightly, then looked down at Roni’s hands on her stomach and covered them with her own.

 

“You guys are just too cute,” Henry said looking at them. Roni and Tajana turn to face him at the same time both grinning like idiots.

 

* * *

 

Later, Jacinda walked into the bar looking stressed. Roni and Tajana who were both behind the bar stopped to look at their new patron. Henry looked up from his research as the woman he was inexplicably attracted to plopped onto the barstool next to his.

 

“Hey Jacinda,” Tajana said to her resuming what she was doing.  ”What can I do for you?”

 

“ I need help. The community garden is in trouble!” Jacinda said to them both. Roni stood next to Tajana.

 

“If i had a nickel for every time a customer has come in with that line,” Roni said smirking at herself. Tajana giggled a little but realized Jacinda looked really irritated.

 

“I’m serious,” Jacinda told them. They both sobered up. "I don’t know how it’s happening so fast, But Victoria is ripping it up right now. Getting it ready for her stupid condos.” Jacinda said clearly furious with Belfrey. “ Lucy loves that garden so much, I can’t let this happen.”

 

“Well, I guess now we know what the payout to the building commissioner was for,”  Roni said looking at Tajana and Henry.

 

“What payout?” Jacinda asked them. Jacinda noticed Henry sitting next to her. “ Henry?”

 

“Hey,” He said as Jacinda turned to him.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked Henry who was nursing his third coffee of the day.

 

“ Uh...Helping.” Henry said gesturing to his laptop and smiling at her.

 

“If she’s paying people for permits, I say we beat her at her own game,” Roni said as she and Tajana walked over to them. Tajana was carrying a large, red, official looking book. She handed it to Roni.

 

“Hyperion heights building codes,” Tajana explained to them. Roni opened it up to a bookmarked page.

 

“If you want a liquor license around here you need to know a lot, and … I know a lot,” Roni said smirking. Tajana rubbed her arm affectionately in encouragement. The two women smiled at each other.” Section 8, covering neighborhood business. ‘ An injunction can be called on any demolition, so long as the community deems the property essential to the public.” Roni said smirking, Jacinda smiled at her.

 

“So how do I do that?” Jacinda asked her, happy she finally had a way to fight Victoria.

 

“A petition,” Tajana told her, smiling at her. Roni smiled at Tajana, then looked at Jacinda.

 

“Get enough people to sign, and …” Roni said and grinned at Tajana.

 

“ Belfreys done!” Tajana said finished Roni’s sentence excitedly.

 

“Well look who’s the leader of the people,” Henry said to Roni.

 

“Yes, she’s a regular Queen,” Tajana said beaming at Roni, laughing,  pulled the blonde into a hug, and kissed her lightly. Tajana still not used to public displays of affection, got embarrassed and hid her face in Roni’s neck. Roni laughed at her and wrapped her arms around the blondes middle and pulled her in closer.

 

“You’re mean,” Tajana mumbled into her neck. Roni smiled to herself at the adorable woman.

 

“You guys are just too cute,” Jacinda commented. Laughing lightly at them. Then she looked at Henry and was frozen as their eyes met.  She promptly shook herself out of her daze. She had no time for this. “ Right, I have a petition to get signatures for,” she said smiling at the three of them. “ Later guys”

 

“See you, Jacinda,” Roni said and chuckled when Tajana pulled back and hit her playfully.

 

“Catch ya later,” Tajana said wrapping her arm around Roni’s waist and leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder.

 

“Bye, good luck with everything,” Henry said smiling at the woman fondly. Jacinda left the bar and Roni turned to face Tajana.

 

“Do you wanna go see the spare room? We can go get stuff tomorrow to freshen it up.” Roni said Tajana nodded almost bouncing with excitement. Roni walked past her trailing her hand across the blonde's stomach before heading to the stairs. Tajana followed after grinning like an overzealous child.

 

“ It may need a bit of a cleanup, I haven't been in there for a while”  Roni warned her.

 

“That's okay, we can get it done,” Tajana said to her.

 

They walked into the apartment and Roni led Tajana by the hand to the room. She opened the door and revealed a room a little smaller than her own. It was painted white and the wooden floorboards needed a little attending to but it was perfect. There were a few boxes piled up against the walls.

 

“Nothing we can’t fix,” Tajana said happy to finally have a room for the baby to sleep in. Roni smiled at her.

 

“ I’ll clean up the boxes and sand the floors, we can start painting it soon,” Roni said standing in front of her. “ Are you sure you are ready for this,” Roni asked her,

 

“ I mean I want her to have a room,” Tajana said confused at Roni’s question. Roni chuckled and shook her head.

 

“ No, I mean us are you ready for us,” Roni said staring into Tajana’s eyes. She looked worried. Tajana didn’t like it.

 

“There is an us?”  Tajana asked a spark igniting behind her beautiful green eyes.

 

“Do you want it to be?”  Roni asked her own brown eyes hopeful that she hadn't misread the heavy flirtation of the afternoon.

 

“Of course I do, Roni, I’ve never met someone who’s made me feel, the way you make me feel so quickly… or ever.” Knowing Roni would want her to feel comfortable with her. She had never felt more comfortable around another person before.  “You saved me and took me in. You just gave your spare room up for my baby. Of course, I’m ready, it’s you. I will always be ready”

 

Roni felt tears well up in her eyes. Not many people noticed her because she was a bartender. Always in the background.  Tajana had seen her straight away. It had been a while since someone had viewed her as more than the neighborhood’s bartender.

 

“Tajana, I don’t want to push you too far or too fast and chase you away,” Roni said trying to blink her tears away, embarrassed. “ I mean you’ve been through so much. I didn’t think you would want this”

 

“I’ve wanted this, I’ve been falling in love with you since the day we met,” Tajana told her wiping away her tears. “ Sure that man treated me badly, he made me doubt myself like no one else could. But, you lifted me from that place and treated me like a princess Roni. Since I met you, my life has changed for the better. I have friends now. I haven't had anyone around me who actually wanted to be around me for years. Because of you, I have Henry to talk to as well, who just volunteered to help you bring my Bug back from the dead. Even Rodgers, who seems like a good guy, and solely dedicated to being a great detective which is something you don’t see a lot nowadays. I respect that about him. You, however, you brought me out of my own living hell and gave my child a home and second mother who loves her just as much as I do. You, Roni, are my Hero.”

 

Roni, taken back with emotion, just captured Tajana in a passionate kiss. Tajana smiled into the kiss and deepened it. The pair’s intense embrace triggered something deep inside Tajana, She lifted Roni’s top at the back and rested her hand on the small of her back. Her fingertips making contact with Roni’s velvety skin. Roni let out a small gasp and stepped back a little.

 

“I think maybe we should slow down a tad. I mean we only just found out we liked each other a few hours ago. I’m not the kind of person who rushes these things. We should wait, Beautiful. Maybe when we spent more time together as a couple first, You know I don’t want to dive head first into it and we regret it later,” Roni said and pecked the blondes pouting lips.

 

“No fair, what am I supposed to do now that I'm all...worked up?” Tajana said her cheeks flushed with red instantly, Roni chuckled at her lightly.

 

“Patience, darling, Pace yourself,” Roni said chuckled. “ Let’s not rush this.“

 

“ Yeah I guess you are right, The baby hormones just make me a little...Impulsive.” Tajana said.

 

“I need to know, Tajana, have you been with a woman before?”Roni asked the blonde awkwardly. “ I have had a few girlfriends before and I have to say it’s been enjoyable but daunting. You have to be open to trying...new things.” Roni said blushing slightly and looked away.

 

Tajana chuckled at her.“Roni, I trust you. I know you won’t do anything I’m uncomfortable with. Plus, I mean it’s you...you know me better than myself at the moment. You make me feel confident and like I can be myself around you. I haven't felt like myself in years but I found her again when I met you.” Tajana grabbed both of Roni’s hands. “ I’ve never been with a woman before but no woman has been you, Roni”

 

* * *

Jacinda came into the bar looking down hearted. Roni went over to pour her a shot. She glanced at the woman.  “You alright?” Roni asked concerned. Roni knew Jacinda well enough that this had something to do with lucy.

 

“No...Not even close,” Jacinda said looking like she was about to cry. Tajana came over and sat next to the woman, not liking seeing her upset.

 

“Let me guess, Victoria showed up and made you an offer you couldn’t refuse,” Roni said, The preposterous woman was out for all of them she swore to it. For some reason, their little ragtag group of misfits had caught Belfrey’s eye and she had it in for them. Tajana empathized with Jacinda easily. She placed a comforting hand on the woman's back.

 

“How do you know?” Jacinda asked Roni confused how the woman knew what happened five minutes ago.

 

“I know her M.O,” Roni said coming down and sitting on the other side of Jacinda., She should have warned Jacinda of Victoria Belfreys manipulative ways, But she was her step-mother and on some level, Jacinda would have been intimidated by her. Roni knew what kind of person Victoria was, she would have blackmail or something over Jacinda. Victoria was probably using the thing Jacinda loved most, Lucy. The Latina would do anything for her daughter.

 

“ Yeah, well so did Lucy” Jacinda said tears pooling at her eyes. Tajana rubbed the woman's back soothingly. “ She saw the whole thing.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Tajana said to her. Jacinda smiled sadly at her and sighed.

 

“She has this idea that I’m some hero that always does the right thing,” Jacinda told them clearly upset that she hadn’t been the person Lucy had thought she was. “But I’m not, you know. I’m just human…and I just want my kid back. How can _that_ be wrong?”

 

“It’s not,” Tajana reassured her as Roni placed a comforting had on the young mother’s arm, knowing she would do anything for her baby to be happy. This woman was just doing what she thought was best for her child, and some loathsome woman had taken advantage of that.

 

“But this isn’t about Lucy,” Roni said to her gently. “It never has been. It’s about you, and you have to ask yourself, Jacinda, what are you honestly willing to give up? ‘Cause the Victoria Belfries of this world will take everything you have if you let them.” Roni knew the young woman had it in her to stand up against Victoria. If anyone in this town could show that woman who should really be in charge it was this single mother. Step-daughter to mass-manipulator.

 

“Thanks, guys, I think I know what I have to do,” Jacinda said to them with a smirk. She stood up and patted them both on the shoulder. “You two are both incredible, thank you so much for your help with everything.” She quickly left the bar seemingly to have a way around Belfrey’s games.

 

“That went well,” Tajana said, happy that Jacinda was feeling more optimistic. Roni smiled at her.

 

“She just needed a boost from the best bartenders in the neighbourhood.” Roni said she pecked Tajana’s lips and walked back behind the bar. “You know I think we stand a real chance against Belfrey with all of us working together. Were going to be unstoppable.” Roni said and grinned at Tajana.

 

“ We were always going to win this, we have a stronger motivation.” Tajana said flashing a cheesy grin at Roni who chuckled. She put a glass in front of the woman and poured apple juice into it.

 

“Just what the doctor ordered,” Tajana said she grateful took the cup and sipped it. “ Can apple juice be a craving? I’m pretty sure it’s my main one, I never used to drink it before I came here.” Tajana pondered.

 

“The way you go through the stuff, I’d give that a _definite_ yes.” Roni said laughing at the blonde who shrugged and sipped her juice. “ Oh, speaking of cravings, could you maybe make me a hot chocolate with cinnamon? I’ve wanted one _all_ day.” Tajana asked timidly and smiling at her sweetly.

 

“Sure baby, I’ll just go grab the whipped cream from the fridge.” Roni said she leaned over the counter kissed Tajana.

 

“MMM, “ Tajana said holding on to Roni’s leather Jacket.  “I can think of other things to do with the whipped cream.”

 

“Sorry, I just love doing that,” Roni said with a dreamy sigh, and quickly darted into the backroom.

 

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Tajana called out to her, then laughed to herself. “She’s such a dork.” The blonde shook her head and chuckling.  Roni came back victorious with the whipped cream.

 

She placed a mug underneath the hot chocolate machine and walked back over to Tajana.

 

“So when people ask me if you’re my girlfriend, what do I say?” Roni asked, she was unsure if the blonde would mind Roni outing her to people. The blonde hadn’t really talked much to Roni about being perceived as a couple.

 

“Are you kidding? Any one who needs to know already knows and probably knew before we had the guts to kiss. I’m definitely not hiding a gem like you away in the closet,” Tajana said a little too loudly. She didn’t even care when the elderly couple behind her tutted.

 

“Well, good then, because I wasn't sure I could hide it.” Roni admitted a bright smile adorning her features.  She was smitten and she was going to allow the feeling to do what it had to do within her for Tajana. She grabbed the mug of hot coco and gave Tajana the whipped cream. The blonde smiled like a kid with a new toy and piled on the cream. Roni handed her the cinnamon. The blonde lightly dusted the mountain of cream with the brown spice.

 

“Perfect!” Tajana said handing the cinnamon back to Roni, but keeping the whipped cream and taking a sip. When she lifted the cup away Roni could see she had gotten cream on her nose. She quickly wiped it of with her finger and offered it to Tajana, who smirked and put Roni’s finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

 

Roni groaned then bit her bottom lip, “Damn… Um, I’m just gonna… Yeah” Roni said walking away from the blonde flustered.

 

“Hey, you offered, I just accepted.” Tajana grinned at her, though she was not unaffected by the feel of Roni’s delicious fingers in her mouth. Roni laughed and went to clean up a few glasses. “Roniiiii” Tajana wined. Roni looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Yes, Darling?” Roni asked,  turning to face her.

 

“Your butt looks really good in those jeans,” Tajana said smirking at her cheekily. Roni just shook her head and went back to the glasses.

 

“Stop playin’ with me girl, I’m trying to do my job,” Roni said telling her off sarcastically.

 

Tajana licked her lips and stood from the counter coming around toward her girlfriend. “If I were playing with you Roni, it would feel much better.”  She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and leaned forward to nip at the nape of her neck. “I could make you feel good, Roni.”

 

The barkeeper turned and captured her girlfriend’s lips with her own.  Their bodies pressed together. It was a need that neither of them could explain. A need for their flesh to come together as if they had once been lovers or close to it and are finally reunited in love.  

 

Her phone beeped and she breathed rushing to take it out her pocket.  She and Tajana needed distance and she thanked god the text from Jacinda diverted her attention to more pressing matters than her libido.  Roni took a look at the screen on her phone, then turned to face the blonde. “We need to go to the community gardens, Jacinda has come up with a solution to her problem and she needs our help.” Roni said grinning at Tajana who was already gearing up to leave.

 

“Come on, we have a community garden to save,” Tajana said beaming at her girlfriend. Roni was glad Tajana seemed happier than she had even a few hours ago. Clearly keeping her feelings quiet was a completely ridiculous idea. She couldn’t believe her luck, Tajana was everything she could have wished for to cure her lonely existence. She had always longed for a family. She couldn’t believe that she had gotten something so perfect by accident. If Tajana’s car hadn’t broken down, they wouldn’t have met.

They left the bar hand in hand, Roni locking it behind them. The older woman slipped her arm around the blondes waist and pulled her tighter against her as they walked. Tajana put her arm around Roni’s back and hooked her thumb in her jean’s belt loop.

 

“ Sooo about that open mic night, I think you should be the first performer,” Roni murmured sweetly in her ear. Tajana looked at her a little worried. “If you want, I’ll play for you, but your voice is amazing and I think our customers would love to hear you.” Roni  wouldn’t push it, she just knew that once Tajana was up there singing she would love it. She had seen the womans face as she sang with her. Tajana had missed being able to express herself this way. Roni thought that she would feel even better if she was able to express her emotions in front of a crowd.

 

“Maybe, I need some more practise first. I’m a little rusty,” Tajana admitted. She used to be in her high school choir, her mother had passed her love of music onto her and it stuck to her. Music had always managed to cheer her up, it was the one constant in her life. When it had been taken away for her, she felt broken and incomplete. The hole in her life started to heal itself as soon as she had walked into that bar.

 

“Well, if you say so, but you sound pretty Incredible to me,” Roni said “Maybe its because I’m a little biased, but I think you would love it. Once you get over the initial shock of it all. I will be there to help you if need me and if anyone says anything horrible I’ll get Rodgers to tell them off.”  Tajana laughed and turned to kiss Roni. They stopped walking and were absorbed in the kiss. Tajana couldn’t help it. She couldn’t remember the last time she wanted to love someone so much..

 

When the kiss ended, she rested her forehead against the brunette’s and murmured,“Yeah, okay, but you have to do your own song too.” the two resumed walking and the blonde enthused. “Oh, do you think we could get Weaver to sing?” Tajana said looking a Roni grinning.

 

“Weaver doesn’t sing,” Roni said, “I don’t think the guy even listens to much music,  He a little too high strung for that.” She laughed throwing her head back, because the mental image of Weaver performing a ballad popped into her head.

 

“I bet I can get him to sing,” Tajana challenged herself. Roni looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her and smiled at her.

 

“If you get him to sing, I will tell Henry to take Jacinda on a date.” Roni proposed to her. Tajana looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded.

 

“Deal, this is going to be fun,” Tajana said and Roni chuckled.

 

They walked around the corner to the community garden there were already a few people there. Jacinda was standing next to a hand made pulpit of pallets. She was talking to the people around her. Tajana and Roni were not close enough to hear her yet. They quickened their pace a little.  They made their way to the woman. Jacinda smiled at them when she noticed the couple standing next to her.

 

“What's going on Jacinda?” Roni asked her looking at everyone around her. Tajana leaned into Roni still a little anxious of being in large crowds of people. Roni subconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Tajana cuddled into her side so she felt safer.

 

“Well, these are the people I have found to sign my new petition!” Jacinda said smiling at them, Roni nodded and smiled back at her.  “I realised that if they signed it once, they might sign it again if they knew why I needed to rip it up”

 

“I would sign it if I didn’t already know you, Victoria deserves her comeuppance.”  Tajana said with a grin.

 

“If you would excuse me, ladies, I have a speech to make,” Jacinda said. She stepped up onto the pallets. “ Thank you for coming.”  The crowd in front of her rudely continued to speak. Roni put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Everyone fell silent.

 

“Why did I find that so sexy?” Tajana whispered to Roni who kept staring straight ahead but couldn’t help the blush that overtook her face.  Smirking as she caressed her girl’s hip with her thumb, making the blonde shiver a little.

 

“I know some of you have already signed this once today, and are probably wondering what this is all about,” Jacinda started to explain. “Well, I need you to sign it again!” The crowd started to talk in confused whispers. “I’m sorry... I let you all down... I let myself down.”

Henry and Lucy walked through the crowd and came to stand next to Tajana and Roni who turned to smile at them as Jacinda carried on her speech.

 

“And I put this little defenceless garden at risk, when I should have protected it. You see this garden isn’t what it’s supposed to be. I couldn’t see that...But my Lucy did. She never stopped believing in it for a second.” She let her words linger a second as The four adults looked at the little girl who looked down shyly but wore a proud smirk on her face. “ We’re going to show Victoria Belfrey that when you truly believe... in something you can change things… So If you are willing to fight with me, sign this. And when your done, start planting. We’re going to show Victoria Belfrey that we’re not just going to stop her from destroying this garden...We’re going to make something wonderful here, together.”

 

Everyone burst into applause as she finished. She jumped down and went to Lucy who ran towards her and pulled her daughter into a hug with a  proud smile on her face.

 

Roni and Tajana walked closer to Henry. He was smiling at the Mother and Daughter. Roni could tell he wanted to be Lucy’s Dad. He had stayed in town to help her and since hung out with her everyday and talked to her about his book.

 

“Don’t tell Jacinda, but Lucy jumped down the hole earlier. She found some glass and she’s adamant that its part of Cinderella’s shoe.” He whispered he wasn’t sure if not telling Jacinda was the right thing, but he didn’t want to upset Lucy, so he had kept it quiet.

 

“I wouldn’t worry to much about it, you managed to get her back to her Mom in once piece.   Kids will be kids, if they have an idea of something they can be quite persistent.” Roni told him smiling at the young man who was looking at Jacinda and Lucy like it was everything in the world he had wished for but couldn’t have. Roni didn’t like it. Nor apparently did Tajana.

 

“Take them for some ice cream Henry, I’d think they’d like it,” Tajana said just wanting him to cheer up a little. For some reason seeing this young man hurting and looking so lonely struck a chord within her. Like some thing inside her felt the need to make sure he was going to be okay.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Tajana, thanks.  Do you think I should ask Lucy for her help with my book? Kid has a wild imagination.” Henry said to them.

 

“That sounds like a great idea Henry, I think she’d love that,” Roni said rubbing his arm encouragingly. Tajana pushed him forward a little in the Mother and Daughters direction. He looked behind at them nervously before he walked over to them.

 

“He needs that, It was good of you to encourage him. I was breaking my heart to see Henry so...lost.” Roni admitted pulling the blonde into a hug and putting her arms around her Shoulders  so her arm were behind Tajana’s neck. Tajana lifted her arms to sit on Roni’s hips.

 

“Poor boy has it bad,” Tajana said they glanced at Henry as he talked to Jacinda and Lucy who must have agreed to get ice cream because Henry had a huge smile of his face as they signed the petition and all went to plant something together. Roni turned back to Tajana and kissed her, the blonde pulled the brunette closer to her.

 

“Let’s go back home,” Roni said and smiled adoringly at Tajana who nodded.

 

Roni and Tajana began to walk home hand in hand. Both eleated that something was finally happening in Hyperion Heights that meant their chances grew stronger.


	8. Our Princess

Roni pushed the large cart around the Hardware store. Now and again she would grab something off the shelves. 

 

“When can we get to the exciting bit?” Tajana said getting a little bored. Sure, watching Roni trying to reach something on the higher shelf was funny. Staring at Roni’s butt as she climbed ladders was great and all but it couldn’t keep her entertained for long. Nor did it help the raging hormones coursing through her body.

 

“I just have a few more things I need, babe and we can go to the baby store,” Roni said she hadn’t said anything to Tajana because she wanted it to be a surprise but she was going to make the crib for the baby herself. It’s what her father did for her and what his father did for him. If she was going to be this baby’s second mother, she was going to make sure she did it right.

 

“Fine, could we please stop to get some frozen yogurt first?” Tajana asked fiddling with something off one of the shelves.

 

“Uh huh, Let just go pick a color for the paint and we can go,” Roni said placing a huge pack of sandpaper into the cart.

 

“Yey, I vote for purple. So she will know she's our little princess,” Tajana said smiling at Roni who pushed the cart into the paint aisle. 

 

“I like that, our little princess,” Roni said swooning over Tajana’s words like she never heard something more beautiful in her life. They approached the purple paint section after much deliberation, they settled on a color called ‘Royal Robe’ and Roni grabbed a few cans along with a large tub of white paint. “ Done, now let’s go pay for this stuff, I’ll take it to my pick up before we go shopping for the baby,” Roni said pushing the heavy cart across the parking lot. She made quick work of putting everything away. 

 

“Yes, YOGURT TIME!” Tajana said gleefully. Roni smiled at her and held her hand while they put the cart back and walked to the Ice cream shop.  Tajana was like a kid in a candy store, She dropped Roni’s hand the instant she saw the choices and quickly made her way through the counter. “ This is HEAVEN!” 

 

Roni giggled at her girlfriend and joined her with a smile. She watched as the blonde struggled to pick what she wanted. Roni couldn’t help but admire the cute faces she pulled when she was contemplating what to have. Finally she stood up and smiled at the shop attendant. “I’ll have a Cinnamon apple pie flavor frozen yogurt please, Ro?” Tajana asked Roni, Roni lifted an eyebrow at the blonde’s new nickname for her. She didn’t usually like when people gave her pet names but for some reason, it sounded provocative in Tajana’s voice. Roni wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep herself in check. It was getting harder and harder to not just ravish the blonde where she stood. 

 

“I’ll take the same, here... can you pay?  I just need to go take a minute. Roni said, Tajana,  who could now read the brunette like a book, knew what kind of effect she had just had on her. As Roni handed her some cash and went to leave, Tajana leaned over and surprised her by smacking her butt as she turned around to leave. The older woman turned around her face bright red that said ‘ I’m going to get you back for that’. Tajana just poked her tongue out at her and Roni chuckled shaking her head. 

 

“Baby, what did I say about pushing me, I will have you yet,” Roni said going to leave again. 

 

“Promise?” Tajana added when her back was turned. Roni stopped, took a deep breath, and closed eyes for a second to compose herself once more and continued her path out the door., Outside,where she could calm herself and tamp down this need arisen by Tajana’s flirty ways. 

 

Roni couldn’t believe how much the other woman had come out of her shell, A few weeks prior Tajana had been quiet and reserved. If Roni ever met the man who hurt her, he would pay dearly, because this wonderful woman should have been treated like fucking royalty.

 

Tajana paid for the frozen yogurt and went to the back door. Roni already anticipating her, opened the door for her. Tajana came out holding the Yogurt and passed one to Roni. They both took a bite and just looked at each other.

 

“That is some _ magical _ yogurt,” Tajana said. Roni who had already had another bite nodded enthusiastically. They started their walk to the baby store both finishing there yogurt fast. 

 

Once inside the store,  both women were instantly delirious, grinning at each other. They both entered the shop and had to stand for a second to take in the expanse of projects stacked all around them. There was isles and isles of baby stuff, stacked high.  

 

“Where first?” Roni asked both of them in a daze.

 

“Um… “ Tajana said, she really hadn’t thought much about this. “I’m not sure,” She sounded a little upset with herself. Roni knew Tajana might not have thought about this stuff because her mind had been busy with other things. 

 

“It’s ok, how hard can it be? we know what baby’s need. Let's just get our thoughts organized.  First, I will need to know...do you intend to breastfeed?” Roni asked, she was glad to get to know more about how Tajana planned to look after her baby, it was like stepping into her motherly instincts and getting to know her mom side before the baby was even born. Roni would love and cherish this little munchkin but she knew it was important they both had an idea of how they would raise their baby.

 

“Yes, I think I want to. From what I read about I want to at least try to. What happens if she won’t though?” Tajana said worriedly. Roni looked at her stunned. 

 

“That baby already loves you Tajana, if she doesn’t latch on it isn’t because you failed as a mom... She will always love you, the instant you see her you’ll understand...It’s...beautiful,” Roni said sadly. Tajana knew Roni would want to talk about what was upsetting her, but knew she shouldn’t push her into it. It could make the brunette uncomfortable. Tajana just took the brunette's hand and turned Roni to face her. 

 

“She gonna love you too you know, you're going to be a great Mom, Roni, you already pretty much take care of me and half the neighborhood,” Tajana said laughing lightly. Roni smiled at her.

 

“It’s not that…It’s um… Well, I tell you about it some other time. Right now we need to spoil our little Princess,” Roni said grabbing a cart and pulling Tajana into the nearest isle. It was stacked high with baby feeding apparatus. Roni knowing exactly what she was looking for went up to one of the shelves and took a few things off them and place them in the cart. Tajana picked up the breast pump. 

 

“This still weirds me out, Like is it going to make me feel like a cow, or like my boobs are going to be pulled off my chest, I watched a few videos before about it, but still… weird.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it, Baby,  might just...take some time,” Roni said never having used one before couldn’t tell the blonde much about them. 

 

“Maybe, either way I’m going to have to use it,” Tajana said. Roni grabbed a few bottles from the shelves and a sterilizing kit. They moved a little further along to bathing section and Roni grabbed a few soft towels. Tajana pointed out a Minnie Mouse towel and put it in. Roni smiled at her and pulled down a bag of diapers and took a large diaper bag off the shelf, also throwing in a few products that needed to be used on the baby while she was being changed. Her and Tajana carefully picked the bathing supplies smelling each one and coming out with one that smelt like apples. 

 

“It’s my favorite smell,” Roni said taking another sniff of the soap. “So good.” 

 

“Yeah It’s becoming one of my favorites too,” Tajana said winking at Roni who blushed slightly. 

 

“Don’t even, the first day you used my shampoo, I found it hard to control how much I wanted to smell you. I was getting embarrassing to say the least.”  She came up behind Tarjana and wrapped her arms around her placing both hands on her hips. She leaned closer to the shell of the blonde’s ear and breathily said, “I’m not much better at it, and now...I just have more excuse to do it,” she chuckled and inhaled deeply into  Tajana’s hair. “Every time...” 

 

“Fuck, Roni… don’t do that.”

 

“Do What?” the older woman asks with feigned innocence.  Though the smirk that followed the statement showed she knew exactly what she had been doing to the blonde.  

 

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”  Tajana scolded.

 

“Who says I don’t intend to finish?”  Roni whispers into the skin of her neck.

 

“We’re supposed to be concentrating and you’re sending my hormones all haywire,” Tajana said leaning back into Roni who moved her hands so they were on Tajana’s belly.

 

“The doctor told us you could pop any day now,” Roni said. “I just hope its before Halloween...I have a great idea for our costumes.” 

 

“As long as it’s comfy, I’m all for it.” Tajana said with a smirk knowing if Roni came up with it, then It was bound to be amazing.

 

“You will be, your consumes a onesie so you can use it after too and it will be easier to breastfeed,” Roni said knowing the blonde would love the costume she had found for her.

 

“Am I allowed to know what it is? Or is it a surprise?”  The blonde asked extricating herself from her girlfriend’s delicious arms.

 

“Babe, Trust me,”  Roni said and pecked at her lips and turned back to the task at hand.  “Ok, so now we need to go find the baby monitors.” They walked to the correct aisle and Roni looked through the choices. She picked the one she thought would be the best and also grabbed a mattress and bedding. Tajana had already selected a few while she was looking at the monitors. She had picked up a few plain ones but also managed to find an array of patterned sheets. The ones she had pictures of Snow White, Elsa, and Anna, The Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland. 

 

“I loved all the movies.  I used to watch Snow White as a kid, She reminded me of my mom who used to work in an aviary.” Tajana told Roni. “I need to call my Mom, she’ll be worried about me, I’m just scared she’ll…” Tajana said not wanting to admit what her mother could do to the life she had made in Hyperion heights. 

 

“Nothing will happen, I have your back, Baby. If you want to talk to her you should. Just tell her everything...don’t hold back.” Roni said knowing why Tajana was so worried but she wouldn’t let her be hurt again, even if her mother came to the bar she would set her straight. Tajana and the baby were staying with her, where they were safe.

 

“I think that sounds good...I’ll do it soon...maybe...” Tajana said still unsure, knowing that it could mean leaving Roni and she could never do that, not now.  She  _ knew _ that she was in love with her and Roni most likely felt the same about her. She wasn’t going to ruin this because her mom thought she knew better. 

 

“I promise you-you're not going anywhere. If you want to be with me, I will always be here...no matter what,” Roni said turning her around to face her and placing a kiss on her lips so intense there was no doubting what her feelings were on the matter. 

 

“ Roni I…” Tajana was to shy to say it, but there was somebody staring at them, watching them and they didn’t look too happy. “I think we better go pick some clothes.”  Roni looked around at the pair of on them.

 

“Some people are just so touchy,” Roni said imitating Rizzo from grease, hoping it would stop Tajana from feeling so uncomfortable. Tajana chuckled but Roni could see she didn’t like the attention, even now when they had gone back to what they were doing. The person every now and again sneaking glances. It annoyed Roni a little that they were making Tajana panic. “It’s the 21st century get over it, keep your nose out of our goddamn business,” She gently led a grateful and sniggering Tajana away. 

 

The two walked to the clothing section and the younger woman's eyes illuminated. She walked up to the nearest rack and took a load of things of and put it in the cart.

 

“Oh sorry I should ask first,” She said getting carried away. 

 

“Go for it, gorgeous. This is just as much for you as it is the baby. I love seeing that smile on your face,” Roni said coming up behind her and taking a tiny purple onesie that’s said Mommys’ little princess. “We’re taking that.” Tajana giggled at her. Roni kissed her cheek and Tajana turned her head to capture the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss. She picked up another one near it with a picture of a VW Beetle on it and said ‘Cute as a bug’. She showed it to Roni who laughed.

 

“Definitely,” Roni said taking it off her and putting it in the basket herself. “ Ok just a few more things to get and we can go,” Roni said. 

 

“Good, I need to sit down, my back is starting to hurt,” Tajana said. Roni kissed her neck.

 

“Let me go get the rest then, you go sit on the bench outside in the sun. I think we have enough clothes for now and the rest is boring anyway.” Roni said Tajana leaned into her and nodded.

 

“That sounds good, I think I need to rest a little,” Tajana said stood up a little and kissed Roni lightly before heading for the door. Roni let her hand trail on the woman's arm before catching her hand and dusting her fingertips over the blonde as she walked away. Tajana looked back to flash her a cute smile.

 

Tajana smiled to herself as she left the store. She took out the phone she had gotten from the wages Roni had paid her even though she insisted that her letting her live with her and helping her look after her baby was more than enough for the work she did at the bar. But the brunette insisted she had it incase of an emergency and also told her she should get a phone so she could call Roni when she wasn’t with her. She had used it mostly to talk to Henry who had helped her ask Rodgers to keep an eye out for the bastard who almost ruined her entire life. She felt safe in Hyperion Heights now she knew people were looking out for her before she felt like an intruder but thanks to Roni and her friends she finally felt at home. She sat there thinking of how many people were now around her that supported her and couldn’t help but feel blessed. 

 

Roni emerged from the store pushing a large full cart. There where bag and bags piled into it including a large crib mattress. 

 

“We haven't got her a crib, Roni” Tajana remarked worriedly. Roni grabbed her hand and pushed the shopping cart with one hand. 

 

“ I got you, don’t worry about it sugar,” Roni said grinning at her. Tajana could tell she was up to something but she didn’t mention anything. She just smiled back at her. 

 

“Sugar?”  Tajana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“What?  Don't you like it?  Roni asked with a smirk.

 

“It’s really sweet,”  Tajana said sarcastically.

 

“Yes,  that is the purpose of sugar dear.”  Roni Retorts acerbically. The blonde laughed as she stood next to the truck watching as Roni putt the stuff in the truck bed.. “You could get in the car you know.,” Roni told the blonde who was watching her. Tajana shook her head.

 

“I’m enjoying the view too much.” She chuckled, Roni walked over chuckling a little, She helped her sit on the Truck bed.

 

“There at least you’re sitting down now, I can stop worrying,” Roni said kissing the tip of her nose and returning to putting the stuff away. When she was done she helped Tajana down and opened the passenger door for her. Tajana took her time to get in, wincing at a tightening in her lower back.

 

Once she was on the seat, Roni rubbed Tajana’s thigh comfortingly, she could see she was starting to get more pain’s the closer her due date, and she had asked the doctor what she could do to help.  She hadn't been brave enough to try it but she was slowly gathering the courage and she knew that Tajana needed her to do it., That was why Roni had picked up massaging oil in the shop. She planned to surprise her with the honey-scented oil and a massage after she had painted the baby’s room.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Let’s just get home. I’ll paint and you can relax.” Roni said knowing all along the blonde wouldn’t have been up for painting, Roni hadn’t expected her to. She just didn’t want to let Tajana think she couldn’t help. 

 

“That sounds good, I might help you a little too, My back is just hurting a little is all” Tajana said not wanting Roni to have to do it all herself. She could help a little when she felt like standing up didn’t mean her leg would give way. She was a little overtired from their day out and needed pop tarts and apple juice to rejuvenate.

 

Roni steadily drove home making sure not to bump the car to much. Soon enough, they were back home and Roni sent Tajana upstairs with a couple light bags of clothes and plush toys in them.  The brunette took charge of the heavier things and brought them inside. Just as Tajana unlocked the door they spotted Henry and Lucy coming down the street. Tajana waved to them and Ron grinned. Lucy came running up to them. 

 

“Hey, Roni, Hey Tajana what’s all this?” She asked as Henry came up behind her.

 

“Hey Lucy, Henry, Baby stuff we needed to deck her room out before she arrives,” Roni said lifting the bags a little to show them.

 

“Need a hand?” Henry asked noticing how much Roni and Tajana had gotten. Roni nodded gratefully. 

 

“Yes please If you could help me bring this stuff up stairs you’d be a lifesaver,” Roni said to him.

 

“Oh, can I help?” Lucy asked her excitedly. Roni chuckled at her as the ten-year-old bounced with excitement. 

 

“Sure honey you can help Tajana sort the baby stuff once it’s upstairs. She has a bad back so you might need to help her a little. Lucy nodded and smiled at Tajana who not having spoken to the girl much smiled shyly back.

 

“Come on it’s alright I’m friendly,” Lucy giggled and offered to take the bags from her. The little girl grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. Tajana smirked at the little girl then quickly turned to peck Roni’s cheek before she was led away by Lucy. 

 

“That kid is special,” Roni commented laughing as Henry took a few things off the truck bed and they made their way upstairs after them. Roni led Henry to the baby’s room walking past Tajana and Lucy. 

 

Tajana was waiting for a pop tart and sipping apple juice and Lucy was looking through the plush toys and clothes, umming and ahhing at each one. Roni and Henry smiled at them as they went to put the stuff away in the baby’s room. 

 

“Why do baby’s need so much wood?” Lucy asked Tajana after seeing Henry and Roni pass by with henry’s arms loaded with the stuff. Tajana shrugged not knowing what Roni was up to.

 

“She bought spray paint too, she’s up to something. I trust her though, she’s wouldn’t do anything to hurt me so I’m ok if she has a surprise for me.” Tajana said smiling at Lucy who smiled back. 

 

“ Roni’s the best, she used to babysit me when I was little. She even showed me Henry’s book when I got upset that I didn’t have a Dad.” Lucy said to her beaming. Tajana could see Roni liked looking after people, she just never knew how much of an impact the woman had had on the people around her. She should have been running Hyperion Heights business because she knew it all from experience. Tajana knew that Roni wasn’t like that though, she preferred to be part of the community, to help those who need it and to know when they need help and to not be stopped by red tape.

 

Roni was a little more low on cash than usual, due to their little bundle of joy being on its way. So the barkeeper gave  Henry and Lucy an Ice-cream and some soda to say thanks, before She walked them out and started painting. 

 

Henry stopped her before he left. 

 

“If you need anything I’m here at a moment’s notice, I know how fast everything can happen. You can rely on me, Roni.” Henry said making sure the woman understood him. 

 

“That is great, thanks. I do have one thing to ask right now actually, it’s important… Could I give you my corvette keys? When Tajana goes into labor, I’m trusting you to drive the car here to me, you hurt my baby there will be hell to pay, I’ll drive Tajana to the hospital, it’s just you might need to get my car to me quick.” Roni said handing him the keys and staring at him. “I mean it one scratch, Henry!” 

 

“It will be fine Roni… I’m a pro,” Henry said in a cocky tone. Roni hummed at him unconvinced that his skill went that far. “See you at happy hour.”

 

“Sure thing just remember, one scratch…” Roni warned him playfully. Henry just shook his head. “Bye Henry, bye Lucy,” She said to them as they walked away from the bar. She locked the door and went back upstairs. She snuck up behind Tajana who was putting the baby stuff away in the right places. 

 

“Gotta love those two … little Lucy looking after you for me. I’ll have to get her something, and Henry too, some of that stuff was really heavy and he didn’t even complain once.” Roni said. She plunked down next to Tajana. She watched as the woman unpacked it all. There was baby stuff everywhere in neat little piles. 

 

Roni smiled at her nesting girlfriend.  The blondes deep concentration at the task at hand excited her.  She was finally getting a family. The brunette had remembered to get baby proofing stuff in the hardware store so she spent the first half an hour making sure the baby couldn’t hurt herself on anything once she started crawling around. She rummaged through the bags and took a few things to the room with her. Tajana followed behind. 

 

“Can I paint a little, my back isn’t too bad right now. It’s on and off. I think I could manage a little bit... I could use the big rolly thing” Tajana said getting excited by the prospect. Roni who didn’t really understand what she found so fun about a paint roller. Just sniggered at her. 

 

“Let me do the edging first and you can paint away. For now, you can sit on this rocking chair I dug out from storage the other day. “ She leads Roni over to it and helped her get comfy. Tajana rocked slowly on it and closed her eyes. She found it calming. “ It was my dad’s and he gave it to me for the bar but I never had the heart to see some stranger sat in it after he died I put it in the back. I remembered it and thought it would be nice for you to help rock the baby to sleep. My dad told me it used to work like a charm on my sister and me.  Seem it’s working rather well on you too” Roni giggled. Tajana opened her eyes and smiled at her content. She stayed like that reading baby books and sipping apple juice. 

  
  


Roni made quick work of the edging having had a lot of practice before, Tajana grabbed the roller with the extendable pole and Roni showed her how to use it.Tajana started to roll it up and down, Roni got a hand held one and started to paint the bottom of the wall. Tajana dipped her roll in the white paint and lifted it over Roni’s head to paint. A big dribble of paint landed on the older woman’s face. The blonde couldn’t help but laugh as the brunette turned around to face her. 

 

“Something funny?” Roni said as paint rolled down her forehead. Tajana unable to control herself shook her head but couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

“No, nothing at all Ro-Ro,” Tajana said in a cutesy voice at her girlfriend who stood up and went over to her. She grabbed her hips and pulled her against her. She took the small brush she had been using to edge and smeared paint across Tajana’s cheek, she instantly stopped laughing and frowned playfully at  Roni. She dipped her finger in the paint on roni’s forehead and gave the blonde whiskers. “Awe kawaii”. Tajana said giggling, She knew the term would annoy Roni. Who shook her head and kissed the blonde.

 

“I should have never shown you YouTubers,” Roni said. “I brought this on myself,” 

 

“Shut up and kiss me already you goon,” Tajana said. Roni did as she was told. She grabbed the blonde's face and pulled her into her tight. Tajana wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. Roni pulled away from her a little. Her lips still dusting over Tajana’s.

 

“I love you” She whispered just loud enough for Tajana to hear her. She locked their lips again. Tajana used her fingertips to free Roni’s tucked invest and went to lift it. Roni stopped her. “Let’s take this elsewhere…”

 

* * *

 

The two women lay happily exhausted and tangled in bed.  Sheets just barely draped over them to maintain their modesty.  They were silent save for the sound of their breathing as they worked to catch their breath.  “Oh my god,” Tajana panted her swollen breasts heaving against Roni’s arm. 

 

Roni peppered soft kisses along Tajana’s temple, jaw, and neck.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“Roni, that was amazing,”  Tajana said with a contented smile. “I forgot all about my back.”  She laughed and turned her head to capture her lips.

 

“Good,”  Roni said quietly, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Tajana finally answers. Roni smiled and kissed her lips, long and languid.   Roni saw the time and moaned, knew it was time to head down to the bar. The brunette sighed and groaned turning away from her love. “Ro?” Tajana called out.

 

Roni stopped and turned to Tajana with a smile on her face.  “Yeah, Babe?”

 

“Was I... okay?”  Tajana asked. Roni’s face registered surprise.

 

“Oh!”  She reddened.  “You mean you couldn’t tell?”  Roni stopped her preparations for going downstairs and went back to the bed and her very naked girlfriend.  She was embarrassed at how fast she had finished. She had wanted Tajana so badly, all the blonde had to do was touch her and she was undone. “Baby, you were amazing, I can’t wait to do it again. I don’t really want to leave but… I have to open the bar.”

 

Tajana smiled and had the decency to blush a little.  “I did tease you all day.”

 

“Yes, you did,”  Roni said and resumed getting ready.

 

“I’ll take a quick shower and join you down there in a moment,”  Tajana said slipping out of bed not bothering to cover herself. But as she took two steps she felt the pain in her back intensify and radiate to her belly.  She froze on the spot. 

 

Roni noticed and turned to Tajana in concern.  “You alright?”

 

The blonde nodded and took a deep breath.  This felt different from all other pain’s she had been having, but she shouldn’t alarm Roni yet.  She headed for the ensuite bathroom and as she closed the door behind her she felt a tremendous drop in her belly and a dull pop.  Her eyes widened, but she didn’t panic until she felt the ooze of her waters run down her legs.

 

“Roni?” The blonde shouted a little panicked. There was no answer, Tajana lifted herself painfully from the toilet hoping to be able to get to the bedroom before the next contraction. She had managed to get to the bedroom before the next one hit her. Pain rippling down her spine. She braced herself on her bed. “ Shit, that was a big one.” 

 

Tajana groaned as she walked over to her drawers and pulled them open she pulled out a  light blue dress that she could put on but she was also able to do up at the back. Just as she was about to put some underwear on she thought better of it, slipping on Roni’s white Vans she made her way to the front door. As she opened it another contraction hit her,  this time almost making Tajana’s knees buckle beneath her. She took a deep breath knowing there was no way she could get down the stairs alone. “RONI...HENRY...ANYONE!” She shouted as loud as she could helped by the pain of her contraction. They were starting to get closer together, Tajana knew what that meant, the likelihood that this baby will be born in a hospital was low. 

 

“YES, BABE?” Roni said shouting up to her she heard two pairs of feet make their way up the stairs. Roni had Rodgers with her, clearly reacting to her cry for help, like any police officer would.“What’s the matter, I thought you were going to shower?” Roni asked her.

 

“Shower at this time?” Rodgers asked them. 

 

“Keep your nose out please detective,” Roni said knowing Tajana would be embarrassed by his comment. “Sugar?” 

 

“I… um think the baby is coming… I mean I almost just flooded the bathroom so I would say… AHH!” Tajana screamed in pain and Roni rushed over to hold her up. Tajana put her forehead against the brunette's shoulder. “Ouch” She whimpered. 

 

“Breathe Darling, let’s get you downstairs before the next one, Detective could you call Henry for me, tell him to bring the car now!” Roni said making sure Rodgers knew what to do. He ran down the stairs whilst he got his phone out to call Henry.

 

Roni helped Tajana slowly descend the steps. Now and again pausing so she could catch her breath. Roni rubbed her back gently trying to soothe her a little. Finally they made it downstairs. Roni managed to get Tajana to an armchair before the next contraction, letting the blonde grab her hand and squeeze it. 

 

“Rodgers do you have a timer?” Roni asked a little flustered. He nodded and handed her a stopwatch. She ran the stopwatch at the end of the contraction and waited for the next one to begin.

 

Tajana sat taking deep breaths and wondering why she was just sitting there.  “Roni, are we getting to the car? I don’t want to have this baby without an Epidural.  It hurts. I need DRUUUUUGS!!!!” She shouted at the end part when the next contraction began.

 

“That’s 7 minutes.  That is cutting it close.  How far away is your car?”

 

“It’s in my garage down the road,” Roni said nervously.

 

Rogers sighed looking at the blonde then back at her girlfriend.  “I don’t think you have much time.“ Now I’m going to ask you to do something for me while I’m on the phone to the paramedic. I need you to see what is happening down there.” 

 

“You want me to what?”  Roni asked in a panic.

 

“Oh for god’s sake Roni!!! Please, You were just…”  Tajana growled through her teeth.

 

“That was different,”  She hissed.

 

“Okay If you don’t mind me looking?  I will check.” Rogers respectfully asked the blonde.

 

The blonde was beyond caring at this point leaning back in her seat.  “RODGERS JUST DO IT!” Tajana shouted annoyed he wasn’t hurrying. 

 

The officer ducked down between Tajana’s legs a quick check, and Roger’s grim face appears.  “I don’t think you’ll make it love,” the detective says “This baby is crowning.”

 

“What?  Wait nononono… I need drugs!”  Tajana cries out.

 

Roni felt completely useless. So she only took the blonde's hand and said.  “It’s okay, we are gonna be okay.”

 

“WE?”  Tajana shouts.  “I don’t think we is the right word here RONIIII.”

 

Rogers got down on his knees near Tajana’s legs,  as the brunette woman apologized for her insensitive words..  Rogers laughed to himself as he looked at the proprietor. “Do you have a first aid kit, and maybe some clean towels it’s about to get messy.

 

Roni nodded and ran to the back to get what he had asked for.  Rogers smiled and shook his head reaching in his emergency aid pouch he always carried with him in case of emergencies and pulled out the latex gloves, he pulled one over his prosthetic. “That will give her a chance to get herself together.”  He said to Tajana. He handed the laboring woman the other glove and asked, “would you please?” 

 

Tajana obliged, as she was between pains. When both his “hands” were gloved, the blonde lay back, on a chair cushion someone had provided. The blonde panted and groaned above him. “I need her here.  I can’t do this without her.”

 

“She will be back,”  Rogers said, just as Henry ran inside. 

 

“I brought the… WHOA!”  Henry said and stood transfixed at the vision of the blonde woman spread eagle at the lounge area.

 

“Top staring and help me get the bar closed!”  Roni said shouting over her shoulder as she brought the towels to Rogers.  Who took them and prepared the area for the birth. 

 

Henry turned and announced the bar was closed for the night. “If you haven’t paid your Tab!!! Don’t worry It will be here for you next time.”

 

Tajana screamed with a whole new contraction.  Rogers looked up at the brunette. “Sit behind her and support her.  When I say push put your hands behind her knees to help her push okay?”  Roni nodded getting into position.

 

Rogers looked back down and sighed.  “Alright, I’m gonna count to ten and you are going to push.  Go…” he began to count and Tajana pushed helped along by her lover.

 

Tajana felt like her insides were being ripped out of her.  She needed drugs. The stretching of her hips far apart made her scream in pain, and she could feel every tear of her skin  in the very sensitive area. “Oh fuck fuck fuck!!!!’ Tajana screams crying and throwing her head back on Roni’s shoulders.

 

“You’re doing so great babe,”  Roni whispered in her ear.

 

“Shut up!”   She said as she pushed and Rogers stopped counting.

 

“Good, her head is almost out.  So much hair on her little head.”  He said. “Next contraction the shoulders have to pass through, it’s gonna be really hard.”  He began to count as the paramedics come through the door.

 

With the head delivered and a paramedic jumped in with a kit and begins to suction the baby’s nose and mouth.  Rogers now done with his duties moved to kneel beside Tajana and helped Roni by supporting one of the Blonde’s legs as she gave her third mighty push.

 

Soon The squall of a little girl was heard.  “Here is your beautiful little girl.” the man said and placedEspe onn her mother’s chest. “Are you the father?” He asked Rogers.

 

“No!”  Tajana said quickly.  Roni… she…”

 

“She’s mine… ours.”  Roni said bewildered.

 

“Would you like to cut the cord?” The paramedic asked the brunette who was still staring at the baby trying to take everything in. She nodded and the paramedic handed her the scissors. “Not too close to her belly.” Roni nodded nervous. She placed the scissors between the clamps the paramedics had placed on the cord.

 

Roni took a deep shaky breath and cut it successfully. “Wow” was all she could say in response. The paramedics went to hand her the bundle of joy but she shook her head “ I… just want to watch awhile,” She said mesmerized by the sight of mother and daughter cuddling.

 

“We need to get them to the hospital, Mom has an elevated temp of 102 degrees., baby can come with us, Would you like to ride along?” The paramedic ask Roni. 

 

“She’s coming” Tajana said for her, the brunette still just staring dazed at the pair of them. 

 

“So beautiful” Roni whispered she went over to them placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead and one on Tajana’s lips. “ You were amazing baby, I love you,” Tajana smiled tiredly and kissed Roni sweetly. 

 

“I’m so tired,” Tajana said to her “But she’s finally here, Our little pocket-sized hope,” Tajana said giggling at Espe who was staring at them both with Tajana’s eyes. 

 

“She looks so much like you” Roni said gently stroking the baby’s soft cheek with her index finger. “ She’s perfect” 

 

Roni stayed with Tajana the entire time they were helping the blonde and little baby Espe into the back of the ambulance.  Roni told Henry to follow them in her car so she had a way to get back to the bar after Tajana was settled. They sped through the neighborhood blindly, the entire time Tajana looked uncomfortable and hot. Tajana held Espe out to her. 

 

“Can you take her Ro, I’m not feeling so good” Tajana said her face looking pale and had an almost green tinge to it. Roni took the baby from her delicately. 

 

“Am I holding her ok?” She asked the paramedic. The lady smiled at her and nodded encouragingly

 

“It’s perfect, you look like a new Mom… scared shitless,”  The paramedic said to her laughing, Roni smiled at her and looked down Epse. 

 

“Hey Princess, Your other Mommy is tired right now, You're going to hang out with me to give her a rest.”  Roni cooed to the tiny bundle. Roni just stared at those tiny little eyes and promised herself that no matter what happened she would never let anything hurt tiny little miracle. “ How about I tell you the story of the Queen who fell in love with the beautiful but lost Princess…”

  
  


* * *

 

Roni had spent the entire journey to the Hospital talking to Espe who watched her intently with her bright emerald eyes. Roni lightly stroking her tiny little chocolate curls as she whispered to her the story of how her mother's met.

 

Once at the hospital they took Tajana out and put her in a wheelchair. Roni lay Espe in Tajana’s arms and kissed the blonde lightly, resting her forehead against Tajana’s. 

 

“I’m so proud of you...and her,” Roni said she lightly traced Tajana’s cheek bone with her thumb and then let the Paramedics push the blonde away. She followed after them. She was worried about Tajana, she seemed to be lethargic and a little weak.  Roni knew that Tajana was a fighter though, if she had learnt anything about the woman it was that she would try her hardest to be the best for her baby. Roni would have to convince her a few days in Hospital would be what was best for her and Espe. 

 

She was told to wait in the waiting room as they checked up on Tajana and Espe. The half an hour wait making Roni anxious as to what was happening. Soon enough a nurse came to tell her it was ok for her to go in. She tentatively walked to the door and opened it slowly, revealing a sleepy Tajana snuggling with little Espe. Roni snuck into the room quietly not wanting to disturb them.

 

“Hey Beautiful, how you feeling?” Roni asked her coming to sit next to her one the bed and putting her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

 

“Better, now that your here,” Tajana said and nestled her head into Roni’s chest. She moved over a little so Roni could join her on the bed. 

 

“She’s so precious” Tajana said looking down at Espe with a dopey smile. “ The doctor told me I have to wait until the antibiotics kick in before I breastfeed.” 

 

“That’s normal I mean you did give birth at the bar, It’s not the most sterile place even with as much vodka as I have stocked up,” Roni said chuckling lightly. “ Soon lovely, I’ll be here to help you, I might just need to pop back to the bar now and again to make sure Henry doesn’t burn the place down.”

 

“That’s fine just make sure it’s when I’m sleeping, I don’t want to miss you,”  Tajana said looking at Roni with tired eyes. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Roni whispered to her and captured her lips. “ The both of you are my everything, I don’t think I could live without either of you now. As soon as I saw her with you something just...clicked.”


	9. What's the Matter Tigger?

It had been a few days since Espe was brought into the world, and Roni was using every spare moment she had to finish her room and crib. 

 

By the time Tajana was ready to bring Espe home, Roni had managed to put the room together. Henry had helped her every day and even Lucy gave her a hand with bits. She had let the ten-year-old help her put together the high chair and lifted her so she could hang a horse themed mobile above Espe’s bed. Roni had also been working on the car, thanks to Henry’s help, the car was ready to go to the hospital to pick them up. She couldn’t wait to see Tajana’s face when she saw her Bug up and running.

 

She took the steady drive to the hospital listening to soft music to calm her excitement, she had been looking forward to this moment the second the Bug was finished. She had also got the costumes ready for Halloween but didn’t plan on telling Tajana because she knew that she would love the costumes having mentioned the characters before. It took Roni a while but she finally found a costume that she was willing wear. 

 

She pulled up at the hospital and got out, grabbing her bouquet of pink carnations. Walking inside she could feel her stomach doing flips. It was the best feeling, being able to bring her beautiful girlfriend and their baby home. She walked into Tajana’s room where a Nurse was checking her out. Roni was beaming at Tajana, who was holding the baby. 

 

The blonde grinned back at her. “Ready to go home little Espe? I think your Mommy had been decorating your room.” Tajana said Roni quirked an eyebrow at her. “You’ got paint splatters in your hair Ro” Tajana giggled at her and Roni laughed at herself.

 

“I wondered why the flower shop lady was looking at me strangely.” Roni chuckled. 

 

“You do look a sight,” Tajana giggled “But don’t worry I think it just makes you look more adorable. Paint is kinda my thing now.” Tajana laughed, as Roni walked over to her and handed her the bouquet. 

 

“For my baby mama,” Roni said smirking at Tajana’s comment. Tajana smelling them and smiling at Roni. 

 

“I love them,” Tajana said grinning at Roni who’s cheeks went red. 

 

“I didn’t want to seem cheesy, but the flower lady said they mean ‘perfect love’ she also babbled about so ancient story but I wasn’t really listening to her after a while, just really wanted to get here,” Roni said Tajana took them off her and placed a sleeping Espe into Roni’s waiting arms.

“You should have seen how much she ate before you got here, I thought she was going to explode. The nurse said its normal because I’ve been sleeping a lot. I’m feeling all better now though.” Tajana said smiling up at Roni who walked by the side of her chair as the nurse pushed it out to the bug which the nurse had guessed was thereafter Tajana shouted “Old girl!” at the Beetle. Roni had just laughed at how happy the bug being there made Tajana. 

 

“Ahh Roni ...I have my three girls all together” Tajana said smiling at Roni with a cheesy grin. Roni chuckled looking at the floor and scuffing her boot on the gravel, embarrassed she’s never been called anyone’s ‘girl’ before. She helped Tajana into the passenger seat of her bug. Tajana put the flowers carefully in the back seat. Roni went around to the river’s side, pushed the driver’s seat forward and buckled the newborn into the car seat she had installed into the bug.  Before getting in the car, Roni thanked the nurse and told her to thank the doctors who helped them also. She climbed into the car and started her up. 

 

“She sounds different.” Tajana said confused.

 

“She sounds fixed love, I got her almost back to factory setting with a few personal tweaks,”  Roni said smiling at her. 

 

“Like what?” Tajana asked confused, unsure what Roni had done to the old girl. 

 

“I can’t show you right now and you wouldn’t understand if I told you the logistics of it, Just know she’s a beast now,” Roni said laughing.

 

“Okay but you are showing me soon, if bugs learnt a new trick i wanna see it,” Tajana said smirking at Roni who groaned at her personification of the bug. 

 

“I mean I love cars but...seriously, do you love this bug as much as you love us two?” Roni said smiling at Tajana who just grinned back in reply. “I knew it” 

 

“ She got me here, she got me to you and also she saved Espe, I owe her one,” 

 

“Not anymore, she’s like new, I think that’s payment enough,” Roni said she put arm on the back of Tajana’s seat and swung the bug around to face the exit in one smooth movement. “That's just a sneak preview,” Roni said to Tajana who sat there shocked her little bug just did a 180° turn practically on the spot. 

 

“Wow, That was incredible...and really hot.” Tajana said kissing Roni, taking the brunette by surprise and pulling her in for a long kiss. Roni put a hand in Tajana’ hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Roni pulled away and looked at Espe then at Tajana, she had tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“Are you crying Ro?” Tajana asked the woman who was obviously crying.

 

“No!” Roni said in a stubborn voice looking straight back at the road.

 

“Awe you sap” Tajana said giggling at her girlfriend. “ You alright baby?” Roni nodded and started the car. “ I’m so happy we found you Roni.

 

* * *

 

Roni sat on the rocking chair holding Espe, while Tajana had gone to get some rest before Roni had to go down to the bar for the night shift. Roni had decided to sit in Espe’s room and spend some time with her little ray of hope. She was feeding her a bottle and singing ‘Kook’s’ by David Bowie. She made sure her voice was soft and calming for Espe who just stared up at her as she sang to her.

 

_ ‘Will you stay in our lovers' story, If you stay you won't be sorry _

_ 'Cause we believe in you,Soon you'll grow so take a chance _

_ With a couple of Kooks, Hung up on romancing _

_ Will you stay in our lovers' story, If you stay you won't be sorry _

_ 'Cause we believe in you, Soon you'll grow so take a chance _

_ With a couple of Kooks, Hung up on romancing’ _

 

Roni remembered listening to the song the first time. She had always wanted a kid, it was everything she had dreamed off. Margo, Kelly’s daughter was the closest Roni had come to being a mother, but Kelly never like her intervening, so she had taken back seat and became the fun aunt instead, still came to bite her on the ass. But the song still stuck with her. She continued to sing.

 

_ We bought a lot of things, To keep you warm and dry _

_ And a funny old crib on which the paint won't dry _

_ I bought you a pair of shoes, A trumpet you can blow _

_ And a book of rules, on what to say to people _

_ When they pick on you _

_ 'Cause if you stay with us you're gonna be pretty Kookie too _

_ Will you stay in our lovers' story, If you stay you won't be sorry _

_ 'Cause we believe in you,Soon you'll grow so take a chance _

_ With a couple of Kooks, Hung up on romancing _

 

Tajana had woken up, and walked into Espe’s room to find Roni and stood in the doorway watching them. Roni noticed her and stopped singing.

“Don’t stop Ro, I love that song, I used to listen to it when I first got pregnant. I used to wish that I had another Kook so we could be Kook’s together and my wish was granted...You came along and I instantly knew you were my Kook.” Tajana smiled at her. Roni shook her head and looked down at the sleeping Espe. 

“No I better not, she’s just nodded off. Would you want to come down to the bar… It’s just I have another surprise for you.” Roni asked her, standing up slowly as not to wake her. She passes Espe to Tajana who takes her from her a confused expression on her face. “ Give me two minutes I just have to go check something,” Roni said kissing Tajana quickly and left the room, Tajana could hear her leaving the flat.She came back up a few minutes later.

“Ready?” Roni asked her. Tajana looked at her waiting for her to explain. “I’ve thrown you a belated baby shower” Tajana’s eyes lit up.

“Who came?” Tajana asked wondering if anyone in the neighborhood even want to come.

“A whole bunch of good people, sugar, you’re more popular than you think,” Roni said to the magnificent woman in front of her. Tajana couldn’t believe that people had come.

“Okay, I’ll come down but keep it quiet until Espe wakes” Tajana said to her kissing her lightly. 

“Why do you think I went downstairs, I went to warn them if the wake her up, their putting her back to sleep,” Roni said to Tajana who chuckled lightly. Roni led the blonde out of the apartment and downstairs to the bar. 

Roni had gotten Henry and Lucy to decorate the bar a little, and she had to admit, they did a pretty good job. There were pink balloons everywhere, streamers hanging from the ceiling and banners boasting ‘It’s a Girl’ hung on the walls around the seating area. Tajana spotted Henry, Lucy, Jacinda, Rodgers and even Weaver showed up. She was happy there wasn’t a room full of people because even though she had gotten better at it, but it still made her panic.

“Surprise!” Everyone stage whispered. Tajana chucked and Roni led her over to her armchair. Everyone gathered around and looked at Espe. 

“I have to say Dearie, she’s a cute baby, my partner did well in attending you?” He asked always the detective.

“Very well, without him I think we would have been lost. He did the hardest part, by the time the paramedics came little Espe was practically out.” Tajana told him, not really spoken to the man much before, but couldn’t help noticing now and again the front he put up faltered, She knew Weaver had a soft spot for Epse. The way he stared at the baby told her that he’d had a family of his own at some point...he was missing them badly.

“Well, that’s good then,” Weaver said coughing catching himself in a daydream, 

“So, her names Espe?” Lucy asked her coming over to get a closer look. “ Awe she’s sooo tiny.” 

“Yep her name means hope, you can be the first to hold her when she wakes up if you like”  Tajana said to her Lucy nodded enthusiastically. 

“Lass, you did amazing that, little baby looks happy and healthy and so do the both of you. That's the most important thing,  I was more than happy to bring her into the world,” Rodgers said tapping Tajana awkwardly on the shoulder. She still thought he looked like a pirate. 

 

“Thanks Rodgers, we were thinking, Roni and me and well obviously people usually have a godmother and godfather, but never the traditional people. Me and Roni picked you and Henry to be her godparent’s, if you both don’t mind that?”  both men just grinned at the two women. 

“It would be an honor,” Henry said coming up to them and giving them both a hug. “ Little Espe is perfect guys, and hey, Roni she's got your hair,”  He said pointing at the thick mop of brown hair on the baby’s tiny little head. Roni just chuckled and nodded. 

“ She’s so quiet, I remember Lucy at this age, she was such a good baby too, hardly ever cried,” Jacinda said ruffing Lucy’s hair and pulling her daughter into her side to hug her. 

“Mom stop, your embarrassing me,” Lucy wined, blushing and turning away from them. 

“She can’t do that sweety, it’s what Moms are for,” Tajana said as everyone chuckled at the ten-year-old hiding herself in her mom’s jacket. 

“So when do we do gifts?” Henry asked clearly excited about his own gift.

“I think we should wait until she’s awake for that, For now I have a surprise present for Roni,” Tajana said standing up and handing Espe to Roni, who looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t worry it’s awesome,” Tajana said smirking and climbing back up the stairs to get it. She had planned on giving it to Roni a little later when she found the right moment, but this one seemed as good as any.

Quickly she grabbed what she was looking for and went back downstairs and walked up to Roni and handed her a brown envelope. Roni’s was even more confused as she handed Espe back to Tajana and sat on the arm of her chair. Roni looked at Tajana to see if she was going to say something else. 

“Open it then,” Tajana said chuckling at Roni who peeled the letter open and pulled out a A4 piece of paper folded into the shape of the envelope. Roni unfolded it slowly unsure what to expect. The first thing she realised was it was Espe’s Birth certificate. The second was her name written in place of the fathers. A huge smile crossed her features and tears welled up in her eyes this time she let them fall. Tajana chuckled lightly. Roni never really one to cry in front of people excused herself to go in the back. Tajana followed her.

“Sorry I sprung that on you Ro, I really wasn’t expecting a response like that. It was kinda sweet though,” Tajana said coming up behind Roni who was hiding her face from her, and putting her arms around the brunettes waist.. 

“Thank you baby, I’m so grateful, I just....” Roni said annoyed at herself. She turned to face Tajana who was smiling at her. Roni pulled her into a hug. “ That was the best present I have ever gotten.” She kissed Tajana’s forehead lightly.  

“I wanted you to know I was being serious about you being her second Mom, Ro I couldn’t ask for anyone better to help me raise her. I mean you even named her. She is just as much yours as she is mine and now you can never forget that.” Tajana said in a serious tone. Roni could tell Tajana had thought about it a lot. Roni was overjoyed that she now had the family she had always dreamed of.

 

“You and Espe mean so much to me, I could never forget she is ours.” Roni said to Tajana who smiled at her. Just from how Roni spoke about them Tajana knew that she was 100% committed to them.

“I know, that’s why I did it. You’ve been here for us these short weeks. Since coming here you’ve made me realize, Roni, that if your willing to stand up and fight for something eventually you’ll win, even if it’s not in the way you originally planned.” Tajana told her, A month or so back her only plan was to get as far away as possible from the monster, now she knew exactly what she wanted and it was for Espe,Roni and herself to live a happy life together.

The rest of the baby shower went well, they all talked quietly until Espe’s tiny eyes opened whilst Henry was holding her and Roni saw his eyes shine with emotion, clearly thinking back to his own deceased family. She could tell he was reminiscing about the happy times but he still wore a sad smile. 

Roni went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright kid, you just gotta keep believing and everything will turn out ok, it’s what I did and now look what I have. The best girlfriend I could have never even wished for and this tiny little creature to call me Mom.”  Roni said to him quietly. 

“Yeah I know Roni...I just…” Henry said looking down at Espe who looked up at him and Roni.

“I know kid… I know” Roni said patting him on the back she gave her a small smile and gave Espe to her.

“So can I give you guys my present now?” He asked trying to change the subject so he could bring himself out of his blues.

“Sure go ahead,” Tajana said coming to stand next to Roni and stroking Espe’s cheek with her finger softly. Espe’s looked up and her parents with wide bright eyes. 

“Hey, Princess, you ready for your presents?” Tajana asked Espe in a playful tone. Henry gave Tajana a small box wrapped in pink paper with a small white ribbon around it.

“It’s not much, but I saw it and thought of you guys.” He told them with a smile.

“Thanks Henry” Tajana said she slowly unwrapped the paper and it revealed a small red jewelry box. She lifted the lid to reveal a small silver chain with a tiny treble clef hung directly on the fine chain. 

“You guys are always singing and stuff so I thought… she’s probably too young for it now, but I thought you guys would like it.” Henry said, He didn’t need to explain though. Roni and Tajana really appreciate the thought. Music had helped bring them together so it made sense that Henry had thought of them when he saw the necklace.

“It’s perfect Henry, I think she’s going to love it” Roni told him with a grin. He smiled shyly back and went to go sit next to Rodgers who got up next. 

“It’s not much lass, Roni mentioned to me once that you decided you could trust me because you thought I looked like a pirate so I thought I’d get her this.” He handed her a purple gift bag with white tissue paper poking out the top of it. Tajana took it by the handles, It was heavy, she looked at the detective confuse. She opened the bag and reached into take out the present. Her hand made contact with something cold,solid and long. She pulled it out to look at it. It was a small golden telescope with a leather section on the larger end. For some reason Tajana love it, to her surprise she hugged the detective. Who stood there awkwardly. Tajana realized what she had done and stepped back quickly.

“Oh sorry, this is just … so cool” Tajana said looking at the telescope again. 

“I found it in a pawn shop, I remembered Roni saying about the um...Pirate thing” He said raising an eyebrow to her. “I thought your little one could play with it or use it as decoration. I’m pretty sure it works though.” He said. Tajana smiled at him.

“I think i might hold on to this … until she’s older of course” Tajana said secretly excited to play around with the telescope herself. Roni laughed knowing that Espe wouldn’t be able to even touch it before she was old enough to not break it. Tajana just grinned and looked at Roni through the telescope.

“Like what ya see?” Roni said to her playfully. Tajana lowered the telescope and nodded. 

“Yep, the perfect picture.” Tajana said flashing her a cheesy smile. Roni just chuckled and shook her head. 

“Your Mommy’s being cheesy again, sweety,” Roni said to Espe who lifted her tiny hand to touch Roni’s nose. Roni chuckled lightly at her adorable daughter. Roni heard the click of a camera and looked up. Henry and Tajana were pointing their phones at her. Henry quickly put his away but Tajana just took another photo and giggled.

“What? that was cute. I had too get a picture of my girls together.” Tajana said walking closer to Roni who was still glaring at her, until Tajana showed her the photo and her features instantly softened. Espe and her looked like mother and daughter, if Roni didn’t know better the could be. Espe looked so calm and content in her arms and Roni had never seen herself smiled like that before. There was a look of complete r ecstasy. 

“ I look so… Could you send it to me?” Roni said looking at Tajana who was smiling at her unable to fathom how lucky she had gotten.

Jacinda and Lucy bought a tiny leather jacket and Jacinda also gave them a few of Lucy’s old baby clothes and toys.

“We have tons more stuff for when she is older too; If you would like it?” Jacinda offered them. Tajana nodded.

“Yeah that sounds good, I’ll come over and pick it up soon, if that’s alright? this little one is going to grow fast, ” Roni said tickling Espe’s tummy with her finger. 

“Of course, I’ll sort through it, I think I still have most of it.” Jacinda said smiling at them.

“I have to get back to work ladies, so I will give you my present now before I have to rush off,” Weaver said standing up from his chair and coming over. He handed them a rectangular gift wrapped in gold paper. “I think you should open this one Roni.” 

Roni looked at him confused but still passed Espe to Tajana who took her with a skeptical look on her face, knowing Weaver and Roni didn’t always exactly get along. 

 

Roni took the gift from Weaver cautiously.  “What is it?” Roni asked him. Weaver wasn’t usually one for gifts.

“Open it and find out dear,” He said smirking at her. Still a little baffled Roni slowly unwrapped it.  It was an old looking book, the title emblazoned in gold read Peter Pan. It had been looked after well, the brunette hadn’t known why he picked it, less so why he had given it to her. She gave him a confused glare. “I used to read it to my boy, it was one of his favorites. I thought little Espe would enjoy it also,”  He told her, that didn’t seem like the sole reason for the book but nevertheless it was a nice gesture.

“Thank’s Weaver, this is pretty cool of you,” Roni said surprised that Weaver would give them something sentimental. 

“You are a good friend to me Roni, even if I don’t deserve it sometimes. I know now and again I push you but it’s never without good reason and it’s never in anger.  For a long time you were the closest thing I had to a family, you helped me through some dark times, This is just a small gesture of thanks,” Weaver said in a serious tone. Roni could feel a tear trying to escape her eye. She quickly whipped it away. She was _ not  _ going to cry in front of Weaver. He chuckled at her. “ I’ll see you girls later look after yourself.” He said before he tapped Rodger on the shoulder as a sort of goodbye, before leaving the bar.

“That was...unexpected,” Rodgers said to everyone. They all just nodded.

“I didn’t think he…cared, apparently he just hides it well,” Tajana said to Roni.

“Well that's Weaver for you, man of mystery,”  Henry chimed in smiling at them. “Peter Pan too, that’s a good book.” Everyone stared at him. “What...it is”

“Henry you say almost every book is a good book,” Lucy said to him giggling. 

“Well that’s because there are  _ many _ good books.”He smiled at Lucy who just giggled more and rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the bar door, as it was closed for the private party.  Rodgers, noticing the wary faces of the new parents went to answer it.

He cracked the door open, noting who was standing behind it.  “I don’t think your welcome here. I suggest you leave,” Rodgers said to the uninvited guest, who clearly disregarded his warning and pushed the door open. 

“Nonsense detective, I have brought a gift for the child.” Victoria Belfrey’s voice announced her presence before they could see her. Roni instinctively stood in front of Tajana and Espe. 

“Oh do settle down, Roni. I’m not here to hurt her, merely popped by to… welcome our newest resident.” Victoria said in a sardonic tone. She strode over to Roni and handed her a small velvet bag. Roni took it from her quickly, She loosened the bag and pulled out the contents.

“Is this tourmaline?” Roni asked, she knew that it would be one of Espe’s birthstones, but why had Victoria given it to her.  Roni had known Belfrey for a long time...too long. She had never once heard the woman mention an interest in crystals let alone been given one. It made Roni feel on edge. She didn’t like the fact that Victoria was being nice. Victoria Belfrey was less likely than weaver to give Roni a gift.. 

“Yes dear, I hear it is the birthstone of October, apparently it symbolizes inspiration and it was known to protect one from evil. I thought it would be a nice present for you little one.” Victoria said, Roni was shocked. “Could I see her?” 

Roni didn’t know what to do, one half of her was telling her not to let this woman anywhere near Espe, the other half telling her that perhaps Victoria was trying to be nice. Still it was Tajana who moved out from behind Roni. She stepped beside her, Roni put a protective arm around Tajana and Espe. 

“Well I have to say Tajana she sure is beautiful, congratulations. I must go now, I’m rather busy. Goodbye all,” Victoria said before promptly leaving the establishment.

“What just happened?” Roni asked them. They were all just silent. 

“Grandma doesn’t usually give people gifts, I mean of course she gave me gifts but even Ivy hasn’t had a birthday card in years.” Lucy said confused that her Grandma would give Roni and Tajana a gift.

“Maybe she’s realized were going to win!” Henry said and smiled at them.

“I know Victoria, there's something behind this, I’m just not sure what yet,” Roni said completely baffled. She shook it off. “Ok so my presents last, Baby, The gloss only dried this morning so I haven’t gotten it upstairs yet. Henry, could you give me a hand, please?” She asked him, she wouldn’t be able to carry it by herself. They went into the storage room and came back a few seconds later carrying a dark oak crib. They put it down in front of Tajana and Espe. Tajana just looked at Roni dumbfounded.

“You made this?” Tajana asked her. Roni nodded and smiled at her. 

“It kept me busy when you were in the hospital, I finished her room pretty quickly, Henry gave me a hand to build it,” Roni said looking at him and shook his head.

“All I did was lean on things, and hold things up,” Henry said smirking, He had been pleasantly surprised at how well crafted the crib was. He had asked Roni were she learned to do things like this, she told him her mother didn’t spend a lot of time with her so she and her father spent a lot of their time together creating, building and fixing. He had taught her everything he knew. Roni had also learned more over the years through experience, but her father was the one who had inspired her to continue learning. 

“Roni it’s so…pretty,” Tajana said in awe of her girlfriend. She hadn’t been expecting something like this. She had noticed the lack of a crib in the baby's room, she just figured they’d get one soon. Clearly, this was the reason for the half an hour long shopping spree in the hardware store. Roni had even carved Espe's name on the headboard and painted a daisy chain that looped across the top of the crib.  It had taken some time but Roni wanted it to be perfect. 

“You like it?” She asked nervously still unsure of her work. Tajana nodded and pulled Roni towards her with her one hand and threw her arm around her neck to pull her in for a kiss. 

“I love it... How are you getting it upstairs?” Tajana asked. Roni chuckles.

“It comes apart easy…” Roni assured her. Tajana nodded she took her arm from around Roni’s neck and ran it along the surface if the wood. 

“Um Tajana could I… could I hold Espe now she’s awake?” Lucy asked her. 

“Of course Honey, If you go sit down I think your mom would like to show you how to hold her,” Tajana told her knowing Jacinda should be the one to show her daughter how to hold a baby. Jacinda nodded with a grateful smile. Tajana handed her to Jacinda who Obviously held her perfectly as she carried her over to Lucy whose eyes were wide with wonder. She hadn’t held a baby before and was very excited about it. She knew that she had to stay calm though, so as Jacinda came over to her she was still. Her mom placed the baby in Lucy’s arms already trying to mimic what her mother was doing. Jacinda had to adjust her arm a little but Lucy, already had it pretty much perfect. It looked so cute the three Moms took a photo. Lucy just grinned down at Espe and then back at Roni and Tajana .

 

“ When I’m older, could I babysit?” Lucy said loving not being the youngest person in their little group anymore.

“Sure Honey If your Mom’s ok with it,” Roni said looking at Jacida who just nodded.

“If it’s alright, Lucy, you can help me when I’m babysitting.” Henry offered. The little girl nodded excitedly.

“Right so I’m exhausted and I want to sleep before the night shift, I’m going to head upstairs for a nap.” Roni said yawning, she hadn’t exactly been keeping to her usual sleeping patterns but now she was paying for it. 

“Awe Ro-ro, why don’t you head on up, I’ll be there in a second with Espe,” Tajana told her because this last couple of days must have taken a toll on her. She had been back and forth all hours of the day and night between decorating, or fixing things. The only time she was likely to have slept was when she visited Tajana at night after her shift at the bar. And she was usually up by seven for Espe’s first feed of the day. She would leave after Tajana had gone back to sleep. 

In reply to Tajana  Roni just nodded and started making her way upstairs.“I think we’re going to call it a night too, Lucy has school tomorrow.” Jacinda said as she picked up their coats. Tajana took Espe from Lucy, who looked disappointed that she had to go, and took her coat from of her Mom. 

“Oh I’ll drop you off, save you from walking home in the dark.” Henry said standing up and reaching for his car keys. 

“I mean it’s only 9 but sure I won’t say no to a ride,” Jacita admitted with a shug.  She and lucy had been down to the garden helping to maintain the flowers. They also had some donations come in and were able to build the garden up even more.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see her again soon,” Tajana said noticing Lucy’s pouting face. “You’re our babysitter don’t forget.”                              

“I’m going read her Henry’s book,” lucy said smiling at her. Tajana smiled back at her. 

“I think she will like that, she loves Roni’s stories,” Tajana told Lucy who was happily shocked by the fact that Roni told Espe stories. She always figured that would be more Tajana’s thing. 

“How come you don’t tell her stories too?” Lucy asked the blonde who shrugged lightly. 

“I like listen to Roni’s better,” Tajana said sheepishly. Lucy nodded and the three of them left Henry opening the door to let them out into the brisk october air. Leaving Rodgers the only one left of their party. 

“I’ll be on my way too, I just wanted to tell you that I’ve researched the name of that man you gave me, and sent a high property search out for him with a few details. If I hear anything I will call you straight away. Also you don’t need to worry about it everyone in the precinct here is keeping an eye out for this fella. He’ll be lucky if he can even get close to this neighbourhood let alone get in here.” Rodgers  assured her, Tajana took a deep breath of relief. It had been worrying her since Espe had been born if he would be trying to find her more now. With his name and face out there there was a slim chance he would find her ever again. 

“When the time comes you will have to press charges and do statements, I think having some of the friends you made here write one too would be good. I will write one myself, I mean I met you when you first came here. The difference between now and then should be proof enough of his abuse...plus the scarring and Espe being his. He won't have a leg to stand on when I’m done with him.”  He said with a smirk. Tajana laughed a little, thankful to have someone like Rodgers on her side.

After he left, Tajana went up the stairs to feed Espe. She sat on the sofa as she fed her watching some tv. She was getting particularly engrossed in a series called  ‘Pushing daisies’. It was funny and upbeat but had a dark storyline, f also Olive singing ‘hopelessly devoted’ with the floor cleaner guy in the background was definitely a winning point. 

She must have been sitting there watching tv for some time because Espe had fallen asleep again and Roni was up for the night shift. She hadn’t noticed the brunette coming into the room. It wasn’t until Roni wrapped her arms around Tajana that she woke from her daze. She kissed the nape of her neck.

“Hey,” Roni whispered to her. Tajana turned to quickly peck her lips. Roni came to sit on the sofa next to her. “ How’s she been?”          

“Good she’s had a fair bit of milk, I’ve put a fresh diaper on her and she’s been sleeping since,” Tajana said to Roni. “ I think I might come down to the bar for a bit, I’ll take the monitor with me to keep a check on her of course,” 

Roni nodded and leaned her head on Tajana’s shoulder, looking down at Espe who was fast asleep. “Let me go set her crib up and you can put her in there,” Roni stood up and left the apartment. A few minutes later her and Henry came trudging up the stairs carrying the wooden pieces. She took a few minutes to put it all together then came to get Tajana. 

“Your room is ready my little love,” Roni said coming up to take Espe off Tajana. Tajana kissed the brunette softly before Roni turned away to put Espe to sleep. She placed her in her cot and kissed her forehead. “Sleep well Princess, Well be back soon,” Roni said she placed the monitor by the bed and switched it on. “Hey, babe can you hear me?” Roni said to make sure it worked. 

“ It’s as if you weren’t in the next room,” Tajana said sarcastically, laughing at her own job.

“Clever, baby you know I’m just making sure.” Roni said in a weak defensive tone, Tajana walked into the room quietly. 

“I know Ro-ro, come on we got work to do,” Tajana whispered, chuckling at her girlfriend's cute frown. 

* * *

“Come on, baby you look so cute. I wouldn’t let you wear something if I knew you’d be uncomfortable in. I mean look at me I’m orange, I have a tail too. You don’t need to be embarrassed,”  Roni said through the bathroom door. “Look, Espe likes her costume, don’t you sweety.”

 

“You didn’t mention…” Tajana opened the door to reveal herself, “that the costume was a kangaroo...With a full sized pocket.” Tajana said laughing at herself, then at Roni in her costume. 

“You’re Kanga” Roni said smirking trying not to laugh, but costumes are always funny. 

“Yes, Roni but the pouch really?” Tajana said raising an eyebrow.  Roni walked over to her and opened the pouch with one hand holding Espe with the other. She revealed a brown baby harness, she slipped Espe into it and made sure she was safe. She did it back up and looked at Tajana. 

“Espe’s your little Roo, how adorable is that and now you have your hands free too. Double bonus.” Roni said grinning at her. “And it’s not like my costume isn’t going to take away the attention from you. I mean I’m tigger. Bright orange with a huge tail on the back, it’s not exactly subtle” 

“Why are we dressing up like characters in Winnie the Pooh again?” Tajana asked knowing Roni had told her before but had been to distracted by her costume to listen.

“Because Kanga is Roo’s Mom and then Tigger is Roo best friend, see it's cute right” Roni said to her. “And its Winnie the Pooh!”Tajana just giggled at her.

“Ok,I’ll wear it as long as you promise me something in return,” Tajana bargained with her. 

“What do you want in return?” Roni asked cautiously, because Tajana was wearing a smirk which usually meant trouble. 

“That is to be determined at a later date,,” Tajana said in a teasing tone. She would get her back for this costume, sure it was super comfy and Espe looked adorable but Tajana had a feeling she just looked silly. 

Roni chuckled at her and Tajana couldn’t help but giggle too.

“These are going to be the best costumes, guaranteed.” Roni flicked her tail. “I mean look how cute we all look.” Tajana just hummed at her in response. 

“Come on let’s go get set up,” Tajana said kissing Roni lightly and they made their way down to the bar. Roni started to prepare the bar and tables while Tajana fed Espe before everyone arrived for the bar’s morning shift and decorated the bar with halloween decorations.

The first person to come in was Henry. He had chuckled when he saw Roni’s costume,

“This right here, has made my day” he said laughing at Roni who rolled her eyes and went to stand behind the bar ready to take his order as he took a seat. “ So.. any new drinks for halloween?” He asked Roni.

“Sure I came up with a thing or two. here, I’ll make you my favorite one so far.”Roni said grabbing a martini glass and starting to make the cocktail. Tajana who had been out back checking stock came out.

“So let me guess, Kanga and Roo and Roni as Tigger. It really cute guys, better than my attempt at dressing up..as me.” Henry said as Tajana came to sit next to him. He peaked at Espe sat in the harness. “Guys I think Espe as Roo might possibly be the cutest baby costume I have ever seen” Henry admitted he wiggled a finger in front of Espe playfully. 

“Espe is the cutest baby in any costume.” Roni said to him in her newly developed ‘Mother Hen’ tone. She placeed a drink in front of Henry which was bright red and had smoke emulating from the top of the liquid. “ I call it ‘The Poisoned Apple’, Scotch, Schnapps, and dry ice.” She said as he took it of the table and sipped it.

“Could use a dash of cinnamon” He said placing it back on the counter, he didn’t seem like himself. He was wearing a sober face, looking like a kicked puppy.. 

“Cinnamon, now why didn’t I think of that?” Tajana said to Roni. 

“ Maybe because I didn’t let you try it...because you’re feeding a baby, babies don’t do scotch, sugar’ Roni said chuckling at her, she looked back at Henry who hadn't been paying much attention. “What’s with you? You’ve been a gloomy Gus since you walked in here. Last time I saw you, you were all smiles and ice cream with Jacinda and Lucy. What happened” She asked him, he closed his laptop lid and sighed. 

“After we split that night, I... uh... took a detour home, through the cemetery where my wife and daughter are buried.” He said to her, Roni didn’t know what to say to make him feel better, he hadn’t mentioned this when they were working together or at the baby shower, it must have been sitting with him for a while. He’d been working himself up about it and Roni and Tajana could see he was hurting. He sighed again heavily “It’s just seeing the graves, It felt like losing ‘em all over again.” He looked up at Roni and his countenance was so depressed and lost, Roni could almost feel his sorrow. She walked around the bar to come and sit next to him. She rested a hand on his back to comfort him. 

“Hey, I get it,” She said knowing what he was feeling at that moment. She couldn't help the feeling that it brought up for her. Tears pooled in the brunette's eyes. She hadn’t even been able to get the courage to talk to Tajana about her own past. She didn’t want to reopen old wounds, that she had fought so hard to close. Henry’s face had reminded her of how much it could hurt. 

“Yeah?” He asked her noticing that Roni had been affected by his words. Roni sighed sadly.

“Yeah, losing a love like that...can make you afraid to move on,” Roni said to him remembering how long she had kept herself locked away from the world because she thought it would be too painful to meet anyone else. But then Tajana came along and took her by surprise. “But eventually...you have to let go of those ghosts.” Roni said looking at Tajana and smiled at her, She knew she had gotten lucky. If it wasn’t for Tajana working her way into her heart she might have never found someone. Tajana had made her see that love might hurt when it disappears but it was worth feeling it anyway.  

“Love can make you as weak as it can make you powerful,” Tajana added in knowing how loving someone can affect a person. Henry seemed to feeling a little better knowing people around him understood how he felt. 

“So.. why don’t you go ask Jacinda if she wants to go to a Halloween party?” Roni said to him knowing he was crushing hard on the Latina.

“Oh, I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Henry said shaking his head. His wounds still feeling fresh as the day his wife and daughter died in the house fire. 

“Well, then put on a mask and pretend you are,” Roni said to him and he chuckled at her. Tajana just shook her head at her girlfriend. “Moving forward doesn’t mean we forget the dead. And if you loved once… well then you owe it to yourself to at least try...and find happiness again.”  she looked at Henry and then to Tajana who had tears in her eyes too. Roni chuckled at her. “ Oh you sap come ‘ere.” The brunette stood up and hugged Tajana. 

“I just didn’t realize how much you had to push through to be with me… when I first met you I thought you’d always been like this ya know, strong independent kinda person. The more I learn about you, I realize how much you have fought to be the person you are today...that just makes me love you more.” Tajana said unable to stop the crying.

“Awe sugar, you were the thing that made me want to fight, I wouldn’t have noticed if you were any odd girl, but you were like this ray of hope that somehow I’d been gifted. You came into my bar that first day and I think I knew then I didn’t stand a chance,” Roni said laughing a few tears spilling too. 

“Stop you guys are going to set me off,”  Henry said, he had watched as these two fell for each other and he had to admit it had been beautiful to observe and were now a small family. 

“Ah come ‘ere kid,” Tajana said pulling him into their hug. 

“Seriously?” He said awkwardly being squished by both women. Both of them laughing at him as he wiggled away chuckling.

“I think someone needs a clean diaper” Roni said to Espe. 

“This one is on you,” She said knowing it was Roni’s turn, Roni detached Espe from her harness and took her upstairs to change her. 

“So how is Roni as a Mom?” Henry asked her knowing Roni liked kids but never managed to have any of her own, the woman was probably a bad hand at it. 

“She’s great, I mean she just amazing. I thought I would have to do most of the stuff for Espe because Roni would feel uncomfortable, she changes her, feeds her at night, soothes her crying. She even reads your book to her now. Espe is enjoying it. She also loves the voice Roni puts on for the Evil Queen. She smiles at her and kicks her leg about, I’m going to have to video it for you.” Tajana said chuckling at the memory of Roni reading to Espe the night before.  

“Yeah, I knew you two would be great Mom’s. you love each other too much to not love Espe twice as much together,” He said smirking at the blonde. “Kids lucky to have you two to look after her. You’re both great women. You remind me of my characters Regina and Emma. I just didn’t realize the connection they had until I met you too, they fix each other as well. Emma teaches Regina that love is not a weakness and it doesn’t have to hurt and Regina reminds Emma that she shouldn’t give up on people.  Even when they are at their worst. They both managed to make the other one have hope. I hadn’t even realized I was writing them that way. I think I have some serious thinking to do.” Henry said scratching his head. He flicked the lid of his laptop up. 

“I guess that my queue to move on,” Tajana staring at Henry who was typing like a man possessed on his laptop. “Okay...I’m going to… go,” Tajana said a little weirded out by how transfixed he was by the screen. “ Bye…” Nothing.

* * *

“Even though I’m terrified about how busy tonight's going to be, I’m kind of excited. We need to keep it down though because I’m going to have to set Espe down halfway through.” Tajana said worried the noise might wake her up.

“That girl sleeps like her Momma, You don’t even wake up when I play Elvis.” Roni said laughing at her. “In fact neither does she. I was listening to it when I was cooking the other day, and Espe fell asleep in her playpen. I really have no idea how you to do it. A pin could drop and I would wake up.” Roni said laughing, she knew her daughter would sleep well. “ Even if she does wake up I can get her to go back to sleep, I’ll just sing Kook’s she loves a bit of Bowie,” Roni said grinning at Tajana who shook her head and chuckled.

“That she does.” Tajana smiles at Roni. “ I can’t believe she smiled at you before she smiled at me though,” 

“Baby...that was gas...and it stunk,” Roni said remembering the diaper change after. “But it was a cute smile.” Tajana nodded in agreement. “I can’t believe Jacinda can’t take Lucy trick-or-treating. Victoria Belfrey is a real piece of...work.” She said, unable to think of another polite word to describe the woman. Tajana had mentioned she might need to control her cursing so Espe doesn’t pick it up.

“She sure is, I was a little confused by her gift to Espe,  tourmaline? What is it anyway? Just looks like a pretty stone to me.” Tajana said not one to dive into the world of crystals and their spiritual meanings. 

“It’s a crystal, They were known to hold spiritual powers.  Tourmaline, is a protective crystal there are many that have similar jobs but it is known to enhance positive energy and dispel negative. It can be pretty pricey if you know what your buying...and Victoria knew,” Roni said, Tajana looked at her like she had grow two heads. “I was into wicca for a while, there's some pretty cool stuff you learn,” Roni cleared up. Tajana nodded slowly. 

“I’m not gonna find a wand or anything am I?” Tajana asked. Roni was silent knowing she could very well still have the stuff, she didn’t clear out much.

“There might be one lying around,” Roni said with a cheeky grin. . She had really liked some of the idea’s built around wicca. She never tried spells or anything, she just liked the idea of it. “It kinda helped me out of a dark patch.  At least we know she is trying to protect our daughter at any rate.” 

“Dark patch? Roni I don’t want to seem, pushy or whatever… but what happened?” Tajana asked her. She didn’t want Roni to feel like she couldn’t  talk to her about her own issues. The woman had changed her life and helped her battle her fears, she wanted to be able to return the favour. 

“I uh…” Roni paused looking conflicted, “I need to set up the bar for tonight.” She said dismissively and before Tajana could say anything, Roni left the apartment. Tajana was a little angry at Roni for not even acknowledging her question. Well, fine if she didn’t want to talk about it then Tajana wouldn’t push her to do so, but it hurt Tajana to think that Roni didn’t want to talk to her about what was bothering her. For now she would get Espe and herself dressed back in their costumes and head down to the bar. 

At the bar, Roni wasn’t sure why she couldn’t bring herself to talk about what happened. Every time she even thought about it the thoughts felt fuzzy and wrong. How could she have moved on so easily, She couldn’t wrap her head around the feelings of guilt and sadness that hit her. She felt guilty about being happy, she hadn’t realized how much her past had been bringing up emotionally. Maybe she should talk about it. Just not right now. 

Tajana came downstairs before people started to peeter in. Henry, surprisingly, came with Ivy. Roni wasn’t expecting that. The young woman didn’t exactly have a great reputation for being nice to people like Henry. Or anyone for that matter, she reminded Roni of a young her. Misguided and mistreated. She was stuck under Victoria's thumb like the rest of them, but she had been born under it.

Tajana noticed Roni staring at Henry and Ivy. Tajana had no idea who she was but she knew from the look on Roni’s face, she didn’t like Henry talking to her. “Who’s that?” She asked the brunette. 

“That's Ivy Belfrey, Victoria’s daughter, She’s just as bad as her mother, but the poor girl never stood a chance. She works for her mother as her assistant. Her second in command, if you will.” Roni explained to her in a angry voice. Tajana, shocked at Roni’s sudden hostility, took a step back. Roni noticed and calmed herself. She went over to Tajana and pulled her into a hug. “Sorry, babe, for earlier. I’ll talk to you about it all, I will. Just I need sometime to…” 

“Process?” Tajana finished for her, seeing the brunette struggle for the right word. Roni just nodded into her shoulder.  The blonde glanced back at the odd couple at the bar and frowned a little saying, “He will be fine, Roni he’s a big boy. You need to stop stressing. I’m okay with waiting, I just don’t want you to think you can’t trust me with your...stuff.” Tajana then turned  her head to lightly kiss the base of Roni’s neck prompting the older woman to moan. 

 

Roni turned to capture the blonde’s lips and walked the blonde back until her back hit the wall. “I know we have to refrain from these activities, but I can’t wait to have you again.”  Roni murmured against the blonde’s lips.

 

Tajana moaned, “oh, fuck.”  Roni chuckled and stepped away heading back to her post behind the bar.

********************************************************************************************************

There was a knock on the bar door an hour before they were due to open, Roni knew it must be Henry because he was usually the only person who came here that early to meet with Rodgers. Perhaps they had mentioned it and she’d forgotten, it was likely they had.She had been a little preoccupied of late. She unlocked the door and sure enough Henry walked through it. 

“Hey, sorry I don’t know if I mentioned   Rodgers and me are meeting here today, he has something to show me about his cold case.” He said walking to his usual spot on the bar. 

“That’s ok, you’ll have to wait a few moments for the coffee machine to heat up. I woke up late.” Roni said going to start the machine up. He chuckled. 

“Late night?” He asked knowing that babies can be tough to put down. 

“It wasn’t Espe who kept me up. Tajana was upset about something… we were upset about something. It’s fine now I think we talked it out and stuff,” Roni said to him. 

 

“And Stuff?” Henry gave her a strange look but she waved him off. 

 

“Shut up!”  She exclaimed slapping lightly at his arm.  “I’m just going to go help Tajana with Espe.We’ll be down in a few minutes, I left the door open for Rodgers.” Roni said to him and walked up to the apartment.

When she got back to the apartment,  she saw Tajana was still in her Pajamas. She was holding Espe, who was crying, looking concerned. Roni went over quickly. 

“What the matter, baby?” Roni asked her panicked. A tear escaped her eye, Espe was looking up at her moms with eyes. 

“Nothing I just… I can’t do this,” Tajana said she began balling. 

“What? are you kidding me, your a great Mom Tajana, Espe loves you and I love you. I know it all seems a little overwhelming at the moment, but we are still getting used to this. You don’t need to get upset, what happened that upset you?” Roni asked her. Tajana looked up at her with sad eyes Roni sat beside her and pulled her tight against her. 

“I just started thinking… I only started being able to take care of myself properly, before I was in such a bad place...what if that happens again, what if I… “ Tajana said barely able to get the words out. Roni rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and kissed it quickly. 

“Do you think I would let you get that sad again? Tajana you are...a great Mom, you couldn’t go back to who you were forced to be before. You have me and Espe and so many other people here to help you now. If you ever feel sad about anything...talk to me. I’m here for you,” Roni murmured in her ear. Tajana took a deep shaky breath and relaxed into Roni’s arms, They were quiet for a few moments whilst Tajana calmed herself. 

“I love you, Roni,” Tajana whispered after a while. She turned a little to face the brunette.

“I love you too, Baby, and I know Espe loves you. I mean look at that sad little face. You don’t like when Mommy cries do you?  No,” Roni said tickling Espe’s tummy. “Come on, I’ll get her dressed and ready, you go take a shower and relax. Come down when you are ready, Rodgers is coming over in a bit to talk about his case.” Roni stood up and took the infant from her mother, who smiled gratefully. 

“She’s been fed and I changed her diaper, I just couldn’t get her in her clothes, she's to wriggly this morning. I think she misses you,” Tajana said looking at the baby who was staring at the brunette. 

“Yeah but she still doesn’t let me bathe her.” Roni said remembering that Espe would cry everytime Roni would wash her. 

“I think it’s cuz she likes how I wash her, it calms her,” Tajana said remembering a confused, drenched Roni and a screaming Espe. Tajana had done it in the hospital so Espe was used to her hands, Roni however couldn’t get the hang of it.

“I’m just terrified that she might get soap in her eyes.” Roni said frowning a little.

“I know baby, I don’t mind doing it, I love that I get to share mommy duties with you.  It’s just that, the more you do it, the more comfortable you will get. She doesn’t do a whole lot right now, Later she will get more active, and that’s when the trouble begins.” Tajana said. Roni chuckled. 

“You’re right, I guess 3 weeks experience isn’t a whole lot is it?,” Roni asked. 

Tajana shook her head.  “No, it isn’t.” She leaned forward and kissed Roni softly.  A kiss full of the pent up frustration she had been feeling from the three weeks of medically induced celibacy. Three more weeks… and it would be her turn.  She and Roni had gotten adventurous the night before. Tajana discovering new things about her Lover. Just because Roni couldn’t touch her, didn’t mean the brunette had to go without, and Roni had awakened satisfied.

Roni pulled away in a haze then cleared her throat, “Alright I’m gonna get this one dressed. and make Henry a coffee. You shower missy.” Roni said to her, “A cold one.” Tajana chuckled and nodded walking to the bedroom to get her things ready. Roni was still out there when Tajana came back out. 

“She’s really wiggly today, How about we try an easy one ‘eh?” Roni said going into Espe’s room and picking up the Bug onesie. Espe let Roni put it on straight away. Tajana laughed at her daughter’s quirk. 

“Does she just not like the other one?” Tajana said giggling. Roni looked at Tajana. 

“I think so… is green not your colour, baby?” She said as she lifted Espe back and went over to Tajana. “I think we have a picky baby.” Tajana hummed. 

“Or maybe she loves the bug just as much as her Mommy does” Tajana said, She took out her phone and took a picture of Roni and Espe. “Ah so cute.” Tajana said. “ That one’s a keeper.” 

“You.  Shower. Now” Roni said chucking at Tajana who poked her tongue out her. 

“I’m going, I’m going. But first” She said pulling Roni close and kissing her quickly before dashing out the room. Roni sighed happily. 

“Your Mom’s a kook,” Roni said to Espe, she made her way back to the pub. Henry was still sat alone typing on his laptop. 

“Getting much done?” She asked him. He looked up at her as she walked towards him. 

“Not really … ahh you have little Espe, do you mind?” He asked reaching his hands out, asking to hold Espe.

“No you’re her godfather so you have just as much right as I do to have a cuddle.” She said handing Espe over to Henry gently. He held her and looked down at her. 

“I like her little onesie, let me guess Tajana?” He asked chuckling. Roni nodded and put a coffee infront of Henry.

“Could you hold on to  her for a few more minutes, I need to sort out back still. I low on scotch, Halloween was busy,” Roni said to him, he nodded, he was making funny faces at Espe, who was just staring at him.

“Sure she’s cool with me,” Henry said to Roni with a bright smile. Tajana came down into the bar a few minutes later looking refreshed and feeling a lot more relaxed than she had that morning and the previous night.  

“Hey Taj, Roni’s out back.” He said. Tajana walked over to him and Espe. 

“Hey Henry, yeah I guessed as much. You’re hanging out with our little one are you?” Tajana said to him. She saw him making faces at Espe whilst she kicked her legs around and cooing at him joyfully. 

Just then,Rodgers came into the bar carrying a box. Henry handed Espe back to Tajana who went to go fetch Roni. While the younger man went to sit with the detective at a table; Tajana walked into the storeroom and wrapped her arms around Roni’s he waist. 

“Pirate man is here with a box, thought I’d come fetch you,” Tajana said and kissed her neck. Roni nodded and turned around. 

“Do you think we’re going to be alright? I’m just thinking with everything we have planned...maybe Victoria’s present was a warning to say to stop messing with her,” Roni said she wasn’t worried about Victoria, but she didn’t want to put their daughter in danger.

“Victoria is just a CEO, she doesn’t have enough power to hurt us, she would have to rip us apart at the seams, and she can’t even see them. She’s manipulative, power hungry but she’s just human, we can beat her with everyone on our side.  It’s worth it in the long run. Come on, let get in there, Rodgers won’t wait for us.” Tajana whispered and led her by the hand to the bar. 

“The case went cold about ten years ago this month, It’s become a kind of side project of mine,” Rodgers was saying to Henry as the two women walked back in the room.

“Why is it so Important to you?” Henry asked him wondering why the cop was so adamant to close it. 

“We’ve all got things that gnaw at us,” The bar keeper said.  She looked at the one handed Detective “The keg room has a strong lock, plus my baseball bat and friendly demeanour, will keep away any prying eyes you might be worried about.” Roni reassured him slapping his arm as she passed by. He’d asked her to check for a safe space for the evidence to go earlier that day by text. 

“Thanks, I better get back to the station,” Rodgers said grabbing a gray notebook from the box and turning to go. 

“What is that?” Henry asked him wondering why he wanted to keep it with him. Rodgers turned back to face him. 

“It contains sketches, and angsty teenage poetry. I like to thumb through it when things get quiet at the precinct,” Rodgers told him. Henry was a little dumbfounded with the man's obsession with the case.

“You know I’m all about commitment, but I think, Uh, You should pick up a hobby or two,” Tajana said to him thinking maybe the man should try something new.

“I’ll take that into consideration, thanks again,” Rodgers said before leaving the bar. 

“All right, I’ll go ahead and put this back there now,” Henry said going to get up to put it in the keg room. Roni stopped him.

“In a minute, first , tell me why you were in here with Ivy last night,” Roni asked him pointedly, Henry looked apprehensive. 

“I had a drink with her,” He said to Roni unsure why she cared so much who he picked to drink with. “What the big deal?”

“The big deal?” Roni said to him knowing he should know. “Well, she is... Victoria Belfrey’s daughter”

“Well, I don’t know, I...I think that Ivy may surprise you, she got a taste of standing up to her mother. She might be able to help us.” Henry said to them. Roni sighed and shook her head. She wanted to believe Henry but she couldn’t.

“Henry I’ve seen this story before, believe me it  _ doesn’t _ end with you happy,” Roni said wanting to warn the poor man before he got stuck in the middle of something bad. Henry just nodded at her a little and went to put the box away. 

“He’s not going to listen is he?” Roni said to Tajana who came over to hug her. 

“Probably not, no, but he will find out one way, or another..” That might not have been what Roni was looking for but Henry was bullheaded and wasn’t likely give in to Regina’s advice fast. He had just picked the wrong person to have faith in.

 

* * *

 

Tajana was upstairs setting Espe down for her lunchtime nap. Roni had just opened for lunch and she had a few customers but it wasn’t too busy. She decided to order some inventory whilst she wasn’t busy with anything else. Henry walked in halfway through her putting stuff down and came excitedly over to the bar and sat on his stool. 

“So, I think I got a lead on where we can dig up some dirt on Belfrey. It came from Ivy, she said Victoria has been spending a lot of time in some secret room on the top floor of her building,” He said to her.Of course she knew Ivy was telling Henry some partial truth, She might not know why her mother frequented there, but she was probably trying to find out herself. Knowing her and her mother she would probably put a bet on the girl playing them all, even her own mother. What worried her the most, was the dopey look on Henry's face.

“I can’t tell what’s worse, the fact that you believe her or that… your falling for her” Roni said a little disgusted with that fact. “Especially when there’s a much better single-mom option staring you in the face.” Roni said to him not wanting him to give up on them. 

“So, this is about Jacinda?” He groaned, sure Roni had been a little pushy on the subject but she could see the two of them were better suited than Henry and Ivy. 

“No, this is about you… Henry you’re genuine...Ivy... isn’t” Roni said trying to make him see sense. 

“I appreciate the mama bear routine, okay? But the reality is you aren't mine.” He said, that annoyed Regina a little. Sure she could be a little overprotective of her friends. She had every right to be if they were going to go around with Victoria Belfreys daughter. 

“Yeah well, If your mother was standing here she’d tell you three things: Get back to writing, take Jacinta on a date and tip me well for giving you the advice you so desperately wanted to hear.” Roni said to him thinking if Henry was as smart as he’d seemed he would listen to her. But instead he sighed and got up. Regina was a little shocked by his abruptness. “Where you going?” She asked him, He turned to face her, clearly agitated. 

“Uh, the bathroom unless you feel compelled to hold my hand in there too,” he said in an irritated tone and walked off. Regina sighed then heard his cell phone ding on the table in front of her. She knew she shouldn’t but when she read Ivy’s name she couldn’t help it, She picked up his phone and read her text:

 

_ Belfrey lobby,now. _

 

Regina exhaled in anger and texted back:

 

_ I’m on my way. _

 

She quickly deleted both of the messages then put it back on the table. Ivy was going to get a bit of a surprise. She had been so engrossed in her anger that she hadn't noticed Tajana coming down the stairs. The blonde she seen Roni text something on Henry’s phone, she looked furious. The blonde walked over to her and cuddled her from behind making Roni jump a little. She sighed when she realised it was Tajana. She was still tense not knowing what she had seen. 

“Who were ya texting?” Tajana asked her quietly, Roni huffed and turned around, looking down ashamed. 

 

“I texted Ivy from Henry’s phone, She told him to meet him, so...I’m going to go meet her,” Roni answered unsure how Tajana would take it. She glanced up and peaked at Tajana’s face. She was smirking. 

“He’s gonna be mad you know? I get why you did it though, She seems… Fake” Tajana said, remembering the impression the young woman had given her at halloween. “ I probably would have done the same Ro. I don’t even know him as well as you do.”

“He still likes her though, somehow she’s got him hooked. I just...I know there is some underhanded reason for it, I mean she’s Belfreys daughter. There is no way in hell her mother raised her to be nice to people like Henry.  She’s planning something, I just don’t want to see Henry hurt… More hurt” Roni said she looked at Tajana with sad eyes. She couldn’t understand why she felt so compelled to look after Henry. He should just seem like a regular in her little bar. There was something in her telling her to make sure he was ok. Maybe it was his face when he told her about his family. Or the fact that he had been so nice to Jacinda and Lucy who, Roni knew, had been struggling for years. She just wanted him to be safe. It was the same feeling she got when Espe cried at night because she’s had a nightmare. Roni would sit and rock her back to sleep. It was strange and she couldn’t fight it so for now she would do what she knew what she could do. Gather intel. “Wanna come?” She asked the smiling blonde who knew Roni wanted to protect her family and friends and Henry lay somewhere between the two.

“Let me just get Espe into her sleeping stroller,” Tajana said kind of excited because she felt like a detective. Obviously what Roni did was wrong, but she didn’t want her to have to do it all alone. She quickly went upstairs. Roni sighed, this was going to be more difficult than she previously thought. Ivy was just as hostile and horrible as her mother. Maybe inviting Tajana was a bad Idea.


	10. Who's That?

Roni pushed the stroller behind Tajana who stepped onto the elevator, there were more people waiting but the stroller too up so much room that no one bothered to come in with them. Roni preferred it that way. She wanted to make sure Tajana was okay with what they were doing. 

 

“Are you okay with this Tajana?” Roni asked her seriously, Tajana looked at her and grinned. 

 

“I feel like a police officer on a mission.” She giggled. It made Roni smile, at least she knew she wasn’t panicking. The door dinged open and There at her desk was Ivy putting on lipstick ready to meet Henry...or so she thought. 

 

“You can put away the war paint,” Tajana called over to her. Roni looked at her and couldn’t hide her smirk “Henry’s not coming.”  They walked over to the younger woman. Ivy put the mirror and lipstick away. She smiled at them both them. It wound Roni up a little to see the smug grin on her face.

 

“I decided to save him the trouble and stop this little game of yours before it starts,” Roni said gesturing in anger. 

 

“And what game is that exactly?” Ivy asked her staring at Roni, trying to keep her cool but Tajana could see she was a little scared of them, mostly Roni. 

 

“Well, I don’t know Ivy, but if I had to guess, you’re either trying to piss your mother off, or you just want to take one more thing away from your sister, Jacinda,” Roni said knowing one of them was right because Ivy was just as manipulative and underhanded as her mother. She just hid it better sometimes.

 

“Stepsister,” This wasn’t one of those times. “And from what Henry told me, there is nothing to take. Why are you two so interested anyway? You barely know him,”   Ivy said to them and then went to walk off. Tajana stepped in front of her stopping her. 

 

“I know him enough to know he’s a good kid, and I won’t let you mess up his life,” Tajana said to Ivy who Glared at her. 

 

“You might not believe this, but I have risked a lot by offering my help. If my mother finds out about this, I’ll be cleaning her toilets… Like for real.” She said Roni wasn’t totally convinced. “and I wouldn’t risk that just to stick it to Jacinda.” 

 

“Well, if you’re so eager to destroy your mother, prove it.” Roni pushed the stroller over to Tajana to take. 

 

“Fine, I will follow me,” Ivy said to her. Roni was going to tell Tajana to stay where she was but didn't want to risk Victoria or anyone else seeing her. Tajana pushed it along and Roni noticed the wheel was squeaking. 

 

“You might need to push it a bit quieter love,” Roni said not knowing if the sound would give them away. 

 

“It wouldn’t stop! I’ve been trying this whole time. It did it the whole way here” Tajana said not knowing how Roni hadn’t heard it. She was probably too worked up to notice. 

 

“Ah crap, give it here,” Roni said, Leaning down and trying to fix it. She stood up and pushed it back and forth. It was louder. “Nope,” Roni said and walked off, Tajana laughed and pushed the now ever squeaker Stroller.

 

“Could you two be any less inconspicuous?” Ivy said to them annoyed by the squeaking and the two woman being slow.  “ Come on!” She said and they walked into the elevator. At least this one was bigger. 

 

It slowly went to the right floor. It pinged open revealing the boiler room with a large fan on the back wall casting a moving shadow across the room.  It felt eerie to Tajana. Roni was skeptical as the door closed behind her thinking for a moment if she and her family were about to be murdered. Then shook off the thought as Ivy led them around to corner. On the floor sat a weird looking tea set up. 

 

“Huh, She made me truck all over town for those disgusting herbs...” Ivy said seemingly clueless as to what her mother was up too. Roni knelt down to get closer to the tray. She had seen pictured of things like this before when she had been looking into Wicca for fun. It was strange to think, but perhaps Victoria had been dabbling in the arts, but she didn’t think it seemed in her nature to turn to something so easily unbelievable. “It smelled like old feet?”  Roni pointed at the second cup on the tray and looked at Tajana.

 

“This wasn’t just a tea party for one..” Tajana observed seeing that there were two ceramic teacups sitting on the tray next to a large silver teapot. There were strange looking plants in each cup.

 

“Who was she with?” Roni asked Ivy skeptically. 

 

“I have no idea,” Ivy said sounding like she meant that.” Whenever Mother comes up here, she’s always alone.” Ivy said sounding just as confused as the two mothers.

 

“Strange place for tea...” Roni murmured to Tajana who smirked.

 

“ Not exactly damning” Tajana said watching Roni move about the room cautiously, searching for more clues.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve wasted my time too,” Ivy said to them in an exasperated tone. 

 

“Maybe not such a waste after all,”  Roni said going over to the small lockers where there was a corner of white paper sticking out of the bottom of one on the top row. Roni Opened the locker and took it out she flipped it over and saw a picture of herself, in clothes she had never owned with her hair in a way she had never worn it, next to her … cuddling her was a young happy looking boy with dark hair and familiar green eyes. He was holding a Tron lunch box and was wearing a long black pea coat with a thin red and gray scarf. The background was unfamiliar to her too. She wasn’t sure what to do with it.

 

“Roni? What is it?” Tajana asked concerned noting Roni’s change in posture.

 

“Nothing… We should go...now,”  Roni said flipping the locker closed and walking over to the elevator;waiting impatiently for Ivy to open it. 

* * *

 

The drive home was silent as Roni wondered what to do.  The brunette hadn’t said a word on the ride back, so neither did Tajana.   

 

Roni couldn't keep her mind off the file she had seen.  Sure it was a strange photo… but it could be nothing, just a doctored edit. Someone playing games with her… or Henry, considering this little trip was meant for him, not her.

 

Tajana had gone to put Espe back to bed, She had woken up on the way home, but after she was fed she had fallen asleep again in the car. Roni stayed downstairs to get the bar ready for the night shift that they were already running a bit late for due to their little… trip. Toward the end of the shift, it got quiet and she guessed Tajana had decided to go to bed, maybe thinking Roni needed space. The brunette was looking at the picture which she hid under her order forms when Henry walked in. She had texted him earlier to come around. She wanted to apologize for that morning and also show him the picture to see what he made of it. She had decided that it was for the best not to tell Tajana yet. It might freak her out. 

 

Henry finally arrived; he walked up and came to stand by her. 

 

“Hey. you wanted to see me…?” He asked he leaned against the bar, confused to what Roni would want to talk to him about.

 

“Yes, I have something I want to show you, but first, um… I answered a text on your phone from Ivy, and met her at Belfrey Tower.” Roni told him, she saw his face change to confused and angry. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What you…” Henry said Roni could see he was angry. 

 

“I know,” She interrupted him. “ It was wrong, I just wanted to know if we could trust her,” Roni said clarifying herself. 

 

“Well... can we?” Henry asked her still looking a little peeved.

  
  


“Maybe, but that's not important, because while we were in there I found this…” She said showing Henry the photo. He took it from her and inspected it. “I have no idea where that is, and I have  _ never  _ owned clothes like that, in my life. Plus, I have  _ no idea _ who that  _ kid _ is,” She said. She wasn’t sure why but it had gotten to her. And apparently Henry too.

 

“I do…” He looked up at Roni looking perplexed. “ It’s me.” She looked back at him even more confused than she was before. He sat down and Roni took the seat next to him. He held out the photo. “ It’s a scene from my book with us Photoshopped in as the characters. This has me as the kid who believes in fairy tales, and you as my mom? The Evil Queen.” Henry told her, she was shocked at that last part. 

 

“The Evil Queen?!” She said kind of annoyed someone would use to her image for that. “ Right,” She said hitting the table angrily with her palm. “So, Victoria is screwing with us,” She walked behind the bar and got her trusty bat from it’s hiding area. She’d show that bitch. Henry jumped in front of her, 

 

“WHOA, WHOA, WHOA.  Hey, slow down there Babe Ruth,” He said trying to stop her from leaving. “Geez, we don’t know that Victoria made the photo. Can we at least look into before it’s clobberin’ time?” He said warning her not to do anything to irrational. He hadn’t expected this woman to be so boisterous. She put the bat back away knew Henry was right. 

 

Just then, Jacinda came into the bar.“Roni, I’m so glad you still here,” the latina said to the frazzled brunette, as Roni was still a little wound up.

“Hey, whats up?” Roni asked Jacinda trying to stabilize her voice.

 

“It’s uh, It’s been a busy night,” She looked tired and a little annoyed at something. “ Sabine and I, uh, we sort of bought a food truck,” Jacinda said seeming a little unsure about the idea. 

 

“Well, that’s great!” Roni said a pleased smile softening her features.  She leaned forward on the bar. 

 

“It needs a lot of work and I uh, sold my tools” She said nervously. “ Do you have any?” 

 

“ Well, lucky for you this place is falling apart. So I’ve got all the tools you’ll need.” Roni said lifting her large red toolbox from behind the bar. She handed it to Jacinda over the top of the counter. Jacinda took it and smiled at her. 

 

“You're a lifesaver,” She said before going to leave. Henry stood up from his stool. 

 

“Well hey, um, if you need some help, I’m pretty good around engines,” Henry said to her. 

 

“ For a writer,” Roni said laughing, It was true the guy had a decent knowledge of cars, she had also taught him a thing or two when he helped her. 

 

“No I’m fine,” Jacinda dismissed him, Well there was something wrong there. Roni turned around to grab two beers. 

 

“What was that?” Henry asked her baffled by Jacinda shunning him. 

 

“Hey, If I were the Evil Queen, I would be able to look into my magic mirror and tell you,” She said then she held out the two beers. “ But, this is all the magic I’ve got.” placed the beer down in front of him and took a swig off her own. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Tajana and Roni were working the morning shift. Roni had been distant the night before and hadn’t said much to Tajana and that worried her. The blonde was on the floor serving few people when Henry came in. 

 

“Okay, so I figured out the mystery. Look, Ivy’s timeline from Halloween.” Roni picked up the phone to look at it. “She posted a bunch of photos of us getting drinks together. Oh, this looks bad,” Henry said in a worried. Roni looked through them. They were pretty terrible. Tajana came up behind Roni and put her arms over Roni's shoulders to see what she was looking at.  She pulled back and looked at Henry.

 

“#Drunk-O-ween? #Drinking Buddy. Yeah, this looks bad.” Tajana said. She said tapping Henry’s arm comfortingly. 

 

“Well that's why I’m not on social media,” Roni said knowing there was a reason she never bothered to use them.  Henry looked sad. 

 

“Yeah but Jacinda is, and now I’m worried... that whatever we had, I screwed it all up.” He admitted to them. Lucy burst through the bar doors. They turned to look at the young girl.

 

“I wanna see the picture!” Lucy said running up to them excitedly, she looked like she was finding it hard to stand still. She had a huge grin on her face and she was breathing heavily like she’d run all the way there from home... 

 

“How do you know about the pictures?” Henry asked her, thinking she meant the ones of him and Ivy. 

 

“Ivy told me all about it,” Lucy said excitedly. Henry looked worried and uncomfortable.

 

“She did? She oh, boy,” Henry said looking a little terrified. Roni realized what Lucy meant. She hadn’t shown the picture to Tajana but knew she probably shouldn’t keep hiding it. She took the clipboard it was hidden on and showed it to a still panicking Henry.

 

“This photo?” Roni asked Henry calmed down, glad to know that he was okay with Lucy for now. 

 

“I know she’s on your side now, and I know that you found it Grandma’s weird attic. So come on, show me!” Lucy said almost bouncing on the spot with anticipation. Roni put the clipboard away and showed her the photo. The young girl took it from her and looked at it. She did a small chucking, not believing her eyes. “ Wait a minute, I remember reading this scene,” She said looking up at them.  “Um, so Henry is Henry… Obviously. And Roni you’re,” Lucy’s face looked pensive as Roni waited for her to call her the Evil Queen. Lucy worked it out and gasped smiling at her. “ YOUR REGINA!” She said as she jumped with excitement. “I mean of course you are, Oh my gosh, you're his Mom.” The two adults being accused of being fairy tale characters looked away. It was making Roni uncomfortable. “ Regina Mills, adopted Henry Mills in the real world in Boston. And it was the best thing that ever happened to her… to you.”  Roni had to stop her there, knowing what it meant if she was right. 

 

“Lucy no!” She said taking the picture of her, a little more angry than she would have like to have been. “ Give it up. This picture is obviously fake.”  She said To the young girl, not wanting to upset her but not wanting to keep talking about it. 

 

“No, it’s not, Henry you had something magical.  You had a book that had real stories in it, and you never gave up. And I won’t give up either.” She said looking at Henry. She turned to Regina who looked at her. “ You are going to break this curse because you truly are Regina!” She said to her. Roni wasn’t sure how to reply anymore. “And all I have to do is make you remember,” The girl whispered more to herself than to anyone else. “ And I know exactly how to do it.” The little girl jumped up and ran out of the bar. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************

 

“Well,  I was a little skeptical of the stray dogs hanging out in the ally, but Bella Notte has damn good pizza,”Tajana said to Roni and Henry as they walked down the street. Roni had cheered up some after their trip out. She and Tajana held hands as Roni used her free hand to push Espe’s baby carriage grinning at her girlfriend’s comment. 

 

Tajana and Henry were finishing up their Pizza as they walked along. The two grew concerned about Roni’s quiet demeanor. “Now, what's up with you?” Henry asked the brunette as he threw his pizza crust and napkin in the trash. 

 

Roni looked at him confused, not thinking she was acting too strangely. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You’ve been quiet since Lucy dropped the Regina bomb. You worried about it?” He asked her seeing her face fall. She was a little worried about it but it wasn’t what was making her upset. Perhaps, it was time to speak up a little. 

 

“No, it’s not that… It’s just...” She wasn’t sure what to say exactly. She struggled to speak a second. “It’s just brought up a difficult memory is all.” Henry stopped and looked at her. She chuckled uncomfortably, knowing she would have to elaborate. “I actually… I tried to adopt once…” Roni closed her eyes for a second. It still hurt to think how close she had gotten. “A beautiful baby boy.” Roni looked sad for a second. “ Then, at the last minute, the adoption agency...decided I wasn’t a good fit.” Roni was trying to battle her tears as she continued to talk. She stared down at Espe. “Just...left a mark... You know?” 

 

“For what it’s worth, you seem like a mom to a lot of people around here,” Henry said to her hoping her could cheer her up. She turned to face him and lay her hand on his forearm so she knew he was listening to her. 

 

“Which is why we have to help Lucy” She said to him. Tajana and Henry looked at her confused. “If we pretend to believe her, then she will stop being defensive and finally believe the truth when she sees it… trust me,” They started walking again. “The sooner the fantasy fades, the sooner she can heal. 

“Okay, Operation Heartbreak it is,” Henry said. Roni let out a confused hum. “That's a thing from my book, just like something else she said, which gives me a good idea of exactly where she is, you wanna go there now?” He asked them. 

 

“We’ll go,  your afternoon is already full,” Regina said to him and Tajana giggled knowing that Roni had set the man up. 

 

“Is it?” He asked her confused having not planned anything big for the day. 

 

“Oh did I forget to mention, the pizza place was close to that?” Roni said turning him so he could see the food truck parked up as Jacinda walked around it. 

 

“Ask her out!” Tajana said nudging him a little in encouragement.

 

“Sometimes, I guess you just have to accept when Moms know best.” 

 

“Now go,  be charming,” Tajana said to him smiling. 

 

“And don’t slouch?” Roni said both of them smiled at him. “We’re kidding, go talk to her.”

 

“We’ll deal with Lucy,” Tajana said to him to reassure him Lucy would be found. 

 

* * *

 

Roni knew where Lucy would be hidden because she had read the book enough to know what Lucy would be looking for. She and Emma found her sitting on the floor head on her knees. She was clearly having a hard time processing what was happening to her at the moment. With living with her Grandmother and her mom struggling to get by. It was bound to make her upset. Poor kid. Roni came into the room first. 

 

“Thought Victoria said you couldn’t come here?” Roni asked her knowing the girl was up to something. 

 

“She doesn’t know I’m here,” Lucy said spinning around to face them, “and I had to come,” Lucy said sounding sad and defeated. 

 

“Henry guessed you’d be here,” Tajana told the girl who looked in need of a cuddle. 

 

“Of course, because when Henry needed magic the most, the storybook showed up for him in Snow White’s closet. And when some people touched it, they remember everything about who they were.” Lucy said closing the wardrobe and going to sit on her bed. 

 

“Wow,” Roni said leaving the stroller by the door and walking over to Lucy to kneel down in front of her. “ So if I grabbed it...I would remember being a Queen?” Roni asked her, not really seeing herself that way but it was a nice thought. 

 

“You’re never going to believe that,” Lucy said disheartened. She has been hanging a lot on finding that book. Now, she couldn’t find it she didn’t know what to do.

 

“Look, I would love to believe I was a Queen. You know… someone with this big, amazing,  life who adopted a son she loved. And I know enough to know, I don’t know everything, Lucy,”  Roni said smiling at her. “ So why don’t we prove this thing together?” Lucy looked at her stunned then at Tajana who was watching. The blonde nodded at the little girl to show her she was in too, although she wasn’t expecting Roni seem so into it.  Who in the world would see this woman as an unfit parent was beyond her. 

 

“Really?” Lucy asked her excitedly and Roni smiled at her and both stood up. Roni held her hand out for Lucy to shake. 

 

“What you say? Partners?” Instead of shaking her hand, Lucy quickly grabbed her for a hug. Which Roni reacted to and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. She placed a hand on the back of Lucy’s head and rested her chin on the girls head. She hadn’t been hugged by a kid in a while, she didn’t realize how many emotions it would bring back for her. Tajana noticed the sad, lost look on Roni’s face, and frowned realizing how much Roni wanted to be a mom. She made a mental note to ask Roni if she wanted to make it official to be Espe’s other mother.

 

“We need to go to the shop for a bottle of scotch then,” Tajana said to them setting the thoughts aside for the more immediate. Roni looked at her confused. “It’s Weaver's drink”

 

“Oh I see, we need to butter him up a little,”  Roni said knowing Tajana had a plan. 

 

* * *

 

Roni, Tajana, and Lucy walked into the precinct. Tajana was pushing Espe’s stroller because after she had told Roni what her idea was, Roni had rushed them to the nearest liquor store and got Weavers Scotch. 

 

“It’s a...get well gift,” Roni said to him smiling. She knew this wasn’t going to be fun and games though. Weaver had been shot by one of his informants, Tilly, whilst she was off her medication. 

 

“What can I do for you ladies?” He asked. He seemed different to Roni, something about him just seemed… off. 

 

“Can you find out if a certain woman applied to adopt a baby in Boston? were not sure about the year,” Tajana asked him knowing the task was definitely in his power to do, it’s just whether or not he wanted to help them. With Weaver, it seemed like it could go either way.

 

“Her name is Regina Mills,” Lucy told him to try and help them. 

 

“That…”He said pointing to the bottle. “Has brought you this conversation. Now, what would make me want to take this on?” He asked looking at Roni for his answer. She knew what he wanted. 

 

“I’ll owe you one!” Roni said, she felt like she was making a deal with the devil, A shiver went down her spine. He gave her a sinister smirk. 

 

“Then we have a deal,” He said in a sly voice. 


	11. Crashing Down

Roni and Tajana were upstairs in the apartment after “The talk” with Weaver had gone well. The blonde’s mind was still on her lover’s dejection and wanted to ask the brunette more about her adoption attempt. 

 

Roni had been quiet all day, Tajana didn’t want her getting upset about it, maybe she should ask the brunette if she wanted to talk. She sat on the sofa and waited while Roni put Espe to bed. She came in a few minutes later with the baby monitor attached to her belt.

 

“Roni?” Tajana said as she walked into the room. Roni came over and sat beside her on the arm of the sofa. She put her arm around Tajana’s shoulder and absentmindedly started playing with her hair. She hummed at Tajana to continue. “You um… You mentioned you trying to adopt and it falling through… I was just wondering if you wanted to… talk about it?” She asked the brunette who’s features saddened a second. 

 

“Scooch over, it’s a long story,” Roni said, Tajana shuffled over on the sofa and Roni sat down next to her. She took hold of the blondes hand and sighed. “ When I was just coming out of college, I met this guy, Fletcher. He was a bit of a rebel. My mother didn’t approve of him, not that I cared at that point what she thought.” Roni said flashing Tajana a coy smile. 

“I was walking through the park late one night, and there was a large group of guys hanging out around a campfire, partying... They were messing around, you know like boys do. I was a little weary of them because I had to walk past them. As I did, I thought that they had hadn’t noticed me.” Roni, remembering it vividly, took a deep breath, it had been years since she last talked about it all.

 

“Until this … tall, bulky, rough looking dude decided he wanted… me.” Roni said gulping, remembering how terrified she had been and how weak it had made her feel. 

 

“I tried fighting him of but I wasn’t exactly working out back then. He had me pinned up against a tree, his hand was practically up my skirt. But then he just collapsed in front of me. Like something had knocked him out.” Roni said smiling at their joined hands sadly, she could feel the tears coming already. 

 

“It was Fletch, He had seen me struggling and in a burst of anger had knocked the guy out. It was pretty damn impressive and I was so relieved and traumatized by what had happened. I started crying.” Roni chuckled, a tear escaping. 

 

“Unlike most guy’s his age, I’d met, he didn’t just stand there awkwardly. He instantly came to comfort me. He took me to this cafe and we got to talking… soon enough a few years later he proposed and we got married.”

 

Tajana looked at Roni anew.  Of course her girlfriend had a history.  Everyone had a history. She shifted a little uncomfortably, still because she didn’t like the thought of some man with his hands in places only she was allowed to touch now.  “You were married?”

 

“For about 5 years,”  Roni answered shifting so that she could take the blonde into her arms fully.  Pressing a kiss at the younger woman’s temple, the older brunette continued her story.   “We had been trying for years to have children, but nothing happened. So we decided to go to the doctors for help. I found out... a month after our first appointment, that I…” The flood gates opened and the tears started to stream down her face. 

 

It was Tajana’s turn to offer comfort so she shifted them so that she could look Roni in the eye and dry her tears. The brunette took a deep shuddering breath and continued.“I found out I couldn’t ever have a baby of my own.” She took a big shaky breath. “It… I didn’t take it well, neither did my mother. I think that made it worse, she was vile to me after, I stopped talking to her for a while. I needed to talk to someone about it but I… There was no one… I couldn’t.“ Roni was sobbing now. She would have been embarrassed, if it was in front of anyone but Tajana. 

 

The blonde had her arms around her as soon as the tears started forming in her eyes. Roni buried her head in Tajana’s neck for a few minutes while she caught her breath. 

“Fletch and my mother they gave me an ultimatum. Either I went back to the doctor’s or they’d both leave. I didn’t want them to go! So I went back to the Doctors and they recommended adoption, when we were ready to try it. I quickly got myself together. Job, house etc.., Finally when we were deemed ready, we put on a waiting list. We were expecting to have to wait a while for anything to turn up. Then by some miracle, five weeks after being officially put on the list, we had a phone call about a little baby boy, who had been left at at a fire station. They were looking into a few other couples to adopt him, and were in the process of picking the best fit, but they were sure we were a shoe in.” Roni said smiling at Tajana sadly.

“I got the call when I was packing to leave to pick up our son” Roni fell silent for a second, struggling to compose herself. “Fuck!” Roni exclaimed, hitting the sofa with her fist. Tajana pulled her close, she could feel her shaking. Roni was getting annoyed at herself, It had been years ago and still it wrecked her. 

 

“ They told me, they had found Fletcher's body in a car wreck, near where he was working. He died on impact. I had to go and identify his body. I couldn’t take it, My mother had died a few months before and he was all I thought I had left in the world. I broke down worse than the first time.” Roni gulped remembering seeing his cold features. The image of her husband on the metal slab, had planted its root firmly in her nightmares. “I had told them we were meant to be going to collect our son, they did a psychiatric evaluation on me, before I left the hospital. I got a call a few hours later. According to my doctor’s newest diginoses. I wasn’t in a stable enough state to care for a child. They took me off the waiting list. I never had the heart to try again. I hurt to much.” Roni said she feel silent, tears continued to fall and left water marks on her jeans. 

 

Tajana turned Roni to face her. The brunette looked up at her with blood shot eyes. Tears still falling down her cheeks. She rested her forehead against Roni’s. The brunette inhaled sharply, she wrapped her arms around the blonde who pulled her in tighter.

 

“I’m so sorry Roni,” Tajana whispered to her. Roni just held on to her tight, as the feeling of grief racked through her body. Feeling just as heartbroken as she had back then, when it was still a open wound. 

 

The baby monitor let out a cry. It brought Roni back a little. It may not have been the way she had always pictured it but her wish had come true. She had a beautiful girlfriend who she loved and was the mother of a tiny miracle, that she helped to bring safely into the world. 

 

They both went to go check on their little angel. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. Her tiny face scrunched up and she was wailing. Roni picked her up and rocked her back & forth. Tajana watched for a second then went to go and get Roni’s guitar, she had been practising a little and had learned ‘Photograph’ by Ed Sheeran. She sat down on the rocking chair and began to play.  Roni turned around slowly to face her holding Espe.

The song had sprung into her mind, she had heard it on one of Roni’s CD’s when she first moved in. She had loved it, she hadn’t told Roni she had found her collection of slower, sader songs. The cd had been marked Roni’s with a red sharpie. Tajana had been curious what Roni would have put on there and listened to the entire thing. Tajana started singing softly:

 

_ Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes _

_ But it's the only thing that I know _

_ When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes _

_ It is the only thing makes us feel alive _

 

Roni knew where Tajana would have heard the song but Instead of feeling angry or embarrassed. She joined in with the pre-chorus, harmonising softly with Tajana’s. Their voice’s mingling together flawlessly. 

 

_ We keep this love in a photograph _

_ We made these memories for ourselves _

_ Where our eyes are never closing _

_ Hearts are never broken _

_ And time's forever frozen still _

 

Tajana stopped singing to let Roni sing the next bit. She could feel the emotion in the older woman's voice as she sang. Her features conveying her feelings as she did so.

 

_ So you can keep me _

_ Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans _

_ Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet _

_ You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home _

 

_ Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul _

_ And it's the only thing that I know, know _

_ I swear it will get easier _

_ Remember that with every piece of you _

_ Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die _

 

Roni felt a tear falling down her face, but she ignored it. Tajana seeing Roni so taken with the music that she felt herself starting to cry. She started to join back in on the chorus. Both of them getting lost in the song. 

 

_ Hm, we keep this love in this photograph _

_ We made these memories for ourselves _

_ Where our eyes are never closing _

_ Hearts were never broken _

_ And time's forever frozen still _

 

Roni stopped so Tajana could sing, they had not sung together in some time. She had missed the blonde’s voice.

 

_ So you can keep me _

_ Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans _

_ Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet _

_ You won't ever be alone _

 

Roni smiled at Tajana who looked and sounded angelic. She had never felt that someone was more right for her. She started singing with a blush and a smile.

_ And if you hurt me _

_ That's okay baby, only words bleed _

_ Inside these pages you just hold me _

_ And I won’t ever let you go _

_ Wait for me to come home _

_ Wait for me to come home _

_ Wait for me to come home _

_ Wait for me to come home _

 

_ Roni started the next verse and Tajana joined in. Both of them smiling at each other. Unable to look away. _

 

_ Oh, you can fit me _

_ Inside the necklace, you got when you were sixteen _

_ Next to your heartbeat where I should be _

_ Keep it deep within your soul _

 

_ And if you hurt me _ _   
_ _ Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed _ _   
_ _ Inside these pages you just hold me _ _   
_ __ And I won’t ever let you go

 

_ When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me _

_ Under the lamppost back on Sixth Street _

_ Hearing you whisper through the phone _

_ "Wait for me to come home" _

 

When they’d finished Tajana leaned the guitar against the wall. Roni looked down at their daughter who was Fast asleep once again. She placed her safety in her cot. She walked over to Emma and picked her up and slid on the seat of the chair beneath her, so the blonde was sat on her lap in the rocking chair. Tajana rested her forehead against Roni’s, who sighed and nuzzled the blondes nose with her own. Tajana lifted a hand to rest it on Roni’s cheek and kissed her lightly.  

 

Music always did this to them, carried them to the point where they knew only each other  That night in the quiet of their room, Tajana drove away all thoughts of Fletcher’s lifeless form from Roni’s mind.  With languid kisses, intimate caresses and whispered promises of love until early dawn.

 

* * *

 

Roni and Tajana had opened the bar the next morning. All though Tajana had done well in distracting her through the night, Roni felt emotionally drained, she was glad to be busy. She tried focusing on other things, like cleaning tables and serving customers. It was a light workload but Roni was starting to feel better. 

 

Weaver surprisingly came into the bar, he was holding a large brown envelope.

 

“Oh we didn’t expect to see you so soon?” Tajana said to him as she walked over to join Roni, for moral support if she needed it. 

 

“That for us?” Roni said pointing at the envelope. He looked serious, more serious than when they had visited him in his office. 

 

“It is,” He simply said and gestured to Roni for a drink.

 

“Right...” She said a little pissed at his abruptness with her, she wasn’t in the mood for his attitude.

 

“So, where’s you new pint sized partner?” He asked them, Roni and Tajana chuckled, as Roni poured him his scotch. 

 

“Lucy? She’s home,” She said placing the man's drink in front of him and then wrapped an arm around Tajana’s waist. 

 

“So, turns out, there was a Regina Mills…” He paused watching Roni’s face for her reaction. “Adopted a baby boy in Boston.” He told them, Tajana watched as Roni’s featured turned confused. 

 

“What…? That’s impossible!” She said going to reach for the envelope but Weave pulled it away from her. She knew, he wasn’t going to give it up that easily, but it was worth a try.

 

“If you didn’t think this was going to work, why did you ask for help?” Weaver asked the brunette who stayed quiet. 

“Weaver, we asked for a favour, not an interrogation…” Tajana said to the man warning him not to push Roni too far. Weaver slid the brown envelope over to Roni. 

 

“Here,” He said in a gruff voice. Roni still cautious of the detective looked at him. 

 

“Thank you,” She said meaning it but still wary of the man who handed it over to her. 

 

“Yeah, what are old friends for? Favour!” He said in a belligerent tone, which confused Roni a little. Why was the man being so harsh to them all of a sudden a month ago he was being fine with them. Since he was shot, he had just been … mean. He downed his drink quickly. “ Favours… that will one day be returned!” He said standing up to leave “ You owe me one!” He left the bar and a dazed Roni and Tajana. 

 

“Hey, after this shift, do you want ask Henry to babysit a for an hour, so we can go blow off some steam?” Roni asked Tajana absent mindedly. Tajana quirked an interested eyebrow at her. 

 

* * *

 

“Right, hold on tight, Don’t let go,” Roni told her. Tajana wrapped her arms around Roni. Roni kicked off the gas and pulled the clutch back. She revved it a few times and then slowly released it.  They sped off, Roni worked up the speed slowly starting at 45 MPH and ending up at a decent 90 MPH speed as Roni went around the large racing track.

 

“GO FASTER!” Tajana shouted to Roni who obliged, pushing the bike to go 100 MPH. She could feel Tajana vibrating in excitement. “This is so fucking cool!” She exclaimed as Roni pushed the bike to it’s top speed of 144 MPH. Roni who had been secretly riding a motorbike since she was legally able to drive one, was more than competent on the bike. She skillful maneuvering the twist and turns. Tajana was terrified she might fall off but her adrenaline was running rampant. 

 

Roni had bike leathers on and had leant Tajana an old pair of her that would fit. She had made sure Tajana’s helmet had fit her three times before letting her on the bike. Tajana just couldn’t help noticing how much Roni in bike leathers, riding a bike like a beast, was turning her on. She had made no secret of it as she moved closer and wrapped herself tightly around her lover as they rode.. 

 

Regina stopped for a quick break, her hands going numb from holding on to the handle bars so tightly. Tajana came up behind her as she took her gloves off. She turned the brunette around and kissed her heatedly. Roni took a few seconds to respond, but she pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around Tajana. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Roni stepped back a little dazed but with a huge grin on her face 

 

“What was that for?” Roni asked knowing a kiss like that didn’t just come out from nowhere. 

 

“You, bike leathers, 144 MPH. Need I say more?” Tajana said grabbing Roni by the lapel of her jacket and pulling her closer once more, crushing her lips once again against the brunettes who happily returned the favour. 

 

“Fuck, how long is it now?” Tajana said Impatiently. She had wanted to give it a go for a while, but Roni had told her she needed to wait until her body had recovered properly before she was willing to do anything. “I say I’m ready now.  It’s my body. You keep getting all the attention.” Tajana pouted.

 

“Not long babe, just a few weeks. Wanna head back and grab a shower?” Roni asked her lifting her eyebrows up and down in a comical suggestive fashion. Tajana nodded with a smiled at the set off back home.

 

She drove them to the nearest garage to fuel up the bike before they took it back to the bar. Roni had gotten off with little effort and helped Tajana down from the bike. Tajana took of Roni’s and hers bike helmets. She dropped them both on the floor gently, then pulled Roni in for a long, passionate kiss. Something she had been wanting to do the entire time on the bike but knew that safety regulations would disagree with her making out with her girlfriend whilst she was traveling at high speeds. Even if there was no traffic. Tajana pulled away and grinned at Roni who looked pleasantly dazed.

 

There was a screech of brakes and a scream, the last thing Tajana registered was Roni’s contorted face, falling away from her as she reached out to catch her, She looked into the brunettes widened teary chocolate eyes . Then everything went white.  

  
  


* * *

 

Roni was sitting in Espe’s room on the rocking chair. Espe had been sleeping when she arrived but she and Henry had talked about what had happened. Roni’s panic had woken her up. Henry had left her, after she had asked him if she could be alone.

“Mommy might be gone for a while, sweetness. For now … it’s just you and me. But don’t worry kid, ‘because I got you.” Roni said tears escaping her eyes. Espe made a soft cooing noise at the rumble of her mama’s voice.  The child could feel the tension in the woman’s musculature, and began to whimper uncomfortably.. Roni quickly soothed her cries, unable to stop her own tears from falling down her face. She had needed to focus on something else.  She stared at Espe. The baby’s watery eyes. Roni smiled at her sadly. She did the only thing she knew that would get her to sleep. She sang. 

 

_ All along it was a fever _

_ A cold sweat hot-headed believer _

_ I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something" _

_ She said, "If you dare, come a little closer" _

_ Round and around and around and around we go _

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know _

_ Not really sure how to feel about it _

_ Something in the way you move _

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_ It takes me all the way, I want you to stay _

 

Espe just watched her fascinated by her voice. Roni still had tears streaming down her face she carried on singing because it was working but she kept choking up.

 

_ It's not much of a life you're living _

_ It's not just something you take it's given _

_ Round and around and around and around we go _

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know _

_ Her shoulders shook with the effort to keep from crying.  The poor little girl’s mother was gone… Her love was gone… She took a deep breath not gone… not. Just … asleep. _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone _

_ Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving _

_ 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving _

 

_ H _ er soft singing had sent Espe to sleep. Leaving Roni with her thoughts, so much had happened that day she couldn’t switch her brain off. She went into their bedroom and curled up on Tajana’s side. She left her tears fall silently, no longer bothering to look strong. She didn’t have to do that. Not in this room.

 

She could smell the sweet scent of the apple & cinnamon, that was distinctly them. Tajana had started to buy cinnamon scented products halfway through her pregnancy. She said the scent made her feel calmer and more herself. Roni hadn’t understood then what she meant, but now she did. She inhaled deeply. She unwillingly recalled the events of that evening:

 

_ In the hospital, she had been angry and cold towards the doctors and nurse. Tajana had been rushed straight into emergency surgery. The young nurse had come to tell Roni, that when Tajana had been hit it had ruptured a few spinal disks, she also hit her head pretty hard. There's no way to tell the total extent of the damage or how she will recover. They put her in an induced coma in hopes she will recover faster. At the word Coma, Roni’s world came crashing down around her. She’d been a little abrupt with the staff in the reception.  _

 

_ She had called Henry in a panic and he convinced her Espe was ok with him until Roni was able to come home. She had been called in to see Tajana. She walked into the room. Tajana’s lifeless form lay on the hospital bed, sent her unwanted flashbacks of Fletcher.  _

 

_ She couldn’t help but think someone was taunting her. Making everything she loved disappear just as it was looking up. She shook her head slightly, clenching her first tightly, tears falling like a river down her face as she tried to rid herself of her horrible thoughts. It didn’t work. _

 

_ She walked closer to Tajana limply, feeling like her heart was torn in two. Tajana’s face was pale and covered in small cuts. Every single one reminding Roni that she hadn't protected her love. _

 

She must have cried herself to sleep, because when she was awoken by her phone alarm, telling her it was almost time for the night shift. Tajana’s Pillow was wet, but she daren’t change it in case Tajana’s cinnamon scent disappeared. She got up slowly, she felt numb and drained. Every inch of her wanted to go back to the bed. She went through the motions of getting ready to open up. She hadn’t paid Rodger’s much attention, when he had come in. He kept asking her if she was ok. Roni hadn’t noticed. Finally, when it was almost time to close up, Roni sat at the bar alone. She remembered spotting Weavers envelope behind the bar from earlier. It was a good excuse as any for a distraction right now.

 

Roni walked over and grabbed the brown envelope. She took a deep breath and broke the letter’s seal. She pulled out a few pages stapled together with ‘City of Boston, Official Adoption papers’. She flipped the cover over and read the document behind it. She scanned it quickly, she noticed the signature at the bottom and a thought crossed her mind.  She grabbed a pen and an odd tab note and wrote the name ‘Regina Mill’s’ on the back. She held it up against the real signature. It was an exact match. Now her mind was racing, what did it mean? 

 

If she  _ was _ this, Regina person, then who was Tajana?

 

She had a theory and she hated it. Everything they had together could potentially fall apart. Roni couldn’t have that, Tajana meant to much to her. If the reality was that she was, Regina Mills, what was she going to do? There was no way she could leave Tajana or even possibly think of a life that didn't have her and Espe in it. Even with Tajana in a coma, Roni felt lost and like she was falling apart. She didn’t think she could handle any more grief.

 

The last few months have been some of the happiest days of her life. Now in a blink of an eye. It had been taken from her. Everything she had ever wanted...gone. Except for little Espe, she was here's to look after and love. Roni wouldn’t let her daughter fall with her.

Roni could feel the tears in her eyes. She wouldn’t let this stop Espe from being happy.

 

Even if their names were different, ultimately they were the same person. Tajana could make a full recovery yet, she had been stable when Roni had left. The doctor told her that if she woke soon from the coma, there was a good chance she’s come out the other end perfectly fine.

 

She just didn’t know if ‘Roni’ would be there when Tajana woke up. Perhaps, she convinced herself, in their other life, they had feelings for each other too. They had just been separated by the curse. Now maybe they could try. There was only one thing that make her unsure. 

 

Emma was married. 

 

Roni was so confused. She was seconds away from calling the number on the form, she thought better of it and dropped her phone on the table in defeat.

 

The bar door opened behind her.

 

“Oh my, there’s no one here?” Ivy’s voice sent chills down her back. Unsure why, but damned sure she wasn’t going to greet the woman. Ivy closed the door and walked towards her. Roni kept her back turned not wanting to see her.  “Guess I must've missed your little Avengers assembly.“ The younger woman said as Roni quickly put the documents away from her prying eyes. “Shame, since I may have found more dirt.” Ivy said going behind the bar like she owned the place.

 

Roni cringed at the gall of the girl. Too many thoughts whirling in her mind to even speak. Her eyes tracked the girls movements in their periphery. “I’m going to pour us something from the top shelf.”  Ivy’s hand grabbed the same scotch that they had bought for Weaver, “and then I’ll talk.” 

 

Roni scoffed, furious that Ivy was stood behind  _ her _ bar, pouring _ her _ liquor. Roni would give anything to have Tajana with her in that moment. They were always stronger together, Tajana gave Roni a confidence she couldn’t find anywhere else. She needed her to be ok with what she was going to have to do, if this conversation with Ivy took a turn for the worse.

 

“This better be good,” Roni said warningly to the younger woman, darkly. Ivy kept her back to her. She didn’t say anything as she poured them both a drink. She placed the bottle back on the shelf and turned round to put the glasses on the bar in front of Roni. She picked up the glass closest to her. “So, what did you find?” She asked and sipped the scotch, it burned harshly on the way down throat, she welcomed the feeling. 

 

“Actually, this is all about what you found,” Ivy said smiling at her. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Roni asked her tiredly. Ivy widened her smile slightly. Roni sipped her drink again. She really wasn’t in the mood for this conversation. 

 

“See I needed you to go on your little adventure today, with Lucy,” Ivy said to her in a tone that felt similar to how a predator would corner it’s pray. “ I needed you to start asking yourself, ‘what if the photo is real? What if all of Henry’s fairy tales were true?’ because once you started asking yourself those questions… “ Roni felt her head going fuzzy,her eyes were unable to focus on anything. Ivy had slipped her something in her drink. “Your brain is all warmed up, and I can push you right over the edge”

 

“Did you put something in my drink? Roni slurred, she felt dizzy and as if everything was too slow. She drowserly moved the glass away from herself. She felt like her entire being shook. Whatever Ivy had put in her drink, it was strong. She closed her eyes as images flashed through her mind. With each one revealing parts of her true self.

 

_ She saw Her and Daniel together in the stables and Snow catching them, the Evil Queen ripping out her poor father’s heart, Casting the dark curse. Walking through storybrooke after she had just woken up for the first time in her bedroom. Meeting Henry. Emma and her putting Henry on the bus for is first day of his last year in school. The final image was of her saying goodbye to Henry before he set off on his own adventure. _

  
  


Regina was waking up…

 

Her mind was racing more than it had been all day. Everything was a complete mess. She remembering events before the curse was cast. She realised the fact that she hopelessly and undeniably in love with a woman who was married and the saviour. But what about their little angel, would she still be  _ Regina’s _ little angel when Tajana woke up?

 

Her face was the picture of shocked. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide with terror and dread. Ivy just stared at her. Regina breathed in sharply.

 

“Welcome back... Regina” She said smiling wickedly at her. Once Regina’s mind had finally caught up, she realised who Ivy really was. 

 

“Drizella,” Regina said through gritted teeth. She had tried to help her, but the bitch has stabbed her and her entire family in the back.  Drizella leaned forward on the bar. 

 

“ Awe… Did you miss me?” The young woman said in a mocking tone. Regina feeling ready for a fight, stood up and tried to use her magic to get Drizella in a choke hold. 

 

“Ohhh. sorry! Land without magic,” Drizella said laughing at Regina’s attempt to hurt her.  ”Well, just enough to wake you up,” Drizella said holding up a small glass bottle.

 

Regina’s phone rang.“Henry!” Regina said reading the caller ID. Remembering that he was all grown up and safe with her in Hyperion Heights, where she could protect him. 

 

“I wouldn’t answer that if I were you,” Drizella said to her. “Henry can’t know”

 

“Then why the hell did you wake me up?” Regina asked her, now she would have to lie to her family about who she really was, who they really were. ‘This day just keeps getting better’ Regina thought to herself.

 

“Your mind might be a little foggy from your nap.” She told her watching as Regina fought herself, internally. “Just give it a minute.”

 

She was right Regina slowly remembered everything, and it stung.

 

“There it is, it’s all coming back” Drizella said watching as Regina’s came to the realisation of what had happened. Her face falling as she remembered each detail of their time in the wish realm. “Now, you told me a Hero always breaks the curse. So I made mine, Hero proof.”  looked down at Henry’s name, wanting so badly to answer it. Drizella told her. “ Do you remember… what I did, right before the curse was cast? and why you can’t ever allow it to be broken?“ Roni’s face contorted with grief. She didn’t understand what Drizella was referring to at first, and then it hit her. Tears started rolling down her face, She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. “Something very bad happens to the people you love,” Roni looked down at her phone. Henry was going to die if this curse broke. “You should be proud,  You know a great teacher when the student surpasses the master,” Regina was furious, every fiber of her being felt like it could rip the stupid girl's heart right from underneath Drizella pretty little shirt. 

 

Regina gritted her teeth tightly for a moment, “and what do you want, huh? A gold star, or did you wake me just to gloat?” Regina asked her anger almost bubbling over onto the surface, she beat it down, she wouldn’t let Drizella think she had won.  

 

“As much fun as that is, no, I woke you up because I need help.” This girl was deranged if she thought she was going to help her. “ I am on the verge, of showing my mother what true suffering is. I can’t have anyone breaking the curse now.”

 

“You mean...Henry and Jac” Regina remembered her real name. “Cinderella...” She put her head in her hands. How was she going to fix this? Alone. 

 

“We both know you’re going to do whatever it takes to stop True Love’s kiss from happening,” Drizella said knowing there was nothing Regina could do to save him. She ran her hand down her face in exasperation. She took a long shaky breath. “That shouldn’t be too hard for the Evil Queen,Right? I mean, after all, Breaking hearts is kinda what your best at.”

 

Regina could have killed her then and there if she had the means too, She would like nothing better that to punch the arrogant, spiteful bitch in the mouth at that second. Drizella started to walk to the bar door slowly. Regina felt her mask slip away, leaving her feeling outraged and hopeless. 

 

* * *

 

That night, when her entire life came falling like rubble around her. Regina had gone out for a walk, taking Espe, who stayed fast asleep. She’d pushed her around the quiet neighborhood. There were a few people out and about, but it was mostly people walking their dogs or teenagers hanging out with their friends. She couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened. She felt upset and downtrodden. Her Girlfriend, who just so happened to be Emma Swan, was in a hospital, in a coma. The one person she knew she could depend on and she was laying in a hospital, asleep. Then there was Henry. Just the thought of what could happen to them both made tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away angrily. She took a seat on a bench, sighing, she took the photo of her and Henry out of her pocket.

 

She couldn’t believe that he had grown up so fast, one minute he was her little prince and now… he had a princess of his own and a kid who thought the world of him. If she broke the curse, Lucy would lose her dad, Jacinda would be left a widow. Regina needed to try and delay the budding relationship, without seeming like she was intruding too much. This was going to be difficult. At least now, she and Lucy could start doing this thing properly. Just because Henry’s heart was poisoned, it didn’t mean they couldn’t find a cure.  

 

She sighed looking at Espe asleep in her stroller and then back to the photo. She remembered Henry being that age and she had been terrified about looking after him, but nevertheless, she had known he was hers to look after, as soon as he saw him. The problem was it was the same exact feeling she got, when she saw Espe nestled in her mother’s arms. That image was imprinted on her heart like her time with Henry. 

 

Just as she was starting to feel like she was slowly falling into the abyss, that was her life. It shocked her a little making her heart palpitate, anxiety of letting something slip making it hard to act normal around anyone.

 

“Hey,” She heard someone say to her, making Regina jump from the haze she was in. She looked up at Henry who was beaming at her. He swung his arms in front of himself and clutched his hands together “Well, You will be happy to know, that things with Jacinda went pretty well.” He said looking kind of proud of himself. 

 

Regina, who had completely forgotten about their conversation this morning, until then, nodded. What else could she do, telling him he couldn’t date her would just confuse him now. Lucy and she were going to have to meet up to chat some. There was a lot the girl didn’t understand still, she would need Regina’s help to navigate this crazy world.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to see how that goes, won’t we?” Regina said, her voice a little more tense than she would have like it to have been. She was going to have to butt her head in where it wasn’t wanted...just so her son didn’t die. “Keep me in the loop, I’m pretty… good with advice.” She said throwing him a smile that felt alien on her face. He sat down next to her. 

 

“And how are you with precocious little girls? Is Lucy over this fantasy of hers yet?” He asked her, He glanced in Espe’s stroller, she was still sound asleep. Regina smiled sadly at her sweet sleeping face. It was so peaceful, what she would give to feel that kind of peace right now. Her head felt like a kettle coming to it’s boil. At any moment, she could reach her limit and she wasn’t sure what happened then. She was using all her strength to keep herself from falling apart. The only time she could seem to get a break from her thoughts was when she was talking to Espe. For some reason it made her feel like she could handle it all, for Espe, for Emma. She would suck it up, and run in, head first, to protect her family from the people who threatened them.

 

She would do it for them. For the four people in the world who she wouldn’t be able to live without. 

 

“You know...I was thinking, maybe it would help if she knew a little more about you?” Regina said to him. “ You know… like who your mother is.” 

 

“Hey, I haven’t told her this, I didn’t want to add fuel to the fire, but I was….I was born in prison... just like my character… except I was never adopted, I grew up in the system,” He said sadly, Regina looked away, she couldn’t handle this. His mother was sitting right there, right next to him, and yet.. She couldn’t tell him that. It felt like someone had punched her in the guts… repeatedly. 

 

“Like Emma did,” Regina murmured he looked at her confused. “ In your book,”  He smirked at her. 

 

“You read my book?” He asked her with a smile. 

 

“I picked up a copy to read to Espe,” Regina said smiling at him, It was true, Espe had liked it. She doubted she would be in the right mood to read it for a while now, though. Now she was Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. “It’s really good,” She said awkwardly.  

 

“Nah, it’s ok, I mean you don’t have to say that.” He was smiling sadly, looking off in front of him. “It used to upset me, that no one liked it, but I started to realize that it didn’t matter. I think I wrote it just for myself. Growing up as an orphan, all I ever dreamt of was having a Mom. I found a way to giving myself two.” He said looking so sad It reminded her of Emma when she first came to Storybrooke, he had the same tinge of hurt in his eyes. What she would give to tell him She was Regina Mills and he was her son. 

 

“Henry, I…” She stopped herself. No, it would only end in tears. 

 

“What?” He asked her looking concerned, He hadn’t really talked to him when she came back from the hospital. He didn’t think she had looked up for talking. He had asked her what had happened but he hadn’t gotten much of a reply and wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. The woman in front of him now, seemed a completely different person for the woman this morning who was giving him advice to ask Jacinda out this. Roni looked melancolic. She didn’t even seem… like Roni at all.

 

“ I just wanted to thank you, for looking after Espe for me. I couldn’t take her to see Tajana like that,” Roni said grabbing his hand. “I’m really glad we’re friends.” She said her smile seemed weak and lacking, but Henry knew she was just tired and upset. 

 

“Do you… do you mind me asking...what happened?” He said not wanting to pry, but he had been worried about Tajana. Roni signed and nodded slowly. 

 

“We were putting gas in my bike, ” Regina said chuckling sadly. “ She Um…” she tried to swallow the lump forming at the back of her throat. It didn’t disappear, just worsened. Bringing tears to her eyes all over again. “She kissed me...then she… ” Regina said as tears started falling down her face uncontrollably. “The kid came out of nowhere. It knocked into her, she collapsed… There was lots of blood, she wouldn’t wake up, I went to the hospital with her, the paramedics were asking me things about her. I didn't have a clue… What kind of person am I that I didn’t even know her girlfriend suffered from drug abuse and had been to rehab on and off for years?” Regina said she was unsure of how much of this Emma actually had to live through and how much of it was the curse. 

 

Even if half of it had actually happened… Emma wasn’t going to get over her time as Tajana quickly, Regina was surprised at how strong she was now. All she needed was someone to realize she was hurting. “That husband of hers treated her like a piece of shit. Tajana didn’t stand a chance.  I read his statements, he had been handing into the doctors. They all seemed… harmless. But then I read the hospital reports. They had blatantly been ignoring the fact that he was abusing her for years. She had a list of things she had been treated for. Broken collarbone, fractured ribs, and damage to the arm. a split lip thats not even the worst of it… I don’t even want to tell you the rest of it. He was vile and if I could get my hands on him.. I’ll fucking kill the son of a bitch.” She said she punch the wooden bench a little too hard. She shook it off. Tears falling down her face rapidly. Her anger evaporated and left her feeling empty inside. “ I really need her to wake up Henry. I don’t think I can do this all alone.” 

 

“Hey look at me. You are not alone Roni. Tajana will wake up soon, trust me. She’s not letting you to go without a fight. She loves you both too much to leave you. I know you guys haven't known each other that long, but you two are more connected than any other couple I’ve come across. You two have something special, don’t give up on her Roni. She needs you just as much as you need her right now. You should talk to her,” He said to her. She gave in a confused look through teary eyes. He chuckled at her  “I hear some people can hear you when they’re in a coma, I mean there's no scientific proof...but it's a nice thought.” Roni nodded, perhaps she would try that, maybe something she says will wake Tajana up… or Emma. She didn’t care who she woke up as, as long as she woke up.


	12. You Care

Regina had come to see Tajana at the same time for the last five days, still, her state never changed. She would ask the doctors for updates all they would say is she was stable and her Injuries were slowly healing.  Sure that was good news to some, but Regina knew there was a chance that Tajana/ Emma wouldn’t be able to walk after. The doctor’s had told her the quick surgery had helped to raise the chances of her legs working again.

 

Regina didn’t know what to do, she would leave Espe at home with Henry. It had been a hard ask, with her knowing what she did. But, no one else would have the time to look after her for the amount of random time Regina required. Also, Espe loved Henry, he would tell her stories and make funny faces at her. Two of her favorite things. Regina hadn’t told him about their night time routine. It felt sacred, something that only Tajana, Espe and her’s.

 

It had been ok because Henry’s stories had gotten her to sleep just as fast. He had been a great help, if Regina was honest, She would be at a loss without him. She hadn’t wanted to take her to the hospital until Emma was awake. She didn’t want Espe to see her mommy like that.

 

The poor thing hadn’t liked the transfer over to formula, but Regina didn’t exactly have a choice. She was restless and teary-eyed most of the time. Regina wasn’t sure if it was because she missed her Mom or because her other Mom was always restless and teary-eyed herself. 

 

She had put a standstill on her mission to take down Drizella and her mother. She didn’t know where to begin. Her mind felt incoherent and her thoughts filled with two different lives. She wasn’t sure who she was anymore. Part of her still felt like Roni. Just a barkeeper, who fell in love with another lost soul. 

 

Every time she would step into their bedroom, she couldn’t help but recall the memories of the nights Roni and Tajana had spent tangle together. The feeling of guilt and longing taking over her, making her cry herself to sleep every night. She would wake up the next day with a wet pillow and a mascara down her face. 

 

Most mornings were pretty rough too, but thankfully Regina had a tiny reminder of the life outside of her head. She would wake to her alarm, feed, change and talk to Espe. She told her that her mom would be back soon and they would be a happy family again. She also talked about being Regina and how Emma was the savior. She would tell her stories about Storybrooke and Henry as a kid. She smiled as she remembered how her life had turned out. 

 

Sure she might have been in love with Emma, without noticing, but she had gotten her family, a huge family. She also told her about Zelena and how she might be able to meet her soon if her plan played out right. It would be good to have her to talk to. She knew Rumple was awake, there was no way that the croc would stay in its cage for long. In fact, she was sure of it. His change in personality, the fact that he was Rumple when he gave her the adoption documents crossed her mind. That meant he wanted her to wake up as well. If she knew Gold like she thought she did. He was working with Victoria or at least working for her. 

 

She sat beside Tajana, holding the blonde's hand. She wanted to talk to her so badly. She remembered what Henry had told her about Tajana maybe being able to hear her. It couldn’t hurt to talk to her. 

 

“Hey baby, I need to tell you Espe is really missing you. She is being a strong little girl but I know she wants her mommy back. I know you might be asleep for a while. I um… I just thought maybe you could hear me. Henry told me that sometimes… This is probably stupid.” Regina said to herself. “ I just… Gah” Regina exasperated, she dropped her head onto their joined hands. Unable to stifle the tears that ran down her face. “ I’m so sorry…”

 

She felt her hand being squeezed, shocked Regina lifted her head up to look at Tajana. Her eyes hadn’t opened but Regina knew that it meant that she was still there, the doctor’s mentioned that she could show signs of consciousness or as they referred to it ‘MCS’ (minimally conscious state). Her brain wasn’t totally asleep or awake, it was somewhere between the two. They had reassured her it meant that it was likely Tajana would recover as long as there were no further complications. They had also offered her a trial drug that had been getting good results with other coma patients. 

 

Regina had been waiting for any sign of movement because it meant that Tajana was still present.  The doctors had told her that she had been getting more and more aware of what was happening around her. There was a note on her patient note saying she had been experiencing small twinges more and more frequently. This was just the first time she had been present to witness it.

 

Regina couldn’t understand it but the love Roni had felt for Tajana sat heavy in her heart, then, of course, there were her own feeling feelings. She hadn’t known they were there or at least hadn't wanted to know.  She couldn’t understand why seeing Emma lay on the hospital bed, looking weak and lost would hurt her that much, that she could feel the ache in her chest constantly. 

 

“Sugar?” Regina whispered. Tajana’s eyes fluttered a little and then Regina, could see her lip twitching, she was trying to say something, Regina could tell that it was stressing her out, she quickly leaned over her and lay a gentle hand on the face, which calmed slowly. Tajana’s eyes opened a little, a few tears falling down her face when she saw Roni. 

 

Regina smiled at her and rubbed her thumb on her face. A stray tear, she hadn’t realized she shed, fell on Tajana’s cheek, mixing with the blondes. Regina wiped it off with her thumb and placed a kiss, where her it had been. She touched her forehead to Tajana’s, for a second her heart monitor beeped a little faster. Tajana’s eyes closed to try and calm herself, Regina knew she was still listening.

 

“I love you too…” Regina said tears still rolling down her cheeks slowly.  So, does Espe, we both miss you like mad. So rest up and get better, because she needs you…” Regina said grabbing hold of Tajana’s hand and lifted it to her lips, tears cascading down her face. She took a couple sharp breaths, finding it had to talk through her sobs. “I  need you, without you around life’s just… lonely, to be honest with you. I mean Rodgers and Henry come in most days to chat, but most of my conversations are one-sided. Espe is starting to lift her head a little now. I just… I miss you, so much, Baby…. So much.” She took a shaky breath. “ You just focus on getting better for our little angel. And I’ll Promise when you're strong enough, I’ll bring her to see you.” 

 

* * *

 

Regina was at the bar, Tajana was making good progress so Regina was in a better mood. She knew soon they would all be back in their tiny apartment, happy and safe. She was behind the bar when Henry and Jacinda walked in. 

 

“Hey, Roni...You okay?” Harry asked as the two approached the counter. Regina smiled at him. 

 

“Sure, just overworked and overtired is all,” Regina said, knowing Henry was worried about her, she hasn't exactly been ‘herself’ lately. “ What can I get you?”

 

“Two beers, and make it the good stuff because we are celebrating,” He said, he looked at Jacinda and smiled. Regina was wary, they couldn’t be together, at least not yet. 

 

“Celebrating?” She asked, wondering if the pair had worked it out. 

 

“Uh, we got the electrical system working on the food truck,” Jacinda said happily. 

 

“Ah, well that is good news,” Regina said handing them the beers, secretly relieved she wouldn’t have to play chaperone, to make sure Henry didn't kiss Jacinda. It was a sad fact, but she was the only one awake. It was down to her to save his life and his family's happiness. It was a heavyweight to hold alone. Especially when the stakes were so high already. 

 

“I just wish I knew when we were actually going to make some money!” Jacinda said elongating the word money. “  Until I get a steady paycheck again, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to get Lucy back,” She said. Regina knew how the younger woman felt. 

 

“Why don't you come work for me?” Regina offered her. She looked surprised but appreciative of Regina’s job proposition.

 

“What?” She asked her in disbelief. 

 

“ Well, I mean, why not? I can use the help.” Regina had been struggling to juggle everything as of late, maybe a help with the bar would be a good idea. “You know, this place has picked up quite a bit since I turned your stepmom down… Finish that drink and grab an apron. I just need to check on Espe, I think she just woke up.” She said smiling at Jacinda and Henry. She could hear Espe on the other side of the baby monitor making tiny noises as she became aware of her surroundings. 

 

“Thank you,” Jacinda said gratefully. She and Henry went to sit at a table. Regina wasn’t sure how she felt about them getting closer now. She had been trying to get Henry confident enough to ask the woman on a date for weeks. Now, she had to intervene, which is something she disliked a lot.

 

She needed to check on Espe, She had been put down for a nap an hour ago but Regina knew, she was awake and soon she would be wanting her food. Regina went into her apartment and started to prepare the formula and bottle. She waited for it to cool down enough and then walked into Espe’s room. Her baby girl was wide awake and staring at the mobile above her. Her eyes following it. She saw Regina come in, She kicked her legs excitedly when she saw her Mom come in. It made Regina smile, she couldn’t believe how much she had taken to her already. It took a while with Henry for him to trust her. She finally got there, she knew now it was about her trusting herself with him. She already knew no one other than Emma could love this little miracle more. 

 

She’d never spoken to anyone about it before, but she had always wanted a daughter. She was happy that Espe’s Mom just so happened to be the mother of her son. She had been lucky Tajana had written her name on Espe’s birth certificate, without that she didn’t know what would have happened to her. She remembered the nurse asking who Espe’s father was. Roni had told them it was her. Her name was on the certificate and she was also Tajana’s emergency contact, so there was no discussion of who Espe was going with. Roni had made a point of telling them, that Espe was staying with her, if they even tried to contact Tajana’s family without Tajana’s permission, she would be having words with their boss.

  
  
  


She sat on the sofa with Espe, the baby was drinking from her bottle while Regina thought of a plan for Tanaja. She knew It could be a while until she was fully recovered but the doctors seemed more positive than before about her condition improving now she had managed to open her eyes a little. That had said she should be awake soon. She was just building up strength. They had also told Regina that Tajana would also respond to voices she recognized and certain words she had an emotional attachment too.  She was playing with the idea of bringing Espe to see Tajana. She knew that Tajana needed to she was still there waiting for her, she was hoping it would help her to wake a little easier. Her daughter would be the best motivation for Tajana’s recovery, perhaps seeing or hearing her daughter would help her. 

 

It was still going to be upsetting for Espe, but Regina knew she couldn’t go without seeing her mother for much longer, She was getting restless and teary, she loved Regina but she missed Tajana. Regina would have periods where she couldn’t get her to settle, she would have to coax her to sleep. 

 

She felt mentally and physically drained, but she still managed to push herself onwards. She needs to talk to someone about her waking up before her brain exploded from overcrowding. She had been trying to distract herself from the fact that Tajana was, in fact, Emma and she was Regina.

 

It grew harder as her and Roni’s feelings started to blend together. It was getting impossible for Regina to separate her feelings. She knew it was going to hurt her in the long run, when Emma woke up. She couldn’t help it. Somewhere, a long time ago she had started falling for the savior. She'd never been aware of that fact and probably never would have been if it wasn’t for Roni. She felt guilty about the fact that she was slowly starting to not care that she had fallen for her. She had stopped trying to fight it. There was no point… she could never be that strong. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************

 

Jacinda’s first shift was going pretty well. The woman was a natural with the customers and had managed to grasp the ropes fast. Regina knew she was being a little distant with the younger woman, she couldn’t talk to her without remembering she was Cinderella, and what would happen if she and Henry broke the curse. 

 

Regina had to bring Espe down to the bar, so Jacinda helping her out had been a great help. Espe had been getting more and more fretful throughout the week and wouldn’t settle.  Jacinda came up to the bar. Regina tired and lacking in enthusiasm, had tried her hardest to help the woman, but to no avail. Luckily, Jacinda was already doing alright by herself. Espe was asleep against Regina’s chest. She knew that she needed to see her Mommy. Regina had put it off too long. 

 

Jacinda, however, looked more optimistic, she had been upset lately, with her daughter being taken from her and her job going up in smoke. Regina noticed that it was the first time in a while she had seen the woman genuinely smiling.

 

“It's nice to see you happy for a change.” Regina complimented the woman, who was all smiles. 

 

“It’s nice to be happy for a change” Jacinda was in a great mood. Things were looking up for her recently. “And, uh, tonight, I have a date.”  The fact shocked Regina but she didn’t want to be upset that Henry found the goal to ask her out. She was secretly proud of him. 

 

“Oh, so, that's what you two were whispering about.” Regina was unsure how she felt about this new predicament she found herself in. Sure, on the one hand, it was probably inevitable that they would get together, but the ramifications of that were going to be devastating. Regina had to try and deter them until she could work out a way to cure Henry’s heart. 

 

“Mm-hmm.” Jacinda hummed “He's so sweet.” She was clearly already starting to like him more.  “I am starting to feel like I can finally see my life again and I was even thinking, maybe I should try to get Lucy back officially.” Regina knew that could possibly still be a bit of a reach. Victoria doesn’t play by the rules.

 

“Well, good for you, Jacinda,” Regina said and she would have meant it if it wasn’t threatening her son's life. She had kept the photo of young Henry and her, close by. It hurt to look at, knowing the little boy in the photo was now a grown man who had no idea she was his mother. It got harder and harder to keep it from him. But she had to...for his own good. 

 

“Yeah,” She said happily. This poor woman didn’t have a clue. She had to try something to keep it all under control for now.

 

“I just hope the timing's right,” Regina said, she knew how she was going to play this, hopefully, it wouldn’t come back to bite her on the ass.

 

“What do you mean?” Jacinda asked her warily. Regina really didn’t like doing this. It seemed underhanded, lying to her son and his wife. She just has to keep reminding herself that it was for them. 

 

“Oh, well, years ago, I went down the line on adoption,” Roni’s memories still hurt to think about. She knew on some level that it wasn’t real….but it had been to her for so long. “ I dealt with social workers a lot, and I can tell you...They are all about stability.” She knew this was a good point to make. She had actually had plenty of experience and knew that Jacinda wasn’t ready yet to start her fight to get her daughter back.

 

“Exactly, I mean, with this job and the truck in the works…” Jacida said trying to point out that she felt she was ready. Regina interrupted her.

 

“No, Jacinda, the only thing they hate more than a single mother who works in a bar, is a single mother who works in a bar with a new, unstable relationship. I should know, they almost took  Espe from me until I convinced them I could look after her. It was my name being on the birth certificate that stopped them.” Regina said, there was no way in hell Espe would go with them. Tajana was recovering and soon enough everything would be back to normal… kind of. She really needed a good idea.

 

“Henry’s a good guy...” Jacinda said trying to defend herself. Regina could see her thinking everything over.

 

“Henry’s a great guy… But social services will ask Belfrey about him.” This was so much harder than Regina had expected it to be. The hurt on Jacinda's face evident to her. “Now, I think it's really cute how you two met, how Lucy rode off in the middle of the night to find her if...” She stopped herself, quickly. “Favorite author... But, uh ...your stepmother will paint a very different picture. Regina had to turn away from her. She sighed to herself, knowing this was going to be a difficult situation to handle. It already had her feeling disappointed with herself. 

 

* * *

 

Regina brought Espe to see Tajana, the tiny baby’s countenance immediately calmed in her mother’s presence... Regina wasn’t sure what to do at first as she sat beside Tajana’s bed... Regina lay Espe on Tajana’s chest allowing the little one to gain the contact she craved. 

 

Espe’s little body molded itself against her mother’s chest little mouth beginning to root for her as she smelled the familiar scent.  “There you are Angel,” Regina whispered to the baby. “There is your mama. You missed her didn’t you?”

 

The little girl let out a content mewl and curled herself tighter and fell asleep.  Regina smiled and left her there just holding a protective hand over the baby so that she didn’t accidentally roll off her mother’s chest. “Oh Tajana,”  Regina said. “You need to come on back. I have so much to share.” 

 

To her surprise, Tajana lifted her arm and rested her hand on Regina’s hand on Espe’s back. Regina looked up at Tajana’s face. Her eyes opened wider than they had all week. She was also smiling at Espe. Tears were starting to fall down her face slowly.

 

“Baby, when did you…” Regina was so taken back but Tajana’s alertness that she couldn’t stop her own tears from falling when Tajana’s eyes met her own. The blonde grinned at her. Regina couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“ An hour...or so… after you… left,” Tajana said her speech not exactly up to its usual flow, but Regina was glad the accident hasn't affected her as much as Regina was worrying it would. She had heard horror story’s about coma patients losing the ability to speak properly.

 

“ I missed you so much,” Regina said unable to stop herself as she kissed the blonde’s forehead. She savored it. This could all come crashing down around her, she’d be damned if she didn’t take what she could now. She knew there was a huge chance that Emma would be furious with her when she woke, but for now. Regina would enjoy her little piece of bliss. Screw the consequences. 

 

“I love you… both” Tajana croaked out through her tears. She ran her hand over Espe’s back. The little angel had fallen asleep at her mother's touch. She looked more peaceful than she had for the last few days. It made Regina realize she should have brought her sooner. 

 

“Espe has missed you so much, sugar. I haven't been able to settle her down for long. She hasn’t been a happy baby. I’m sorry I didn’t bring her sooner, I think she needs to come.” Regina said staring at Espe’s sleeping form. 

 

“I wouldn’t want her to see me like that, even if she wouldn’t remember. I don’t think it would have helped either of us. It might have been too upsetting for you both, before now.” Tajana said slowly, she struggled to talk a little, but as her head cleared up of sleep, she managed to become a little more confident with speaking. Regina, however, was struggling to keep it together. She had been so lost recently and now, she felt out of her depth. 

 

“I’ve … I came every day to see you. I … you lay there… I just … I couldn’t… I Kept. You looked so ... and there was nothing I could do.” Regina said unable to steady her crying. She didn’t know what came over her. It must have just been because she had been repressing her emotions since it happened. Sure she had been upset, but she tried to fight it off for Espe’s sake. Now she couldn’t keep the floodgates closed. Everything she had been suppressing burst out.  Tajana tugged Regina’s t-shirt and pulled her closer to her. She wrapped her free arm around Regina. Regina’s breathing was erratic and shaky. Regina draped her arm over her and hid her face in Tajana’s neck. “Fuck, I’m a mess” Regina mumbled. She lifted her head “So sorry babe… if anything you should be the upset one.” 

 

Tajana looked at her and chuckled. “I was sleeping, you’ve been the strong one Ro. Stop beating yourself up about it, you did what you could. That's all I can ask for. I mean you looked after our little Angel, then there's the bar, not to mention the clusterfuck that is this neighborhood.  You were probably overworking yourself. And when was the last time you slept properly? Ro-ro. You look exhausted.” She moved over a little and tapped the bed. Regina sighed and climbed on. She wrapped her arms around Tajana who held onto Espe who was fast asleep on her chest. 

 

“Not really, I been to busy with everything to sleep. , ” Regina admitted. Tajana kissed her cheek. 

 

“You should sleep, ” Tajana said looking Regina who could tell the blonde was starting to get tired again as well.

 

“I think you need some more rest too, dear, There is still so much healing to do.  So happy you’re awake though, but I don’t want you to push yourself,” Regina said stroking Tajana’s face gently. She couldn’t believe she was getting better so fast. It was more than she could have ever wished for.

 

“ I’m ok for now, I want to talk to you more,” Tajana said to her, resting her head on Regina’s shoulder. She let out a small sigh. “I hate hospitals,”

 

“I’m not a big fan either,” Regina said to her. “ You might be able to leave soon, once your better. The doctors told me, you had been trying to wake up for some time. I think I triggered it when I sang to you. I was trying so hard to talk to you but I wasn’t able to. That was the only thing I could manage for the first couple visits. After that was when the doctors noticed you were showing signs of waking”. 

 

“I had a chat with Henry, that was when I first talked to you. He reminded me that you needed me to help you fight to come back. I just needed you to remember what you had to fight for.” Regina told her.  “I’ve been in love with you for some time, Tajana these last few weeks made me realize that I don’t want to be without you… Ever.” Regina said resting her forehead on Tajana’s. The blonde caught her lips, at first Regina was unsure what to do with herself. Then she let herself get lost in it. 

 

She never stood a chance.

 

It was always meant to be Emma, she could feel the heat between them. It radiated from them, She had never felt like that with anyone she had been with before. Tajana placed a hand on her face to pull her in closer. They pulled apart moments later and rested their foreheads together. 

 

“ I won’t be going anywhere. So you have nothing to worry about.” Tajana said giving Regina a cheeky smile, Regina couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

 

“ I’m always going to worry about you two. It’s part of my package deal. Overly Protective and a tad bit too emotional.” Regina said chuckling at herself. Tajana smiled at her sweetly.

 

“I’m good with that,” Tajana said. “ I think a bit of emotion was what I needed. You always know how to get me to talk. I think sometimes you forget that I have your back too. I can tell Roni, there something else going on with you, I’m not going to pry. You just seem… different. I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing but you are on edge. Roni, what happened?” Tajana asked. She could see something in the woman that wasn’t there before. Like she had some kind of darkness hanging over her now. Regina, not knowing what to say, sighed.

 

“ I guess I’m just battling some...past demons, This kinda brought up some stuff for me that I’d been repressing for quite some time. I’m just trying to make sense of it all. Oh, you’ll be happy to know Henry finally asked Jacinda out.” Regina said Tajana looked at her shocked.

 

“You mean he actually did it. Ahh perhaps the kid had game after all,” Tajana said and chuckled.

 

“ Maybe? I’m not so sure it would be a good idea for them at the moment though. Victoria has her hooks in and I’m not too sure Jacinda is ready for the fight to get Lucy back quite yet. I mean she's only just got the food truck near running. I um.. Offered her a job. I thought an extra pair of hands would be good. Plus I was having to run and leave customers when Espe was crying. They didn’t seem to like that much. Henry has been a gem, he’s looked after Espe whilst I’ve been visiting you. Espe loves him too, she especially likes his stories.” Regina said smiling at Espe’s sleeping form. “ She precious blesses her. I had to buy some more clothes for her, she grew so fast, what is in your genes, by the way, it was as if she shot up overnight.” she laughed a little. 

 

“Yeah, she's getting so big now. I missed so much. I think we need to help Jacida though. Not having Lucy around must be killing her,” Tajana said, if someone was to tell her she couldn’t see Espe, she wouldn’t know how she would do it, but she would try anything to get her back. 

 

“I think I have half of a plan for that,”  Regina said smirking. Tajana smiled back. 

 

“Better than nothing I guess,” Tajana said with a shrug a crooked smile on her lips. “ What’s your plan?” 

 

“I haven’t worked it out quite yet, I’ll tell you when it starts making sense,” Regina said she laughed lightly. She was too drained to think about that. Right now she just wanted to be Roni and pretend her life wasn’t trying to totally screw her over. Again. 

 

* * *

Regina came back to the bar after falling asleep on the hospital bed for two hours. It was now ten and she needed to make sure Jacinda was doing alright. She had just left her to it on her first day. She walked into the bar and saw everything was just like usual. Jacinda was more than fine to work a few hours alone. Regina spotted Henry sat at a table at the back of the bar. She approached him and sat on the bench next to him.

 

“How is it going kid? you don’t look so chipper.” Regina said feeling a lot better herself after all Tajana was awake, and she finally had a plan.

 

“Oh, hi Roni… It’s been a hard day. I was talking to Rodgers this morning. He’s was really caught up in this case of his. We talked to Tilly this afternoon, She told him the girl was dead” Henry said looking a little glum. 

 

“Eloise Gardner is dead?” Regina scoffed in disbelief, sure it had always been a possibility but to hear it out loud, it shook her. Rodgers had spent the best part of his career looking for her. 

 

“Yeah,Rogers said he wanted to be left alone.  Ah, anyway..” He took a sip for his bottle. “ So, how is everything going here? Jacinda's day going okay?” He asked. 

 

"She's a model employee.” Regina smiled at him. It was true Jacinda had been an incredible help that evening. 

 

“You know, it's pretty amazing what you're doing for her.   
You want everyone to think that you're all tough, but you should know, I see right through that.   
Truth is, you care.” He said smirking at her. She smiled at him, she hated him not knowing who she was, but at least she still got to help him. 

 

“Why don't I give you two a minute, and let you bitch about your new boss in private,” Regina said standing up as Jacinda came over. She couldn’t keep them apart permanently, she would just need to keep an eye on them until she can fix Henry’s heart. 

 

She collected a few glasses and went to see if anyone wanted a fresh drink. The shift went slowly and Regina felt herself starting to become tired. The small nap had only highlighted the fact that she hadn’t slept enough. She couldn’t wait to be able to go to sleep, now that she knew Tajana was ok, perhaps she could sleep a little easier. Every night since the accident she would struggle to nod off.  It had been a while since she had gotten a good night's sleep. 

 

Jacinda helped her close up the bar, and were having a beer together when Henry came barging through the door. Regina and Jacinda turned to him, his sudden, panicking appearance making them concerned.

 

“Henry? What is it?” Regina asked him, noticing he looked flustered.

 

“Is something wrong?” Jacinda said at the same time. 

 

“Uh, Rogers called….He found her… Eloise Gardener.  Your stepmother's been arrested.

 

“Wait...Belfrey's going to jail?” Regina asked him in dismay. ‘Well, I didn’t see that coming.’’ Regina thought to herself.

 

“Lucy” Jacinda said happily, knowing it meant she could get her daughter back.

 

“Yeah, I have a feeling she doesn't get to keep custody of Lucy if she's locked up,” Henry said grinning.  Jacinda pulled him in quickly, for a hug. 

“I have to go to her now,” Jacinda said going to leave the bar. 

 

“ Yeah, yeah, go, go, go,” He shouted after her to encourage her. Not long after, when Henry had said goodnight to Regina and Espe.  Regina made her way upstairs and sat on the bed and sighed. She stripped a few clothes and got into bed, too tired to do anything else. 


	13. Very... Evil Queen

Regina woke to feel refreshed. She hadn’t slept like that for a while, it felt rejuvenating. She was up before Espe who also had slept through the night. Regina got herself fed, showered and dressed. Espe woke up wanting her bottle, Regina fed her and got her ready to visit her Mom whom she would be staying with for the day.

 

The doctor’s had said that Tajana was making great progress and she should be allowed to come home in a few days. Regina was excited and anxious for Tajana to come back home. She loved the woman fiercely but she didn't know how she should act now. She knew that Tajana had no idea what was going on with her, but she already suspected something. Regina knew that she would have to be careful. 

 

What will happen when Emma was back, and she remembered she was married.   Would she blame Regina and hate her for being so deceptive? Regina knew that telling her about it would be even worse. Tajana was a long step from the savior Emma was. Of course, the woman had been making a lot of progress but Emma had always been the stronger one, now it was Regina’s turn to be strong.

 

She drove them to the hospital in her Corvette. She walked into Tajana’s room to see her up and eating. It was a welcoming sight. Even if she was only eating toast and not a Pop-Tart, it seemed to set some normalcy in Regina’s head. When Tajana spotted them coming in she had beamed at her. It had made Regina’s heart flip in her chest, how did the blonde effect her so much. She didn’t remember her having this kind of power over her before the curse. Now, all she wanted to do was hold Tajana/Emma in her arms, and never let go. That may become a bit of an issue once the blonde woke up but for now, Regina couldn’t fight the butterflies the woman gave her. 

 

She approached the bed. Tajana held her hands out to take Espe from Regina. A wide grin on her face. 

 

“Hey sweetness, You come to see Mommy again. I missed you, Princess.” Tajana whispered to her daughter who was gently nestled in her arms. She looked happy and content. Regina couldn’t help but be proud of how far they had come. The beautiful baby represented how much they had grown together and individually. A few months ago, Tajana would have taken this badly, she would be feeling insecure and upset. Roni had been battling with her own demons.

Espe’s arrival had made Roni and Regina face the reality that she had closed her self off to the world for long enough. Tajana and she were impenetrable, they stuck together and had each other's backs. Regina was glad that they had met when she was cursed. It had given them an opportunity they would never have taken as Emma and Regina. 

 

Being so repressed emotionally, they would just block out any feeling that might mean trouble for them. Usually, that would have meant fighting their instincts to do the right thing. Without the complications of life in Storybrooke and no one around to break them apart, Regina knew this pairing of theirs would have been inevitable. A question still hung in her mind though. How had Emma ended up here? The last thing Regina remembered of her before the curse was that she and Killian had returned to Storybrooke. Now she lay on a hospital bed holding their daughter thinking she was some girl who had a dark past but whose future was looking up. Boy, was she wrong. 

 

Regina had a lot of fighting to do before she was ready to try and wake Emma. For now, she would continue loving her tiny happy family until she no longer could.

 

“So, Victoria was taken away in a cop car last night. She had been keeping Eloise Gardner hidden in the top floor of her tower’s. I have no idea how she knew to hide her when we had gone exploring but she hadn’t expected it this time. Rodgers caught her red handed.  Eloise Gardner is now in the safe hands of the detective and Victoria is behind bars where she belongs.” Regina told Tajana who smiled at her. 

 

“So Jacinda has Lucy back?” She asked the brunette. 

 

“I’m not sure sugar, social services took Lucy away for a reason, they won’t just give her back to her mother. I don’t think she had thought about that, she was so excited about having her back that I didn’t want to ruin her good mood.” Regina admitted. Tajana scooted over on her bed so Regina could sit next to her. 

 

“That’s kind of sad but I know Jacinda will get her back, there is no way they can say she isn’t fit for parenting. She works hard to give Lucy a good life and they will see that” Tajana said, she was sure that Jacinda would get Lucy back. Regina climbed on carefully putting her arm around Tajana’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

 

“Yeah, you’re right it will work out. I think Henry and her still need to be careful. The social work won’t see it like we all do. They would see Lucy running off as a sign of bad parenting. I’d like them to try and stop a ten-year-old with a plan. I’m telling you now, that kid is resilient and resourceful. Even if Jacinda had managed to stop her then, she would have just kept doing it until she found him.” Regina said leaving out the fact that Henry was indeed Lucy’s father. The thought of her son being clueless that his daughter and wife were alive and well, brought a lump to her throat, remembering how hurt he had looked when he had told her about his wife and daughters graves.

 

“I think Henry would be good for them, he clearly adores both of them. I mean he’s letting Lucy help with his next book, he actually asked Jacinda out. I thought he was leaning more toward Ivy for a while there.”  Tajana said she had been a little concerned for the man. The young woman didn’t seem to be too friendly. 

 

“Not if I can help it. I know that little bitch is up to something. I just don’t know what yet. I’ve had enough of the Belfreys marching around causing problems for everyone. Victoria has gotten what she deserves. It’s only a matter of time until Ivy does too.” Regina said a little to darkly for Roni, it almost verged on the Evil Queen. 

 

“Roni? What’s gotten into you? Why are you so...angry lately?” Tajana questioned, Regina, didn’t know how to answer that. 

 

“I… Dunno, I guess I just need to blow off some steam,” Regina said, usually at times like this, she would talk it out with Emma, who knew how Regina’s temper could get. Tajana would do the same… except Regina couldn’t tell her what was happening. She knew this was something she had to do alone… For now at least.  

 

“I think I might have a few ideas” Tajana whispered to her in a seductive voice. Regina’s cheek’s turned rouge, she shook her head and chuckled at the younger woman. She turned to her side and Kissed Tajana.  Determined to savor the moments she would get to be with the woman she loved before she remembered she shouldn’t love her at all.

 

A coo from the baby in Tajana’s arms broke them apart.  Regina smiled at the baby and kissed her little forehead too.  “We can’t wait for mama to get home, can we Angel?”

 

* * *

 

Roni went back in the bar ready to set up for the morning shift. Tajana’s doctor had told them that she could keep Espe with her for a few hours. Tajana seemed grateful that she could spend time with her daughter. Regina was just happy that Espe had her Mommy back. 

 

Henry had come in and ordered his usual. He seemed a little preoccupied, so Regina let him be for now. She was trying to get the keg room door unjammed and couldn’t get it to budge.  She walked back into the bar and saw Ivy being videoed by Henry. It rankled Regina something rotten. She had to try and contain her anger as she approached the two. She caught the end of the conversation.

 

“ Have you ever considered making your blog into a podcast? May Maybe Belfrey Industries could be your sponsor now.” Ivy said to Henry as Regina walked over to them.

 

“How altruistic of you, Ivy.” She said sarcastically as she came up behind the woman. “Hey, Henry, I hate to ask this of my most loyal customer, but the keg-room door is jammed again… Would you mind?” She asked him, glad to have an excuse to get Ivy alone to talk. 

 

“Not a problem...And it'll only cost you two beers,” He said smiling at her and standing up. He walked to the back room, Regina watched to make sure he had gone. She turned to Ivy. 

 

“You stay away from Henry,” Regina growled at Drizella. The younger woman smirked at her. 

 

“Oh, what a threat! Very...  _ Evil Queen _ .” Drizella jeered. What Regina would give to punch that smug smile away. She was seething, but Drizella continued to push her. “Tell me, is that how you convinced Jacinda to blow off Henry the other night?” Drizella berated her. Regina gulped, she felt uncomfortable and was struggling to stay calm. “It must have been really hard for you to look into his sad, puppy dog eyes and know that it was all your doing.” 

 

“Oh, careful Drizella… I may not have magic here, but I have a handy baseball bat that would get the job done, just as well as a fireball” Regina threatened her.

 

“Swing away.” Drizella still wore her smug smirk. It just wound Regina up more. “But you don't want the curse broken any more than I do… And now that my dear Eloise is free, you're outnumbered.” 

 

“Ah, so you and Gothel are working together now. Why?” Regina asked, knowing she wasn’t going to like the answer. Gothel was worse that Drizella and her mother. The woman was a monster. 

  
  


“Oh, that's cute. You think I'm going to do a villain monologue for you? Please.” Drizella said. She stood up from her seat and sighed.   “Oh, and tell Henry I'll call him later so that we can, you know… finish the interview.” 

 

Regina clenched her fist’s as Drizella left the bar. This wasn’t going to go well.

 

Henry came out of the back a few minutes later. Regina was behind the bar getting a coffee. He noticed Ivy had gone and came over. 

 

“Ivy?” Henry said a little accusingly, knowing Regina didn’t like the woman. 

 

“Left on her own accord,” She said with a shrug.  Then she leaned forward with a curious slant to her brows.  “I wanted to talk to you more about Eloise Gardner. What happened yesterday?” She asked knowing that if she was going to start fighting back, it would be good to actually understand what was going on. 

 

“I don’t really know, Rodgers told me he and Weaver had lied to him, used Tilly to cover up. He had been working with Belfrey, He went to go find Eloise and Victoria turned up. He cuffed her then approached a figure in the corner who was Eloise Gardener, Victoria was taken away in a cop car.” He said she placed a coffee in front of him. He took it and sipped it gratefully “ Thanks I needed that, rough night.”

 

**************************************************************************************************************

Roni went back to the hospital at lunch not long after Jacinda arrived. Tajana was sleeping and Espe was in a cot next to her. Regina hadn’t realized how much Espe looked like her mother until now. Except for the fact that she had thick black hair and her father’s cheekbones. Regina took her phone out and took a photo. She had forgotten to take the sound off so the noise woke Tajana up. Who at first looked really angry but after realizing who it was, started to chuckle wryly when she saw Regina, who had turned a little red. 

 

“Caught me,” Regina said holding her hands up. “ I couldn’t help it, you both looked so peaceful,” Regina said walking over to the bed. Tajana chuckled. 

 

“It’s ok, I already got one of the two of you,” Tajana said to her grinning. “ I remembered to turn the sound of thought…” 

 

Regina laughed, She still wasn't quite used to her new phone. Sure Roni had known all about it, but sadly the knowledge had not been passed on when the curse broke. She did however remember everything about every band Roni liked and also how to fix her car, which would actually be quite useful. She wouldn’t have to take it to the garage as much. I mean there where a few things she was a little fuzzy with. 

 

“I thought it already was!” Regina said, Tajana giggled and shook her head at her. 

 

“So, anything new?” Tajana asked when she had calmed down. 

 

“Umm … Ivy was doing an interview with Henry this morning about the fact that Belfrey had been hiding Eloise Gardner, I’m still not convinced that she didn’t have anything to do with it.” Regina told her, knowing Ivy had been planning something. 

  
  


Tajana nodded. “That lady is shady,” She hadn’t liked the fact she was blatantly trying to upset Jacinda and apparently Roni. 

 

“I just hope Henry realizes that before she messes up his chances with Jacinda,” Regina said knowing that even though they shouldn’t even consider going out right now, soon enough, after Regina has work out what to do. Henry liking Ivy might become… a bit of a problem. Tajana and her were evidence of that. Tajana cuddled into Regina’s side and sighed contented. Regina was powerless to her. “ I was thinking of going to see Rodgers, He might tell me a bit more about what going on around here.” 

 

“ Yeah, the pirate will know,” Tajana said sleepily.  Regina nodded. 

 

“ So did you and Espe have fun?” Regina asked her. Tajana looked a little sad. ”I can’t breastfeed now. I’m all dried up now.  Besides, the doctors said that because of the coma and how many pills I have to take for my back it wouldn’t be wise anyway. They said I will be fine after I started doing PT,  but… that kinda sucks ya know?” Tajana said getting a little teary. Regina pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 

“It’s ok baby, it doesn’t change anything. She’s happy, healthy and she loves you. Look how peaceful she is... She’s been like that since you woke up. She’s just happy to have her Mommy back.” Regina said not knowing really what to say, never having experienced it before, But Henry was fine and she gave him formula. Tajana just sighed. “It does suck though.”

 

* * *

 

Regina walked into the police station and headed for Rodger’s desk where the man himself sat...cutting a cake? 

 

“Oh, hey Rodger’s,  I’m looking for Weaver, is he around?” She asked as she approached his desk.  He leaned back in his chair. 

 

“Weaver? He's probably out being a shady, treacherous bastard somewhere.” He said to her angrily

 

“Oh, that's right...I heard how it all went down with Eloise. Where is she now?” She asked him. 

 

“She's, uh, at a transitional home. Um, I've promised to keep a watchful eye on her.” He told her. It didn’t surprise Regina that much.

 

“Oh? Well, that's... that's kind of you.”  From the sounds of it, she's not the only one who needs help. Henry told me about how Weaver used that girl, Tilly.” Regina said she hadn’t talked to the girl much, but she didn’t want her to be another one of Weaver's victims. 

 

“Seems to me, like she wanted to be a pawn,”  Rodgers said clearly in a bad mood. Tilly was harmless usually, why suddenly was she in trouble. 

 

“You know, people only let themselves be used when they don't have any other option, so maybe you can give her one.” She instructed him. He should know more than anyone how manipulative Weaver could be, especially when he had his mind set on something. 

 

“Okay. I'll reach out to her,” He said sounding defeated but Regina knew he had taken a liking to Tilly. He talked to her after she shot Weaver. Regina could see he had a soft spot for the daughter he didn’t remember. 

 

“You're a good cop, Rogers,” She said, she glanced at the cake and turning it slightly as she inspected it. “Hey, what’s this?” She asked, knowing full well _ what _ it was.

 

“It's a thank you from Eloise.” He said casually. 

 

“Oh,” Regina picked it up and chucked it in the trash can. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” He asked offended she threw it away.

 

“Too much sugar will kill you,” Regina said smirking at him. She walked out off the precinct. 

 

* * *

 

Roni was closing up the bar after the night, this was when Weaver walked through the door. She had been waiting for him to drop by. He walked up to Regina as she set down a glass of whiskey. 

 

“You were looking for me?” He asked picking up the whiskey and taking a swig. 

 

“That's right. Take a seat.” She said, going back to wiping down the bar. “What does the name Rumpelstiltskin mean to you?” She asked him, knowing he was awake just wanting him to admit it to her so they could actually get to the important stuff. 

 

“Rumplestiltskin? Well, didn't he sleep for 100 years?” He said acting dumb, He knew she knew that he was awake. He was just playing with her like he always did. 

 

“That was Rip Van Winkle, and we're not doing this. I'm awake, and so are you!” She stated making it clear she wasn’t going to play his game. “You're always awake.” She said in an irritated tone. “And I'm sure you think you have a good reason for pretending you're not, but it's time to drop it. Drizella and Gothel are working together, and we both know how bad that's going to be for everyone, including Henry, your grandson...”

 

“My grandson? I’m not even married,” He scoffed.

 

“STOP IT!” Regina shouted hitting the bar with her palm. “This  _ isn’t _ a joke...I need a partner, Gold. And we both know as much as I'd like to go to Storybrooke for help, that can't be done.   
We can't get there, and they can't know we're here… It's us against them, and we're here together... just like it used to be,” she said trying everything she could think of to get him to give in. 

 

“The only thing we've teamed up for is a few happy hours.” He said downing his drink and standing up. Eyeing Regina suspiciously. 

 

“If you're keeping your cover because of the Guardian, it's the wrong move.   
Belle wouldn't want this” Regina said to him. If he didn’t react to her name now, it would stick in his head. Regina knew Rumple well enough to know, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt his chances of seeing his wife again. 

 

“Who's Belle?” He said acting oblivious. She could tell it had gotten to him, she’d let it go… for now. 

 

“Nevermind…  _ Detective, _ ” She sneered. “I’ll just have to find help somewhere else.” He just walked out of the bar. Regina sighed this might be more difficult if Rumple is up to something as well.

 

She quickly locked up for the night and drove to the hospital. She walked into Tajana’s room. Tajana was awake and talking to Espe who was nestled in her arms. She lifted her head when Regina came in, noting that she looked agitated more now than before.

 

“Hey…” Tajana said as Regina walked into the room. “ Are you alright?” She asked. Regina shook her head. 

 

“Not really, it’s been a long day,” Regina said. Tajana moved over as usual and Regina climbed onto the bed next to her. She rested her chin on Tajana’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m good now though. I was talking to the doctor before I came in here, they think you should be out of here in a day or two. Depending on how well you do in therapy. How was it today?” Regina asked her. 

 

“Great, I mean it hurt but it felt good to be vertical for a while and stretch a bit. Espe was so well behaved today too. I was a little nervous she wouldn’t settle in a strange place, she didn't seem bothered at all by it,”.Tajana said smiling at her, Regina chuckled. 

 

“I told you she just missed you,” Regina said, kissing Tajana’s cheek lightly. The blonde turned her head to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Tajana moaned a little. Regina pulled away, chuckling. She picked up Espe who was fast asleep in Tajana’s arms and went to tuck her into her cot crib. Regina smiled to herself. She climbed back onto the bed and Tajana nestled back into her. Laying her head on Regina’s chest, whilst the brunette played with Tajana’s hair lightly. She felt her heart pounding a little too fast. She knew it was because Tajana’s soft breath on her skin and the blond had wrapped herself around Regina. She couldn’t help but wish a little selfishly, at that moment, that Emma would choose her. 

 

She never wanted her to break her up with the Pirate. Sure, she was too good for him and he had lied to her countless times, but it was who Emma had chosen. So why now, was she suddenly jealous of Hook. Roni loved Tajana. Regina and Emma… was more complicated than that. She knew though that she was in love with the woman; meaning nothing but heartache in the near future for her. But she was a big girl, she’d just have to deal with it…

 

Tajana sighed, Regina gave her a concerned look. “ What’s up, baby?” Regina asked her, Tajana looked away embarrassed.  

 

“Nothing’… I just… really miss you.” Tajana said looking back at Regina with a meaningful look.  Her pupils dilated and green eyes darkened to near black with desire. She moved her hand that was resting on Regina's shoulder, underneath the Brunette’s t-shirt and lay her hand just underneath Regina’s breast. 

 

“Baby, this isn’t a good idea,” Regina said unsure if she was okay with doing this as Regina when Tajana was clueless to who she was. The warm hand on her abdomen moved further up to cup a perfect full breast. Regina took a shaky breath and arched body slightly at the feel of the blonde’s hand.

 

“Please” Tajana pouted then leaned in and kissed Roni’s neck. Regina was silent a second, trying to battle her hormones which were now in overdrive.  

 

“We’re... in a hospital.  Someone might come to check on you.”Regina said finding it hard to concentrate. Her voice shaking a little.

 

“I have been waiting since Espe was born,”  Tajana whispered nipping at the shell of Roni’s ear. “I need you now.”

 

“Aren’t you sore?”  Regina asked Tajana trying to find a way to respect who Emma was without rejecting Tajana.  She swallowed thickly with arousal. Tajana was not fooled. She knew Roni wanted her, and she was going to get her.

 

“I need you more… “  Tajana answered letting her hands move lower and on to the button of the brunette’s jeans. “Oops… see I think you’re ready for me too.”

 

“I’m always ready for you.”  Regina husked her hands traveling the expanse of Tajana’s legs without meaning to. Her hands just seemed to have an objective of their own; that is to touch, touch, touch.

 

Tajana untied the gown and let it fall exposing her breasts to Roni. The leaned closer and whispered, “Then what are you waiting for?” before placing Roni’s hand on her breast.

 

Regina’s resolve crumbled ad she turned her head to kiss Tajana, her Tajana.  Putting all the heartache that was due to come, completely out of her mind in favor of the here and now.   Seeking out the waves of pleasure that comes from being with the one you love this way.

 

It was quick and desperate, yet loving as Regina brought Emma… no Tajana to climax, soon to follow with her own as the blonde's fingers work their own magic on the brunette.  They cling to each other with proclamations of love after, until visiting hours are over and Espe and her momma have to say goodnight.

 


	14. Wicked

Regina would be picking Tajana up from the hospital when she got back from her trip. She had gone back to the bar in the morning having left Tajana fast asleep. The doctors would be releasing her today if she was doing well enough. But Regina had somewhere she needed to go. She couldn’t exactly tell Tajana the real reason she had to go either. She knew Roni was going to try to and get Kelly to help them. Tajana just had no clue what with, but she trusted Roni.

Regina took Espe for a walk in the park before she left, a little sad about leaving her for such a long time. Since Espe was born, she had barely left the brunette’s side, apart from the odd bar shift and when Regina used to visit Tajana alone.

 

Sure she wasn’t old enough to do anything but stare at things, Regina watched her as her tiny sparkling, almost emerald eyes, looked around in wonder. Her tiny brain taking in its surroundings. It made Regina happy that Espe enjoyed being outside, she always loved her walks with Henry when he was young. He would skip alongside of her and they would talk about his day at school and what he wanted for his dinner. Most of his suggestions had Regina in stitches. 

 

The walk had been peaceful and helped Regina feel more calm and serene. Her angst over the last couple week or so gone… for the moment.

 

She left the bar door open knowing she would be running late because she had to drop Espe back at the hospital. Henry would probably be coming in for his morning coffee soon. She quickly showered and changed, then walked into the bar and spotted Henry at the counter. 

 

He had three empty beer bottles in front of him and was halfway through his fourth. Regina was shocked at this. She hadn’t been upstairs that long…. Had she? 

 

She stared at him in disbelief.“Are you… Drunk?” She asked him, walking behind the bar. He shook his head a little. 

 

“Why do people even fall in love anyway? It's supremely masochistic, it's a colossal waste of time, and it's stupid.” He said darkly, tilting his head back, exasperatedly and then coming forward to lean on the bar, tiredly. Clearly, Regina was missing something here. Last thing she knew Henry and Jacinda were going on a date. She eyed the bottles in front of her son. She didn’t know how she should react. 

 

“You don't believe that.” She said a little lost for words. Henry drunk in the morning, I mean he had a shot or two sometimes. Four beers though. Regina knew it was a warning sign. Henry needed to get away for a while.

 

“Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.” He said nodding slowly. He was far gone. 

 

“ Did something happen with Jacinda?” She asked knowing it most likely was. It was probably Regina’s fault Henry looked so depressed. She felt guilt wash over her but knew that it had been necessary to keep the two apart. 

 

“More like nothing happened with Jacinda. Mm.” He said laughing clinically taking a sip from his bottle. Poor boy. “Maybe Lucy's right. Maybe we really are all cursed. Oh, hey! Hey” He said, then shouted as Regina snatched the bottle from him, cleaning the rest away with it. 

 

“Enough! You know, you and Jacinda aren't the only ones who are stuck.  Victoria Belfrey may be locked up, but we have bigger problems now… And we need help.” She told him. He gave her a quizzical look.

 

“Problems? Help? - What are you talking about?” He asked her, clearly oblivious to everything happening in town. 

 

“Just trust me. I'm out of options here in Hyperion Heights, so I'm going to San Francisco.” Regina told him. She knew Tajana was meant to be coming home soon. She needed to get Kelly, before she came home, not wanting to leave her all alone in their flat... Regina didn’t think it hadn’t thought it would be too hard but now, well… Henry was drunk, so going alone wasn’t an option for her anymore.  She had already discussed taking Henry with Tajana and she had agreed that may be getting him out of town for a while was a good idea. Putting distance between him and Jacinda for a while would keep the social workers at bay. 

 

“ Okay, what the hell is in San Francisco?” He asked slurring slightly. 

 

“ Someone Victoria Belfrey pushed out of Hyperion Heights a long time ago Someone who can help us,” She said, She knew in this state he was bound to come along, just to get away from it all for a bit. 

 

“Great,” Henry said not sound all too enthusiastic, but then again he was drunk.

 

“Someone who hates me with every fiber of their being.” She admitted to remembering that  Kelly had gotten angry with Roni because her daughter preferred Roni because she was ‘the fun aunt’. That news shocked her a little. It did make her want to giggle though. 

 

“Less great.” He said even less enthusiastically than before. He sighed. 

 

“But as I said, we're out of options.” She leaned forward to make sure he was paying attention. “And you... Henry Mills could definitely use a change of scenery. So, what do you say, hmm? Up for a road trip?” 

 

“I'm gonna be honest with you...I'm pretty drunk right now, and I'm pretty sure I don't know what the hell you're talking about,” He smirked at her. “ but I do love the idea of leaving the Heights for a while. And I do have  _ the perfect _ playlist. “ Regina smiled at him. “So, yeah let's do it.   
Let's hit the road”

 

* * *

Tajana had a fun day packed with check-ups, tests and a whole list of thing she needed before she could leave. With Roni being 12 hours away in San Francisco, she felt a little lost, Her princess by her side made her feel better though. Espe was growing up really fast. She had been upset that she missed some of it, but she knew there was nothing she could do to get it back. She would just have to make up for it now.  

 

She sat feeding her when Roni called. She answered the phone balancing it between her shoulder and ear. Continuing to feed the hungry baby. “Hey Ro-ro, what's up?” She asked knowing that she would be there by now. 

 

“Hey Sugar, how are you doing? I’m so sorry I left so abruptly, Henry needed to get out of town… He was day drunk!” Regina explained. She would have called earlier, but she had been driving. She had stopped to gas up the tank in her Mustang, get something to eat and also do a little impromptu shopping for their class later.

 

“It’s fine Baby, we’re fine. Espe is having some food right now, She been so good, bless her. The doctors even did a small check up on her, in case she had picked anything up. She hasn’t, thank God. Fit as a fiddle” Tajana said joyfully, she had missed Roni’s voice. She knew she was being stupid but this was the furthest Roni had been away from her since they had met. It made her anxious not to have her around. 

 

“That’s great news Honey, How about you, are your ready to come home when I get back. I’ll have my sister with me...” Regina said smiling at her girlfriends' happy tone. 

 

“This could get interesting?” Tajana asked her, not understanding why Roni would need to go get her from San Francisco.

 

“ She runs a spin class in San Fran, It may be a little hard, She wasn’t happy with me the last time we spoke,” Regina said knowing she was going to have to wake Zelena up for her to come with her. Kelly would reject Roni. Zelena could never do that to Regina, not after what they had been through together. 

 

“Ok? Just be sensible and… have fun, I guess. I don’t think I ever pictured you in a spin class. All though…” Tajana said hanging the sentence teasingly.

 

“Well. it’s happening, in about half an hour. I’m going to feel like a fool. Henry isn’t going to be too pleased with it either. He’s just getting over his hangover.  I better go, He's looking agitated. I love you and Espe. I’m missing you already.” She said chuckling at herself. 

 

“Me too, hurry back. We love you too Ro-ro,” Tajana said, she heard Roni sigh happily before she hung up the phone. Regina noticed Henry looking rather flustered and approached him, he was stood at the edge of the deck, texting someone.

 

“Henry is everything alright?” She asked him, He looked away from his phone and at her.  

 

“I missed a call from Jacinda, now she’s not picking up. I just… I dunno, I feel like something’s wrong.” He said, surely they would be fine for a day. What’s the worst that could have happened? 

 

“Well, if she needs you, that woman is not shy. Put your phone away and focus. We came here for a reason. Now put these on.”  She said holding out a pair of shorts for him to wear.

* * *

 

Regina didn’t know what to expect but it hadn’t been far off what she thought it would be like. Zelena making a fool out of herself.  Sure, Kelly was all cool and sporty. Zelena wasn’t known exactly for her love of fitness. She and Henry sat on their bikes waiting for the class to officially start. 

 

“Yeah, now I'm even more confused. Did I just drive halfway down the West Coast to work my quads?” Henry asked her, not really into the whole thing. 

 

“Just play along and pretend you love every second of it.” Regina said to him, not sure if she could keep a straight face whilst she watched’ Kelli’ begin her class.

 

“Good morning, beautiful souls,” Kelly shouted into her mic, her hair covering her face. 

 

“This is the person we are looking for,” Regina told Henry. 

 

"You're all about to sweat like your life depends on it!” Kelly shouted and flicked her long red hair back revealing her face to them. “All right, my cycling monkeys. Grab onto your bikes and fly! Whoo!” Kelly was really enthusiastic. She started swinging her towel around in the air. It made Regina cringe a little. But also when Zelena woke up she couldn’t wait to hear. her reaction to Kelly.

 

An hour later, the class was over. Both Henry and Regina were struggling to catch their breaths. Henry looking like he had come out worse off. Regina had stayed back to speak to her sister.  Kelly had spotted her instantly and looked pissed off. She made her way over to her. 

 

“ What the hell are you doing here, Roni? This is my happy place, and you are the epicenter of my unhappiness.” Kelly said, having clearly not forgiven Roni. Henry and Regina were still trying to catch their breaths.

 

“ Yes, no, I.. I know... Um, I'm sorry to barge in like this,... but, uh, we... we really loved your class.” Regina said budging Henry to say something as well.

 

“Big time.Very inspiring… Very,” Henry said more out of breath than Regina. Kelly looked at him.

 

“Hi… Whoever you are, stop talking. Be somewhere else,” Kelly told him a little harshly. 

 

“Great,” Henry said standing up straight, “Glad I came all this way.”  He said before leaving feeling a little pissed off he had wasted his time cycling on the spot, for the woman to turn around and be a bitch to him. 

 

“Who’s that? your new boyfriend?” Kelli accused her. Knowing Roni’s track record with men. 

 

“Hmm? No.No! God, no...No, no, no, no. He's, uh He's just someone who needed help.” Regina said to her. Disturbed at the question. How was Zelena going to react to Tajana? “No, I’m with someone else, who isn’t him…” Regina said, not quite sure what to tell Kelly. 

 

“And what do you need, Roni? Why are you even here? Because every time I see your face, I see the bitch that ruined my daughter's life.” Kelly said clearly not even a little bit over it. 

 

“I didn't ruin her life,” Regina said meaning it. Roni felt like she was right to encourage Margo to do what she loved. 

 

“You gave her a job at the bar, a ticket to Amsterdam, and the idea that only losers get an education. And now, instead of going to Vassar, she's at a foam party in Phuket and probably never coming home because Mom just isn't as cool.” Kelly said defeatedly. Regina struggled to keep up with it all. Her head preoccupied with other things. But that last part did make her want to giggle a little. 

 

Zelena prided herself on being the fun Mom whereas Regina had always been stricter. She guessed Roni was a little more relaxed than she was. Her cursed persona had really comfy clothes and wasn’t as uptight about most things, she kinda liked that she felt a little bit of Roni playing over onto her. She missed Roni a little. Especially when she was around Tajana. Having to keep it from her, what was really happening, was proving difficult and was really messing with Regina’s head. Tajana could tell there was something up too but Regina just carried on like usual.

 

“I'm sorry, But I don't think you understand the whole story here,”  Regina warned her, Kelly sighed. “Let’s grab a drink… just one, for old time sake?” 

  
  
  


“Never,” Kelly said in an upset voice and walked away. Regina felt guilty and a little scared. If she couldn’t wake up Zelena she didn’t have another idea. Henry came over to her looking panicked. 

 

“I gotta get home,” Henry said breaking Roni from her trance. 

 

“Humm? What? Why?” She asked confused with his urgency. 

 

“It’s Lucy she’s in the hospital! No one knows what's wrong with her. I’m getting on the first plane to Seattle. Do you wanna come with?” He asked her. Regina didn’t know what to do. If she went now she would miss her chance to get  Zelena back. 

 

“Uh… I… I really wish I could, but I… I can’t explain it, Kelly’s really important. I will be there as soon as i can. I promise. But you go. Go be with them, go be with your fam… go help, Jacinda.” Regina said to him, she would love nothing more than for Kelly to just come along now and they could get back to Hyperion Heights, but she knew it was a bit trickier than that. 

 

The news had shocked her and she felt bad about not being able to go back with him; but if she didn’t get Zelena, she didn’t know what would happen.  She needed her big sister, just someone else to talk to about the curse. Rumple was still pretending to be oblivious. 

 

Henry rummaged around in his sweater pocket and pulled out Regina’s car keys and handed them to her looking frazzled, and left immediately. Regina was left standing there feeling a little useless. She wanted to go back and help so much, but she knew that Zelena remembering was detrimental to working out how to cure her son’s heart. Her sister had been a part of this too. She might be the key as to how to fix this mess. 

 

* * *

 

Regina had been waiting a while for Kelly to finish for the day. She knew this was her last class so she poured a small vial of memory potion into the bottle of whiskey, she had brought with her. As Kelly entered the hall, Regina quickly hid the vial in her pocket. She placed the bottle back in her bag and turned to face her sister. 

 

“What are you still doing here?” Kelly asked her voice suspicious.  What did Roni want from her, what more could she take from her? 

 

Regina cleared her throat,  “I waited for you, and you'll be glad I did because I know deep down underneath all that overwhelming anger and resentment, you'll soon see that all of this was meaningless.” Regina told her, trying to keep her voice light, almost dismissive. Obviously feeling uncomfortable having to play along with the Kelly and Roni routine. But She knew whatever Roni did, Zelena wouldn’t hold a grudge against Regina... when she actually remembered who she was.

 

“It wasn't meaningless,” Kelly scoffed at the dismissal of her feelings.  It was just like Roni too. 

 

“You'll see. You'll remember.” She paused just wishing Kelly would trust her.  Maybe a change in tactics was in order. “We were like sister’s you know?” Regina said stepping forward trying to appeal to her sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry I ever felt that way…” Kelly said dismissively, Regina sighed. Why did she think it would be that easy?  Kelly was deeply hurt, of course, it wouldn’t be. This was it. This was her last chance. She prayed that this hail mary would work as she reached into her bag for the whiskey. 

 

“You need a drink,” Regina said turning to the water cooler and reaching for a plastic cup to pour her one. 

 

“I'd rather have some of that cucumber-mint-honey lavender water if it will make you leave me alone,” Kelly said to her in a condescending tone. Regina chuckled and shook her head as she poured half a measure into the cup then pouring another for herself.

 

“No, no, no. I am not leaving until you have a real drink with me.” Regina said to her with a deliberate emphasis on her needing her to have a drink. She handed one to Kelly.   The redhead hesitated for a second, but there was something about Roni. She could always get her to do things she didn’t want to do. Kelly took the cup and downed the full half measure.

 

Regina smiled, she couldn’t believe that had worked.  She was expecting to have to force the drink down her gullet.  But she drank it. She watched her expectantly hoping to see her sister again.

 

“Ugh” Kelly groaned, as it burned its way down her throat. “ I wish I had the cucumber-mint-honey lavender water... Ugh”  she said, sounding as if she were going to be ill.

 

Disappointed, Regina put her cup back on the table. “Ok, I’ve never been great at subtle,” She said walking back over to her.  She fixed Kelly with an intense determination to get through the barrier the curse had placed on her. She was so frustrated she nearly screamed,  “ We’re cursed, You don’t remember it, but we really are sisters, Evil Queen, Wicked Witch...” 

 

“What are you talking ab…” Kelly said before the potion kicked in. She doubled over at the weight of her memories returning, dropping her plastic cup. Images flashed across her mind, throwing Regina into the clock tower, riding a broom, a flying monkey. Killing Hades with the Olympian Crystal, Her telling Regina they were sisters, having baby Robin, her first time turning green,  The last Image was of Regina saying ‘not today’ after Zelena had failed to rip her heart out. 

 

Zelena was awake. Zelena looked up at Regina. Regina moved forward gingerly, hoping that was what getting her memories back looked like because there was no more potion left.

 

“Zelena?” Regina asked, hoping it worked. It looked like it had. The redhead was shaken up and breathing heavily. 

 

“What’s going on?” She asked confused. She suddenly remembered who Roni actually was. “Oh, Regina… “ She chuckled at her sister happy to have her back.   Then she looked around at where she was.“I teach pedaling?”

 

“Oh, Zelena...Thank God,” Regina said relieved pulling her sister in for a hug. 

 

“Oh,” Zelana gashed as she pulled away from Regina. “Oh, I was cursed...to be a hippy!” She said obviously injured by her cursed person's personality.

 

“Listen to me, We have a problem….”  She said trying to get her loopy sister to concentrate right now.  There was no time to waste. “Gothel's out, and Lucy's in terrible danger.  Things have been changing so fast.I need you to come back with me to Hyperion Heights.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, someone needs to pay for this,” Zelena said still a bit miffed about her cursed persona. 

 

“I’m so glad your back” Regina said with a relieved sigh as she sped toward the door... Zelena stopped an sighed. Regina caught the hesitation and turned to face her sister, concern on her features.“What is it?” 

 

“It’s just… my cursed persona, Kelly…”  Zelena paused thinking about what she was about to walk away from. I mean, I had a life here,” 

“Yeah, I know, I saw it,”  Regina said disdainfully hitching her bag upon her shoulder, even if she didn’t roll her eyes could almost hear the barely suppressed eye roll in her own voice. So when she spoke again, she lightened her tone. “But it's time to leave all that behind.” 

“Regina...It's not that easy,” She went over to a large garment bag that had been hanging with her things and unzipped it, revealing a white dress.  “I'm getting married,” Zelena said to her. 

 

Well, Regina hadn’t seen that coming.. Zelena zipped the bag back up. “He’s a good bloke, Regina” The redhead turned to her face her.  “ A real solid, regular guy…And I may have been cursed, but I was happy.” Regina could certainly relate, as she herself was in a rush to return home, to see Tajana and Espe. Her relationship to the blonde was going to shock Zelena,  but Regina wasn’t ready to mention it yet. 

.

 

“Well, after we save Lucy and dispatch Gothel and Drizella, maybe you can come back here and marry him then,” Regina said. She really didn't want to take Zelena away from somewhere she was happy… but she needed her sister to help save her family.  

“Regina, how can I promise to be faithful and true if I'm lying to him? It's no longer me, but it is also me. It's like I'm both.I mean, I still love him.” Zelena explained to her sister. Regina understood wholeheartedly, she wanted to tell Zelena, but she knew her sister wouldn’t understand how she, The Evil Queen, fell in love with the savior. Unlike Zelena’s cursed love, her’s was married… with a kid. She just couldn’t hurt Tajana and Espe like that. And if she was honest, she didn’t know what she would do if she didn't have the two of them, anymore. 

 

“I'm sorry, Zelena… Coming here was a big mistake. You have a life. I don't mean to screw it up.” Regina said. She couldn’t take Zelena away from someone who made her happy.

 

Zelena took her sister’s hand in reassurance.  “No, you're not. L… Listen. Look, I love you. And we have to save our family and our people, no matter what it means personally. I mean, that's what heroes do, right?” Zelena said to her sister. 

 

“Right,” Regina said, She really didn’t know what to tell her. Regina wasn’t sure she was ready to face up to the truth that Emma couldn’t ever be hers. She was supposed to be with the pirate. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice kept shouting ‘She needs you, She loves you, and you love her.’ 

 

“ Okay, Let’s go,” Zelena said, Regina took Zelena’s bag from her and hung it on her shoulder. The two sisters left Kelly's workplace.  Zelena walked out to the car. She gave Regina a questioning look. Her sister wasn’t usually known for having a flashy car. She had been driving a Mercedes since the start of the first curse. Zelena wasn’t complaining but she gave Regina a look and Regina chucked her keys to her. 

 

“You break her your die” Regina said getting into the passenger seat. “ I mean I spent a lot of time on fixing ‘er up so you better treat her like a Queen.” Zelena raised an eyebrow at her.  Regina without even looking at her knew what face she was pulling. “ Zelena… Seriously don’t crash it.” Zelena giggled and started the car up, pulling away a little to fast. Regina knew she was going to be anxious the entire drive home. She knew how Zelena liked to drive. 

 

* * *

They finally got to Hyperion Height late at night. Regina had a call from Henry, it hadn’t been good news.

 

“ Henry just called. Lucy’s no better,” Regina said devastated.  

 

“Well, tell him to try true love's kiss,” Zelena said to her. Thinking it would work because it always had before. 

 

“He already did, “ Regina said sadly, “Belfrey must have done the one thing she's been trying to do for years, She took Lucy's belief. It doesn't work unless both of you believe in True Love.” 

 

“So, if we want to help Lucy we both have to get our magic back.”  Zelena paused coming to the realization of what had to happen next,  “And there's only one way to do that…” 

“Break the curse…” Regina said trying to force back the tears. “But if we do that, Henry dies, and if we don't, Lucy does.” 

 

They made their way into the hospital, Regina felt anxious, she knew that she would need to tell Zelena soon about Tajana/ Emma but she didn’t know what to say. With Lucy’s life hanging by a thread, She didn’t think it instrumental to them, right now. She just wanted to make sure Lucy and Henry were okay. 

 

Henry and Jacinda looked so lost, it upset Regina that the two didn’t know they were true loves. In a time like this, they could both do with the support, neither one confident enough to give it to each other. Henry spotted them looking at the three of them. He got up and came to talk to them. 

 

“Hey,” Regina said as he walked out and slid the door closed behind him. “How are you, How is Lucy?” she asked him concerned. 

 

“She's, um She's stable, but she's not getting any better. And me... I just... There's nothing I can do to help. So there's that.” He said looking defeated. If he had learned anything from watching Tajana and her over the last couple weeks. He should know that there's always hope. 

 

“ Hey, don't give up...Lucy needs you right now.  She needs your help. Even if she can't ask for it.  I may not have known you long, but I can tell. You're a believer, Henry.  Even if you don't know it. Just like Lucy.” She said to him. 

 

Henry was the truest believer if he couldn’t believe what hope did the rest of them have. Regina wasn’t worried, she knew her son, even if he didn’t believe it right now, it wouldn’t be long till he did. 

 

“Yeah, Well, thanks for the pep talk,” Henry said dismissively, clearly not in the mood for a hope speech. 

 

“This must be so difficult,” Zelena said to her, Regina sighed. “Being so close to him, and he doesn't know who you are.”

 

“It is… you have no idea how hard it’s been waking up;” Regina said sighing. Zelena looked at her confused. 

  
  


“What exactly are we going to do? If we break the curse, Henry dies, and if we don't, Lucy does.”  Zelena asked her. 

 

“I don’t know,” Regina admitted. “ But... I can tell you what we're not gonna do.  We are not gonna let either one of them  _ die _ .” She told Zelena determinedly. “There's got to be a way to figure this out...and we're gonna do it.Together.”

 

“Wicked and Evil,” Zelena said smiling at her. 

 

“No… Sisters,” Regina said smiling at her. She face suddenly looked worried. “There’s Um… just this one other thing. I just need to go sort something out first...” 

 

Regina took a deep anxious breath after leaving Zelena who went on the search for coffee and to call her fiance. She walked to Tajana’s room and saw that the doctor was still going through some last minute checks so she decided to sit back and wait for them to finish.  Ten minutes later, the redhead found her sitting outside of the room. She walked up to Regina and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a secluded stairwell. 

 

“So, I just met ‘Eloise’, you're right she’s up to something,” Zelena told her as Regina took a seat on the steps.

 

“What the hell did she want?” Regina asked she hadn’t trusted Gothel in the slightest. The woman was a malicious bitch.

 

“ She offered me a deal. She'll use the girl's magic to save Lucy's life,” Zelena told her. Regina knew what that meant. 

 

“In exchange for what? “ She stated knowing Gothel wasn’t the healing sort. 

 

“The Resurrection Amulet.” 

 

“What!?” Regina exclaimed. 

 

“I know.  She wants us to bring it to the botanical garden greenhouse at midnight.” Zelena informed her. Regina wasn’t going to just hand something like that over. 

 

“I hope you didn't agree to do that, did you? Because if you recall, using that thing comes at a great price.” Regina warned her.

 

“Of course I agreed to the deal, but I'm not giving it to that dirty, hippie witch bitch.  Plus, if Gothel thinks that we're playing her game, maybe she'll stay off us while we look for said Amulet… wherever it may be.” Zelena said. That gave Regina an idea. 

 

“If we get our hands on it first, maybe we can find a way to use it without paying the price.” Regina thought out loud.

 

“How?” She chuckled sardonically at her sister “In case you've forgotten, we're in a land without magic.” Zelena reminded her. 

  
“Well, either way, we need to keep it out of Gothel's hands. She's clearly got plans for it. And we don't ever want to find out what those are” Regina said, knowing what Gothel was capable of and was sure it would destroy the world as they knew it. Gothel was your everyday Voldemort. ”But first, there um...There might have been a bit of... collateral damage when this curse was cast.”

 

“What do you mean?” Zelena asked eying her sister suspiciously.

 

“You’ll see... Please just… play along  and you’ll understand, Kelly.” With that, She got up and lead her sister to Tajana’s door. She pushed open the door, slowly to the hospital room to reveal a patiently waiting Tajana. The blonde instantly enveloped Regina in a hug. 

 

“I missed you so much Ro-ro,” Tajana said. Before Regina could react, Tajana kissed her passionately, Regina, swept up in the intensity of the kiss, tangling her fingers through golden tresses.  Tajana pulled the brunette closer in a move to deepen the kiss but was interrupted, as Zelena cleared her throat loudly. Regina jumped away from Tajana as if she were on fire. What had she been thinking?  Nothing, she hadn’t been thinking.

 

“Um, Ro-ro?” Zelena asked incredulously, Regina turned around, a furious blush rising in her cheeks. 

 

“Kelly… this is Tajana… My uh... My Girlfriend,” Regina said her face giving away how anxious she was to tell Zelena she had somehow, fallen in love with the savior… and that by some miracle this woman loved her back. 

 

“So, Girlfriend ay... Kept that quiet,” Zelena retorted. “So how long has this been a thing?” Zelena said trying not to sound too pissed off. She knew that Regina wouldn’t have done this to herself if she could help it. Her sister's face clearly showed that she was undeniably and wholehearted in love with Tajana. But Zelena asked herself,  would the savior take this when she woke. Emma wasn’t exactly known for being calm when faced with extremely difficult situations. Sure she always fought it and won. But what would that mean for the two women standing in front of her. Zelena could see the way that Regina looked at Tajana and her baby. She had never seen her sister so… happy before. 

 

“I broke down in Hyperion heights. It was the same day Henry got here too. I came into Roni’s bar. I was in a really bad place mentally. My EX, he was…”

 

“A fucking Monster!” Regina interrupted knowing Tajana would be too soft on it. “The ass destroyed her life, took everything from her and… “Tajana laced her fingers with Regina, seeing her getting worked up. Regina stopped and took a deep breath. “ Sorry... “

 

“ Baby it’s ok, you saved me, you saved us,” Tajana said. Regina’s expression immediately softened getting caught up as she looked at the blonde’s lime green eyes. 

 

“How could I have not, you looked so beautiful. I knew as soon as I saw you, that you were… special. Both of you were,” Regina said. She pulled the blonde into a tight hug. “I never stood a chance, as soon as I saw you with Espe… everything in my life just… lit up. When you were in a coma, I… the only reason I didn’t completely break down, was because I knew you… you weren't going to give up on Espe or me. You're a fighter, you made me realize that I needed to fight too. So... I did,” Regina said, Tajana had tears in her eyes. 

 

“Seriously guys, I’m exhausted. Adorable as this all is… my stomach is starting to go, so I’m gonna wait for you guys elsewhere. You know like at the bar...where I can, completely forget that my sister is a sappy fool,” Zelena said looking away from them awkwardly. Regina had gone soft. Where was all this grossness with Robin? Sure they had made Zelena feel slightly ill, but This was vomit inducing.. “ See you guys later. I’ll be at the bottom of the bottle… if ya need me” She said walking off.

 

“So… that was Kelly… She seemed… a little.” Tajana said struggling for a word. 

 

“Wicked… yeah, she does that.” Regina pulled away a little and they began to walk to Henry who was waiting in the car park to drive the small family home.

 

“Why did you guys fall out?” The blonde asks not really knowing much about Kelly, Roni hadn’t told her anything about the redhead. 

 

“ Her kid Margo. I um… I was just trying to help out, ya know. I just I didn’t realize, how it made her feel. Margo and I bonded and the young girl used to come to me for advice. From a toddler, she had always been adventurous. I used to encourage it. I mean who would tell a child they shouldn’t learn the way they enjoy to learn? Zelena wanted Margo to have straight A’s and do all these things. Margo confided in me that she didn’t want any of it. She told me she wanted to travel the world, explore outside our tiny neighborhood. I encouraged it, I wished I had done it. I lived in Hyperion Heights for most of my adult life. I was always too terrified that something bad would happen if I left here for good.” Regina explained to her. Tajana was quiet for a while. 

 

“What changed her mind?” Tajana asked Regina didn’t know what to tell her. 

 

“I reminded her I was her sister… I was just trying to be there for her. ” Regina said “ That and I gave her a shot of 50-year-old whiskey, That will always get ya, it's potent stuff,” Tajana chuckled. “She gave in pretty quickly, I was surprised I was expecting to have to stay longer, to be honest,” Regina told her. It was true there was always a chance that Zelena wouldn't have woken up. Memory potions only worked if the person started doubting their cursed self. 

 

Kelly was stubborn but luckily Regina managed to trigger something that released Zelena from the curse. Probably the mention of their old villain persona’s. Kelly did always have a slightly...wicked side to her. Roni and her bonded over their view of the world. Both of them had been handed a difficult hand in life, at the time they were both rather volatile. Roni was just getting over Fletch’s death and the loss of her chances of adoption. Kelly had just been dumped by her boyfriend because she had gotten pregnant and he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. They were both in a bad place and they helped and hindered each other. They haven't always gotten along but they had each other backs. 

 

They walked into the parking lot and spotted Henry leaning up against his car. Regina could tell he was hurting, and there was nothing she could do. It upset her to see him looking hopeless. Jacinda and he were at a standstill and with Lucy in the hospital, neither Jacinda or Henry was talking much. 

 

Regina could see that Henry felt a connection to his daughter, he didn’t understand it yet and it was upsetting him that he wasn’t able to comfort Jacinda. The woman hadn’t left Lucy’s side. Regina knew what was going on… kind of. She just needed to work out what Victoria and Drizella were planning.          

  
  


* * *

 

They got back to the bar, where Zelena was sitting waiting for them to get back, sipping on her second beer when they had arrived.

 

Regina took Tajana upstairs, She was tired after her long day of tests and her PT that morning had been a little more strenuous because the doctors wanted to make sure her back was healing properly. She was slow and Regina had to help her go up the stairs because she was still a little unsure on her feet. 

 

Regina had gone to put Espe to bed while Tajana was having a bath to relax her muscles. Espe settled down quickly after Regina sang to her.  She was a little more anxious about singing, But she felt like it was something she wanted to keep doing. Roni had loved it so much and she and Tajana had bonded so much over their love of music, that Regina still felt the same connection to music. She loved the way it calmed Espe and how she and Tajana’s voices just seemed to harmonize perfectly. 

 

After she had made sure Tajana was in bed safely she made her way downstairs knowing Zelena wanted to talk to her. The way the redhead had looked at her earlier have told her that. Her sister was not happy. 

 

She descended the stairs into the bar. Zelena turned to face her as she walked behind the bar. She grabbed a bottle from the shelf and poured herself a drink. Keeping her back to Zelena, too anxious to look at her face. She could feel her sister's eyes staring into the back of her head. 

 

“Regina? What the hell are you thinking, that's EMMA SWAN? You know the daughter of Snow White… the woman whose life was formulated to bring you down?” Zelena asked her angrily. Regina turned to face quickly. 

 

“I love her Zelena! This isn’t some fling or because I’m trying to hurt her. Roni might have been the person who fell in love with her, but even as Regina… She means everything to me. I can’t explain it. It was like we just fit together so easily. It feels natural to be with her. I can’t say it's not going to kill me when she wakes up and realizes what I did, but I don’t I care about that right now. Even if when all this ends and Emma hates me… I’m still going to love her. I won’t even fight her if she truly regrets this but, I’m telling you, Sis, this is… something else entirely. I never felt this connected to anyone before. Daniel, Robin they just seem like a silly crush compared to this.”  Regina said it made her eyes tear thinking about what could happen when the curse broke.

 

She hadn’t put it into words before, but Regina could feel that this thing with Emma had been a long time coming. In the back of her head, she had always had feelings for the savior, she had blocked them out. She never thought she would be good enough for her, Roni had made her realize she could be. How could she not have developed feelings for the woman that had given her Henry and later on helped her find happiness and her family? The two things Regina had always wished for.

 

“Gina? I don’t know what to tell you. Emma is going to go berserk when she wakes up… You guys haven’t… have you?” Zelena asked her wiggling her fingers suggestively. Regina’s face turned red knowing what her sister was insinuating and Zelena had her answer. “Ew, oh god this is bad… Haven't you done anything since the curse broke right? I mean you…” She saw Regina’s look down even more embarrassed than before. 

 

“Oh Gina,” Zelena said seeing how far her sister had fallen for Emma. Regina looked up tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

 

“I wasn’t planning on telling her I was awake…” Regina muttered under her breath.  Catching sight of her sister’s incredulous look she shouted exasperated. “I CAN’T FIGHT IT! I’m fucking weak. Is that a good enough answer for you. I couldn’t… I didn't want her to stop… I knew I should have tried harder, but she’s just so…” 

 

“Alright, I get the picture enough of the lovey-dovey shit, ‘kay. We have important stuff we need to be doing right now. We can...sort this mess out later on.” Zelena told her. “ Now stop crying it doesn’t suit you,” Zelena said. Regina just nodded and necked her drink. “And what did you do to my bar?”

 

“Your bar?” Regina scoffed at her sarcastically

 

“It used to have peanut shells and sawdust on the floor,” Zelena complained, she sipped her bottle.

 

“It was a dump..” Regina corrected her. 

 

“It was a dive...which is an honorable aesthetic. Oh my god...you refinished the bar top too!” Zelena said stroking the counter. Regina raised an eyebrow at her and poured herself another shot. 

 

“Okay, I didn't bring you here for criticism… Gothel thinks you have the Amulet. And Victoria's been trying to buy this bar for as long as I can remember. I'm starting to realize her interests go way beyond real estate. So, stop worrying about the countertop and start searching.” Regina said downing her drink. 

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Regina had searched everywhere in the bar, Zelena had gone into the back room to try her luck there. Regina joined her after realizing it definitely wasn’t in the main room. She walked into the keg room. Zelena sighed as she walked out from behind a shelf. 

 

“Well, it’s not back here,” She told Regina who entered the room and looked around for something they might have missed. 

 

“Well, perhaps we were wrong about the curse. Maybe it left the Amulet somewhere else.”

Zelena continuing her search briefly before she spotted their old bar sign behind a few boxes. She picked it up to look at it. 

 

“I almost forgot about that. I took it down, but…” Regina said coming over to her, looking over her shoulder at the sign that read ‘Kelly & Roni’s pub’. It brought up some hard times between the two of them. Roni had taken the sign down the day Kelly had left.

 

“At least you kept it,” Zelena said she reminisced about their old pub and friendship.

 

“And if you stay, we can put it back up?” Regina said hopefully her smiling at her. Zelena looked at her. 

 

“That would be nice,” Zelena said smiling softly, happy to have her sister and partner in crime back. Regina and she were a force to be reckoned with. But…

 

Zelena lifted the sign over her head and smashed the glass sign on a nearby barrel, the glass shattered and fell on the floor loudly around them. Regina jumped back in shock. 

 

“What the hell!” Regina said in alarm and confusion. “I thought we were having a moment.” She said completely baffled by her sister's abrupt destruction of a piece of their history. Zelena picked something off of the flor and played with it in her hands. 

 

“We were but…” The redhead said as she showed Regina what she had found.

 

“The Amulet…” Regina said in surprise. “Did you know that was in there?” Not having any clue how Zelene would know it was there 

 

“Lucky guess,” Zelena said grinning at Regina. Who smirked at her. Zelena handed it to her to look at. “Do you really think we’re gonna be able to hack this thing? Even without magic.” She asked her sister who sighed. 

 

“Maybe? Eventually. Best case, we wake up Lucy, no one dies. Worse case, buy ourselves some time.” Regina told her sister, know biding their time was probably their only option at the moment. Well, it would have been a nice idea. 

 

“That's your problem, Regina,” came a voice from behind them.  The sisters turned around slowly to realize Victoria Belfrey was holding them at gunpoint.  “Always wanting everything your way, but never willing to pay the price.” Regina furrowed her brow at Victoria’s overreaction.

 

“Actually, I think this is the worst case,” Zelena mumbled to Regina. 

 

Yeah,” Regina whispered back, anger evident in her voice. “You...You did this. How could you hurt that child?” Regina said to her in a dark voice. Victoria lowered her gun. 

 

“'Cause I was desperate to save my own.  Surely, you of all people would understand that.  You cast a curse just to save your son.” Regina shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.  “And yet, you're absolved. Regina, the Evil Queen, does a dark thing for a good reason and everyone forgave you.” Victoria reprimanded. 

 

Regina knew and understood the point she was trying to make. The only problem with her reasoning was, it had saved them, even if it had split them up. Henry was alive right now because of the curse, Her family was safe because of the curse. It hadn’t harmed anyone. Victoria, however, had been actively trying to destroy their lives. Trying to resurrect her long-dead daughter apparently meant that she needed to fuck everyone else’s life up. 

 

“Because I'm not a monster,” Regina said. 

 

“Nor am I…”  Victoria retorted.  The sisters scoffed at her.  Clearly, someone was deluding themselves.  “And when I turn that Amulet over to Gothel, and she wakes Lucy, everyone will know it… Hand it over.” She demanded to hold the gun up at Regina.

 

“Don't do this, Victoria. The cost of using that thing is too high.”  Regina said having no other choice but to hand it over. The Evil Queen was not going to be taken down by a bullet.

 

“You know as well as I, that when it comes to our children, there is no such thing,” Victoria said backing out of the room and shutting the heavy metal door behind her. 

 

“Great, that thing already jams. Now we stuck in here and I have no phone signal.” Regina said taking her phone out and looking at the signal bar which was empty. 

 

“Calm down Gina, I got this” Zelena said going to the door and jimmying the lock. After a few moments of her fiddling around with it. They heard a loud click as the door released. They pushed the door used the combined strength to move it. “Ta-da” Zelena said smiling at Regina. 

 

“Ok I’m going to check on Tajana and Espe. I’ll be back soon, We need to go visit Lucy again. Something tells me she’s going to wake up tonight” Regina said sadly, knowing what the amulet was capable of. Victoria wouldn’t think twice about sacrificing someone else.

 

“Sure, just don’t belong. This has just got interesting” Zelena said, “Surely, that woman knows us right, she doesn’t think they can actually win this fight.”

 

“Well, right now it seems that way. We need to figure out what to do before… somebody else gets hurt,” Regina said before walking to the stairs. Zelena smiled at her. 

 

“Doesn’t it always though Gina? You know how this goes. The villain tries everything in their power to get what they want, and right a the last minute, us Hero’s swoop in to save the day. It’s practically written in a contract,” Zelena said with a grin, she didn’t doubt her sister would work this all out. Being as resilient as she was, Zelena knew her sister would find the answers they needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelena and Regina walked into the hallway of the hospital, making their way to Lucy’s room. 

 

“ I didn't realize Kelly was a lock-picking ace,” Regina said to Zelena, surprised at her sisters' hidden talent. Sure she could change a spark plug and play a tune. That wouldn’t really help them with the matter at hand. 

 

“Yeah, well, I think we need to have a little chat about the security of our bar,” Zelena told her with a smirk, that lock wasn’t even extremely hard to crack. An amateur could have opened it. 

 

They approached Lucy’s room and looked through the window. Lucy was sitting up in bed eating jello. She had flowers and presents around her and was smiling brightly at Henry and Jacinda.  The adults were smiling and talking to her. All three looking happy and like a sweet little family. It made Regina’s heart swell to see her son so happy after the last few weeks of sad puppy dog eyes and day drinking. “Oh, my God, look at them,” Regina gasped out.

 

“What? How did that happen?” Zelena chuckled a little in astonishment. A few hours ago, the girl looked half dead, now she was upright, eating jello and laughing with her parents.

 

“It couldn’t,”  Regina said chuckling too. But then reality hit them. “Unless…”

  
  


“Unless someone.”,Zelena said sadly knowing what would have brought Lucy back so fast.    

 

“A life for a life.” Regina finished quietly almost under her breath. 


	15. Enter the Witch Doctor

**_Every story comes to an end. But who gets to decide when that is? Or whose story it is, anyway?_ **

**_I came to Hyperion Heights to unravel a mystery._ ** **_  
_ ** **_What drove a powerful real-estate developer to try to buy up an entire neighborhood?_ **

**_What deals did she have to make? And what other secrets was she keeping? These questions continue to haunt this neighborhood even after her untimely and tragic death._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I've tried to answer these questions myself._ ** **_  
_ ** **_But every stone I uncover just leads to another stone._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And then there's the most important question of all What could possibly happen next?_

**_I invite you to join me to find out._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Welcome to H-Town._ **

* * *

  
  


Regina and Tajana were laid in bed,  the brunette Regina had wrapped herself around Tajana her bare breasts pressed against the blonde’s back.  Holding the woman against her, Regina couldn’t help but appreciate how well they fit together.

 

The Night before had gotten a little “loud.”  No matter how hard they had tried to rein it in, the two had been separated much longer than they’d wanted to be.  Regina loved Tajana’s reactions from every touch she gave and delighted in the sounds her partner made. She needed to get her fill of her now, before she woke, and put aside her melancholy at not ever hearing Tajana’s impassioned moans in her ear again.

 

Tajana gave back with equal enthusiasm.  She knew that she was Roni’s weakness, and she took every opportunity she had to make the brunette scream in ecstasy.  She had learned her lover well in the time that she had to abstain, and she was the one to bring the older woman pleasure.  She had had more chances to learn Roni’s body, and Tajana was a quick learner.

The lovers were lost in their little bubble full of love and lust and got so lost in each other that they forgot their guest in the next room.  Only reminded of her presence when there was a loud banging on their door maybe two hours later. “When will ever this cease! Some of us would like to get some sleep,”  Kelly shouted through the door. 

 

“Shit,”  Roni/ Regina gasped out through labored breathing.  Reminded of who she was, and who Tajana was, and what she needed to do.

 

She held Emma, and between whispers kisses and giggles they fell asleep.  The next morning, both women were a little embarrassed to face the redhead. They had stayed in their bed a little longer than usual, but they knew soon Espe would wake and need their attention.“Will she say something?” Tajana asked Regina who was just as anxious about facing her sister that morning.

 

“Yes, she is definitely going to mention it,”  Regina said, leaning forward and kissing the blonde's neck lightly. “Don’t worry babe I’ll talk to her ... let's just lay here for a bit, I missed this so much,”   The whispers against her skin made Tajana arch her body into Regina with a soft moan. She turned around in Regina’ s arms and pecked her on the lips. 

 

“I’m good with that, I just hope Espe wants to sleep in,” Tajana whispered back, pressing herself closer to her love. Regina moaned her agreement as her arms wrapped more firmly around the blonde. They Lay in a comfortable silence just necking and happy to be back home together in their bed.

 

They were nearing a point of no return when they were once again interrupted by a knock on the door. “WHAT DO YOU WANT KELLY” Regina shouted frustratedly over Tajana’s shoulder at the door. 

 

“GET YOUR ASS’ OUT OF BED, WE NEED TO OPEN UP” Zelena shouted back through the door. “AND YOU’RE MOVING THE KEGS, YOUR SOFA BROKE MY BACK LAST NIGHT.”

 

“WE DID A LITTLE BACK BREAKING OF OUR OWN LAST NIGHT,”  Tajana shouted back with an evil glint in her eye, and a wry chuckle. Regina chuckled burying her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck.. 

 

Zelena opened the door a crack . “Yeah I know, thats why I‘m on this side of the door, now get your naked asses dressed and come help me open the damn bar!” She said before slamming the door shut once again and stomping off downstairs. 

 

“Seriously, I just love winding her up, she’s so easy,” Tajana giggled. Regina chuckled then tapped Tajana’s butt before releasing her and trying to stand up.

 

“I better get down there before she chases the customers away.” Regina said as she pulled on a white T-shirt. Tajana yawned and stretched in the bed. 

 

“I’ll feed Espe and be down soon.” Tajana said smiling at Regina as she danced around trying to find her skinny jeans.  “ Shouldn’t you… shower first?” Tajana said remembering the night before. They really hadn’t meant to get carried away. They were just excited to finally not be squashed on a hospital bed. 

 

“Oh yeah... she wanted me down there soon though. Forget it, she can deal.” Regina said grabbing her skinnies and a belt out of the draw. “Plus, It is really not that late and I just need  to get a few kegs out. She meant it when she said she wasn’t going to do it herself.”

 

“Alright, I’m gonna hit the shower first though ‘cause, well, I missed being able to wash myself. I need to get back to my regimen my hair, its all bleh now,” Tajana said running her hands through it and bringing it to her nose to inspect how it smelt. It smelt like a hospital “Ew… It doesn’t even smell a little bit like cinnamon.” 

 

“I second that, I love that you smell like cinnamon.”  Regina smiled and finished zipping her jeans. “Your hair is fine though sugar, you look beautiful.” Regina said climbing onto the bed and crawling over Tajana. “I really wish we could stay here all day, damn responsibilities.” 

 

She kissed Tajana hard then nuzzled her nose lightly on the blonds.  She leaned forward to kiss the blonde’s neck and felt herself get carried away again. And stopped herself because Tajana was not helping.  “Fuck. Right. I’m going before I can’t go anymore,” Regina said quickly hopping of the bed and making her way to the door.

 

Tajana laughed, as Regina moved out of the room grabbing a thin black scarf on the way. The blonde grinned because she was likely grabbing the scarf to cover the magnificent hickey she and given her the night before and leaned back in the bed immensely satisfied as she watched the brunette’s butt as she left the room. Damn, that woman! 

 

* * *

Regina loaded up the last keg onto the dolly, taping it so it wouldn’t fall off. She walked it into the bar. Henry came over to her as she pushed it over to Zelena.

 

“Hey. You guys need help?” He asked her. As she parked the keg in front of Zelena. 

 

“I think we got this handled. Thanks, Henry.” Regina told him in a cheerful tone. Zelena took the handles of the dolly to push the keg behind the bar and hook it up. Her spirits weren’t as high as her sisters, her rough nights sleep on the lumpy couch had left her agitated. 

 

“ Does he sleep here? He's in this pub more often than you are.  Have you not got a home?” She asked in a playful mocking tone.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I got a place, nd, actually, I should be heading out. Got somewhere to be, and I don't want to be late.” Henry said sounding like he was excited for whatever he had planned that day.

 

“Oh, where are you going? Sounds important.” Regina asked him, glad to see a smile on his face finally. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. It's, uh it's nothing big. Just a lead on a writing assignment. Tell you about it if it works out. I don't want to jinx it.”

 

“Okay, well, good luck, then,” Regina encouraged him with a smile. 

 

“Thank you, Um, yeah, and before I go...” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, “there was a guy in earlier. Um, little strange. Said he was an investor and he could help you fix the lights.” He said handing her the card. 

 

“What's wrong with the lights?” Regina asked never having experience difficulty with the electrics. Roni had been pretty good at fixing most of it herself. She was sure she remembered a thing or two herself. At any rate, her electric was fine, she rarely had problems with it. 

 

“Nothing, actually, until he walked in. They seem fine now. Anyway, just thought I'd tell you.” He said as Regina read the card. Written on it was:

 

**Sambi Holdings**

_ Corporate investing _

 

**BARON SAMBI,** CEO

 

The color drained from Regina’s face.  Oh god, not him...This was bad. Him being here was not good news. 

A cell phone rang in the background. Zelena’s phone, Regina realized but she headed in that direction because. “Oh, God...It's Chad.”  Zelena said looking at the screen. Her face is nervous, almost frazzled at the prospect of lying to her soon to be husband. “He keeps leaving messages. What am I supposed to tell him?” The redhead had no idea how to navigate the relationship now she was no longer actually Kelly.   Zelena was terrified she would do something to mess it all up. 

 

Only Regina could understand it in her current predicament, but she was only half listening.  She shook her head and said, “don't pick up.”

“Yeah, right.” Zelena misunderstood what her sister had said.  She dropped the phone to the side as it finally stopped ringing.

“Oh, no, that's that's not what I meant.”  Regina said waking from her daze. She walked over to the bar where Zelena stood. “I… I meant that, um,” She we have bigger problems than your fiance right now. Look.” the brunette passed her sister the card in her hand. 

“Baron Samdi.”  Zelena read, never having heard the named mentioned before, she asked,  “who’s that? S Sounds like a colonial dictator.”

 

“No, try Dr.Facilier.” Regina said looking at her sister now so that she would understand that he was bad news..

 

“The voodoo witch doctor with that  _ ridiculous _ hat? You know him?” Zelena said in surprise gesturing to her head slightly. 

 

“Our paths have crossed.” Regina said bashfully.  A little shame at having had feelings for the man once… in a more evil time.  A girl had needs. She shook her head this was all just so suspicious. “What are the chances he'd show up just days after we discover there's a coven forming?” She said, knowing something was up with the man.

 

“You think he's awake, too?”  Her sister asked blue eyes narrowing at the thought. “I mean, it's not like the curse is broken.  Otherwise, Henry would--” 

 

“I know what it would mean for Henry,”  Regina interrupted, “and we won’t let that happen.” Regina said trying to reassure herself more than Zelena. “But who knows what Victoria did before she died or who she woke. He could be up.” She said sighing remember the last time she had seen him.  “And if he is... we got to find out. And I think I know how.” Zelena shifted and raised an eyebrow waiting to hear the plan.

 

Just as Regina was about to explain, Tajana came downstairs wearing  Espe in a baby carrier at her chest. Regina closed her mouth and turned to face her lover with a smile. “Hey.”

 

Tajana smiled as she approached Regina. “She won’t settle, so I thought I’d just bring her down here.” 

 

“Yes. because a bar is the best place to be carrying a child.” Zelena scolded the woman with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“Hey you, don’t go picking on her,” Regina told her sister.  “Espe was born in this bar and she’s been kept safe. We aren't bad parents. It just so happens we live and work here. So, deal with it and move on.”  The brunette knew the subject made Tajana nervous. In fact, she could see that Tajana wasn’t even bothered by the comment. 

 

“I guess leaving her upstairs alone would be the better option?” Tajana asked the redhead with a smirk. “I hear babies are great at looking after themselves.” 

 

Zelena just threw her a look. “Just ‘cause your bonking my sister, doesn’t mean you get to be quippy with me missy, You know what I meant anyway.” Zelena cackled  at Tajana who went red at the mention of Regina and her. Regina smirked at Tajana’s cute blush and pulled the blond into a hug. 

 

“You’ll get used to it love. Kelly just being Kelly is all,” Regina said to the blond who smiled shyly at them both. 

 

“Awe very  cute that she blushed at that thought,”  Zelena cooed sarcastically. “Poor little blushing Tajana. I didn’t realise you embarrassed so easily with the noise coming from your room last night,  I thought you would be shameless about it.” the blonde blushed even harder, making the redhead flash Regina a wicked grin. She so loved winding them up. This could be fun after all.

 

Zelena walked off to go bust some tables, and Regina turned to talk to her girlfriend.  “Sorry baby, I should have warned you she was in a mood today.” Regina chuckled as Tajana pulled back a little, her cheeks still tinted red.

 

“Were we really that loud?” Tajana asked self consciously. Regina nodded with a smirk. 

 

“You we’re… pretty enthusiastic, yes,” Regina said chuckling at her now even more embarrassed girlfriend. “I wasn’t that much quieter.  Trust me, I have heard a lot worse from Kelly’s room over the years. I’ve walked in on worse. That kind of thing can scar you for life.” Regina said shaking her head as to clear it from her thoughts and shuddering. “EW.”

 

“Well, maybe we should give as good as we get?” Tajana said to Regina mischievously leaning closer to her lover. 

 

“What were you thinking?” Regina said smiling at her girlfriends evil smirk. 

 

* * *

Regina and Zelena had discussed their plans for Sambi when Tajana had gone up to get Espe ready for bed. She was bathing and feeding their daughter before Regina came up, so they could put her to bed together, like they used to. They wanted to get Epse back into her old routine before Tajana was in the hospital, because it hadn’t exactly been very consistent as of late.

 

Roni had gone out back to hideout until Sambi arrived.   He’dstrolled in casually, His swagger was hard to deny as he sauntered over to the bar.  . “I'm looking for Roni; we spoke on the phone?” Sambi said as he walked over to the counter where Zelena stood.

 

“Well, you found her.”  Zelena said flirtatiously gesturing to herself  “The one and only. How can I help you?” f. 

 

“Actually, I was hoping I could help you, I'm an investor.” he said not buying it for a second.  He pressed on with his excuse, “With a little extra capital, you could expand. Maybe even franchise. Dream however big you'd like,” he told the redhead who pretended to look intrigued by his offer.

 

“Well, I am a dreamer,”  Zelena intoned with a far away look,  “but I just don't think my sister would go for it.” Zelena said playing her part well. 

 

“Your sister?” He asked her interest piqued . Zelena was searching his face for his reaction. He hid it well. 

 

“ Kelly, We own this place together,” Zelena said trying to gauge a reaction from him. She still couldn’t be sure. The man had  either disguised his reactions well or actually thought she was telling him the truth. 

 

“Perhaps I could chat with Kelly, if she's around.” He said leaning on the countertop.

 

“Always seem to be…”  Regina said walking out from her hiding place. The man turned around to face her slowly. “But I'm afraid I'm not interested.” 

 

“Are you sure? We could discuss it over a drink,” He said smoothly.  _ Gotcha!   _ Regina thought catching the flirtation.  She wasn’t phased by it but it confirmed her suspicions, Sambi was awake. 

 

“Mm, don't need to... I've heard more than enough.”  Regina told him with a slight smile.

“Well, I'm sorry to hear that,” said Sambi as swaggered towards Regina. “If you ever change your mind, you have my number.”  He was wearing a small teasing smirk on his face as he came closer to her. Brushing past her lightly as he left the bar.

 

Zelena was glaring at Regina as she joined her behind the bar to grab some whisky. 

 

“So you and him… did you have a thing at some point or something?” Zelena asked her curiously.

 

“Ah not really, he’s more of an… acquaintance.” Regina said not wanting to talk about Sambi and her. It made her head race. She wasn’t ready to discuss her and Dr. Facilier. That was… something else entirely.

 

“Come off it, Sis. I can read you like a book. You and him, something went on there.” Zelena said prying because she knew her sister was hiding an important detail.

 

“You and who?” Tajana said behind them. Neither woman had noticed her coming down the stairs. Regina, shocked and frazzled turned to face her, sharply. 

 

“No one, baby. He’s not important. It was practically nothing.” Regina said startled by Tajana’s sudden appearance. Tajana walked over to her.

 

“Practically nothing my ass,” Zelena muttered under her breath. Tajana’s head whipped towards the redhead. 

 

“What was that?” Tajana said her lie detector starting to ping with Roni’s words.  She turned to Kelly to see if she could maybe get a straight answer for this. “Kelly, what was nothing?”

 

“Kelly...” Regina said in a warning tone. Tajana whirled back and glared at Regina who shut up immediately.

 

  “I… just… Sambi was just um..” Zelena said for one stuck for what to say.

 

“Spit it out Kelly.” Tajana sneered Intimidatingly stepping closer to Regina, not letting her eyes leave the brunettes. Making sure the woman knew she was being serious. “This is only going to get worse if you don’t speak up!” Tajana, coming face to face with Regina. Her tone was shocking her lover, who instinctively took a step back.

 

“Sugar, chill out,” Regina said. Tajana’s eyes darkened. Regina knew she had said something that triggered Tajana. She saw the blonde’s hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides. 

 

“What did you just say to me?” Tajana asked seething with anger.

 

“Well, I’m out of here!” Zelena said getting up as fast as she could and practically ran out of the bar.  Regina watched the redhead left. 

 

“Fuck...” Regina whispered under her breath. She saw Tajana’s jaw tighten. 

 

“So are you going to say anything?” Tajana said to her as her tone starting to become even more irate. Regina looked around her at the customers. 

 

“Follow me,” Regina said calmly. 

 

“Why should I?” Tajana asked her in a vicious tone. Regina just grabbed her hand and led her into the backroom. Once inside. Tajana yanked her hand away. She just stood there shaking with frustration. The older woman tried to step towards her but the blonde walked further into the back of the room needing her space. 

 

“Just… stay there a second. Tell me what’s going on, Roni! I saw his fucking face as he left. Are you still going to tell me it’s nothing?” Tajana said struggling to keep her voice even. 

 

“Babe, I think you just overreacting to this… I mean I understand you’ve been screwed over before.. “ Regina tried to talk her down. 

 

“DO NOT GO THERE!” Tajana said unable to control her rage any longer. Regina tried to come closer to her, seeing her practically vibrating with anger. Tajana tried to still her voice. “ I knew it then, and I can see it now. YOU’RE LYING TO ME!” Tajana  screamed at her. “ I FUCKING KNEW THIS WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.” 

 

“I PROMISE YOU THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH THAT MAN!” Regina said. Starting to become frustrated herself. Perhaps there was a history between them, but Regina had felt nothing when he had spoken to her just before. “Man! That Ex of yours fucked you over. But I’M NOT HIM! Stop treating me like I’ve done something wrong!” 

 

At that Tajana stared into Regina’s eyes. Regina could feel the woman’s anger radiating from her. The blonde closed her eyes her fist tightening again. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Everything was boiling over, her heart pounding in her chest. Before she could control herself, her fist flew out, making contact with the brick wall next to her. Regina heard it as it made contact. She heard a sicking hard thump. Tajana looked at her fist, not sure what's she had done. But not really giving  it much thought. Just wanting to get out of there. 

 

“Tajana!” Regina said panicked. Tajana just glared at her. 

 

“Fuck off, Roni,” She said before pushing past the brunette as she stormed out of the back room. Regina stood there stunned. She’d never seen Emma like that let alone Tajana. She wasn’t sure what she should be doing in that moment. Her head was spinning and trying to process what had just happened. She did know one thing. She need to put Sambi straight. She needed to calm down first before doing that though.

 

She walked back into the bar. There were a few customers left rushing to finish their drinks. Clearly having heard snippets of their argument. The backroom wasn’t exactly sound proof. Roni hoped it would have been a little more subtle though, Obviously, it wasn’t because the remaining patrons  eyes followed her as she walked behind the bar.

 

“The bar’s closing in ten. Drink up.” Regina growled at them all. She took a bottle of whisky of the shelf and took a swig from the bottle. Just as she took the bottle away from her lips Zelena walked back through the bar doors. Feeling the tension in the room she walked over to her sister silently. 

 

“So um… that was… unexpected... You know you’re meant to put that in a glass right? You know health regulations and that,”  Zelena told her. 

 

“I don’t see anyone else drinking from this bottle… Do you?” Regina said in a deadpan voice. She wasn’t in the mood to do her usual barkeeper routine. They waited for everyone to slowly leave the bar. Roni still swigging on her bottle. Zelena snatched it from her and pouring a glass from Regina.

 

“Drinking from the bottle doesn’t suit you.” Zelena she said to her. Pouring herself a glass. “You are a Queen and bit more refined.” Regina raised her eyebrow at her.

 

“It suited Roni. I’d rather be her right now than me.” Regina said in a depressed tone. 

 

“Snap out of it Regina, we have other things to worry about.” She said placing Sambi’s card back on the table.  There were so many more pressing matters than who her sister went to bed with. “So, what do we do now?” She asked her. Regina scowled at her then took a deep breath knowing She was right. 

 

“I don't know,” Regina sighed, “but I think we can both agree Samdi had no idea we pulled a switch on him.” Regina smirked at her sister.

 

“So, Facilier is asleep,” Zelena stated. Regina was glad Zelena had believed her. 

 

“Well, that makes one of us.” Rumple’s voice came through the bar door.  “Nice to see you again, Regina. I see you didn't return empty-handed.” Rumple said walking over to them, carrying a brown envelope.  Regina turned to look at him, slowly, with indignation. 

 

“The Dark One in denim… How quaint.” Zelena said as he came to sit on the stool next to her. 

 

“Oh, so  _ now _ you're awake? I came to you for help.” Regina said to him, annoyed that he hadn’t revealed himself earlier. She knew he had woken before she had.

 

“I had an alliance with Belfrey, which precluded my being honest with you.” Rumple explained to her in the almost condescending tone that he was known for. 

 

“And now that she's dead and the coven's come to town, what, you just circle back around to us for help?” Zelena asked him knowing him well enough to know he was up to something. Because he was _ always _ up to something.

 

“That's not the only reason I came here. I had thoughts that the coven killed Dr.Sage, but today there was another attack on a member of the coven... That's caused me to re-evaluate.” He told them he took a photo out of the envelope he had brought with him. “Turns out, the doctor had a scar we missed.” 

 

He handed it to Zelena to look at, It was a faded outline of a wheel with eight forks coming off of it. She passed it to Regina, she glanced at it. 

 

“Looks like a tattoo removal.” She said, dropping it on the countertop in front of them, Zelena took it. Regina saw the redhead raise her eyebrows at her.  She shrugged sheepishly, “apparently, in my cursed persona, I made some poor decisions.” She said awkwardly, trying to explain herself. “I mean, who loves Def Leppard lyrics that much?” 

 

She chuckled to herself,  Her own private little joke as she  remembered showing Tajana the tattoo on her right hip.  the lyrics ‘Pour some Sugar on me’ discreetly marking her for only her lovers to see. She had considered getting it lasered off but after she had seen photos of the removals and they looked complicated and expensive.  Plus, it had done things to Tajana which is why ‘Sugar’ was the name she chose to call her. 

 

Rumple was still looking at her with an unamused expression.  She came out of her daze and shrugged. “Had to be done.” 

 

“I recognize this.” Zelena got back on topic after looking at it again. “Looks like…” . 

 

“Eight spokes on a wheel. The doctor wasn't killed by the coven. She was in the coven,” He told them, he had figured out what was happening when he had seen the tattoo on the other victims wrist. 

 

“Someone’s killing witches,” Regina said astonished buy the revelation.

“Well, pour some sugar on me.” Zelena said smirking as she felt  Regina’s glaring her. It wasn’t that hard to guess, after she had heard Regina use the nickname on the blonde earlier that evening. 

 

“I think another drink's required... For all of us.” Rumple said to Regina, who poured Rumple and Zelena a glass of whiskey each. Disregarding her own and picking up her bottle from earlier. Zelena shook her head.

 

“I’m way past keeping up appearances, ” Regina said, “ tonights just getting started.” She took a couple swigs from the bottle. She dropped it back on the counter. “I’m going out, don’t forget to lock up. I’ll have my key.” She said going to grab her coat from the back room.

 

“Gina, you probably shouldn’t, I mean you drank half the bottle. You don’t exactly look in control of your emotions right now.  Plus your a lightweight!” Zelena said getting up to follow her concerned for her sister. “She is a married woman Regina. ”

 

Regina shrugged on her coat and looked at her sister, who was waiting for an answer. She didn't know how to respond to her. “Better be careful of what you say,” Regina said walking out of the bar without another word.

 

* * *

 

Tajana had gone straight to the bedroom after storming off upstairs. She had tried to be as quiet as she could be, but her angry sobbing had woken Espe, who started crying too. The blonde went to her daughter and tried to soothe her with a pacifier. Silent tears still falling down her own cheeks,. unable to control them. She sat on the rocking chair and hummed softly which finally lulled Espe slowly back to sleep. She must have dozed of herself because the next thing she knew there was a knock on the nursery door. 

 

“Go away, Roni,” Tajana said in a tired, croaky voice. 

 

“Taj, It’s me, Roni went out,” Zelena said in a soft tone. She had heard the argument  when she tried to go back to check on the two. When she heard the argument, the redhead decided to step away again to let the hash out their problems. She hadn’t wanted to go far because she knew they had stuff to do. Tajana had sounded all most heart broken. Zelena had never used to care much before she was Kelly. For some reason being her cursed persona had an effect on her sympathy triggers. But she knew how it felt to feel jealous and scared that you lose everything. “Can I come in?” 

 

“ Uh… I guess,” Tajana said not expecting her girlfriend’s sister to want to talk to her. Zelena pushed the door open slowly and leaned against the door frame.

 

“She wouldn’t, you know?” Zelena said to her knowing the blonde  would understand what the redhead meant.

 

“I know…”Tajana sighed a tear escaping her eye and falling on Espe’s blanket. “I just… She’s been so different since the coma. She seems distant; she's distracted all the time and she just seems to be… "  Tajana said starting to feel the panic rising in her chest. Zelena, who had noticed her starting too spiral again, came over to her. She took the sleeping baby and placed her in the crib. 

 

"Come on, let’s go into the front room so we don't disturb the little one. "Zelena said waiting for Tajana to stand then following  the blonde out the nursery door. The blonde sat on the sofa, tears still falling but she wiped them away with her sleeve.

  
  


Zelena went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of Regina's fridge. The older woman popped the caps with a lighter from her pocket as she walked over to her sister’s girlfriend and held one out for the blonde to take. 

 

Tajana hadn't drank for a while, she hadn't really thought about it much until Zelena had offered her one. She took it from her, with a grateful smile, thinking perhaps it would help drown out the niggling thoughts in the back of her head. Zelena smiled back and plonked down on the sofa next to her.

 

"Thanks, just a warning... this may go straight to my head." Tajana said, she took a swig from the bottle and let it run down the back of the throat. "Ah, it's even better than I remember." She said sipping it again and leaning back into the sofa.

 

"You look like you needed it. Usually, I'd give you a whiskey or something stronger but, that's all Roni has up here." Zelena said sipping her own and placing it on a coaster on the small coffee table.   "I think she's just stressed , I mean she has just spent the last week with her girlfriend in a coma, who had just had a baby. I mean I know Roni is tough but… she loves you and Espe I think she's struggling more than she lets on. She's probably just scared something else will happen, she’s used to things falling apart for her. She also a very private person. I owned a bar with her for 18 years, and I had no idea she was into women." Zelena told the blonde who chuckled. 

 

"I guess, I just… I hate when people lie to me. Don’t tell me she wasn't, because I know she was.  Maybe not about him, but there's something going on around here and she won't talk to me about it. I just feel so… useless. I can see her hurting, there nothing I can say or do to stop it. It’s killing me to see her battling against herself like this." Tajana expressed as she ran her shaking hand through her hair and sighed in defeat. She took a long swig from her bottle.

  
  


"Maybe you’re right, perhaps she is hiding something. But, you know she will tell you when she is ready, right? I know it seems like she's shutting you out, but she’s just biding her time. I've never seen her like that before,” Zelena told the blonde, “Usually, even when she's hurting she keeps herself together in front of everyone else. As soon as you left, she was on the whiskey... Roni doesn't usually drink her troubles away. She usually faces them head on. There's something about you that makes her feel more vulnerable. I don't mean she's going to start acting all 'woe is me', but she was hurting pretty bad when she left here... She was also a little tipsy. More than a little. I hadn't realised how much she had drunk until she was leaving. She kinda half stumbled out."

 

"She was drunk?” She stood, “Roni's never drunk. I've seen her do three shots consecutively before and she wasn't even a bit tipsy. Where did she go?" Tajana asked the concern for her girlfriend evident on her face. 

 

"She went to set Sambi straight.... I think. She really didn't like him coming into the bar. She imminently turned his deal down. He was flirting with her. She wasn't having any of it." Zelena to Tajana who looked pensive.

 

"So she went to Sambi's... drunk?" Tajana said starting to sound like she was starting to panic.

 

Zelena was going to answer her when her phone went off she saw Roni's name and picked up quickly.

 

* * *

Regina knocked on the door in front of her. She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. The door opened revealing Faillicer behind it. He smirked at Regina.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise...Kelly," He said clearly having guessed and Zelena's plan. It just annoyed Regina in her current state. She wasn't in the mood to play his games.

"Oh, drop the act." She told him, she hated that this was her only option to save her family. She and Faillicer had a history and sure at one point in time, she had feelings for the man and probably still would do if she hadn't found Tajana. She did however know that Faillicer was never around by coincidence " You think you can just waltz into my town and pretend you're cursed?" 

"Ah. You knew."  He said; his smirk growing, Regina knew he was trying to get her attention. 

"I know all your tricks." Regina said smiling at him to show she wasn't fazed by his attempts at flirtation. Though the whiskey had made her brain a little foggy; she was sober enough to face Facillier. She wasn't going to let him ruin the life she had built with Tajana even if It was just until the curse broke. She wouldn't do that to Tajana or Emma.

"Hmm." He hummed as he realised Regina seemed on edge.

"You didn't come here to invest in my bar or anything else. So what are you really here for?" She asked him, determined to find out why he had come to Hyperion heights. 

"Would you like to come in?" he asked in a sly silly manner. Clearly thinking he was still in with a chance of. Regina scoffed at him, drunkenly.

"Definitely not." Regina told him knowing she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later.

"Mm. Do as you wish, Regina... You always have." he said wearing a smug smile. Regina sighed, coming to the conclusion that sooner would be better. Especially because Faillicer didn't understand why she needed him to back off. Tajana had been through enough without feeling like she had to compete for Roni's attention.

The brunette walked into the apartment. Wobbling slightly because she was still struggling to sober up. She had drunk a lot more than she was used too and it had made her feel a little vulnerable. She smiled at Dr. Facilier as she walked in. She wasn't here to make a mistake, she wanted to set the man right. Nothing would ever happen with them, Tajana was too precious to her for her to even consider it. Not that she EVER would. 

 

She and he might have had a vague past relationship but the relationship between she and Tajana were the real deal. She would never hurt her like that.

 

Facilier watched as Regina walked in to his apartment, looking a little worse for wear. He could see something was up with the brunette. She wasn't her usual composed self. She was a little wobbly and he could see tear stains on her face.

 

"Regina is everything okay. You seem a little... out of sorts." He asked pouring her and himself a glass of red wine.

 

"Um... I don't know how to answer that right now. I will pass on the wine though, thanks. I'm already dreading the hangover." She said taking her coat off and sitting on his couch. He placed it on the coffee table in front of her anyway.

 

"You look like you might need it." He chuckled lightly as Regina ran a stressed hand through her hair. 

 

"You might be right there." She sighed.  "I didn't come here to spend the night Failicer. I'm here to warn you this isn't going to happen. I'm in a serious relationship now. She's already furious that you like me and Zelena blabbed out that we had a past." In her drunken state, she forgot herself, reclining ungracefully into the couch. She huffed a little.  "She doesn't even know who we really are, It's a mess."

 

"Who is she?" He asked her, having no idea who Regina was talking about, but was becoming concerned. He had never seen the Queen like this before. She always had her walls up. This woman had broken them down.

 

The argument and Tajana's angry expression still fresh in her memory. She felt the need to talk it out with someone. Sure, Zelena was back home, but her sister hadn't taken the news of their relationship too well and she had just seen her down half a bottle of whiskey, so she wasn't likely to take anything she said seriously. 

"Right now, she goes as Tajana. Back in Storybrooke... she was Emma Swan. AKA... The Saviour. The child of the woman I spent most of my life trying to kill." Regina’s vision was starting to blur. She had been trying to keep her past under lock and key for so long. Now it was beginning to rear its ugly head. 

 

"Regina, I think you’re forgetting something else." He said. It was true she had missed out two of the most important things. One she was married to Hook. Which alone should have been enough to stop Regina in her tracks. She just couldn't help herself. Something between them stopped her. No one had ever looked at her the way Tajana did. 

 

Tonight, the blonde’s angry expression had hurt Regina more than she'd like to admit. Her face was haunting and she looked so furious with Regina. Not even Emma had looked at her like that before and the pair had their fair share of arguments. She was also shocked that her reaction was to take a step back. There was something about the way Tajana had looked at her that scared her. She would never be scared of this woman but she hadn't expecting lover’s reaction. 

 

"I'm trying to forget a lot of things right now. I have no idea what I should do. I tried to hold back but she can already tell something is going on. I haven't got any solid proof... I don't even know where to start with it all. What happens if I tell her and she does remember she's Emma Swan. She will go straight to Henry and if she does that and our son remembers who he is... he dies." 

 

Regina said, tears starting to fall from in her eyes. She had no idea how to cure her son and until she could, she needed to carry on like everything is normal. Also, she didn't want Emma to feel the pain she felt seeing Henry not even recognising her. He was an orphan in this curse and all Regina wanted to do was tell him it wasn't true and hug her son. She knew it was a bad idea though. The poor boy just had to keep suffering as she sat on the sidelines feeling useless. 

  
  


The brunette also knew, that as soon as the curse broke, what she and  Tajana had would end. There was no hope that Emma would pick her over the pirate. They had a daughter together even if Regina did think of the little girl as her own. It was harder and harder everyday to face this fact but Regina couldn't find it in herself to break Tajana's heart to save her own in the future. 

 

Of course, there was the fact that she was head over heels in love with the woman. She would let Emma decide who to chose and would gracefully back down when she inevitably chose Killian over her.

 

Then there was poor Espe to think about. Regina couldn't help the attachment she had to her. She helped bring her into this world in her own bar. She had watched her getting bigger and stronger everyday. She and Espe only had each other whilst Tajana was in the hospital. It had created a bond that Regina had only ever felt with Henry before. She couldn't stop the tears that fell freely down her cheeks. Just the thought of not being Espe's Mom was enough to make her feel like this was the only way to deal with the curse. 

 

"You were under a curse Regina and Something brought you two together. I, trust you are in control. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." He said sincerely.

 

"I can look after myself. I just wish that for once it was simple. Regina sighed, wiping away the tears that stubbornly continued to fall down her cheeks. "Sorry, I've had a lot to drink tonight. It wasn't the best idea, I should probably go." She said but couldn't get her legs to work. 

 

"I think I should make you a coffee," He said standing up and walking to his kitchen. 

 

She sat contemplating what to say to Tajana. She was already going home late. After being out with Sambi... intoxicated. Perhaps this wasn't her best plan. She was beginning to sober a bit more now. Maybe she could use a glass of wine, so maybe none of this would matter.

 

Facilier came back in with a coffee for her. She gave him a shaky smile, taking the mug from him. Facilier went back to his seat and leaned back a little, sipping his wine.

 

"I can't even believe that this happened. How did it happen... We've known each other for years and I have never felt this strongly about Emma before." Regina pondered out loud. Her filter was a little off due to the half a bottle of whiskey she had downed in less than half an hour.

 

"I don't think that is true. I know you enough to see you always had a thing for the Saviour. You can't hide these things from me. I also know even if she fought hard against them... Emma had feelings for you too. You were just both too stubborn to admit it. Roni and Tajana however... They didn't have anything holding them back." He told her, smirking. He might not know the blonde but he could tell from that he had witnessed of the Saviour and Regina, that they always had tension between them.

 

"Say you’re right... and she does like me. She'll still choose the pirate. Chances are, that when the curse does break, she is either going to ignore all, of this or I'm going to have to deal with a very angry Emma."

 

"You don't know that, this could be it. This could be your chance..." He said, smiling reassuringly.

 

Regina looked up at him, eyes full of doubt. They were intrrupted by a knock on the door. "That was fast, don't mess this up." He said to a now confused Regina. He walked to the door and opened it. Tajana barrelled thought it. Dr. Failicer had to quickly dive out of her way. All he saw was a flash of blond hair. He had been expecting the saviour in all her glory. Instead, he saw a young woman desperate to get to the brunette on his sofa.

 

I'm so sorry Ro" She said in a thick voice. The lump in the throat, she had been trying to keep at bay, rose once more. She was also out of breath from her brisk walk over.  A few tears escaped as she sat next to Roni, who lifted a hand to rest on the blonds cheek, using her thumb to wipe the tears. The blond gave her a sad smiled and Regina pulled her into her arms.

 

"I love you, Sugar. I get it, I wouldn't be happy if someone had been flirting with you either, to be honest. But Tajana, you are the only person I want to be with. You're everything I could of hoped for and more. You and Espe make me so happy, I can't even explain to you how much you two mean to me." Regina told her meaning every word of it. In the corner of her eye, she saw Failicer leave his apartment.

 

"I love you too Ro-Ro. I went to a bad place in my head. I’ve just been feeling a little useless lately. I was scared you’d get bored of me. You've seemed so stressed lately and I want to help... but I don't know how." Tajana professed to her girlfriend. Of course, she had been trying to recover from everything that had happened lately but she hated seeing Roni have to take so much on because of it. She was slowly getting back to normal, but progress was becoming tedious and she was making her a little irritable.

"You just had a Baby and came out of a coma. You need your rest, Love. I am okay I promise. I just missed you that’s all. It brought up a few issues for me that I thought I had dealt with but apparently not. I'm so relieved your here now." She pulled away a little so she could see Tajana's face. The blond closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. 

 

"I just.... Don't want you to leave me. I can't lose you." Tajana told her still a little teary eyed.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, without you and my little princess." She would keep to her promise but it saddened her that she might not be able to keep it forever. Emma most likely would leave her. There was nothing she could do. She had opened herself up for heartbreak and couldn't save herself from falling further down the hole. Tajana snuggled in her side resting her head on Regina's chest, both woman sighed in contentment. 

 

"Your sister is so sweet too. She calmed me down and we talked it out over a beer.. She made me realise I had acted like a jealous fool."  She chuckled lightly. "I only had one beer and to be honest, it made me a little tipsy." Tajana grinned at Regina who laughed lightly at her goofy grin.

 

"I almost downed half a bottle of whiskey, before I came here. I think the coffee Sambi gave me sobered me up a tad, though I'm still feeling a little tipsy." Regina told her. She wasn't looking forward to the hangover she was sure to have the next day.

 

"You know tonight doesn't have to be all bad.” Tajana said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette. “Sambi told me we could stay the night so we could sort ourselves out. We could use our time here... wisely. I think Kelly would appreciate it too." 

 

Regina chuckled, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it. It's not like we are going to make a habit of this and he did technically give us permission so..." Regina said back to her blond wearing a sexy smirk.  Unable to stop herself, Regina pulled the blond into a passionate kiss. Tajana reclined back onto the sofa pulling Regina on top of her. Both chuckling as they resumed their amorous kiss.

 

The two women woke up wrapped up in each others arms. A blanket haphazardly lay over their forms. Both feeling blissfully content as they took in the events of the previous night.

"Last night was incredible" Regina whispered into the ear of the beautiful woman lay next to her. Tajana nodded, blushing a little.

 

"It was. I just hope Sambi isn't too mad we hogged his apartment all night and the sofa...." Tajana chuckled a little. Regina kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure he will be fine. What else was he expecting when he invited you over so we could make up. In fact, he probably planned it. He did practically run out of the apartment last night." Regina told her, knowing Failicer didn't do anything he hadn't a ready predicted the outcome for. "I also called him last night to apologise for our intrusion. He didn't seem put out by it at all when I mentioned he might want to call before returning. I even heard he had a little fun himself last night, so I'm sure he isn't going to mind in the slightest" Regina said chuckling. "I just hope no one spots us on the way back. This might be a little difficult to explain." Tajana nodded her cheek growing more red.

 

"We are going to look a little 'walk of shame-y. I just want to get back to Espe. We kinda left her and Kelly on a lurch last night. I didn't really think it through when I came here, I was too much in a panic." Tajana sighed missing her daughter like crazy. She thought she was being silly but after seeing Roni's face, she knew the brunette felt the same way.

 

The two women prized themselves away from each other. Having ended the night in just their t-shirts and underwear, they slipped the rest on the clothes from the night before. Tajana chuckled at Roni who was struggling to pull on her pants. The heaviness in the brunettes head making it difficult to keep her balance.  Tajana went to grab them both a large glass of water before they braved the sun outside. Regina took it gratefully. 

 

"Thank you sugar, my head is killing me." Regina said before taking a large glug of water. "Gah... I need an aspirin. Oh and a bacon sandwich. Does bacon still make you sick?" Regina asked the blond who shrugged.

 

"I'm hoping not. That sounds amazing right now." Tajana chuckled.  "I think we have to pick it up at the shop. I know for a fact there isn't any bacon at home."

 

"Yeah, I look a bit of state right now though. I think a trip home is much needed before we do anything else." Regina said. Once they were ready and Tajana had written a note thanking Sambi for helping them the night before. They left his apartment and started their walk back to the bar. 

Regina spotted Henry in the distance. 

 

They were approaching the bar and apparently that was where he was heading. Regina started slowing down but she knew them bumping into him was inevitable.  

 

Tajana was a little confused by Roni's reaction to seeing Henry.

 

"What's wrong Ro. It's just Henry, no need to be embarrassed. I'm sure he's been here before." Tajana said, she didn't know that Henry had never been in a situation like this before. He was most likely to make fun of them and when the curse breaks this little moment is going to become an awkward subject to approach. 

 

For now, Regina was going to have to put a face on and try to deal with their son catching them on their walk of shame. They slowly approached the bar, Regina secretly wishing the entire time that Henry wouldn't see them. Of course, he did.

 

"Roni, Tajana..." Henry said surprise evident in his voice. They smiled at him sheepishly.

 

"How's it going?" Regina said trying to sound as casual as possible, even though she could tell Henry already knew what went on. "What are you doing out here?" She asked hoping he wouldn't ask her the same question. Tajana who was feeling a tad awkward didn't know how to navigate the situation. She had never been one for one night stands.  Not that this was one. 

 

She did however noticed Henry looked tired and stressed. Henry sighed exasperated. 

 

"Finishing up a really long night shift. Given the company's called Swyft, you'd think it'd go fast, but nope... What are you doing here? 'Cause you are definitely not morning people." He asked Regina saw Tajana wince out the corner of her eye. She tried to think up a good excuse.

 

"We, uh, actually had a meeting with one of the suppliers." She tried, but she could tell by Henry's face it hadn't worked.

 

"At 6:00 a.m.," Henry said in disbelief. "In that?" Regina sighed and Tajana chuckled slightly she could see he girlfriend becoming a little flustered.

 

"Okay, fine. There wasn't a meeting. Now stop giving me that look. We just had to talk to an old boyfriend of mine, Okay?" Regina admitted, not going into detail because it was going to mentally scar everyone already.

 

"At least you guys had a good night." Henry said, thankfully dropping the subject. He looked upset, Regina felt a need to help him anyway she could.

 

"Oh, Henry, if something's wrong, you can tell us." Tajana said having noticed the sad look on Henry's face. 

 

"I went to Jacinda's last night," He said this fact startled Regina a little. She had meant to make sure they stayed apart for now, she had been so preoccupied that she had forgotten to keep an eye on them.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you two were back on." Regina said trying to hide her shock and terror from Henry and Tajana. 

 

"Well, not anymore. 'Cause all of a sudden, Lucy got super weird. It was, like, suddenly, I wasn't good enough for her mom or something." Regina had to hide her smirk. At least the kid was paying attention. 

 

"Hmm, well kids can be complicated, huh?" She said secretly relieved Lucy was making sure her parents stayed safe. Tajana who was rooting for Henry and Jacinda, seemed a little disappointed.

 

"Yeah." He replied not really knowing what else to say.

 

"Hey, why don't you come inside? And I'll fix you some eggs and a shoulder to cry on."  Tajana offered not understanding why she wanted to look after the poor boy, but couldn't see him looking so upset.

 

"Thanks, I could probably use both." He said with a slight smile.

 

The two women  walked into Roni's bar a little awkwardly after being caught by Henry. Regina couldn't help but think that Emma and Henry were going to be mortified by what just happened when the curse was broken. 

 

The bar was quiet and peaceful, as the three of them walked through it to get up to the apartment. "Take a seat, Were just  going to go freshen up real quick and then i'll get you those eggs." Tajana said. 

 

Henry smiled at them and nodded. "Is it okay if I grab a coffee?" Henry asked knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep for a while and wanted to feel less dead on his feet.

 

"Help yourself kid. You know where it all is. Mind making us some too, I think today is going to be a coffee kinda day." Regina said. Henry nodded in agreement. He made his way to the kitchen and Tajana  went to get changed whilst Regina checked on Zelena and Espe who were on the nursery asleep on the rocking chair. 

 

Zelena startled awake when the door opened. 

 

"Sorry, we got a little um... Distracted. We didn't mean to spend the night we just got um..." Regina said and coughed uncomfortably. "Carried away."

 

"As long as there are no more awkward fights, I'm okay with it all, just don’t screw it up.”  Zelena said handing the baby to her mom. “Espe been a little angel. She slept the whole night. I was meant to get up and feed her but we both fell asleep on the rocking chair.” She smiled at her sister wistfully as she held her new baby and pinned the child with an adoring smile. 

 

"Hey beautiful, sorry we didn't put you to bed, I missed you," Regina said cuddling her daughter to her, Espe had clearly missed her moms because she snuggled onto Regina and sighed content to have them back.

 

“I miss when Robin was this age, she was a good baby too... Considering she was being looked after by two witches at the time. But I swear even your evil half loved kids, she just hid it well" Selena did yawning a little at the end. " I however couldn't sleep a wink and stayed up all night watching reruns of some cheesy TV show." 

 

"It happens," Regina said, even she had gotten stuck in a TV marathon before. " Thanks for looking after Espe, again.  I’m sorry and it won't happen again... I hope. Do you want eggs and a coffee, Henry is here and had a rough night. Tajana wanted to cheer him up." 

 

“Yes, I’m famished,”  Zelena said leading the way out to the great room.

 

Henry and Tajana were in the kitchen. The blonde was frying the eggs but stopped when Regina brought Espe in, rushing over to say good morning. Regina chuckled at her as she was now holding a very excited little girl. Espe bounced in Regina's arms and reached her hands out to Tajana who took her.

 

"Ah, baby girl, you get bigger and more beautiful everyday." Tajana said as Regina took over the frying pan, knowing Tajana would want to feed Espe. Regina got a bottle of ready made formula and heated it up for the young mother to feed to the baby. 

 

Tajana, grabbed the bottle from her, before sitting with  Zelena and Henry were watching TV. A few minutes later, Regina’s voice rang out.  “Breakfast is served,” the whole crew converged on the food and ate chatting casually about what they had planned for Hyperion heights reminding the sisters of the family they truly were. 

 

* * *

 

Regina had been quiet all morning. She was starting to panic that the curse would never be broken. Of course it would mean she could stay with Tajana but she was becoming more and more upset that Henry would never really know who his real family was. She had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk more with Facilier. 

 

Zelena was becoming anxious about leaving her fiancé for so long without a real explanation. Regina was glad they had both found someone who loved them but the curse made it difficult to believe it wasn't just a cruel joke on them. She felt bad that her sister had to hide her real self from the man but if she explained the truth, it would probably end up with her back in a padded cell. 

 

"Ro, Espe's really restless; I think she wants to go for a walk. She won't settle for her nap." Tajana said coming out from the nursery with a red faced baby.

 

"Ah preciousgirl,” Regina said stroking the little girl’s cheek.  “I think a walk is what we all need. Let's get a picnic together we can go to the park for lunch. I know she can't play with anything yet but the books I've read, but it’s a beautiful day." A smile tugged at her lips as she reached for the baby bag and stroller. 

 

The three of them walked downstairs where Zelena was setting up for the lunch rush. Regina had offered to join her but she refused saying she needed to spend time with her family. Which Regina had agreed with having kept herself busy for as long she could. She knew she needed to carry on like normal but she couldn't help that she felt the need to try and dampen the inevitable carnage.  She also need to talk with Lucy, she hadn't seen her grandchild since she woken up and she needed to tell the poor girl that she was right. 

 

For now, she needed to spend time with Tajana and Espe. Tajana had made her realise she hadn't been spending a lot of time with them lately, and She felt bad but hadn't actually realised what she’d been doing.

Thoughts continued to swim around her head all afternoon. She tried her hardest to be present but found herself becoming distracted frequently. It wasn't until Tajana grabbed hold of her hand she managed to relax a little. 

 

They took a slow stroll through the park , now and again Regina fought off thoughts as she tried to enjoy the walk. 

 

"Baby, something is still bothering you, I can tell. You need too talk to someone even if its not me. I would prefer it to be me, but if your finding it difficult then please don't keep it bottled up. That's just going to make you stressed." Tajana said rubbing her thumb over the top of Regina's. The brunette sighed deeply.

 

"I'm sorry Sugar, I'm ruining our picnic. I just need to think something's over. I don't want you or anyone worrying about me. But if it will make you feel better, I promise you I'll talk to someone about it. It’s just a bit of a tentative subject." Regina said she was struggling more and more to keep their real identities hidden but knew she had to keep trying. There was no way she would see Henry die and let Emma suffer through seeing it all happen. 

 

Regina was trying her darnedest to think of a plan. So far she didn't have much. Talking to Lucy seemed like a good idea. The poor girl had been trying to get her family back together just to find out there's something else in the way of their happy endings... As usual.

 

The older woman managed to relax enough to be able to enjoy herself as she watched Tajana and Espe playing on their picnic blanket.  Regina took a moment to take a candid picture of them. They looked beautiful. Espe was sat on Tajana's crossed legs, THe blonde was making a daisy chain for Espe who seemed to be watching her moms every move. 

 

Their backs were to the sun so the picture came out almost like a silhouette but she could still make them out. Tajana had her hair down and it was blowing slightly in the wind. Regina tried to remember every detail she could, because these were the moments she wanted to be able to remember when the curse broke and everything went back to how it was before.

 

They ate their picnic and sun bathed on their blanket, cuddled up with Espe laying on Regina's chest playing with her necklace.

 

Espe was starting to look tired and gave a small yawn. Which Regina also managed to get a picture of.

 

"I think our little sunshine is in dire need of a nap. And I also should be getting back for the night shift,” Regina said remembering how crazy busy her bar had been recently.  “I know Zelena said she could handle it but I have a feeling she's going to need a bit of help." Luckily the brunette had a few extra staff members to lend a hand. 

 

" Yeah, I might join Espe in her nap,” the blonde agreed with a yawn of her own.  “I'm so tired from last night. It's been a while since I was up that late." Regina chuckled as Tajana and Espe yawned in unison. 

 

"I might join you for a bit, before my shift. I mean I'm used to late nights working in the bar, but I think a bit more sleep sounds really good right about now." 

 

They began putting away their things in the small picnic basket ready to walk back home. Tajana strapped Espe into her baby harness attached to her front. Regina put her free arm around Tajana, letting her hand rest on the blondes hip. The younger woman smiled at her sweetly and returned the gesture, sliding her hand into the brunettes back pocket.

 

" I never realised how pretty this place is.” Tajana said as they made their way back. “Where I'm from, most of the parks were dilapidated and the adults have more fun there then the kids whose parents just sent them there to get them out of the house.”  The blonde shook her head with a sigh. “Seriously, most of the parks around there should have been condemned. One of my childhood friends tried to use the climbing wall once; he fell through and was sent to the hospital with a compound fracture." 

 

Regina made a grossed out expression. She had seen a few compound fractures and every single one had made her throw up. She could handle her fair share of blood and guts but something about bones being visible freaked her out.   "Ew, what happened to the park? Was the boy okay?" Regina asked unable to hide her squeamish reaction.

 

"Nothing much. I sat with him until his parents arrived.”  The blonde shrugged. “They were more annoyed than anything else. They yelled at him for climbing it even though it was pretty much the only thing in the park.”

 

Both of our parents pettitioned to get the park back to standard but nothing came of it,” the blonde continued, “It wasn't until another kid years later died from hitting his head they actually did something about it. They took it down and replaced it with two swings and a kiddie slide. Which was always over run with teenagers. Mom didn't let me go back there. I haven't seen somewhere this well looked after for sometime. I wish I had come across this place years ago. I can't believe how much my life has changed for the better once I came here. You and Espe are on the top of my list of things I'm willing to fight for. Thanks to you that list is longer than it ever was. I can't even think of the last time I fit on somewhere so easily." Tajana never wanted to go back to how everything was before. Where she could be sitting in a room full of people and feel like she was the only person who shouldn't be there. Roni made her feel safe and comfortable wherever she was. She knew that the brunette loved her just as much as she did. Other than her parents no other person had made her feel so confident in herself. 

 

She was slowly getting back to who she was before the bastard ruined her life. She just hoped that it stuck, things tended to go wrong for her constantly but it calmed her to know Roni had her back no matter what. 

 

"I didn't do things like that as a kid. My mother was adamant I would be a debutant and all I wanted to do was help my dad fix his car. Mother and I fought constantly but my dad was ... A kind and gentle soul. He died a few years before Mom. I got as far away as I could from her, but somehow she always managed to come back to mess up my life. Before she died, she admitted she wished she had done things differently. we had a heart to heart and then a few minutes later she died." Regina sighed her cursed memory's definitely a watered down version of her real childhood. 

 

"I think my mom was just a tad over protective. I used to get annoyed at her. She was always making sure I wasn't in with the 'wrong crowd'. Sadly I met my first boyfriend… There’s something I haven't ever been able to tell anyone here, especially you because I'm scared it will anger you..." Tajana said her voice serious and a little wavering. 

 

"I think you kind of have to now" Regina laughed, a little nervous to hear what she had to say. Tajana took a deep breath.

" When I was eighteen I got pregnant. I didn't want an abortion it wasn't his fault I messed up. Mom was great, boyfriend and I split up  a few months before. He was moving away and well told me the day before he left. I was a mess but Mom helped me through it. The day I gave birth however was not fun. My Mom and Dad were working late one night and I was home alone. I had been having pains all day but I ignored them... Until in couldn't. My waters broke and I had to get a ride from the nextdoor neighbor. Who didn't like me much. She dropped me off at the hospital. My doctor was on vacation and for some reason, they didn't have my records. So my parents weren't contactable. So I had him in a hospital all alone. My file read I was giving him up for adoption but for some reason the couple we had found for him didn't have him in the end. I never found out where he went. I regret having a closed adoption. I still wonder where he is or if he's okay." Tajana said, the subject upset her he would be almost eighteen. She didn't even know his name.

 

This was the kind of thing that made it difficult for Regina not to blurt everything out. Tajana face looked so hurt. Regina knew what happened she was starting to wonder if Roni was the first adopted family. Regina knew the chances were slim and it's not like Henry’s eighteen.

"I mean it kind of does make me a little angry, but it isn’t because you gave him up.  I can understand why you did it. Your boyfriend had left you; You were particularly still a kid yourself.” she shook her head as they approached the bar.  It had been such a long time since she’d had a heart to heart with the blonde.

 

“I probably would have done the same thing but teenage romances weren't in the book for me. My mother scared off anyone who dare tried to date me. She was determined I would become something big. Someone who had a high place than she and my father. After a while, she tried to get me a boyfriend no one stuck. I wasn't really interested. She found out pretty quick I had other ideas. I brought my girlfriend home from college and Mom caught us making out in my room. She was furious and well kicked us both out of the house. So I went off on my own for a bit. It wasn't until she somehow found out I was married that she bothered trying contacting me. I rejected her but she was to persistent and I caved. It wasn't all bad but the nagging for grandchildren started and well I had other plans. I wanted to travel the world but it didn't really work out that way. Me and my husband moved out here to saved up and... I couldn't bring myself to leave this place when he died." Regina said Roni's past was just as unpleasant for her as her own. Sure not half as dramatic but it still sent a sharp pang of hurt through her chest.

 

"I have another confession, I still haven't talked to my parents since I left. I probably should have by now but... I didn't want them turning up with him. I'm not going to bring that here. It isn't fair to you or Espe to have to go through any of it. They can be horrible sometimes and I know my mother would disapprove. I ran away from my daughters father and fallen in love with someone else. She would probably be hysterical." Tajana said chuckling little as she imagined her parents reaction to her new life. Not that she would ever go back but her parents would ruin the new peace she had found in Hyperion heights. 

 

"That doesn’t worry me. You can tell them when you think the time is right. If your not ready to say something,  I'm not going to push you. To be honest, I doubt they would approve of me either. I don't have a great rapport with parents." Regina said. It was kind of right. She never met any parents when she'd been dating. In fact, Emma's parents would be a first.

 

" I know you won't, Baby, I just don't want you to think it’s because I'm ashamed of you. It’s because I know my parents and I really don't want the drama right now." Tajana chuckled awkwardly. They continued their heart to hear until they reached the bar. 

 

* * *

 

Regina had napped for an hour before getting ready for her night shift.  Tajana was going to make them dinner and had told Roni she wasn't going to come back up until after her shift. 

Regina, knowing Tajana probably was planning something, agreed to keep away. She went down to the bar where Zelena was prepping the bar for the night shift.

 

"You know, I told you to have a day off right?" Said the redhead as she was cleaning the bar top

.

"Yes, and I think you've underestimated how busy this bar gets on Friday nights." Regina said to her with a chuckle. 

 

"I'm sure I could of handled it," Zelena said rolling her eyes. "I mean I did used to work here before you know." 

 

"Yes, before Balfrey made it the busy naughbourhood it is now. Trust me this place gets pretty busy pretty fast." Regina said as she worked out what she needed to resupply behind the counter.

 

"You know I feel bad for saying it, but I like Tajana more than I like our friend the saviour. She's less annoying when she like this. Emma had a tendency to get on my nerves."Zelena said.  Regina hit her on the arm playfully, chuckling at her sister. 

 

"No I understand, Tajana is a lot more relaxed. But to be honest, she isn't worrying about how to save her entire family from a curse." Regina said, hopefully when Emma returned she will have less to worry about and perhaps her and Zelena could remain friends. 

 

"Yeah I get your point, Emma was under a lot of stress. At least she helped you, her parents were not always as 'nice' as people made out.  I'm sure Snow in her own way tried to help you but well hope speeches don't always work on real problems." Zelena chuckles. " Sure, they learned from their old ways like us but I hate how everyone looks to them like their word is gold. They don't always play by the rules. I've seen David drink straight from the milk carton before. Snow didn't even blink an eye Iid. Their not as together as they are perceived to be. You and Emma are the reason Storybrooke is safe. Yet people treat you differently.  When Emma was changed into the dark one, you were just as much as a hero as they were, perhaps more so because you had the guts to try and make Emma face herself. Yet they still doubted your moves and thought they knew better. She was really stuck with some of the most annoying parents. I know... I know they are great people...sometime but I'm just sayin', Snow can be a bit of a bitch when she wants to be." Zelena said. She couldn't bring herself to like the Charmings. Sure, they were allies but the chances of her being able to get along with them long enough to even eat a meal was slim. They might have accepted Regina into their family but Zelena doubted she would be be able to stomach their touchy feely ways. 

  
  


"To be honest, I think Emma even finds them nauseating sometimes. Neverland was the worst. In between them and Hook fawning over Emma, I lost count on how many times I almost threw up in my mouth. Anyway fifteen minutes until we’re open." Regina said chuckling. Perhaps, when she thought about it,  part of her irritation towards the pirate might be due to the fact that she had secretly liked the saviour for sometime. 

 

They quickly finished and Regina unlocked the bar doors. A few minute later people started to filter in. Some were just coming for a drink after a hard days work, and others who came all dolled up up and ready to party. Zelena and Regina quickly slipped easily into their old routine, and Regina found herself feeling more and more like Roni. Sure the woman was miles away from who she was brought up to be, but her relaxed nature was something Regina missed from her cursed persona.

 

Regina hadn't been expecting Lucy to come into the bar  this late. The young girl walked in, unfazed by the busy room. She walked up to Regina.

 

Regina handed the beer she was holding in her hand to the customer as she spotted her granddaughter climbing up to a barstool.   "You know we don't serve shots of strawberry milk here, right? You better have a good reason for putting my liquor license at risk." Regina said with a chuckle as Lucy approached her.

"It's Henry. I need your help." Lucy said sounding a little panicked by what she had found. Regina took them into the bar patio

"This page, it suddenly appeared. It says Henry is going to die if he kisses my mom."  Lucy told her looking like she might cry. Regina empathise with the poor girl

"So that's why you stopped them from kissing last night?" Regina said having guessed why the girl had acted so strangely towards her mom and dad.

" It's all my fault. I - I found Henry and and tricked him into coming here… And now now I'm going to lose him.”  The little girl said imploringly I know you didn't believe me when I told you that you were the Evil Queen, but --" 

"Well, a lot's happened since then, Lucy." Regina told her, she knew Lucy deserved to know the truth. The poor girl had been fighting by herself for so long, the older woman could see the strain it was having on her. Regina felt a need to help her family.  "And you know what? I believe you now." Regina told her. She saw Lucy's face light up instantly.

"You do?”  Lucy asked her in a excited voice, glad to have someone else that could help her.  “You've read the book?"

"Read it? I lived it. And I am not going to let my granddaughter face this alone." Regina smirked at the young girl. Lucy's face brightened more.

"So you're awake? I-I knew you were." Lucy said barely able to contain her excitement "You are Regina. So that makes me...

"That makes you a Mills, Lucy." Regina told her proudly glad to be able to use her last name. It made her happy that Lucy also found pride in the Mills name. 

"And so am I… Just don't call me grandma.”   Lucy chuckled at the interruption, but Regina really was not ready to hear the word Grandma coming from anyone’s lips just yet.  “The Mills family does what heroes do best, We save people." Regina told her, she loved that she could be proud of her name and that her son and granddaughter felt that pride too.

"Like my dad?" Lucy said grinning at Regina 

" Yes...And we're gonna start exactly like your father did. With a set of walkie-talkies and an operation name. Any suggestions?" Regina asked her knowing that Lucy would like picking the names just like her dad did.

"Operation Hyacinth. The first thing my dad gave my mom." Lucy said, happy to finally be closer to getting her dad back. Regina chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Operation Hyacinth it is." Regina said to her granddaughter who was looking happier since they started chatting.

"And what's our next move?" Lucy asked her with a smile.

"Well, what do you think? We're gonna give your mother and father the happy ending they deserve." Regina said grinning back at Lucy. 

"What about you. Don't think I hadn't worked out who Tajana is. You know I have. So what happens to you when the curse breaks?" Lucy asked her knowing how much Regina loved Tajana. 

"That's not important. The important thing is getting your dad back. I will deal with Emma when the time comes." Regina reassured the young girl who hadn't been convinced but let it lie. She didn't want to see her grandma get hurt but knew it was probably inevitable that it would end badly for her.

* * *

 

 

Regina had come into the apartment that night to a pleasant surprise.  Tajana had decorated the apartment with candles lit, the lights were dimmed and there was a vase of ruby red roses sat in the middle of the table which had been covered with a red tablecloth and set out perfectly for two. 

 

The food cooking in the oven smelled amazing, but there was no sign of Tajana anywhere. She was about to call out for her when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

 

"Guess who?" Tajana whispered in a sultry voice. She dropped her arm so they hugged around Regina's shoulders. "I'm not usually one for romantic gestures but... I felt like you needed this. You make me feel special every day. Now it’s my turn to show you that you’re special too.,”  She pauses and chuckles at herself hiding her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “I know, I know I'm a sapp, but bear with me, I spent all afternoon making sure this was perfect. Espe is asleep for the night and Kelly said she was going to stay somewhere else so it’s just us. Unless little miss decdes otherwise." Tajana said as Regina turned in her arms to face her.

 

“Oh, Tajana…”  Regina said leaning forward and capturing her lips with a kiss. 

 

Once parted, Tajana smirked and pulled her Roni toward the table.  “Let’s eat.”

 

“That’s what I was trying to do,”  Regina joked following her girlfriend back to the table.  

 

“Desert comes later,”  Emma said with a sensual smirk. “First, let me take care of you.”

 

"Thank you sugar. It's been a rough day." Regina said during her head into Tajana shoulder a second. "This looks incredible. You always make me feel special even when I'm feeling like crap."

Tajana kissed her lightly and pulled a seat out for her to sit on.

"M’lady," Tajana said with a grin. Regina took her seat and waited for Tajana place their food on the table and sit down on her own chair. "I don't know if you like Mexican food but I made enchiladas, there's enough there for us both to have thirds. I got a little over excited." 

"I have no complaints, it smells amazing and looks even better and I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Regina said to her with a grin. "Also no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I feel like I'm slacking lately on the romance."

"No you’re not baby, you've just been busy lately. I just thought you would enjoy a nice meal together " Tajana said holding Regina's hand and placing a kiss in the back of it. Regina stroked her thumb across Tajana's hand. 

"Seriously, thank you. I hate being so everywhere all the time. There's so much to do here since Victoria died it's like Hyperion heights went into shock. " Regina said as the began to dig in.

"If I'm honest I've missed having you around as much. Things got complicated fast, with Espe, how busy the bar and this town. I can't believe you can find the time we do have together." Tajana said chuckling at Regina who nodded her mouth full of enchilada. 

"Oh my god, this is incredible." She said after she swallowed. " I'm trying to find the time, I wish we could spend more time together too. I just can't believe the mess Victoria left behind. There's a few of us trying to get things back to normal but it's stressful having to deal with the town's problems. " Regina was starting to feel the pressure of keeping the secret. There was so much she needed to do but lying to Tajana was getting harder every day. 

"I'm always here if you need me Ro-ro," Tajana said seriously, knowing that her girlfriend was just trying to help too many people at once.  She hated that Roni was barely home but knew that the brunette was trying to juggle her responsibility. She just wanted to be able to help her more but the brunette was adamant she was fine.

 

 


	16. Keeping up the Charade

##  Lucy came into the bar just before the morning shift. She and Regina had planned their first operation meeting and Lucy looked raring to go. Regina sat them both down at a booth. She pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Come on, really?" Lucy said chuckling at the brunette.

"You can't have an operation without walkie-talkies. Where's your investigative spirit?" Regina said trying to tune the walkie talkies. They made a loud screeching sound taking Regina and Lucy by surprise "Ooh." Regina has forgotten how to work them it had been so long since they were used. "Ooh, ooh." Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, She picked it up and read the text from Lucy.

**Lucy:  Maybe we should just text.**

 

"Okay, smarty, we'll do it your way." Regina said knowing it would be easier to use the phones.

"So where do we start?" Lucy asked her, ready to start their next mission.

"Okay, first, we need to find out everything we can about my friend Mr.Samdi." Regina told her, she knew faillicer was up to something and she needed to find out what.

"Wait...You're friends with Dr.Facilier? That's genius. He's a voodoo doctor of course he'll know a way to cure my dad." Lucy said jumping to a conclusion . Regina hasn't thought about asking him to find a cure. She wasn't sure that he would do something like that. He was always after something for his time and Regina had nothing to give him.

"He... he might...But first, we need to find out what he's really doing in Hyperion Heights." Regina told her knowing that it was detrimental to their investigation that the found out what he was after.

"Okay." Lucy said a little upset that they still hasn't got a cure for her dad's heart.

"This has to stay between us. Kelly can't know." She told Lucy who nodded , knowing how important it was to stay quite.

"Kelly can't know what?" Zelena said as she walked over to them, having just arrived to do the morning shift. 

"Uh, nothing." Regina said trying to think on her feet. She didn't want Zelena involved in the Faillicer mission. She knew the man was dangerous and that Zelena would think they were up to something terrible. "I was just thinking of adding a kids' menu."

"In a bar?" Zelena asked her mockingly. She knew her sister was hiding something. She just hadn't worked out what Regina's game was. 

"You see, and that attitude is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." Regina said chuckling lightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna walk Lucy home. Open up, will you?" Regina said before blowing her a sarcastic kiss "Bye."

 

* * *

 

Regina was feeling more hopeful after talking to Lucy. She didn't know how the girl did it but she had reminded her why the curse needed to break. If it didn't the poor girl would never have her family back together. She needed to push aside her issues and help Lucy to break the curse.  The only problem being neither of them knew how to cure Henry's heart and it was important they did so, otherwise Lucy would lose her father and Regina her son. 

 

Regina tried racking her brain for a solution but still nothing. She hoped Lucy would have more luck of she was anything like her father, she was researching non stop how to help. 

 

Regina turned her concentration towards taking out Gothal. The woman had messed around with her family and friends. it angered Regina that she was powerless to do nothing. She needs to figure out a way to harness magic but knew that it was probably going to be almost impossible.

 

This curse was big and Regina didn't know half of what happened to cause it. She knew that they had set the curse and at it was Drazzilla that had forced her to cast it. She didn't however know the witches intentions. She knew in the back of her mind that Gothel had Drazzilla in her grasp. For now she was going to have to try her hardest to keep her family safe.

 

Tajana had come down to the bar with Espe again just after she returned with Lucy. Regina knew that Lucy wouldn't tell her who she really was. Regina made sure the girl understood, Lucy however just thought it was romantic. 

 

Regina had been surprise how easily the girl had taken the news that her grandmother was dating her great grandmother’s step mother. Sure in hindsight Her and Emma were Henry's moms no matter how their freak family tree read. Regina couldn't help dreading Snow and David discovering what had happened. 

 

Tajana came to sit next to her. Espe crawled onto her lap. She was leading more every day .She was starting to get more aware, and movement was her thing now. The first time she rolled over. Regina and Tajana sat there in a daze. Regina remembered Henry learning to walk. Those first few steps had almost made her heart beat out of her chest. The feelings of anxiety and happiness made it a monumental moment for her. It was when she realised she was doing an okay job. 

 

With Espe it had been different. She had seen Tajana give birth to her and she had brought the couple together in a way Regina never thought possible. It was like they were on the same page. The only exception being when Regina was busy in her head trying to figure out a way to keep her family together. 

 

The newest issue for her was that she needed to talk to Facilier. Which could be difficult because she needed to cover for Lucy who would be sneaking into his apartment to try to figure out what he was up to. The thought of sending her into the man's house to break in, was nerve racking but she knew it was the only way to figure out what Faillicer wanted. 

 

She spent the day with Tajana. It was nice to feel like everything was kind of normal. They had been chilling out by the TV watching trash. But Regina was worrying because  Zelena had been getting suspicious. She didn't like the fact that Regina was pally pally with Sambi now and was close to figuring out he was awake.

 

Regina knew that it didn't really matter but she needed to figure out how much the man knew about the curse. 

 

After she had finished the lunch shift she went to his apartment in hopes to clear some stuff up.

She knocked on his door. She felt a little nervous, not for herself, but for Lucy who was about to sneak into Facillier's apartment. She shook her hands nervously just before he opened the door.

"Regina." Dr. Faciller said sounding as if he was expecting her. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." He said chuckling a little. Before stepping back and gesturing into his apartment "Please, Come in."

"Actually, I'm in the mood for something different today." Regina told him with a slight smile "How 'bout lunch? Maybe a stroll down the waterfront? Are you free?" She asked him. The plan was to get him out of the apartment . What came after was going to have to be improvised.

"No." He said frankly to her. Regina hummed disappointed with his answer. "But for you, I'm willing to cancel everything." He said with a smirk. She smiled at him.

* * *

Regina and Faillicer walk beside the waterfront. Regina wasn't sure what to think of their "date". She knew if Tajana found out, there would be hell to pay. Neither of them mentioned Tajana. Regina was unsure where they stood or what to tell him. So instead she tried to stay off the subject.

"You know, I usually go for the pizza at Bella Notte, but that chowder was incredible." Regina said to him as they leisurely walked 

"It was made for days like this." He said smiling at her. He hadn't said anything about his business in Hyperion heights. Regina didn't expect him too. She knew him enough to know he was good at keeping his agenda hidden. She hummed In agreement. "I'm glad we did this, Regina. There's something I want to tell you." Before he could finish what he was about to say, Zelena stormed up to them. 

" Aha! I knew it. You lied to me. He just called you Regina. He is awake. " She decided her sister. Regina was caught of guard by her sister's sudden appearance.

"And this isn't "business." Regina told her hoping Zelena would get the message and not ruin hers and Lucy's plan.

"This is a date! With him. " Zelena said glaring at her sister. Clearly Zelena hadn't understood Regina.

"Nice to see you again, Kelly." Dr. Facilities said trying to keep his cover even though it was blown.

"Oh, shut up with your "Kellys." Zelena told him angrily. Obviously annoyed Regina has kept the truth from her. "You know who I am Facilier. " She said trying her best to keep her cool. "Why would you lie to me, Regina?" 

"Because I'm a full-grown woman who doesn't have to tell her sister everything." Regina said pissed off her sister was so blind to see she was covering . Sure, she never told her about it but she should know that Regina was devoted to Tajana.

"Why don't I give the two of you some space to figure this out?" Sambi said going to walk away from them. Clearly uncomfortable to be the cause of the argument. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no. She was just leaving." Regina said trying once more to try to hunt to her sister to leave them be.

"No, I wasn't! " Zelena said even angrier now after being dismissed by her younger sister.

"Call me later, Regina... Zelena, always a pleasure." He said to Regina with a smile. His voice sounding almost sarcastic when he said goodbye to the redhead.

"Zelena. This wasn't a date it was a distraction.  Lucy's in his apartment right now doing recon." Regina said frustratedly after Facilier was out of earshot. "We have to get her out of there before he gets home." She took out her phone to shoot Lucy a text.

**Roni: Facilier coming home. GET OUT**

 

They rushed to the rendezvous point she had assigned Lucy. Regina texting and calling Lucy the entire walk. She was starting to get scared she 'd put her granddaughter in danger.  She tried again when they arrived.

"C'mon, Lucy pick up, pick up " she growled in frustration

"You should have used walkie-talkies...They squawk." Zelena told her, she didn't want to be smug but it was nice to see Regina be the one who gets it wrong once in a while.

'This is all your fault" Regina told her sister with a glare. Zelena was offended that she would try to blame her screw up on her.

"Excuse me? How is it my fault you sent your grand-kiddie into a genuine snake pit?" Zelena said annoyed she was being accused.

"He is not a snake." Regina said unconsciously defending Dr. Facillier. She could see Zelena's eyes pop at her words

"Oh, my God...You like him." Zelena said teasingly. Regina shoot her a frustrated look.

"No! You know what I'd like... To get Lucy the hell out of there." Regina told her. She wasn't going to date the man but he was still a friend. Regina wasn't about to let Zelena ruin her only chances of finding a way to fix the curse. She called Lucy's number again, hoping to God she would pick up.

* * *

She had gotten a message from Lucy finally. It was a picture she had taken of some tarot cards left on Facillier's table. She had no idea what it meant but knew it was definitely bad news. She hadn't seen Tajana before the night shift but the blonde came downstairs into the bar to lend a hand.

 

"Espe is sleeping and I'm so bored with watching TV. Mi nd if I help with the bar tonight? I wanna do something useful." She said to Regina.

 

"You are being useful, you've been looking after Espe. I understand though, you've been laid up for a while and probably want a break from baby land. I could do with it actually, Kelly's taken the night off. Just don't over do it, the doctor told you to take it easy." Regina said running her hand down blonde's arm and held her hand.

 

"I know Baby, but I've been feeling a lot better recently and I miss working." Tajana said with a soft smile. She kissed the brunettes lips sweetly and took the dish towel from Regina's pocket. "I'm on polishing duty," She said with a grin.

 

"I'll go check the kegs" Regina said squeezing the blonde's hand before pulling away reluctantly. 

Regina went into the backroom. Whilst she was gone Tajana put on the bar stereo. To her surprise Walk This Way by RUN-D.M.C started to play. Tajana grinned to herself and started to sing whilst she was cleaning. Soon enough she was dancing as she dusted. 

 

Regina had walked in as soon as she had heard the song playing. She had put the song on her IPod in the hope that Tajana would play it.  She watched with a smug grin as the blonde sung the song and danced around the bar as she cleaned the tables. Regina stayed back to watch her hoping that she wouldn't be spotted. When the song finished, Regina started clapping, her smirk still playing on her features. “That was the best thing I've seen in a while." Regina said making Tajana jump. 

 

"Damn it... Well, at least I remembered the words" Tajana said giggling and slightly out of breath.

 

"All the words! How many time have you listened to that song"  Regina said chuckling. She walked over to the blonde and placed her hands on Tajana's hips. 

 

"Too many times." Tajana said laughing at herself. 

 

"Twenty minutes until doors open. You sure your going to be alright?" Regina asked. Tajana took Regina face in her hands.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine. I know, I need to take it slow but I want to do this. I'm not going to get any better waiting around. I need to start doing things again. Being in hospital reminded me that I need to stop holding back, life is for living and I'm sick of being too scared to live it." Tajana said in a serious voice. She looked into Regina's eyes to make sure the brunette felt better about her working. Regina nodded and looked down at the floor. Tajana lifted her chin with two fingers. " If it gets to much I promise I'll stop." She said before kissing the brunette gently on the lips. Regina pulled her into her arms and kissed her harder. 

 

" I just..." Regina started but sighed and rested her forehead against the blonde's. 

 

"I know" Tajana whispered. Then a devilish glint shown in her eyes.  “Make it up to me?”

  
“How?’  Regina asked.

 

Tajana hooked her fingers through Roni’s belt loops and pulled her toward the back office. “Twenty minutes ‘til doors open… Baby’s sleeping…”  Tajana pushes Roni against the wall and kisses her hard again. “I want to do this with you as often as possible.”

“Mmmm…”  Regina hummed and flipped their positions so that Tajana was up against the wall then lowered herself to her knees in front of her lady love.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing closing time and the bar was becoming quiet. It had been a busy shift so Regina had been keeping an eye on Tajana. She watched as the blonde floated around the tables taking orders and cleaning tables. Regina was surprised by Tajana's new found confidence as she watched the blonde interacting with the customers.

She came over to Regina wearing a grin. Regina couldn't help but grin back.  The session earlier that evening had done wonders for her stress levels.

 

"So, I'm pretty sure almost everyone had asked me about Espe. Have you been boasting to the regular's." Tajana asked the brunette.

 

"Just a tad, what can I say, I'm a proud mommy." Regina said leaning over the counter to peck Tajana's lips, "and a very proud girlfriend. You did awesome today,  I've never seen you so sure of yourself." Regina said using her finger to move a stray blonde hair behind her ear.

 

"I guess I've been feeling so weak lately, this shift made me realise I'm stronger than I give myself credit for." Tajana said. Regina smiled at her.

 

"I could have told you that" Regina said. Espe's cry came over the baby monitor behind the bar. They had been taking it in turns to check on her through the night. She had been asleep until now.

 

"I'll go put her to bed and cook us dinner. Do you think Kelly will be back tonight?" Tajana said pushing away from the bar. 

 

"Sure sugar, I'll be up soon, I’ll just finish up here." Regina said hoping the bar would be easy to clean down. She was tired and was looking forward to being able to relax with Tajana. The blond smiled at her tiredly. 

 

" I think I wore myself out." Tajana chuckled, stifling a yawn. Regina unable to stop it caught her yawn. 

 

"Me too. Tonight was pretty busy." Regina said laughing a little. “Not that we’ve done a whole lot of sleeping.” Tajana nodded with a slight smirk. 

 

“Hold out for a little more for me,” Tajana murmured softly as she kissed Regina lightly and made her way upstairs to comfort her daughter.

 

* * *

Regina stayed down at the bar a little longer.  She had to take a better look at the last text she had received from Lucy.  That picture of the tarot cards had her a bit concerned. Sambi had called her earlier, said he had something for her. She took that as an opportunity  so that she could talk to him about the cards.

 

The door opened and she quickly put her phone in her back pocket.  She took a long drag from her drink as he walked closer. “Sambi… I’m so sorry about my sister earlier, she only has one speed… Tornado.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for her, I just wanna say I’m sorry our date got cut short.”  He paused reaching behind him for something. “And To Return this.” He held out Lucy’s pink beanie. “Your granddaughter left it in my apartment.”

 

Regina’s eyes tracked the beanie.  She’d been caught out. “Fine you caught me.”  Regina said taking the hat back. “I had Lucy break into your apartment but that doesn’t change what she found.” 

 

She leaned forward on the table looking him over with intensity.  He remained casual unphased by her fury. He lifted his hands with the entire deck of cards in it.  “These?

 

“Yes, I saw the death card,”  she said then narrowed her eyes.  “Who are you after?”

 

“You know, Regina,” Sambi said as he mirrored her position on the bar. “You could have just asked. I’m here for the Dark one Dagger.”

 

She was taken aback and stood straight.  “Despite our twisted history, rumple is my oldest friend.”  Regina said rejecting the idea of someone she had become fond of wanting to kill someone she considered part of her family.  “Do you really think I’m just gonna stand by and watch you kill him?”

 

“No,”  He answered in an almost tender tone.  “I ‘m gonna be cards up with you, Regina.  You know the kind of man I am. You always have.  But you, you’ve always been more difficult to read.”  He stood up now stepping back a little. He began to shuffle the cards for her and he dealt the tarot card depicting a heart pierced by 3 swords. “This is your past.”

 

Regina looked at the cards as he placed them on the bar between them .  The Empress card was put down second to represent her present, and then there was the last card that got her attention.  The lovers, with a blonde and a brunette figure depicted on it. “This could be your future,” Sambi said moving it closer to her.  Her mind entranced by the thought of the lovers being her and Emma. “There could be great love in your future, but only you can choose your path.”

 

“And what choice do I have, other than to stop you.”  Regina stated thinking about the man that was waiting for her lover back home. But Regina was not willing to lose anyone else to death. 

 

“Take a page from your own teacher’s book.”  He said looking Regina in the eye. “Find a way to have it all.”

 

Regina looked down at the card and picked it up.  She handed the man back the card with a nod. She had a lot to think about.

 

* * *

 

Regina had no idea how to deal with the fact the Faillicer was looking for the dagger. She wasn't sure telling Rumple would be a good idea, he had been trying to redeem himself before finally destroying his dagger in the hope he will be with Belle. This news might send him of the dark end. Regina needed to keep an eye on the situation. 

 

She was just about ready to go to bed  but still she had to apologize to someone special.  She set out to make her sister an appletini. The electric green drink was ready when when Zelena came back looking pissed off with her sister.

 

“I made you an apology,”  She said before Zelena could lay into her.

 

Zelena tried to suppress a smile in sur prise.  “ Go on, then." Zelena said, not really wanting to be arguing with regina , at the moment they were all each other had to keep sain through the curse.

"I'm sorry I hid Facilier from you. Look, we may never approve of each other's questionable life decisions, but I promise to be cards up with you from now on....I promise." Regina said making sure her sister knew she was being serious. "Facilier wants Rumple's dagger." She told the redhead who sat up straight immediately in shock

"What?" Zelena said, never even having considered the crocodiles part in this. 

" Yeah, I know. And you were right. I had feelings for him. But I love Tajana, part of me is still hoping for a happy ending to this mess. It's probably wishful thinking. " Regina did sadly. If she and Tajana hadn't have bumped into each other all those months ago, she probably would have dated Sambi. She however didn't feel as strongly for the man as she once had. 

"No judgment." Zelena told her with a smiled. Regina nodded And they both took a sip their drinks. They were startled by the bar door opening to reveal a young blonde girl.  “Mom,” she says with a shy smile.

 

Zelena’s smile brightens.  “Margot!” she says tearfully as she walks to her daughter.  “You’re back!” Soon mother and daughter are embracing.

 

“Well, I got your… thirty seven missed messages.”  Margot stated looking at her aunt over her shoulder.”Wow,”  she stated looking around. “I guess there really is no place like home, huh?”

 

Zelena can’t keep her eyes off of her.  “Yeah…” she whispered

 

“Sorry I’ve been so out of touch.”  Magot says

 

“It’s okay,” The mother said through a tearful chuckle.  “I’m just so glad you’re here!”

 

Regina smiled at her niece.  It was nice to see mother and daughter reunited. “Wow, I haven’t seen you share a drink in I don’t know how long.”

 

“Well,”  Regina said with a smirk.  “A lot has changed since you left.”  Emotions welled up on her and she couldn’t help gushing over the girl.  “Oh Margo!”

 

“Why don’t I go wash the airport out of my hair and we’ll celebrate over hot toddies?’ demonstrating her travel weariness.  She was looking forward to relaxing the rest of the evening.

 

“Sounds Perfect,”  Her mother responded.  Then she looked at her sister after her daughter was out of earshot.  “I didn’t realize how hard it would be… To look her in the eye and lie to her about who we really are.”

 

Regina sighed and picked up her drink. “Welcome to the club sis…” they clinked glasses and took a sip.  Having had to lie to almost everyone she had crossed in the last couple of moths. It was starting to get harder as time passed. Now they had to contend with keeping it from Margot too. " Crap Tajana has no idea who Margot is. We should go and introduce them. "

 

They went up to the apartment where Tajana was just finishing up making tacos.  Margot had only come in a few seconds before.  The blonde had made enough for them all in case Kelly came back.  She hadn't been expecting the new guest but had cooked too much, so lucky there was enough to to around. The blonde had smiled at them as they came in. She placed the plates on the small dining room table. 

 

"Hey Taj, I'd like you to meet Margo, my daughter." Zelena said putting her arm around her daughters shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.

 

"Hey I'm Tajana, Roni's girlfriend. I hope you like tacos. I made plenty to go around.” the older blonde said shaking the younger’s hand then turned to Roni. “Baby, you should go say night to Espe before we eat. She's been waiting for you ." Tajana said as she placed the food on the table. 

 

"Hey... Aunt Roni how come you never told me you had a girlfriend." Margo said surprised at this new revelation. 

 

"Never came up I guess. Want to meet my daughter?" Regina asked her. The girl nodded and followed Roni to Espe’s bed room.

 

"Am I the only person who didn't know she was into women?" Zelena said who was expecting more surprise from her daughter. She came over to help Tajana set the table up.

Roni had entered Espe's room quietly hoping she would be asleep. Tajana was right, As soon as Roni came in,Espe woke up. Regina went over to pick her up. "Hey sweety, I'd like you to meet Margo. I have a feeling you will like her." Regina said looking at Espe whose eyes were trained on Margo's. Margo was a little awkward not knowing what to say. 

 

"Hey Espe. I'm your cousin Margo..." She said. Regina laughed at the young woman. 

 

"Wanna hold her. She not really a cryier so don't worry. " Regina said. Margo nodded nervously.

 

"Sure," Regina passed Espe to Margo and help to show her how to hold her. " how did all This happen?  I know you mentioned you've been with a woman before but... I never realised it stuck." 

 

"It’s not all women, I guess. Tajana’s special, she and I just... Connected. She needed help and I helped her. It just blossomed from there and then Espe came. I can't believe how lucky I got Margo. Tajana is amazing and this little one is my world. I don't know what I’d do without them now." Regina said finding it hard to not show her sadness. She couldn't let her guard slip no matter how much it hurt her that she may not be Espe's mom for much longer.

 

"Being a mom suites you." Margo said smiling at Espe as the little one looked up at Margo. "Then again, it always did. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you to tell me to follow my heart. I know it made you and mom fall out, but I am so grateful for your advice. Without it I would be lost. I still haven't told mom I'm gay.  I just don't know how." Margo said she handed Espe back to Regina who kissed the tiny girl’s forehead before settling her down in her cot.

 

"We should get back out there.” Night sweetheart, mommy will see you in the morning," Regina said as she brushed The hair from her eyes.

They left the room and went back to the kitchen.

 

"This looks incredible, thanks Tajana ," Margo said sitting down at the table.

 

"It smells incredible, I am always in the mood for great Tacos. It’s amazing how you pulled this together from what we had." Regina said, following Tajana into the kitchen space to help her bring the condiments over. " you've out done yourself. I'm actually a little jealous of your culinary skills."

 

"Mom was a chef she taught me a fair bit. Your cooking’s great too babe, I've never had a lasagna that's as tasty as yours." Tajana said as they walked back to the table carrying a bottle of wine and four glasses. 

 

They sat at the table,Tajana poured them a glass each before they dug in.

 

"That's only because I practiced over and over again for years." Regina said with a chuckle. It was true and poor Henry had been her main food tester. She used to laugh when he didn't like it because he would pull funny faces. He was a good kid through and always finished his meal. She would always make sure she gave him dessert after.

 

When they had finished their food, Tajana cleared the table. 

 

"is it okay if I take a shower? I smell like an airport. " Margo asked her aunty.

 

"Sure kid help yourself. You know where it all is. I'll set up the blow up bed for you. I always knew there was a reason I kept it. I just need to remember where I put it." Regina said with a chuckle.

 

"It’s in our bedroom, under the bed. " Tajana shouted from the kitchen. 

 

"what would I do without you?" Regina said coming up behind the blonde and put her arms around her waist. Tajana turned her head and kissed the brunette. 

 

"Aweee... Ok I'm going to scrub up." Margo said excusing herself. 

 

* * *

Regina pumped up Margos bed and found bedding for her newest guest. She was excited to have Robin home but it was going to become even more difficult now Zelena was having to hide from her too.

 

They watched a little TV before going to bed. Regina couldn't help think how strange it was that the Evil Queen, Wicked Witch and the saviour were watching Buffy the vampire slayer. Roni had the box set and apparently Tajana had never watched it. Zelena being a big Buffy fan had jumped at the idea. 

 

"I'm just telling you Tajana, you’re in for a whirlwind of emotion. The last couple of seasons are..." Zelena started. 

 

"SPOILERS!" Tajana said a bit loudly. She had been engrossed in the TV show from the start and hadn't taken her eyes of the screen.

 

"Yeah Kelly, shut it. You'll ruin it if you say too much." Regina said chuckling at Tajana's reaction. It was moments like that when she saw Emma in Tajana. Sure, she was shyer and was a tad more tentative but she could still see part of the Saviour in Tajana's humor and passion. Tajana might not be able to defeat a dragon but she could give as good as she got. It also made her wonder what Emma would be like in the throws of passion.  Regina shifted in her seat, remembering Tajana’s earlier promise.

 

Around two in the morning, Tajana and Regina had started to fall asleep. Zelena and Margo, who had joined them after her shower, had been distracted by the TV. They didn't realise until the disk had ended. 

 

"Told you Ta....oh" Zelena said as she looked over at the pair. Regina was leaning against the arm of the sofa, with her arms around the blonde who was nestled into her side her head resting against the brunettes. 

 

"Awe cute, They look happy." Margo said as Zelena snuck a photo of them, so she could tease her sister with it, before she woke them up.

 

"Yeah, it's real cute, but I wanna sleep." Zelena said before she shook Regina's arm to wake her sister up.

 

"Hey Roni you guys look adorable and all but I think you guys should go to bed before you both end up with a neck ache," Zelena said to the sleepy brunette who nodded and woke Tajana. The blonde started to wake. 

 

"Ro-ro?" Tajana said confused and wearied. Regina found it so cute. Zelena, however, made a mock gagging sound.

 

"You guys are stomach churning. I'm going to get some water." The redhead said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

 

"You guys are too sweet." Margo chuckled. Regina smiled at her.

 

"Thanks kid, We need to go to bed, sweetheart. We were both out like a light. You do look cute when your sleeping, but I think Kelly and Margo want to go to sleep too; were taking up Kelly’s bed." Regina a told the sleepy blond softly.

 

"Mm...k." Tajana said reaching up to kiss Regina before standing up and holding out her hand. 

 

"Me lady" Tajana said with a small chuckled. Regina chuckled too before grabbing her hand, letting the blonde pull her up. They shuffled to their room.

 

"Night Kelly, Night Margo nice to meet you finally." Tajana said to the redhead. Who chuckled at blonde's disheveled appearance. 

"Night you two. I' glad I met you and Espe too. You make my aunt Roni happy." Margo said with a goofy smile. Regina's cheeks went a little rosy at the comment.

 

"Night Taj, night Sis. " Zelena said tiredly as they passed her and dropped onto the sofa.

 

"Night you guys," Regina said as she and Tajana went into their room. 

"So tired, I really hope Espe sleeps in tomorrow, 'cause I'm exhausted," Tajana said. Regina nodded in agreement. They got ready for bed and finally collapse into the mattress both of them went out like a light too tired to make due on her promise.

 

* * *

 

Regina was woken by Espe, who had squirmed from Tajana’s arms to cuddle up in between them. 

" Morning sweety," Regina whispered to the baby who was looking up at her expectantly. The dark-haired baby snuggled onto her. Regina brought her to her chest. Espe lay her head down and sighed contently. 

 

"She's been waiting for you to wake up for half an hour, bless her. Margo gave her some milk but she didn't settle. So I brought her in here and she's been watching you ever since. I think she got fed up of waiting though and decided to wake you up herself." Tajana chuckled lightly, brushing Espe's dark hair from her green eyes. " Kelly told me to let you sleep in, she did the morning shift. She's down there now getting ready for lunch. Henry's been in he said hi. Oh and Rodgers and Weaver came in and met Espe. She liked Rodgers, wasn't a Weaver fan though. She cried when he held her." Tajana chuckled.

 

" That's my girl." Regina said kissing the top of her daughter's head. 

 

"I dunno he doesn't seem too bad, just a little... Rough around the edges. I can sorta tell he's just trying to help." Tajana said having met the man and heard what he had to say, she could tell he was trying his best.

 

"Yeah he can be, but he's pulled one over on me one too many times. I mean he's my oldest friend but I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him." Regina said in warning tone. She didn't want Rumple talking to Tajana. She knew the man might try and wake her if he needed something from the Savior. Sure, it would be nice to have Emma around but for now it was safer that she stayed cursed. For Everyone's sake.  For Her heart’s sake. She knew Gothel mustn't know who she was, because she would have been here in a second. So it was best for now that Tajana really being Emma stayed a secret. 

 

They lay in bed for a few more minutes before getting up to start the day. It was eleven and the bar would be open at twelve. Regina quickly showered and Tajana made them food. Tajana had to take Espe for a check up that afternoon. She had brought Espe down to the bar whilst Regina was working.

 

A few people came over to talk to her and meet Espe who loved the attention. She was making new friends left right and center, with her cheeky grin and funny little giggle.Margo had been helping Zelena behind the bar. It was nice to see them together again, Regina had thought to herself. 

 

Soon enough it was time for Tajana to take her to the doctors. 

 

As soon as Tajana left, with a kiss that left Roni distracted, Lucy came in with Jacinda. They had called in a to go order earlier and she was just coming out to the front to make sure it was fulfilled when she heard,  "Hey, Roni. You got that to-go order?"  Jacobs asked sense approached the brunette.

Uh, yes. Remy's firing it up now. No time to eat here?" Regina asked her wondering why they weren't staying to eat.

"Oh, it's for Lucy and her sitter. I got plans with Sabine tonight...That's the sitter calling." Jacinda told her before going to answer the phone call. Leaving Regina and Lucy to talk. Regina placed a hot chocolate in front of the young girl, who looked more stressed than an ten-year-old should be.

"What's the cocoa for?" Lucy asked confused by the gesture.

" Well, keeping up this ruse about Henry is hard on you. I can tell...But until I get my hands on some magic, there's no way to undo what Ivy's done." Regina told her sadly, she watched Lucy's face fall more. "Hey, keeping your mom and dad apart keeps him alive." She reminded the poor frightened looking girl.

At least my mom has Sabine. Henry has nobody to cheer him up. " Lucy told her sadly, she didn't like seeing her day looking so lonely.

"You know, your dad might be kind of a loner here, but before the curse, he had some pretty great friends." Regina reminded her. Glad to have something that would cheer her granddaughter and son up.

"Like fairy-tale friends?" Lucy asked confused not remembering her father's friends. 

"His two best friends were Captain Hook and Jack,"  Regina told her with a smile "Here, they're known as Detective Rogers and Nick." Regina said hoping it would help Lucy.

"You mean my dad and my cursed dad were friends?" Said the young grealizedised. Only having met her 'father ' a few times. She had no idea who he really was.

"Yeah." Regina confirmed her question. It did seem strange  and poor Lucy must feel baffled by the entire subject but she didn't show it.

"How does that help us here?" Lucy asked unsure of what her auntie was proposing.

" I bet if we get your dad and his old friends together fate'll do the rest. " Regina told her with a smile knowing Lucy would take to the idea.

"I'm on it. Operation Bromance is a go." Lucy said with a giggle but her voice full of determination.

* * *

Regina felt sorry for Lucy. She knew for sure now that Henry was 100% her father , but there was nothing she could do about it. Regina knew how she felt. She was finding it harder and harder not to try and keep her mouth shut. She might be his mother, but Henry in his cursed persona would reject any kind of motherly gesture.

 

Regina had been trying not to get overly involved in what he did, hoping that keeping herself at a distance would make it easier but it was harder now that Lucy was in on it too. 

 

Before the girl had a little hope, but now she seemed a little downtrodden. Regina knew Lucy would be okay because she was a lot like her father and Henry never gave up. 

 

She and Zelena were both standing behind the bar serving. Margo had gone out to explore the town. They were moderately busy but somehow Zelena had time to rib Regina for a photo she had taken the night before. Regina was going to get her to delete it but after seeing how precious and content Tajana looked., She surprised Zelena by taking her phone and sending the picture to her own. Zelena raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"What? I haven't got a photo of us together " Regina said in an embarrassed voice. Zelena didn't say anything. Instead she made a whipping action, even making the sound to Regina's frustration.

 

Tajana came back into the bar with Espe. The doctors had told her that Espe was happy and healthy, the doctor had also made sure Tajana was doing okay.  He was surprised by how well she was recovering. Regina wondered if on some level Emma's magic was unintentionally healing her body. Regina knew she wasn't able to do magic but perhaps Emma could. Her magic was more powerful than Regina's, and the curse never had the blondes magic in mind when it was cast. There was nothing like Saviour magic.

 

Tajana had taken Espe up to the apartment. While she was upstairs Ivy came barreling through the door looking frightened and on edge.

 

"Uh, yeah, we got a strict no-whiskey-for-witches policy." Regina told her in a frustrated tone. Not in the slighted but happy that Drazzila had come into her bar.

It's about the killer...He came for me. If not for the heel on my stiletto, I would be dead right now. " Drazzila told Regina her voice showing her panic.

"Okay.Do you want my help? Bring me a fix for whatever you poisoned Henry with." Regina told her not wanting to help the woman who was responsible for her sons poisoned heart.

"I don't have one." She told Regina who started to walk away imminently. " If I did, I swear, I would give it to you." Drazilla told her seriously. Her urgency motorbike in her tone. "But Please. I'm powerless here. I need magic. Have you found any way at all to glean some from this world?" She asked the older woman. Who was getting irritated by Drazilla's stupidity.

" You set this curse up so I had none." Regina told her. Hoping the woman finally got what a mess she had created for everyone. Sure, Regina had made her mistakes in the past. She had tried to help Drazzilla and the woman has thrown it back in her face, targeting family and friends and taking away their happiness

"I'm so stupid." The young woman said. Regina nodded in agreement. "I built a trap around myself. And the irony is I was going to go find my sister, Anastasia, and make amends. And then fate held a knife to my throat, literally held a knife to my throat." Drazilla said frantically. Regina was finding it hard to feel sorry for her. Considering she had almost killed her son, she didn't even want the woman in her line of sight, let alone help her. "Yeah, I wouldn't save me, either." Drazilla said sadly. For some reason it tugged on Regina 's heart strings. Perhaps it was because she knew how persuasive and addictive dark magic could be but maybe because she saw a little of herself in Drazilla.

"All right. You did the right thing coming to me. I'll call Weaver." Regina told her knowing their wasn't much else she could do.

"Thank you." Drazilla said genuinely. 

"And you're safe here...Trust me," Regina reassured her.  "If anyone's gonna have the pleasure of killing you, it's gonna be me." She added before walking off to serve some customers .

Regina was shocked by Drazilla's news. The fact that there was a killer lose in Hyperion heights scared her. She was even more terrified by the fact that she had no idea who it could be. The curse just seemed to be getting worse and more complicated. She, however, felt no empathy for the woman never cause she was the reason they were all cursed to begin with. 

 

She had heard what had happened with Drazzila and her sister and decided it was time to find Rumple. She left Tajana and Zelena to serve that night and went to where she knew she would find him making sure to bring a flashlight with her. 

 

* * *

 

Regina trampled about an old dilapidated house. In the search for Rumple.  She spotted him up ahead and approached the man.  Regina walked into the now destroyed room, Rumple was already at work investigating the remains around him. She couldn't believe the damage that had been done to the place.

"Wow...So that little girl's magic did all this." She said as she entered Rumple turned to look at her quickly then looked away.

"You know, you'd think ignoring someone's phone calls would be a big enough hint that you didn't want to chat." He stated in an irritated tone. Regina told her eyes at the dark one.

"I wasn't inviting you over for tea. Ivy was attacked by the killer. And while I was filling your voicemail, my bar-back saw her leave with someone." She said. Trying to cover the fact that it was Facillier that had taken her.

"Uh, with Gothel? Or do you mean your, uh, clandestine boyfriend?" Rumple asked her still annoyed she had come to him. Even more annoyed by the fact she was associating herself with the man trying to kill him. " Don't tell me you've forgotten it's my business to collect secrets.' He said to her shocked expression." And the question really is when were you gonna tell me about this desire for my dagger?" 

"I was hoping I could change his mind like Belle did for you," Regina told him knowing it was a feeble attempt but she had to try at least to save her friend.

"Well, he clearly hasn't changed his mind. And if Facilier succeeds, I might never get back to Belle." Rumple told her frankly. Clearly, he had been keeping a keen eat to the town's gossip.

"If he gets his hands on Anastasia I know what terrible things he can do with that magic. It's why I've come to you." Regina told him. It was true she knew Dr.Faillicer agenda and there was no way she could let him succeed with his plan.

"Yeah, " he said to her knowing why she had come to him.

'So, what do we do now?" Regina asked him having no clue herself of how to navigate the situation. 

"Quite simply? We have to get to Anastasia before Ivy does. " He told her then he turned to face her properly. A serious look in his eye coupled with a small glint mischievous. 

* * *

They had both agreed that finding the two sisters was a priority. Drazilla may have caused its mess but Regina knew deep down the girl just wanted to protect her sister. Regina could understand that.  


 

They walked to Belfrey tower. Rumple was giving her the cold shoulder. It didn't bother Regina too much, she still was annoyed that he thought Regina couldn't help him. If he wanted to ruin his chances at seeing Belle again it was his own fault.

 

They entered the elevator in silence, soon t here was a rumble all around the building.  The two ran to get to the office of Belfrey tower.     "I guess you underestimated the power of sisterhood."  they heard Drazilla scream just before the shake upended.  They rushed toward the office doors that were blown wide open.

"What the hell happened here?" Regina asked as she took in the damage around her.

"Your good-hearted boyfriend," Rumple answered her finding evidence of voodoo magic strewn about the room. 

"You okay?" Regina asked the two siblings. Drazilla nodded in a daze.  "Couldn't have just stayed at that table?" 

"I know, I know. You were right." Ivy said tiredly. She had finally come to the same realization as Regina had long ago. Except she seen it first hand with her mother. She had seen what it has done to her. She knew nothing good came of dark magic.

"Well, I would have left, too." Regina admitted to herself and Drazilla.

“I never should have left you at the tower all those years ago.” Ivy apologized to her one-time mentor.   She did regret not listening to Regina. She didn't regret that she was able to get her sister back. She had missed her more than she has even expected herself too.

"Yeah, well, I know a little something about being a difficult student," Regina said. Rumple nodded behind her. 

"All those lessons about family and love, I thought they would weaken my magic." the younger brunette said sounding more genuine than Regina had ever heard her sound before. "But I get it now. That's where the strongest magic comes from." 

"Uh, its it sounds like you're saying goodbye," Regina said confused with the finality in her voice.

"I know I'm leaving behind a big mess, and I cast the curse...And you're probably angry with me." Drazilla said knowing it might be wrong but she needed to protect her sister.

"Angry? You tried to kill my son...Angry is quite the understatement." Regina told her letting her anger show a little. "But I also know that you didn't do this alone. Gothel manipulated you. And if Gothel's after your sister, the sooner she's safe and out of reach, the better it is for all of us.... " Regina ad mother to her that she was probably doing the right thing. Even if it meant she had to do the cleanup. "So Go. We're gonna be okay. Trust me. We've broken curses before. We won't stop fighting until we break this one." 

"So, do you forgive me?" Drazilla asked her hoping for a least a chance that her mentor would forgive her. 

"Mm, let's just say I understand you," Regina said to the young woman. "My gift to you is what I always wanted. Someone to believe I can change." She said hoping Drazilla would try her best to stay on the good side of the fight.

"Thank you," Drazilla said to her. "I don't even know what I'm going to say to Jacinda."  She didn't hate having her around she was jealous that she had the nerve to stand up to her mother. Something Drazilla also admired in her older sister.

"Well, don't worry. When the time's right, we'll tell her everything." Regina reassured her.

"Drizzy, were you honest before? Can that bean really bring us back?" Anastasia asked her sister. 

" I was told yes, but I don't know how to do it. " Drazilla told her disappointedly

"I do. Take my hands." Anastasia said to her holding them out. She opened the porta, and smile at her sister.

"You were right, Ana. When we're together, we'll always find a way home." Drazilla said forming back at her. Regina had to admit to herself she was glad to see Drazilla was happy and no longer a threat. She was surprised the dark one hadn't stopped them, knowing what he knew about Anastasia. They watched as the sisters walked hand in hand through the portal.

"I'm surprised you let the Guardian go,"  Regina told him 

"Well, it was the right thing to do." He did to Regina's surprise. 

"So, you're giving up on getting to Belle?" Regina asked him astonished he would abandon his mission to be with her again.

"It might seem that way, but you know, every time I do good it just brings me closer to her. Now I've got to believe that one day, another Guardian will appear." Rumple said to her with a certain calmness to his voice "But those two sisters going off together Well, that means today is a good day for everyone." He said looking at her and smiling softly. The expression seeming a little alien to her 

* * *

Regina went back to the bar a little mortified by her night. Rounding out what was happening in Hyperion heights woke her from the daze she had been living in. It was time to get to work. She wasn't going to give up, she just needed to find some magic.

 

She was working the late shift, she was closing up that night so Zelena and Margo could hang out. So Regina rushed back to the bar so she could hold down the fort.  She opened the door and walked in. it was still moderately busy. She looked toward the private table by the window and there he was, waiting. She was angry at him for putting those girls in such a predicament in the first place.  He stood, picking up his coat. And walked over to her. “What are you doing here?” She asked. “Hmm? Hoping prey on some more of my customers?”

 

“You think that's what happened tonight?”  Regina rolled her eyes and walked away from him toward the bar. “I did what I needed to get what I wanted, just as I told you I would.”

  
She turned to face him, her anger evident.  “And you're still no closer to your precious Dark One dagger.”

  
“Well, it wasn't the dagger I was after tonight.”  He said with a smug smirk. Regina shifted her stance.  What does he mean? “Just a little bit of this.”

  
She scoffed, “So, you stole magic and ran away?”

 

The man chuckled, “I left those girls so they could find each other, just as the cards told me they would.”

 

She looks at him raising a skeptical brow. “You expect me to believe that?”  She tried to walk around him to begin working. 

 

He stopped her by holding her hand. “Weaver's got you thinking something awful about me.”

  
“Yeah, well, he's usually right.”

  
“Not about this.”  He said pleading for her to listen.  He guided her on to the back of a chair to sit. “Look.  Anastasia was never going to die.” He stood close to her, so close that Regina had to strain to look up at him exposing her neck to him, had Tajana been on the floor she would have flipped at how close he was standing. As it was, Regina was uncomfortable.  “I just needed to siphon some magic when she used her power.”

  
“And now that you have it, how do you plan on using it?” She asked, not backing down no matter how uncomfortable she was.

 

“As a gift.” He said placing the vial in her hand. ”As I always intended.”  Regina's gaze was glued to the magic in her hand. He gave her the magic. She could save Henry with this.  “Go find a way to save your son.” He murmured.

  
“Can I really trust this doesn't come with a price?”  Regina asked knowing this had to be too good to be true.  

 

“The only price to pay,”  He answered putting his hands on her shoulders. “Is seeing that smile.”

 

* * *

Regina knew she needed to face the magic so to speak but didn't want to be disappointed if it didn't work. She needed help from Zelena to work out what was the best way to go around it. She needed to find something that would help Henry at last. It was becoming apparent that Mother Gothel had big plans and Regina knew that meant nothing but trouble. She knew that someone had been after Drazilla too, so that was something else to add to the list of things to worry about.

She looked at the pouch Faciller had given her. She knew it would be useful, the problem was where would she put it so no one else could get it…

 

She decided, for now, her safe would have to do, it was the only place Tajana wouldn’t look. To be honest it was usually empty bar a few valuables. 

 

She went up into the apartment. Her day had her on edge. She couldn't seem to calm herself. She knew Faciller had meant it as a little love gesture, but she couldn't help but think of herself as an open target now. 

 

Had taken the magic and put her family at risk. She hadn't met Gothel properly but she knew that she was dangerous and merciless. Even if Rumple got his hands on it, it could be devastating. These thoughts raked over her brain all night. 

 

Tajana had seen how distracted and worried Roni looked. The brunette had been lost in her own world all day and Tajana couldn't help but feel like she was into something bad. She knew something was going on in Hyperion heights because she had heard snippets at the bar of strange things happening but she didn't know why it was worrying Roni so much. 

 

Tajana knew she was 'friend's with Weaver who had a completely different personality lately. Like he was always waiting for something horrible to happen. He seemed more lost and heartbroken than before. Tajana didn't know much about him but Roni had told her, his wife had died a few years previous and he hasn't really bothered with anyone since. Lately, it seemed like he was always talking to everyone and anyone except Roni, who she knew had been trying to talk to him for a while. 

 

She had slipped out today and said she needed to find him. Tajana knew there had been some kind of explosion somewhere last night but the strange thing about it was that No-one except the police should have been able to get into the crime scene but Roni had mentioned going in to see it. She was starting to worry that her girlfriend was involved in something sinister. She could tell when she was being lied to and Roni had been doing it a lot lately. Tajana could tell she was lying to protect them but she couldn't work out what from. 

 

That night when they had just gotten into bed, Tajana knew she needed to ask her. She couldn't help notice how stressed the brunette looked. She hated it.

 

" Roni... " The brunette stayed staring at the wall, deep in thought. "Baby?" Still nothing. It was really beginning to worry Tajana. Instead, she thought she would try something else. She placed her hand on Roni's cheek and turned her to face her. 

 

Regina shocked from her daydream, she looked at Tajana a little annoyed before realizing how scared the blonde looked. She softened her features. 

 

"You hadn't said much since you came back. Roni, what's happening? Don't bullshit me. I know it's serious you look terrified and I have no idea why. Do you know what it’s like to have no idea what's going on?”  Tajana asked, hoping her girlfriend would finally open up. “Since Victoria was arrested this town feels different, and not in the way I expected. It's like it's got this cloud over it, her death just triggered something." Tajana said hoping Roni was listening because she hated living in the dark. 

 

Regina was quiet a moment as she tried to figure out what to say. She took Tajana's hands in her own.  "There's someone murdering people in the neighborhood. I went to see Weaver about it. I was worried and he's usually my go-to guy.”  She settled for a half-truth because she could tell the blonde’s superpower was working overtime. “Something has him spooked and I think he is going to need help. I'm not sure who he's going to ask. I know it sounds stupid but he has a tendency to make the wrong kind of friend's, so to speak. I just don't want him to do something stupid. He might not be my best friend but at one time he was all I had. " Roni told her it felt horrible not being able to tell her everything but she knew she couldn't do it without putting everything in jeopardy. For now, she would hope that something would come up that would help them.

 

"There's a murderer in Hyperion heights! Why didn’t you ever tell me? Do you think they're after something? Are we in danger?" Tajana asked freaking out. She hadn't expected Roni to be involved in such a serious case.

 

"Calm down sugar. Nothing like that it's just... They left a note for Ivy and we had to help her away from here. They've already killed a few people. Rumple and Rodgers are trying to figure out the connections but so far they just seem random. " Regina told her hoping it would calm Tajana down. " I've been known to have a keen eye for detail and being the local landlady, I know more about the people coming through Hyperion heights. But I don't have a clue. No one who's passed through here seems suspicious to me. It's bugging me that I can't help more. " Regina told the blonde, she took a deep breath before she talked.

 

"Are you sure you’re safe? I know things have gotten a little rough lately but I want you to be sensible." Tajana said worried that Roni was putting herself in danger. Sure the murderer might have no idea, but if Roni did work out who it was she might become a prime target. 

 

"For now, I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I know it seems strange but I love this place and someone thinks they can come in and threaten the security of my home. I can't just sit back if I might be able to help." Regina said. It was true but Tajana only knew parts of it. If Regina didn't try she might never get her son back. The murderer seemed to have a agenda and Rumple seemed to think they were targeting witches. It was not a matter of time before they targeted someone she knew. Like her sister, or herself…

 

"Just... Be safe. Please, just don't lock me out. I might not be much use in a murder investigation but I'm here if you need to talk. Don't think I can't handle it because I can." Tajana said , she hated that Roni didn't think she could talk to her. She might have been in a bad place once but she was stronger now. If Roni needed her support she was  there for her.

 

" Okay... Can we please talk about something else, my brain feels like it's going to explode if I dwell on this much longer." Regina said needing a break from it all. Tajana nodded.

 

" That sounds good. How about we talk about Henry. He has a job interview tomorrow you know. Kid is making ties here. Do you think he might finally ask Jacinda out properly. I know it's more difficult than that but... " 

 

"I think we should just let them be. If it happens it happens but pushing them together is just going to make it harder for them. I'm not sure that they are ready for it yet. I'm not sure Lucy is either. I think they need to get there on their own." Regina said not wanting to get into something that might take a bad turn.

 

" Ohh... Okay. I just thought... " Tajana said a little taken back by Roni's sudden turn . "So, what should we talk about?" She said a little annoyed that the brunette was being off with her. 

 

" I don't know, I'm just.. " Regina sighed the stress was catching up with her. "Sorry... "

 

"Baby don't be sorry, I'm just worried about you. You look tired and worked up. I hate seeing you so stressed." Tajana said. Regina looked I to Tajana’s worried eyes.

 

"I promise I'm fine. I m probably worrying about nothing. You said Henry has a job interview?" Regina asked having to hide the seriousness of what was happening just outside their front door.

 

Tajana looked at her, as if she was thinking about pushing but decided against it.

" Yeah, pretty cool he mentioned it today. I hope he gets it, he deserves a little luck. " Tajana said. " He also mentioned making a few friends Rodgers and Lucy’s dad, Nick. "

 

"That may have been mine and Lucy's doing. She thought he could use someone to talk to, so Lucy tricked him into hanging out with Rodgers and Nick." Regina said chuckling. " that kid has a mischievous streak. "

 

"She does, I think she's smart kid too. Who else would come up with tricking a full grown man into making friends." Tajana said chuckling too.

 

"Yeah,  I helped too, a little. I just didn't think it would have been as successful if I was present." Regina chuckled. Knowing that would end badly, and probably embarrassingly.

 

They remained quiet for a bit, then Tajana ran her fingers through Roni’s hair. “I love you.”

 

Regina smiled at her.  “I love you too, Sugar.” 

 

“You feeling a little better?”  Tajana asked getting closer to the brunette.  “Cause I know how I could fix your stress.” She said softly her voice deep and sultry.

 

It sent a shock to Regina’s core, every time the blonde got like this.  Sher entire body contracted, ready for whatever it was that Tajana was offering. “Oh yeah?”

 

The blond pressed her entire body flush against the brunette, her hands finding the hem of Roni’s oversized shirt and snaking under it to stroke the older woman’s abs and to cup a naked breast and squeezing.  

 

Regina moaned, and Tajana leaned forward to claim her lips. “So you wanna?”

 

“Pour some sugar on me…”  

* * *

 

The next day Regina tried relax but the world would not have it so. The morning had started of brilliantly.  Her naked body pressed against her girlfriend. Nose buried in the blonde’s hair. She got a little morning Loving after a well placed hand gripped her partner just right.  But when she had gone down into to bar everything seemed to flip. Zelena told her Henry had gone to his interview which was all the way in New York. Although Regina was glad for him, she knew it meant the curse was winning. 

 

So she was off to go find ingredients for the potion she and Zelena were brewing.  Now that she had the little bit of magic, She was going to begin the work. They found almost all the ingredients except the moss. She left her family in charge of the bar and set off to find the right kind of moss.  It took her two days, and lots of texts with Tajana to reassure her girlfriend that she was alive to finally get the piece that she was missing.

 

She knew that she had so much to explain to the blonde, but she figured that once Henry was cured, she wouldn’t have to explain, she will just be hated by the blonde for a whole other reason. 

 

She rushed into the bar, her plan was to go upstairs and make out with her girlfriend a little then come back down to work on this potion. As soon as she saw Zelena, however, her day got a lot worse and complicated.  “Look who's back from her nature walk.” Zelena said to her sister, “   
“How'd it go?”

 

“ Did you know that there are 12,000 different kinds of moss? It took me forever to find what I needed.”  Regina said blowing into the room like a tornado. Then she pulled out a paper back and smiled. “But I got it.”  Regina laughed dropping the bag on the counter. “Now we can cure Henry and break this curse.”

 

“That's great,”  Zelena said her face despondent.  Regina made a note to ask her about that later. “but there's just one problem. Henry's not here.  He skipped town for some job interview in New York.”

  
“What?”  Regina spat,  “Why didn't you call me?”

 

“ I got distracted.”  Zelena removed the newspaper on the table to uncover the box of chocolate. “Seems I've got a secret admirer.  Margot found them outside the bar last night.”

 

Regina’s eyes were glued to the box of chocolate as if it was the actual killer. “So the witch killer has moved on from coven members.”  Then she sighed and looked up at her sister. “But why you?”

 

“Who knows?”  Zelena was through. She was ready to go home now. “But you know who didn't have these problems? Kelly.”  Regina nodded in understanding. Of course her sister longed for a normal life. “I mean, yeah, he used organic deodorant and dabbled in freeganism.” Zelena rolled her eyes. “I mean, eating rubbish was not my finest moment, but at least Kelly didn't kill a munchkin.” Zelena sighed and was trying to figure out how to tell her sister she wanted to go home. “She was loved. Chad's a good man, and he'd never choose Zelena.”   
Regina listened to her sister and she knew what was happening. “This curse wasn't really a curse for you, was it?”  She asked. 

 

“ It was more like a vacation.”  Zelena stated wistfully.

 

* * *

Later in the afternoon, she went  out with Tajana to take Espe to a water mommy and me class. She hadn't really wanted to leave Zelena but if the patterns changed, it would alert the killer as to the fact that they were ready for him.  Besides, she knew her sister could handle herself, and Weaver had an eye on her too.

"How do you think she'll take to the water?" Regina asked curiously. The first time she had taken Henry to the pool, he had screamed his head off until she was finally able to calm him, awarding her some strange looks of other parent's.

 

They quickly changed into their bathing suits and approached the water. 

 

"Espe is going to be fine, me however... Remind me why I'm swimming again?" Tajana asked holding her towel around herself, it had been a while since she had gone swimming and had definitely not made a habit of it as an adult. She had to buy a bathing suit especially for Espe's lessons. 

 

She chose a white bikini top which tied at the back and pale blue shorts which to Tajana's surprise, and Regina's enjoyment, fit her perfectly. She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail. 

 

Tajana wore her hair like this often, especially now after Espe was born.  She had her hair cut a little shorter but her hair still fell around her shoulders in golden ringlets. Espe had taken to playing with her hair, so it was usually up, out of the way.  Regina was getting so used to the style that she was surprised when Tajana wore it down because she looked like more like Emma. 

 

The image shot pangs of guilt through her chest just seeing it. She hoped that sooner or later everything would be right. Even If it meant Emma has to go back to Hook with Espe in her arms. 

 

At least then the crushing pain in her heart would make sense. At least she wouldn't have to lie to to her anymore. 

 

"What?  It’s a good bonding experience. Plus it's a great excuse for me to see you in a bathing suit. You look so undeniably sexy in that suit. So drop the towel because you don't need to hide from us." Regina said standing in front of Tajana and put her hand on the blondes that was holding towel  Holding Espe with her free arm. She kissed Tajana’s lips lightly. " Your so beautiful, why are you covering yourself up like your ashamed of you body?"

Tajana was silent not knowing how to answer her. Instead she slowly lowered her hand, taking the towel with it. She too a deep breath before taking it away completely. Regina took in the blondes form. Regina's heart fluttered, she had to gather herself before continuing. She noticed  Tajana was staring at the floor embarrassed.

 

Regina placed her fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head so the blonde was looking in her eyes. "Look at me Tajana, your gorgeous. Forget about everyone else. It's you, me and Espe. That's all the matters. Feel comfortable in yourself sugar, you’re you, nothing can be more beautiful than that." Regina said moving a stray hair behind the blondes ear. She pulled her into a soft kiss. Regina took her hand and led her to the poolside. Tajana paused seeing how many people were around her. She could feel her breath quickening and could hear her heartbeat beginning to sound in in her ears. 

 

She was frozen to the spot, She wanted to run back into the changing room and forget the entire thing but then she felt something touch the juncture of her arm and her shoulder. She looked down to see what it was. And saw Espe's tiny hand on her shoulder. Her own green eyes staring back at her. Tajana took a shaky breath and looked at Roni and Espe. Regina smiled encouraging at her and her out her free hand. Tajana chuckled lightly and put her hand in Regina's. 

 

She walked in tentatively, her legs still feeling like jelly. Once she was in Espe chuckled and splashed in the water, it shocked her a little at first,but to Regina's and Tajana delight, she started giggling and repeating the action. They had brought a blow up ring for Espe to try. Regina placed her in it and Espe's face lit up when she realised she was floating. She kicked her legs and hit the water with her hands, giggling like mad.

Regina and Tajana couldn’t help just laugh too. Tajana wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. 

 

"Thank you," Tajana whispered as they watched Espe slashing about. 

 

"For what?" Regina asked unsure why the blonde was thanking her. Tajana smiled at her softly.

 

"For reminding me what matters." Tajana said. Regina turned to face her.

 

"You have you insecurities, so do I. You've helped me past a lot of issues. All I did was remind you how beautiful you are." Regina said she pulled Espe closer to them. So she was facing Tajana shop looked at her daughters smiling face as she reached out to be picked up. Tajana took her in her arms.

 

"You created her, she's a part of you.  Is she not beautiful? I can tell you now, she has your eyes, smile and nose. She gets the same mischievous glint in her eye when's she's up to no good and she is the bravest baby I've ever met. Don't you see Tajana, you are incredible. She's incredible Don't tell yourself your not because your lying to yourself. Trust me when I tell you you’re just beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. That's never going to change."

"Damn it Roni." Tajana said in mock anger as tears fell down her cheeks. She chuckled. " how can you always make cry. " she said wiping her eyes with her hand, chucking lightly.

 

"Because you love us. You know deep down I'm right. " Regina said with a smile. Tajana moved closer, she placed hand on Regina's hip and pulled her in for kiss. 

 

"You know you’re beautiful too. Inside and out. I never met anyone as loving and open as you. You helped me, when no-one I thought I could trust, would."  Tajana whispered next to her ear. Her free arm was wrapped around the brunette. Regina rested forehead on the blondes shoulder.

 

"I went through a lot to get where I am today. I can say I finally feel beautiful. It's hard sometimes but I just do my best. I'm just hoping it's enough."  Regina sighed. She held onto Tajana tightly.

 

“Its enough for me. I trust you with my life, with Espe's life." Tajana admitted. Regina nodded into the blondes shoulder.  She wasn't feeling like a good person recently. She hated that she couldn't find the cure for Henry and was in denial completely about Tajana. Getting rid of the curse was vital but she knew her life with Tajana and Espe had a time limit. She was just dreading the moment Emma woke up.

 

She watched as Tajana and Espe played in the water. The morning slowly drifted into the afternoon and they got ready to leave. 

 

The  walk home was peaceful. Espe was fast asleep in her stroller, Regina pushed it along with one hand the other was holding Tajana's. Regina paused suddenly.

 

"What?" Tajana asked confused why her girlfriend just stopped on the pavement. 

 

" This is the spot where we first kissed. " Regina said smiling to herself. Tajana face showed her sudden recognition .

 

"Yeah, I remember the kiss like it was yesterday.  How did you remember the spot though?" Tajana asked, a little surprised the brunette remembered it exactly.

 

" Because it was when I realised my life as going to change completely . That and I have a eidetic memory. " Regina a chuckled. 

 

"Well for old times sake." Tajana said before pulling her in for a kiss. Regina wrapped her arm around Tajana. They pulled away out of breath.

 

"Let's get back to the bar before my sister blows her top." Regina said then kissed her gently before walking again, keeping her arm around Tajana's waist.

 

* * *

 

"When they got back Tajana went to put Espe to bed. Regina went to grab her crowbar for Zelena, she thought she would appreciate the protection. She walked into the bar looking for her sister. The lights were off and Zelena was nowhere to be seen.  Maybe she will just put the crowbar under the counter.

 

So she walked toward the counter, and spotted Zelena crouched down on the floor holding an empty bottle of tequila as a weapon.  Her back was turned from Regina, which meant her sister was still very vulnerable. “What the hell are you doing back there?” Regina asked.

 

Zelena sighed in relief. “Looking for your baseball bat.”

  
“Oh, it's... it's right by the ice bin.”  Regina said signalling with the crowbar.

  
“Oh.”

  
“Hey, don't worry.” Regina reassured showing all of the weapons she had brought with her. “I've got a full arsenal for us.”

  
“Thanks,” Zelena said in relief, “Weaver wasn't exactly ace in the weapon department.”

  
“Yes, but he is keeping your daughter safe.” Regina agreed, putting some glasses on the table.  “I just got off the phone with him. Margot's still at the station.”

  
“Thank you.” Zelena said as Regina continued to pour some tequila.  “For standing by me.”

  
“You really think I'm going to let anyone kill my big sis but me?”  she smiled offering her glass for a cheers. Regina smiled. “To surviving”

  
“To putting the past behind you.”  Zelena responded. “With a baseball bat.”

 

The sister’s downed their drinks in record time. “Ooh! Ah! Felt good.” Zelena said putting down her glass and reaching for the baseball bat. “I can't believe how long it's been since Kelly had a drink and a good bar brawl.”

 

“Just because you're letting Zelena out to play doesn't mean you have to let go of Kelly.”  Regina said to her sister. “We can be both.”

  
Zelena’s thoughts are gluing her to the floor. “Yeah, well, we'll see how much there is left of Kelly once Zelena has her reckoning with Hansel.”

 

Regina was about to carry on the conversation when they heard Tajana shout from the top of the stairs.

“Hey, Margo called, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to order Pizza for dinner? " said the blonde as she walked down into the tense atmosphere. " Geez did someone die. You two look really serious. What's with the bat and the crowbar." she asked them confused. Regina smiled at Tajana. She still couldn't believe what had become of her and the blonde. Never in a hundred years did she think she would be with Emma Swan, but here she was. It may be her cursed persona but if Regina knew the curse like she though she did, it meant Emma somewhere had feelings for her, even if the curse had amplified them.

 

"Pizza sounds great Sugar..." Regina said not knowing what to say about the weapons. " Kelly has been targeted by the killer. We were just making sure we were covered. " Regina said not wanting to panic Tajana, but knew she should know at least that much. Regina wished more than anything she could be more upfront with the woman she loved but at the moment it was more important than ever she kept it a secret. She couldn't have Henry finding out before they were ready. It wouldn't end at all well if he died. Regina couldn't even think about what she would do to Drazilla if she lost her son. No one hurt her kids and got away with it.

"Seriously, are you okay" She asked Zelena who didn't know how to reply.

"Not really but Roni and I are prepared. " Zelena told her, worried she'd put Regina's family at risk too. Regina grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"We’re going to be fine Kelly. We've dealt with things like these before and I doubt this will be our last." She told her sister who signed nervously and nodded. Regina was right they had fought together and won bigger battles, but the fact she and her sister had no magic made her nervous. 

Regina walked over to Tajana who looked a little frightened.

"We've got this. Order the pizza. Me and Kelly will finish up here and wait for the delivery. You go and relax. " she said wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her lightly. " I promise everything is going to okay" She said the blonde pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Roni... " Tajana said wearily, Regina could see the panic in her eyes. Regina ran a hand through the woman's loose golden hair.

"I promise," She told the blonde who nodded into her chest. She slowly let go, kissing Regina lightly before going back up to the to order their food. 

Regina stood and watched her as she walked away. Her heart feeling like it was being pulled from her chest. She hated herself for lying so blatantly. She had no idea how it would end. She was just wishing for a chance to try and fix it all.

" This really sucks," Zelena said behind her. Regina nodded. 

"She deserves more than some reverted villain. I should let her go now while I still can... But I can't." Regina said hanging her head in shame. Zelena walked over to her sister and squeezed her shoulder. 

"You Regina are no reverted villain. You are the mother of her son and daughter. You've saved countless lives and sacrificed your happiness to do so. If anyone stood a chance of winning over the Savior's heart it's you. I mean you two were almost like an old married couple before. Even I noticed you two had chemistry. I just didn't realise how much. " Zelena reassured her.

Regina knew her sister had a point but was it enough.

"We have a night shift to clean up after before the pizza arrives. Come on you idiot. She loves you as much as you love her. Regina I hate to say it but this was fate telling you both to look at what's been right under your noses for years," Zelena said trying to rouse the younger woman out of her self loathing. Regina took a deep breath as Zelena walked over to the bar. Regina went to sort out the keg room. She needed a distraction, all this tension was giving her a headache.

The bar phone started ringing when Zelena was halfway through a job.

"Roni, can you get that?" She shouted hoping her sister would pick it up. She must have not heard her because there was no reply. She answered the phone . "Roni's. We're closed." She told the person on the other end.

"Kelly, it it's Chad." Said the caller, Zelena recognised his voice a relieved breath escaped her. 

"Boo-Bear.... " she said astonished he had called the bar. "Oh, God, I'm I'm I'm so sorry that I haven't called. It's just I've been a bit tied up." She tried to explain knowing she couldn't go into detail.

"That's funny. So is Chad" said a completely different voice. The speaker sounded cold and angry. "If you ever want to see your precious Boo-Bear again, you will do exactly what I say." The  speaker who Zelena guessed was Hansel told her. Her heart started racing as did her mind.

"What is it?  Who was on the phone? It's It's Chad? " Regina asked as she came back into the room and noticed her sister's sober expression.

"He's at the airport. Do you mind picking him up and taking him somewhere safe?" 

"What? Absolutely not." Regina rebuked not wanting to be stuck in the car with a guy she's never met. 

"If I get him, I'm gonna put him in danger, too.  I can't risk that." Zelena begged her "Look, Chad's innocent. He knows nothing of our world, and he shouldn't have to pay for Zelena's mistakes." She tried to explain. "Oh, come on. Please don't fight me on this. Just do it for me?" She asked her sister who sighed.

"I'm having my pizza first and saying goodnight to my daughter before it's too late to do it." Regina told her not wanting to sacrifice her time with Tajana and Espe. She didn't get a lot of time to spend with them and she really could use it. Zelena nodded , knowing that her sister missed her girlfriend and daughter. She saw them every day but she didn't spend as much time as she liked too. She’d just spent two days looking for the moss  to find a cure for Henry. That, and making sure Hyperion heights stayed safe, there wasn't much free time.

* * *

Rodgers had finally caught the killer after discovering Henry tied up in Nick/ Jack/ Hansels apartment. Zelena was tracked down by the killer but she herself aprehended him and called Rodgers to put him away. Regina was relieved that her sister was no longer in danger. Zelena was glad to have Chad back and was relieved he knew the truth about who she was and still wanted her.

"It's nice to see that rock back where it belongs." Regina commented to Zelena, who smiled slightly. "So I guess you and Chad?" She asked Regina not knowing what has happened between her sister and her fiance . 

"He knows almost everything at this point... Minus the fairy tale bits." The redhead admitted to her. "And somehow, he still wants to be with me. There's one thing I haven't told him yet." 

'What's that? " Regina asked her not knowing what else she wouldn't of told him.

“That I have to stay here with you. You need my help curing Henry and breaking the curse." Zelena told her, Regina couldn't believe Zelena would stay there to help her. She knew however that her sister needed to leave. Regina had taken her away from her life and she wanted her sister to stay. But she knew that it wasn't fair on Zelena to keep having to lie to Chad. She knew how hard it was lying to Tajana when she needed to cover up what she was doing to fix the curse.

"I'll manage. You came when I needed you. Kelly deserves a little happiness...And so does Zelena." Regina said to her with a smile. 'So go on, you monkey...You get on that bike and fly." She said tearfully as they hugged goodbye. Margo came into the bar a smile on her face. 

'Why does that look like a goodbye hug?" She asked them a little confused. 

"Hey, Margot, I don't know what Detective Rogers told you, but there are some things I need to tell you about me. " Zelena told her knowing she needed to know.

"I know all I need to know." Margot told her. She trusted her mom was a good person. She didn’t feel the need to find out more than she knew already.

"You do?" Z elena asked surprised she didn't want to talk about it with her. 

"You have a past. Someone doesn't try to be that zen unless they're covering up for some shady crap they did." She said with a smiled . "So what was it? Spy? Assassin? A crime boss?" 

 Zelena said nothing and Margot’s eyes lit up. "Crime boss!  I knew it." Margot said taking her mother’s silence as confirmation. 

"I promise it will all make sense very soon."  Z elena reassured her gently knowing that she would understand everything once the curse broke.

"Wait, What's going on?" Her daughter asked her not knowing where her mother was going.

"Chad and I are going back to San Francisco. Do you want to come with us?" Z elena asked her. Though Margot missed her mom, but she wanted to stay in Hyperion height a little longer.

"Actually, I'm kind of digging Hype Town now." She admitted to her mother knowing she would get her wanting to stay.

"Really?" Z elena said astonished her daughter wanted to stay in the town she was once adamant she hated.

"I met someone I wouldn't mind sticking around for." Margot told her her cheeks turning a little red.

"Well, I'm all for you making new friends." Zelena chuckled a little at her daughters embarrassment. She had an inkling if who had caught Margot eye. "Especially cute blond ones." She added as she saw her daughters cheeks grow even redder but her eyes were sparkling.

"Okay, can we please not jinx this? It's still really early." She said trying to cover her e embarrassment. 

"I'm gonna miss you." Zelena said to her daughter. It was true she felt like she had only just gotten her back and now she had to leave her.

"Mom, seriously... It's like a 90-minute flight." She said with a small laugh . "Plus I'll see you in a couple months for the wedding." She said with grin.

"Yes. You will. Speaking of... Here."  The redhead said untying her necklace. "This is an old family heirloom." She said handing her the huge Emerald necklace.

"I'd like for you to wear it as my maid of honor."  Zelena said as Margot took it gratefully. 

"Really?" Margot asked surprised by her mother's gesture.

"Margot, any happiness I have, it all began with you." Zelena admitted then the mother and daughter embraced. 

By this time, Tajana had come down stairs carrying Espe. She came over to them pecking Regina on the cheek lightly before coming over to Zelena, who smiled at her.

"I really suck at goodbyes. But I want you to know I'm really grateful for your help. Also I brought Espe down to say goodbye, she's is going to miss her Auntie Kelly." Tajana told her as She held out Espe she her auntie could give the little one a cuddle before she went. 

"It was nice meeting you Tajana, look after my sister. She likes getting herself into trouble. " Zelena said earning a light slap on the arm from Regina who was chuckling. She looked down at Espe with a soft smile. "I'm going to miss you too Little one. You were fun to hang out with, and you didn't steal my popcorn. See you soon, princess. " She gave her back to Tajana and gave the blonde a hug. She hugged Regina and Margot once more before leaving the bar Heading out to Chad’s hotel room in town to tell him of her decision to go home with him.

* * *

Regina, Tajana and Margo had stayed up late the night before, watching movies. Margot had told them about Tilly. She asked if they knew much about her. Regina and Tajana had admitted they didn't know much about the young blonde, but Regina who had talked to her a few times as Roni, told Margot that she was a nice girl who had a bad upbringing. They may have also teased her a little when she blushed after she had mentioned her crush.

“Yeah well we can’t all be as lucky and nauseating as the two of you.”  Margot said. “Seriously Guys, Every night? And you aren’t very quiet either.”

Tajana blushed and hid her face in Regina’s shoulder.  “Well, When you spend as much time alone as we have, you use the time you have.  I will not apologize for making love to my woman.”

“Oh my god…” Tajana said and Margot laughed out loud.

Regina looked at her watch, “It’s about that time, isn’t it dear.”

“Roni…”  Tajana said.

“Yes, that’s exactly the word I want to hear you scream tonight.”  Next to them Margot dissolved in laughter. Regina stood up and pulled Tajana to their room.  “Wear ear plugs tonight,” and the two disappeared to nothing but the sounds of Margot’s peals of laughter.

* * *

 

The next morning Regina checked the safe to make sure the magic was still safely in its place. She knew someone would be after it soon. Her hunch was right. She checked on the brew, excited that soon she would be able to  use this little bit of magic that Sambi gifted her to save her son’s life.

She pulled it up and looked at the vial.  "Impressive-looking magic." Rumple said behind her. Regina was startled and clutched at the magic pulling it to her chest. "Would you mind if I asked where it came from?" He asked in his usual manner. She turned to face him.

" Weaver.  Don't you knock?" Regina growled at him. A little annoyed he just waltzed into her keg room.  

"I don't have time for pleasantries. Just answer the question Where did it come from?" Rumple asked her. She could see in his eyes how serious he was.

" Samdi gave it to me to help heal Henry.”  She answered with a smile. “And I'm close. Why?”  Then she realized weaver was unmoved by her pleasure.  Her grandson would be saved, yet he didn’t seem happy. “What's gotten into you?" She asked him a little wary of his sudden appearance. It usually wasn't a good sign when it came to Rumple.

"Well, maybe you should ask your boyfriend, considering he kept some of that for himself Then used it to kill Hansel before stealing the Dark One Dagger." Rumple told her looking furious. Regina didn't get why he thought the doctor and her where any way involved. Being as pessimistic as he was, he probably thought that it wasn't worth it. He would just annoy Regina instead. She decided to ignore the comment and not give him the satisfaction. Instead she sighed heavly. As for the rest o f it. She knew Facillier was up to something but found he was very good at hiding his plans. Sure he knew why he was after but she couldn't at how he was going to do it.

"No.' She said to him, knowing Rumple was just one side of the story. The fact Facillier had used the magic for murder did anger her.

"If you want to keep fooling yourself, be my guest. But he doesn't care about you Never did." He told Regina clearly not realising how little she had to do with the man. Even when she had been interested in him. He had kept his secrets to himself. "He just used you so he could get close enough to get what he really wanted from me."

"Get the hell out of here." She warned him her time taking on it edge.

"No, no, no, not until I take something to level the playing field." He told her looking just as missed off as she did. She wasn't just going to hand magic over to the Dark one.

"No. This is the only hope of healing Henry, and you're not touching it." 'She told him. There was no way he was getting his hand in it. Not when she was so close to the cure. 

"Your desperate little family reunion can wait. Your son's been fine long enough without your hugs. He'll survive." He said starting to sound more and more like the Dark one. 

"You mean your grandson?" Regina rebuked, knowing it would catch Rumple. " Look, I know Belle's death has been hard on you, and I know you're yearning to get back to her. But this isn't the way. Trust me. Let me speak to Samdi. I'll get to the bottom of this." She told him, she we definitely paying him a visit. "Until then, don't do anything crazy".

* * *

Regina had gone to see Faillicer, furious he had taken the dagger. But first she wanted to know if it was him who murdered Hansel. She knocked on his door angrily. He swung it open a frustrated look on his face. His face softened when he realised it was her, he turned back to pour them both a drink , but Regina didn't falter. He handed her the glass

" Did you kill Hansel using the same magic you have me. " Regina asked him before he had time to speak.

"Yes. I killed Nick." He admitted to her. It wasn't the murder she was concerned with. "But surely you're not going to shed tears over the untimely death of a serial killer, are you?"

"How I'm feeling isn't the issue. I'm here about the dagger." She told him wanting to know if he had really taken it and what he planned to do with it... So she could stop him.

"What about it?" He asked her sounding a little irritated by the question.

"It's missing. And I need to know if you took it. And if you did, I'm just asking you to return it." Regina told him  calmly not wanting t it to turn into an argument. She respected the man too much to argue with him. "This is about more than whatever we have between us." 

" I know exactly what it's about." he told her, time getting a little more sharp. "Or rather who it's about.  The Dark One... " he said letting the name linger in the air. "Have you noticed it's always him slithering between you and me? Have you asked yourself why that is?" Asked her.  He was growing frustrated.

"Do you have his dagger or not?" She asked him again walking closer to him wanting an answer.

"I was clear that when I came back to the Heights, it was to get that dagger." He told her trying to explain himself.

"Don't make me ask you a third time." She said a little more forcefully. 

"All right." He said giving in before he frustrated her more.  "Then the truth is I don't have it. Now, you can decide to believe me or not..." He told her. “The choice is yours. "

“Thank you. " she did still a little wary of him. "I do believe you." 

She put her empty glass down " I should go." She said not wanting to stick around too long. Tajana was holding down the bar, whilst Espe napped. He reached out for her hand and kissed it.  This made her uncomfortable because he knew she was involved with the blonde.

"Will I see you later?" He asked her worried she wouldn't trust him now.

"Maybe." She told him before pulling her hand out of his grip and leaving.

* * *

Later in the day, Regina went to her keg room to check on the potion.  She went into her safe to retrieve the vial of magic and found the little leather pouch missing.  “Rumple! She growled and headed straight out of the room again. “Tajana I am heading out, Hold down the fort will you, I have an imp to clobber.”

The blonde nodded and watched her girlfriend confused.  Then looked over to Margot. “Do you know what that was about?”  The other blonde shook her head and they stared after her.

Minutes later there were bangs outside the evidence room.  Rumble knew who it was right away. He didn’t have to guess.  He had betrayed his friend. He opened the door and Regina stormed into the room angrily. “That was the only bit of magic I had to cure Henry.  You knew that!” She rounded on him. “But you stole it any way didn’t you?”

“Yes I did,”  There was no point in denying it.  He stood defeated in front of her. 

“So let me guess… you used it to find your precious dagger?”  She asked him with disdain.

“Actually the guardian did.”  RUmple said walking back toward the table. 

“The guardian?”  Regina asked tracking him across the room. “Thought Anastasia was the guardian.  We sent her back with Ivy!”

“She was the potential guardian, there was another one before her.”  He answered. “And today, she made sure the dagger was kept safe.”

“Safe?”  Regina asked incredulously.  “So the dagger was never in danger to begin with?”  she advanced on the man, sure she would have a hard time not taking her anger out on him. “So everything you did today was for nothing?”

“If you’re gonna be angry, be angry… you certainly have the right.”  He paused. “But I did what I had to do.”

Regina shook her head,  “You know after everything we’ve been through, I’d think you would trust me to help you.”  She stepped back. “But instead, you went behind my back, and betrayed me to get what you want, like you always do and continue to put Henry’s life at risk.”  She scoffs disgust evident in her face. “No matter what you tell yourself you haven’t changed a bit. And I’m done with it. You and I, are through.” Shooting him one last disdainful look she walked away.

 

* * *

Regina and Tajana stood behind the bar. Regina had been trying her hardest to think of who the new Guardian was. Nobody came to mind. It has been bugging her all day.

"I took Espe for a walk earlier and I stopped by Sabine’s food truck. It's incredible, the food was amazing and I saw Margot and Tilly there. They seemed to hit it off, I've never seen Tilly look so comfortable around someone. I haven't talked to her but what I could gather from Rodgers and Weaver she doesn't give up her trust easily. It was kind of adorable to see how much they already liked each other. I hope they find each other because I think Margot could help Tilly. She seemed like she understood her. Most people brush her off as a silly young girl. I think Margot could see who Tilly really was. I did feel a little creepy watching them, but I couldn't not look. The were so clearly into each other. Tilly could use a little good luck. " Tajana told her as they prepped the bar for the night shift

Regina missed her sister, but she was glad Margot had stayed because she didn't want to have  Robin be without Alice when the curse broke. The day started badly and it only got worse. It started with thunder.  She was ran outside Roni's after the sky turned ominous. Just then Lucy ran up to her looking confused and panicked.

"It didn't work!" She told Regina who had no idea what she meant. 

"Lucy, what are you talking about? What didn't work?" She asked trying to find out what had the girl looking so scared.

"True love’s kiss." The girl said frustratedly. "My mom and Henry kissed." The news shocked Regina and made her a little scared. 

"But Henry's poisoned." She said to her granddaughter

"Not anymore. I found all the pieces of the Glass Slipper and Mr. Samdi cured him. But doesn't matter we're still..." She said just as a huge crash of thunder echoed around them. A thick blanket of dark cloud suffocated the sky. "cursed. " Lucy said slowly as they looked up at the dark sky above them.

"I don't know about cursed, but those clouds aren't a great sign." Regina said knowing something bad was happening. 

"They're not clouds. It's a re-birth." A voice interrupted them. Regina looked at Gothel a grimace on her face. "The balance of nature is shifting, Regina. We're on the precipice of a great extinction one that man cannot crawl back from.” She said as if it was a reasonable request.

"So you're wiping out humanity with a rainstorm?" Regina said scoffing at the woman. "How biblical."

"Oh, it's going to be much worse than that. But I'm here to offer you salvation. You were once the Eighth Witch. Join me now and your family will be spared." Gothel told her. Like that was ever a possibility.

"Sorry, but I'm not really a joiner. You may have brought us here, but this is my home now. And I protect my own." Regina told her Not about to let some evil bitch ruin her home.

"With what magic? Your son couldn't break my curse. Do you think that was an accident?" To them taunted her making Regina want to punch the smug grin off her face. She didn't because that wouldn't end well. 

"What did you do to Henry?" Lucy  asked angrily wondering why Henry wasn't able to break the curse.

" I didn't have to do anything... " Gothel gloated. "Did you ever notice how human children have a nasty way of growing up? An adult's belief is a lot less potent." She told the furious brunette.

"You don't know Henry. He has the--”

“ heart The heart of the Truest Believer." Gothel interrupted Regina. “Yes, I know. But your Henry also has more pain than you know." Gothel told her with a smile will on her face. "His belief is gone and there's nothing you can do to bring it back." She said before disappearing.

Regina was confused with how to take Lucy's news. Gothel showing up had made her realise how fast it had all come crashing down on them.

* * *

She loved that her son was no longer poisoned but was having a hard time figuring out how to break the curse. She needed magic, she was hoping to get a like off the storm. Tajana and she were cleaning up after the busy lunch shift. The storm may be bad but it apparently brought the bar good customers.

"This is a real freak storm. It's been clear all week. How come it just suddenly sprung up." Tajana asked her when she was trying to think of a plan.

"Global warming? I have no idea but I need to check the keg room. I need to make sure it's not ruining my stock. There's a leak in there that doesn't go no matter how much I fix it." Regina said hoping it would be excuse enough for her to sneak off and try to harvest some of the magic from the storm.

"Okay, I'm just going to feed Espe, she's bound to be awake now. If you need a hand, I'm not sure how useful I'll be, but I'm here" Tajana said as she brushed her hand over Regina's before climbing the stairs. Regina let out a heavy sigh. She needed to break the curse fast before Gothel destroyed everything. It had her feeling stressed and she was waiting for the moment Emma woke and have her an earful. Regina couldn't think of anyway the blonde wouldn't be angry with her. To her surprise Rumple came to  see her whilst she was in the keg room working on trying to get enough magic to wake Henry and beat Gothel.

" I'm sorry, I don't remember ordering a traitor with a side of betrayal. " She said to him as he walked into the room.

"Lucy told me about Gothel's visit." He said to her. He sounded like he 'd calmed down since they last talked.

"Yes, well, then you know she has magic and we don't." Regina said frankily. She was still angry he stole the magic from her. "I'm trying to harness what I can from that storm so I can at least go a round or two with her." She told him knowing she might not get far.

"Perhaps this could be of some assistance. I managed to distill a dusting of memory potion from Nick's blood." He said pulling a small glass vile from his pocket. “Lucy told me what Gothel said about Henry's belief." He told her.

"And you think if he remembers who he is, he'll believe again The kiss will work…”

“ The curse will break. We will have our magic back." he finished her sentence.

With Henry's belief gone it was a different kind of difficult. Henry was just as stolen as both his mothers.  " Just a few days ago you screwed over your own grandson to save yourself. Why be a team player now?"

" I'm beginning to realize I may never get back to Belle. So perhaps I should help the family I do have here." He told told her sounding genuine for once. "Look, I-I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt Henry. Let me fix this.  Let me help you before it's too late." He said truly wanting to help break the curse. 

Regina knew she needed to try and convince Henry that the fairytale he had written was real. It was important that he woke now. With Gothel's words working over her brain launcher doubt It would work. It was true and Henry's belief was broken. She would have to try harder to get it back. She needed to visit Henry. She knew Tajana would be up and about with Espe so she needed to make it quick. 

She told Tajana she was going to talk to Weaver about some case he was working on and made her way to Henry's apartment. She knocked the door nerviously. This conversation was going to go either one way or the other. Either she will get her son back or Henry will think she's lost it. He pulled the door open and smiles at her.

"Hey! Roni. That's a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" He asked her not having expected her to come to see him. 

" Well, I haven't seen my favorite customer in a while. I want to make sure you're eating, all right?”

“ Ohh, grilled cheese.” he said giving her a smile  “Nice. Can I get you anything? Water? Whisky?" He offered her. She smiled at him gratefully

"Coffee's fine."  She said hoping it would distract him long enough to slip the potion into his drink.  "So, uh what's with the bags?" She asked him spotting them while she poured the contents of the glass vile into his coffee.

"Oh. I'm taking Jacinda and Lucy to Bainbridge Island this weekend. Jacinda kinda has a thing for that place." Henry said a certain glint to his eye he had been missing for so long now.

"Oh. So the rumors are true." Regina said with a smile happy the pair could finally be together. She hated seeing her son hurting.

"Yeah, Jacinda and I are definitely, officially some sort of thing." He said sounding a tad confused but Regina understood, they had gotten off to a rocky start.

"Well, that's great, Henry." She said with a genuine smile. 

"All right, here you go." He said offering her the mug. "A cup of Mills' finest." He said the tapped them together and he took a swig from his own cup. Nothing happened to Regina 's dismay. She was going to have to take a new approach. Henry noticed the brunette staring at him expectantly. 

"Roni, everything okay?" He asked her, a little weirded out by her staring at him.

"It didn't work." Regina sighed sadly. "Gothel was right." Regina said not bothering to cover anymore. She was about to unleash what she had been dying to say for months now.

"Gothel? What are you talking about?" He said then scoffed as it twigged. " Is this about the fairy tale stuff? Did Lucy send you here? Because she and I already had a talk. " Henry recalling the sad look on Lucy's face. 

"This doesn't have anything to do with Lucy. Henry, something bad is happening here. I need your help." She told him not really knowing where to start with it all.

"Bad, like a curse? Roni, we are not fairy tale characters." He said sounding irritated

"Why else would you have kissed Jacinda?" She asked her knowing on some point he had believed. 

"Because I am in love with her.Okay." He said getting angry with her.

"Well, the glass slipper how do you explain that?" She asked knowing he couldn't

" I don't know, a coincidence, a sign maybe to get over ourselves and just kiss. And we did. And the only thing that it broke was my delusion that I need to be somebody else to be happy." He said to her not sounding at all like her Henry.

"No, but a part of you wanted to believe. Or else what's all this?" Sje said pointing at the obvious evidence he had gathered around the room.

"Nick was a psychopath. And I admit it, I went deep down into the rabbit hole. But I was wrong." He said annoyed Toni was harassing him about it all.

"You're rationalizing away your belief like an adult." Regina said to him getting annoyed herself at her stubborn son.

"I am an adult. Roni, why do you care so much about this?" Henry asked wondering why she was being so persistent.

"Because this isn't like you, Henry. Don't you want to believe?" She asked him knowing there was a part of her son still in their. 

" I do believe in real Henry and real Jacinda and our real future. Listen to me, I am done searching for answers in some imaginary past." He said to her before escorting her from his apartment. Regina left feeling like she has tried everything.

She couldn't believe her son was so far in. The truest believer wouldn't believe her. She was stuck with what to do. She knew breaking the curse would be vital to over throwin Gothel but she needed something to remind Henry who he really was. The first thing that spring to her mind was the storybook, the real one. She tried to think of where it would be, her ideas usually failing immediately. She called Lucy Hoping the girl would have some kind of idea and then it struck her. She met the up with Lucy and they took a walk to the graveyard.

"This is where Henry's belief went to die. This is where he thinks his family is." Regina told Lucy who stated at the graves.

"You're not gonna dig them up to prove him wrong are you?" She asked looking at Regina looking little terrified. 

"No." Regina answered her. Knowing there would be no bodies in the graves.

"Then why are we here?" Lucy asked her confused to why Regina wanted to come to the graveyard.

"Because there are other ways of waking people up. " She hinted knowing Lucy would guess what she meant.

"The Storybook. Of-Of course." Lucy said excited Regina may have found the thing that would bring her dad back

“When Emma touched it, she believed. And maybe if Henry touches the second storybook, it might have the same effect. " She said remembering when Emma broke the first curse.

" I've looked everywhere for it. I haven't seen it since my step-grandma showed it to me. " Lucy said a little saddened there plans had been stalled.

"Victoria knew how powerful that book is. And if anyone wanted it, you'd have to pry it from her cold, dead hands." Regina said looking over to Victoria's grave. Lucy GASPed understanding what Grandmother meant.

"You think the storybook is in there?" Lucy asked her a little taken back by the news.

"Why do you think I kept my vault in a cemetery? When you have secrets that powerful, you take them to the grave." Regina said knowing Vicoria would have had the same idea.

"So we're just gonna dig it up?" Lucy asked sounding a little hesitant.

" Not we... me." She said not wanting Lucy to see her now decaying Grandmother. "Your mission is to get your father to the bar." She told the young girl who nodded. "Henry was always the one who made the rest of us believe. Today we're gonna return the favor."

Lucy was excited to possibly get her father back. She knew there was a chance it wouldn't work but she couldn't bring herself to think so pessimistically. Lucy had coaxed him to Regina's bar, so both her and Regina could try to wake him. He came in and immediately realised something was up.

" What's this? " he asked a little irritated.

" Lucy, where's your mom? " he asked the young girl.

" Jacinda isn't coming. I asked Lucy to bring you here. Henry, there's something I need to show you. This is Book Two. The story of us. " She said hoping her plan worked because she was running out of ideas.

"Really, Roni? We've already been through this." He said sounding angry with her. Her teaming up with Lucy had frustrated him more.

" Henry, I know you don't want to believe. But I need you to." Regina pleaded him, wishing he would just wake up already do she could hug her son and sort this mess out.

"Just touch the book, and then you'll remember everything." Lucy told him hanging on the hope that it would work. 

"Fine. You want me to touch the book, okay." He said taking the book off of his daughter. "See?" He said dropping the book on the bar. "Nothing's changed.I'm still me Henry Mills Failed author and five-star Swyft driver." He told them frankly not noticing the tears in Lucy's eyes. " Lucy, wait!" He said going to stop her but Regina pulled him back.

" Henry."  Regina said wanting him to stay. Determined that she would wake him.

'Just What is going on with you today? You don't really believe all this stuff, do you?" He asked Regina astonished she believed it all. She was the last person he expected to believe in fairytales.

" This isn't a fake photo." She said Willingham the picture she found of them in Storybrooke "I looked into it A real Regina Mills adopted a Henry Mills in Boston."  She said and pulled out the rest of the evidence she'd gathered. "These are the adoption papers." Henry sighed. "It's my signature. I'm Regina. It's all true, Henry. I am your mother." She said wanting more than anything for him to wake.

"No, you are not my mother! " he said angrily. "I don't have a mother. No one gave me a home. I made my own home, and it went up in flames, Roni." He said reintroducing swallow the lump in his throat. "And all I am trying to do right now is just move on, and you won't let me.Why?" He almost shouted in frustration.

"Because I need you!" Regina begged him. 

" Okay, fine. You know what? I'll play along." He said not getting Roni's urgency. "Say my book is real where are all the real heroes, then? Where is Snow? Where is Charming? Where is Emma? W-Where are these heroes to save the day? Doesn't everybody always find each other?" He asked  obviously not realising who Tajana was.

“You can't find someone if you don't know they're missing." Regina told him knowing it sounded strange.

"What the hell does that even mean?" He asked in a angry tone.

" Gothel's curse didn't just bring us to a Land Without Magic... It brought us back in time. Henry you grew up. You left home. You went on amazing adventures. But Gothel brought you, and all of us, back to this specific time. Which means, right now, I'm technically still in Storybrooke, and so are you." Regina tried her hardest to explain to him.

"Roni, listen to me.  This has to stop. I'm not your hero. You didn't adopt a son.  I am not that little kid." He told her not knowing how else to defuse the situation he was in.

"Yes, you are. You just stopped believing in yourself." Regina said upset he just couldn't see it.

"Don't you get it?  No one wants to believe that this is real more than I do."  He said sounding just as upset and she felt. "Because if this is real, that means that the pain that I carry around every single day doesn't exist. But it is still right there.  So no, I am not your boy wonder. I am just a sad grown man who couldn't even save his own family." He told her. Regina understood why he felt the way.

"Henry, I get it. I had thought it was just the curse, but your pain is real. Because the day we were cursed, you couldn't save your family. You were kidnapped, and you're still blaming yourself for it. But the difference between what you believe and what I believe is that I know you can still save us. Because we're right here. We've always been with you. I just need you to remember that." She pleaded making a final attempt to wake him.

"Bye, Roni." He said solemnly before leaving her bar.

It hurt to see Henry's complete denial of their life together She had tried her best to show him the proof but for some reason the boy still doubted the truth. She needed a new plan, perhaps going to Gothel was the only way to fix it. 

Tajana could tell something was happening. Roni had been acting scattered all day. She didn't know what had her girlfriend so riled up but she did wish she had a clue to what was going on. 

"Your heading out again. What's going on Roni? You've been awol all day. I have no idea what's going on and you've barely seen Espe. She misses you" Tajana said to the brunette who didn't know what to tell her. The only thing Regina wanted was to make it hurt less but perhaps she should spend some last few minutes with her daughter and girlfriend before heading towards her almost certain demise. 

"Sorry baby. Lucy and Henry had a falling out earlier and poor Lucy left looking upset. Oh, Henry and Jacinda finally had their first kiss. Lucy was excited but I'm just hoping they can stick together. Elaine Gardner has been said to be in the cult who the murder was hunting down members of.I was thinking of going to weather about something that's been bugging me."

"It just seems to me like something big is happening and No one will tell me what. It's starting to annoy me. I know there are things you are trying to shield me from but I would appreciate being told at least something. This isn't about Henry or Lucy, just want to make sure your not putting yourself in danger. " Tajana said coming over to her and trying to sooth the worry lines on the brunette forehead. 

"I'm just... This town is just getting to me. With Weaver acting all strange and Elaine Gardner being named head of the Hyperion  heights cult. I'm just looking for answers to what going on. I know none of this make sense right now but trust me it's all for the best. " Regina told her, a nagging voice in her head telling her to say goodbye while she still could because there was a chance she wouldn't be coming back. Gothel was a malicious and merciless. She knew the chances of her being alive after their next encounter was slim. She kissed Tajana hard. She knew that she was becoming anxious about what she was doing. The look in her eyes told her that she knew Regina was into something dangerous but didn't say a word when the brunette left.


	17. True Loves Kiss

Henry followed Lucy back to her apartment. She was angry and upset he wouldn't believe her and he has no idea how to calm her down.

"Lucy, please." Henry pleaded with her "Just li... "

"No! You could believe, you just don't want to!" She shouted at him.

"It doesn't work that way. Okay? You may not understand now, but you will when you're older. " he tried to explain to her.

"I wish you could remember what it was like to be a kid. To believe I wish you never grew up!" she raged at him before locking herself in her bedroom. Henry sighed in frustration.

"Okay. I guess we're not going to the island tonight. I'll call your mom." He said picking up his phone. He noticed the number on the adoption paper Regina had given him. he sighed. "Really?" He dialed the number into his phone. Hoping it would clear things up.

_ The phone at the mills house rang.  Henry was sat I. His Room getting ready for his graduation party.  _

_ " I got it, Mom! Hello?" He said as he answered the call _ .  There was a long pause.  The person on the other line didn’t say anything.  _  He was completely unaware that at the other end of the line His older self was remembering his entire life. "Hello? Who's calling? _ "   _ he asked the man on the other end of the phone. _

_ " _ Is this Henry Mills?" the man asked.

_ "Yeah.Who's this?" Young Henry asked him _ .

"Uh I'm, uh I'm just a friend of your mother's." 

" _ Oh, you must be calling about the graduation party. Yeah, we moved it. We're meeting at Granny's now." Young Henry informed him.  _

"It's my uh, your graduation?" the man asked him stunned.

_ "Yep. Heh. Sure is." Younger Henry said happily. He was glad to be done with school and excited for what came next. Even if he hasn't decided what he was going to do. "Are you a friend of my mom's from work or something? Should I go get her?" He asked the man on the other end.  _

"Oh, no, no, no. Wait. I just called to congratulate you." the disembodied voice said not wanting to blow his cover, It was hard to not believe her story when the person on the end of the phone sounded so much like him at that she and shared his name and personality. The potion started to work on him and he was slowly starting to wake up

_ "Oh. Well, thanks." Young Henry said a little confused by the stranger's congratulations. _

'So what's next?" Henry asked his younger self.

_ "To be honest... " Young Henry said sounding undecided.   _

_ " _ You're having doubts."  He asked the young man.

_ " I told my mom it was because I didn't want to lie about who I am." Young Henry told him. He sounded like any other kid about to graduate high school. Confused. " _ But, um it's hard letting go of this place." 

"Believe me, I know. Um, can I give you a piece of advice? Advice someone gave me a long time ago at my graduation?" Henry asked him a little baffled by what was happening but knew what he needed to do.

_ " Sure." The young man answered, glad for any advice at that moment. His mind couldn't make itself up. _

"Home isn't a place. It's the people in it." Henry told his younger self. Knowing why the boy felt so anxious about leaving home. He felt a strange emotion come over him as his life in Storybrooke flashed through his mind. The memory's coming through in waves. He struggled to keep his voice stable. "And they will always be with you."

"Who'd you say this was again?" Young Henry asked wondering how someone he didn't know was able to give him the advice he had needed to hear at that moment.

" Just someone who believes in you." Henry told him a small smile came to his face.

_ "Henry! We're gonna be late." His mom shouted from downstairs waiting for her son to come down. _

_ " Hold on, Mom. " Henry shouted back.  ""I'm sorry. I-I got to go." He told the stranger on the phone. _

"Have fun at your party, kid." He told him , he remembers his graduation. "And when you're opening your gifts, make sure you don't miss the tiny one that fell behind your dresser.You are gonna want that one." Henry told him before the call ended

"Henry what's going on?" Lucy said opening the door. To reveal a grinning Henry who chuckled a little, tears threading to fall down his face in relief. 

"Oh!" He said looking at his daughter who looked at him with a confused expression. Not understanding what had just happened "Not "Henry," Lucy... " he said  to her with a soft smiled. "Dad."

"You remember." Lucy said excitedly. Overjoyed to have her Dad back.

"Yeah." Henry said as they hugged each other.

"But but how?" Lucy asked wondering what made him remember.

" I remember that call. I always remembered it. It was so weird. Because it was me" Henry said to her knowing it would sound strange to her. "I'll explain everything."

"Okay?" We said slowly happy to have her Dad back but still confused.

" But right now I need to help my moms. " He said remembering that Regina and Emma needed his help. He knew Emma had no idea who he was and that Regina would be trying to defeat Gothel alone, because she would be trying to protect them both.  "Oh Jesus... What was she thinking?" Henry said suddenly. He just remembered where his mother's would be now. He knew Regina was awake but Emma definitely wasn't. He couldn't help the flood of happiness that hit him when he realised his moms were in love. He had always thought there was a tension between them but had convinced himself nothing would ever come of it. He knew Regina was still in love with Emma/ Tajana but had no idea how the blonde was going to react. 

" We need to wake Emma up. She's going to be so pissed at Mom for not doing it sooner. I think now is the time though. If I know my moms, Regina is going to be trying bring down Gothel alone, which isn't going to work without Emma to help her or someone with the right kind of magic. Gothel is different from any kind of magic I have ever seen. We need to find Tajana fast and tell her the truth.

They ran to Roni's apartment, Henry knocked on the door. A panicked Tajana answered it, looking disheveled and like she was going to burst into tears.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" She said in a anxious voice. Henry could tell she was panicking already. 

"Were not sure but I have to tell you something. It's going to not make sense at first but you have to trust me." Henry told her. He had to convince her all over again.

* * *

Regina stood in the community garden. She has brought the only thing he could pick up to defend herself. She knew it was a feeble attempt at defend but she want going down without a fight. Gothel stared at her she wore a malicious smirk.

"You know, I thought you'd bring more to the fight than a piece of dead wood." She jeered . Regina couldn't describe the hate she felt for the woman in front of her.

"I've got nothin' left to lose." She said strongly not letting her nerves get the best of her. "So let's do this."

"That's the problem with humans." Gothel sneered at her. "They don't know when to let go."

"Letting go has never been my thing." Regina said just before they began their battle to Reginas imminent death. Thunder crashed around them making the atmosphere that much more intimidating. 

* * *

She ran through the street as fast as she could. She couldn't believe any of it. Her legs were sore and becoming tired. She hadn't been exercising so her cardio was at an all time low. Still she pushed on. She could hear Henry running behind her.

She ran to the communal gardens which thanks to Jacida and Lucy looked completely different to the patch of mud it once was. She didn't dwell on it. She just kept going. She dropped at the entrance. She saw as Gothel blasted Regina back with an invisible force. Regina flew through the air landing heavily on the floor. She lay on the floor, motionless. Her brunette hair splayed across the concrete.  She was too late. Henry ran past her and up to her lifeless form.

"Mom! Hold on, Mom. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay. I'm with you. I got you. Mom? Mom I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here." He told her panicking having no idea how to wake her. "I remember. I finally remember everything. Please come back to me, Mom." Tears pours down his face. The blonde was stuck to the spot, her panic making it difficult to focus. Seeing Henry sobbing over the brunette body triggered something. "Come back. I love you."

Everything seemed to click into place. Images flew through her mind. Things that didn't make sense at first and then it happened. On instinct She ran over to her and knelt down next to her head. She leaned down and kissed the brunette hard. White light exploded around them. Henry so caught off guard flew backwards and landed on his butt.

They pulled away. Regina looked at the blonde's eyes. Hoping that it was Emma she would see.

"Regina..." The blonde said to her in a stunned voice.

"Emma!" Regina relieved to have her back, even though she hated what came next. 

 "Never do that again. Or I'll kill you myself. " Emma said. Regina's face fell instantly. Emma grabbed her shoulders and pulled the brunette against her. kissing her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. Henry coughed loudly. They broke apart instantly and looked at their son.

"Umm... We still kinda have a problem. " Henry said turning to look at Gothel who was smirking at them. Regina and Emma broke apart and quickly jumped to their feet. The rest of their friends had arrived at the scene the curse breaking had awakened them.

"Henry?" Regina said to her son.

" Yeah. " he said to her, he was so glad she was okay.

"You did it. You broke the curse." Regina said to him with a smiled. Happy her son managed to awake and save them.

" I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. " he apologized. Regina didn't care she was just happy he was back.

" Oh, Henry. I'm just glad to have you back. And my magic. " She said knowing that she had more chance at beating Gothel now.  She threw a fireball at Gothel and the witch batted it away like it was a baseball.

"It's not enough, Regina." Gothel teased as she approached the brunette.  

"Maybe. But perhaps your daughter's magic will be. " said Gold from behind her.  Gothel stared at him confused. Rumple knew the power the young girl held.

"Gold., “  Regina said with a smile.  

“My daughter's with me now, Dark One." Gothel said  "Come here, Tilly." 

"She was never with you. And now she's gonna be the one who stops you."  Rumple told Gothel who looked angry.

"What? No. I can't fight her. She's a monster. She's too strong." Alice said knowing how strong her mother was. The storm around them was warning enough.

"Not half as strong as you, Alice." Hook said knowing Rumple was right. His daughter was stronger than she realised.

"Papa, please." Alice begged not believing she could take Gothel down.

'I know you're afraid. You're hurting yourself. You're growing weak." Alice said noticing her father was suffering.

"No, I'm finally growing strong. You make me stronger." He encouraged her. She looked scared and panicked.

"Yet every step you take, your heart grows weaker." He told her taking a very painful breath. "You can do this. I'm here with you." 

"And so am I." Robin who was stood next or her told her. She believed her girlfriend was stronger than anyone she had met before.

"Don't be a fool. Join your mother and defend your home." Gothel told her trying to get the girl to come over to her side.

"You are not my mother. You want to ruin me the way the world ruined you. But I'm not like you. I'm not an outcast. I'm not an orphan or a street rat or some crazy girl who's lost her way. You chose hate. But I choose love." Alice said as she grew more confident her family gave her the strength she needed to fight her mother. Her magic started to do its work. "I'm sorry your life twisted into something you never meant it to. I promise I will do better. For everyone. Farewell, Gothel." She told her before she used her magic to transform Gothel into a beautiful tree. 

She made Hyacinths grow around the base of it. She wished she could have convinced her that the world wasn't such a bad place but she knew how a bad experience could change a person and her mother had a lot of them. 

Hook looked worse for wear and They tried to help the man while they waited for more help to arrive. Regina and Emma stood together awkwardly not knowing what to do with themselves.

Emma looked at Regina, neither knowing what to say. They were interrupted by Jacinda pushing  Espe over to where they stood. Emma took her from her pram. Espe smiled at her, then looked at Regina. Espe held her arms out to her, Regina looked at Emma. Who smiled at her. 

"I don't know what happens now, but she's still your daughter. "  Emma said to her. Regina took Espe in her arms and held her tightly to her. 

"Thank you" Regina whispered. Tears starting to fall in relief. 

"I couldn't do that to you Regina. I know how much you love her, she's just as much mine as she is yours." Emma said grabbing Regina's hand. 

" Killian? " Regina asked unable to say anymore. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  I don't know how he's going to take this. I just hope he doesn't hate us." Emma said . Regina was still confused. "Don't think I hadn't got over this because there's a lot to talk about but for now I'm just happy  were all alive. Looking at Henry who was hugging Jacinda tightly. 

Lucy rushed in through the garden and ran straight to her parents. Regina was happy to see her son smiling brightly once more. Emma put her arm around the brunette. 

" I'm kind of glad you didn't wake me. I wouldn't of been able to keep this from him. " Emma said to her. It surprised her that Emma wasn't angrier. She was expecting her to reject her. Instead the blonde just looked confused. 

Emma wasn't sure what to think about Regina and her. She was in love with Regina and she didn't know what that meant for her and Killian. She loved him too but she knew she would be lying to herself if she said it was more than Regina. She had never thought about them ever being a possibility. Sure now and again she had wondered what if, but came to her senses. Regina had held a strong disliking for her family for a long time. The idea of the Evil Queen falling in love with the saviour was barbaric to her. But she had to admit as Emma and Regina they fit well, the may have fought a lot but she trusted Regina implicitly.

The latest events ran through mind. She tried to pinpoint when Regina had woken.

I couldn't do it to you too. I didn't want you to have to lie to him. It hurt to much. I knew that I had cure him at least before I woke you. So there was a chance things could go back to normal. Then the entire thing just unraveled quicker than I expected. Then suddenly Gothel was threatening us and I went to fight her and then... Emma.” 

"Yeah, I can see how hard it's been on you. I still love you, Regina but we have a lot of stuff to discuss. I'm kinda in shock right now. Henry and Lucy tried to tell me about everything but I didn’t want to believe it. Then I ran here and saw you lying there it just clicked into place. All I wanted to do the moment I woke up was save you. Regina we are true loves, we were just too blind to see it before. It just took Roni and Tajana falling in love for us to realize we were being stupid. I just wish I could have helped you a bit more." Emma admitted.

"You helped plenty, if you really believe we are true loves I think we could call this fate Swan. " Regina said before Lucy came running up to them. She hugged them both tightly. 

"I'm so happy you guys found each other. I didn't like seeing Regina looking so sad all the time. She missed you more than she will admit." Lucy said giggling slightly. She knew there was more to their story. She never met real Hook but she always though Emma would be happier with Regina. Because Lucy knew that they shared something special. 

"Lucy I'm glad your dad was the person who set us up." Regina laughed a little remembering how it all started.

"Huh? " both Emma and Lucy said with in confusion.

"Henry was the one who told me to go for it." Regina said smiling at Henry who smiled back at her. 

"I can't believe you guys are together. I mean cursed Henry saw your first kiss I mean it was a little gross but still, I can't believe this is happening. I always kinda imagine what it would be like as a kid but I always thought it could never happen, but the signs were there. Mom wasn't able to use her magic until Emma helped her. You guys created an eclipse together. There's so many to choose from, but they were there all along. You guys just ignored them because you were both too stubborn to admit it. This is kinda cool. A mess but cool nevertheless." Henry said to them. 

"To the bar for victory drinks?" Regina asked everyone, Emma nodded in agreement. This has turned out to be a strange kind of day. Henry held Espe on the walk back to Roni's. He couldn't believe he had a little sister. It was made even more amazing by the fact that Regina was her mom too. He knew that if it wasn't for her his moms they would never have bonded the way they had. If there was something they had always had in common it was they put keeping their loved ones safe first. 

The victory party was small. Regina and Emma had been awkward around each other all night and not spoken much. They both were behind the bar serving drinks. Regina couldn't help but notice Rumples absence. She knew something was amiss. 

"What's the matter Regina?" Emma asked her, seeing the there was something bugging the brunette .

"Where's Rumple I haven't seen him since yesterday. He wouldn't usually miss this." Regina asked Emma who shrugged.

" I never know what that man is up too. Do you think something's happened to him? " Emma asked. Regina wasn't sure but she had a bit feeling something was wrong. 

"We need to visit Faillicer, he's been after the dagger. If anyone will know where he was it would be him. " Regina suggested.

"Come on let's go see him." Emma said standing up. Regina followed her. They told Henry where they were going and he comes with them.

* * *

"Samdi? Are you in here? Facilier?" Regina called as she and Emma walked into the apartment. Suddenly the waterfall moved revelling a trapped and stunned Rumpel.

"Gold? " Emma said to him in surprised. They had come to ask Facillier for Gold’s whereabouts they hadn't expected him to be there.

"What happened to you? Did Facilier do this?" Regina asked him hoping  Facilier hadn't done something stupid. 

"I'm sorry, Regina... Facilier's dead." He told her. She may not have been in love with the man but the news still hurt her. She coursed. Emma was affected by it too but the blonde just pulled the brunette closer to her. "I'm afraid my alter ego from the Wish Realm made an unexpected appearance." He told them. If Regina knew anything, it was this Rumple was a harmless as a puppy compared to his alternate self.

"He's here? What the hell does he want?" Emma asked just as stunned as Regina. This changed the game slightly for all of them.

* * *

Regina, Emma, Hook and Rumple were gathered in the backroom at the Police station. They were trying the best to plan a to stop Wish Rumple from ruining everything. Rumple needed to get the dagger of him before he corrupted their world anymore.

Emma was struggling to understand what was going on. She was confused by how she had gotten trapped in the curse in the first place but at the moment she knew their bigger things to worry about. The whole having Tajana and Roni had thrown her. She should be angry with Regina for lying to her but couldn't berate the woman that has won her heart over. Even if it was Tajana who fell for Regina , Emma could still feel the love she has felt towards Regina. Except she could remember the feeling in parts of her own memory. She had always wondered why there was always a tension between them, the curse had answered her questions. She felt guilty that she had unintentionally cheated on her husband but for some reason she was glad it happened. She loved Regina more than she had loved anyone else she had been involved with. The questions flashed through her mind and she struggled to keep her attention on the situation so that they could deal with their next mission. 

 "What makes you think I can get it? That I would get it?"  Hook asked Rumple, clearly not wanting to meet this new Rumple. Him and Gold were bad enough. This Rumple held no mercy. At least Gold and him had an understanding. They were family whether they liked it or not. Though Hook had to admit he would go as far as to call the older man a friend. He knew they were usually at each other's throats but their partnership as detectives had strengthened their bond. Each on knowing the other would have his back. But this was too much for Hook to handle. 

"I think we both know the answer to that, Dearie. You're motivated. I prey on desperate souls, remember? And right now, with your family gone, that soul is you." Rumple told him knowing his idea would work. He needed to get t o his alternative self before he destroyed their world.

"Sounds like this Rumplestiltskin is even more dangerous than the last, if he got the better of you." Emma said knowing that if Rumple was panicking them their was definitely an issue. Fighting himself might be difficult for him.

"Ah, his victory is temporary. My revenge won't be.' Rumple informed them clearly showing his anger with his wish self.

"Our revenge. You're not the only one he hurt today." Regina said having taken Facilliers passing harder than she thought. He had been a good friend and had cured her son so they could break from this curse. It upset her she hasd't gotten to say goodbye.

"To revenge, then. A companion we all know far too well." Hook added knowing if anyone could pull this off it would be them. Henry entered the room looking stressed and panicked

"I'm glad I found you." He said diminutive to him. His time telling his mothers that there was something wrong.

"Henry?" Emma said knowing her son needed their help.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked at the same time as the blonde

" Rumplestiltskin took Lucy and Ella." He said the news made both mothers tighten their fist. Going after old friends was one thing, but their son and family. Now that was a death wish. "He said he's gonna keep them in the Wish Realm until I until I give him the Dark One Dagger." Henry said more panicked that they had ever seen him before.

"I should have seen this coming." Rumple more to himself than the people around him.

"You don't have to worry, Henry. We're gonna get your family back. Together." Hook told him, ready to fight for his friend and his family.

"So, what are you suggesting? I give up the dagger?" Henry asked not knowing what they had planned.

"No, of course not." Regina told him astonished he'd even think it was an option.

"We don't negotiate with villains." Emma said to him as if it was to remind him who they were

"We kick ass and protect the people we love." Regina finished strongly. Her son still had a lot to learn. Henry chuckled at her sentence.

"That would actually make a pretty good family motto." He said with a slight smile. "But right now, my family is stuck in the Wish Realm, and we have no way to get to them." He said sadly. He felt like he had failed them all over gain. The pain felt heavy in his chest. 

"Whoa, whoa. Don't be so sure about that. The Wish Realm was my home port, and I may have a route back. I never thought I'd say this again. Captain Hook is ready to go back home." Hook told him glad to be able to help the young man he had come to call a friend.

Regina and Emma went to talk to Alice to find a way to the wish realm. It was the first time since the curse broke they had been alone. The walk started off in a uncomfortable silence. Regina was aching to ask her what she was thinking the words just wouldn't leave her mouth

"So um.." Regina said as Emma also started to talk.

"Do you..." Emma began. They both chuckled a little at the awkwardness of it all.

"You talk. " Regina said wanting to hear what the blonde was about to say. Emma chuckled and looked at her with a smile the sun making her squint slightly.

" I was just going to ask. Do you see this working? " Emma asked " You know us, as Regina and Emma. Not Roni and Tajana. " 

Regina wasn't sure how to answer and took a few seconds to put together an response 

“Emma. I know this is going to make you angry... But I'm going to tell you anyway, because I'm sick of having to lie to you. I've been awake for a while. It was before... Your coma. Ivy woke me the day I found the picture of Henry and me." She told the blonde and watch her face turn into confused scowl. 

" What! " Emma said furiously as she stood still. Regina stopped immediately.

"I couldn't wake you because I had no magic and Henry's life was at stake. I knew the first thing you would want to do was tell him who he was. I couldn't tell you because it would of killed you to see him looking so hurt. It ached me everyday having to watch him mourn the loss of his wife and daughter when he was so close to his actual family." Regina said tears coming to her eyes remembering him telling her he was unable to save his family from a fire. 

" I would have helped you break the curse. You didn't have to do it alone. "

"I couldn't find the cure and he would have died if I didn't fix his poisoned heart. Lucy, our clever little granddaughter, managed to get Facilier to cure him. By then Gothel was at large and I was stupid enough to try and take her on alone. What I mean is I didn't tell you because I love you too much to hurt you like that." Regina said her voice braking in places. She hated being this vulnerable in front of Emma usually." But my time with Tajana had made me realise I trusted you not to hurt me. Even as Roni I didn't trust easily but I trusted Tajana almost instantly. I saw something in you that made me trust you. I realised it was because you had trusted me. Not many people in my life would trust me like you do. " Regina told her honestly. 

"Of course I trust you. I mean it took a while. " Emma said her voice a lot calmer now. Regina chuckled. Emma, without thinking about it, used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear from Regina's cheek. "Regina, I love you. I think I was to scared to admit it before. I have to be honest I've thought about it before, but never got nerve to ask you out. Then Killian was there and Mom and Dad seemed so happy I was with him, I guess I just... Played along so I didn't upset them. Don't get me wrong Hook is a great husband, but I have always just wanted you.

* * *

“The good news is, Rogers was right.”  Regina said meeting her son and the other men at the troll bridge. “Alice did have a looking glass in her boxcar.”

  
“Amongst other things.”  Emma intoned.”

  
“Well, my daughter was always a pack rat.” Rodgers stated.

  
“What's the bad news?”  Henry asked 

 

“Well, it's cracked.”  Emma said. 

  
“Which means it's possible its magic may not work.”  Rumple deduced.

  
“Well, there's only one way to find out.”   Henry said reaching for the mirror.

  
“As long as you understand,”  Rumple warned his grandson. “Taking on this Rumplestiltskin in his own patch won't be a walk in the park… He'll make sure of that.”

  
“You think he's expecting us?”  Regina asked. 

 

“Well, I would.”  Rumple answered, “And I'd prepare something unpleasant.”

  
“Well, hey, listen.”  Henry said looking at his moms and little sister. “Maybe I should do this alone.”

  
“Stop it, Henry,” Regina said.  “You're not leaving your mothers behind.”

 

“No you will not.”  Emma agreed.

  
“We're all with you till the end.”  Hook intoned. Henry put the mirror down on the ground and a portal opened up.  “All right, one last grand adventure. Let's go get your family.”   
  


Regina wasn't sure about taking Espe with them to the wish realm. She knew that it could be more dangerous than the actual Enchanted forest. Both Emma and Regina were reluctant to stay behind. And just as Henry leapt into the mirror, Robin and Alice ran toward them.  Emma and Regina looked at each other and nodded.

Robin and Alice offered to take care of the baby while they are away. It would also help to convince the people in Srorybrooke that something was wrong. So the two mothers said goodbye to their daughter before following the men to the wish realm. Both women hated having to be away from Espe at a time like this but knew that soon enough they would see her again. Emma had a tear in her eye as she gave Espe over to Tilly who smiled at her.  Regina pulled the bug key from her pocket.

"Take care of them both or there will be hell to pay. " Regina warned them, she kissed Espe head.

"We will, don't worry about Espe, she's in good hands." Robin said smiling at them and then at Alice, who looked up from playing with Espe to grin at the others.

" I trust you just don't do anything stupid. Drive sensibly, her baby seat is already in the car. " Emma said to them, both girl nodded.

"Ok here we go again." Regina said as they lined up to jump through the portal. "Ready?" He asked Emma. The blonde nodded. 

" I mean it's been a while but I'm not letting you go alone. " Emma said smile my at the brunette who smiled back. Regina opened the portal and they went through.

* * *

They looked around at the stone walls.

“So this is... " Emma said recognising the place but unable to remember what it was.

"Wish Rumple's castle. Looks a lot darker than the original," Regina stated looking around the hallway.

"We need to find Jacinda and Lucy. Where would he of our them?" Henry asked them both. 

"I'm not sure but I may know a few places. " Regina said trying to think of what Rumple would do, then multiplying it. Because wish Rumple never knew love so he was a complete monster. They walked into a room with a large, long wooden table. To the right of the room was a large cage with a stake in it.

"Does he have a dog?” Emma asked Regina who shook her head confused. 

"That's mine Darlin', for my little friends" Cruella said behind them. Both the woman froze to the spot and turned around slowly.

"Cruella" Regina growled at her. Cruelly walked towards them.

"In the flesh" She said drag find the word out.

"Where's my family?" Henry asked her unfazed by her blatant try at being intimidating .

"Why would I tell you dear. When I could just kill you instead." Cruella said drawing her sword just as Henry drew his own. They battled until Henry was pinned to the floor. Then out of know where Emma jumped in front of her son with his sword. She battled Cruella back a little and let the woman think she was winning just before Regina used her magic to chuck her into the cafe and seal it with blood magic.

" You won't be getting out of there anytime soon! I suggest you tell us... Before I start throwing fireballs at you! " Regina said summoning fireball to make her point. Emma did the same expat hers was a ball of bright light. They nodded at each other and turned on Cruella who shrunk back into the cage.

"FINE, FINE. I'll tell you just don't kill me." Cruelly begged. They stopped their magic ready for her to talk. Cruelly straightened herself out. " Your little mutts are in the dungeon, but knowing where they are and freeing them is a completely different animal. Now can you pay up, free me from this cage"

"our deal was to let you live , not to free you. " Regina said and they walked away from the screaming woman.

The trio maid their way to the dungeon.  There was a muffled shout, and Emma’s ears perked up.  “Do you hear that?” Regina stopped short to listen, as did henry, but only for a split second.

“ I hear their voices.”  He said quickening his steps toward the noise.

  
Lucy’s shouts of “Daddy!” clear to the young man. He tore through the dungeon desperate to find them.

 

Finally, on the workbench there was a cloth draped over a trinket.  As he pulled it off he discovered a domelike artifact, it looked like a snow globe. “Ella! Lucy!”  he shouted. 

 

Mother and daughter clung to each other, as Lucy shouted. “Daddy! Daddy, help us, please!”  Regina and Emma leaned in to get a better look. Regina’s analytical mind realizing that simply breaking the dome would not be enough.

 

“ Yes,”  Came a voice from the darkness.  The trio looked up to uncover the dark one stepping out of the shadows. “Well, you wanted a happy ending.  Now you can stick yours on a shelf.”

  
“You magicked them in.”  Regina said pulling her arm back, “I can magic them out--”

  
“Wrong, Dearie.”  Rumple interrupted her, “This bauble is unbreakable.  No one can set them free but me. And given that I don't want to, inside, they shall stay.”

  
“They don't deserve this,” Henry plead with him.

  
“You've only got yourself to blame,”  The dark imp said with a grin, “I told you you'd get your family back when you brought me the dagger.  But you tried to cheat the terms of our deal.”

  
“My grandfather needs that dagger to get back to Belle.”  Henry insisted, “I can't trade my happy ending for his. It's not right.”

  
“Blah, blah, blah.”  Wish Rumple rolled his eyes. “Blathering your misguided nonsense! And you want to trade your happiness for his.  And people say I'm crazy.”

  
“We're not trading anything.”  Emma stated placing a hand on her son’s shoulder, “We'll figure out another way to get them out.”

  
“Yeah, maybe you will, maybe you won't.”  The imp came closer to the globe and waved his fingers at it.  “But the real question is, will you do so in time?”

 

There was the sound of wind whistling, and  Henry looked up at the dark one. “What have you done?”

 

Rumple shrugged. “Added some incentive...The globe will be filled with snow by midnight, And in this fairy tale, your Cinderella won't lose a coach or a dress.”  He leaned forward menacingly. “She and your daughter will lose their lives.”

 

Regina began to blast the snowglobe with magic over and over again.  She wouldn’t give up. She couldn’t. “Mom, stop.” Henry said coming to her. “You're making it worse.”

  
“It's going to be fine, Henry,”  Regina said blasting the globe again.  Emma reached for her hand keeping her from blasting the globe again.

  
“They're freezing in there.” Emma said softly.

  
“I'll find a way to get them out.”  Regina said just as they heard some footsteps approaching.  

 

They looked up to see Rumple and Hook walking into the room. “It may not be quite as simple as that.”  Rumple said having heard the tail end of the conversation. “The magic that created this prison cannot be undone like that.  The only way to free your family is by going after Rumplestiltskin himself.”

  
“No.”  Henry said shaking his head.  He hated to see his family suffer.  “No, he'll just make it worse for them.”

 

“You don't want to use your mother's magic or your grandfather's plan.” Hook said, “What do you suggest, mate?”

 

“ I suggest that we consider the one sure way to save them.” Henry said.

  
Rumple shook his head. “No.”

  
“We give up the dagger if it's the only way to save my family.”  Henry shouts at his grandfather.

  
“It's not an option.” 

  
“ Why not?”  Henry was getting angry now. “Because I seem to remember that you were willing to cast a curse when it came to taking care of your own son.”

  
“Henry.”  Regina said trying to calm him. “You're better than that.”

  
“Maybe.”  Henry said, “But maybe it's time that we all ask ourselves Who really deserves their happy ending?”

 

“Oh.”  Regina said looking away, knowing that this point of view would cotradict everything he had told her just before.  It would mean that she and Emma didn’t belong together at all.

  
“You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment.”  his grandfather said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a clam shell.  “The Captain and I have already found a way to gain the upper hand. So you stay here, and I'll deal with him.”  Then the older man walked away from the rest of the crew.

  
“We're just letting him go? What if he's really going to cut his own deal with Rumple?”

 

“He was telling the truth Henry,”  Emma said squeezing her son’s shoulder.  “Super power remember?”

 

“I'll go with him.”  Hook said, “Make sure he's stays honest.”

  
“You don't have any magic.”  Regina said, “I'll go.”

 

“Me too,”  Emma said, “The two of us are stronger together.”

  
“There's a library in this castle,”  Regina said as an afterthought. “Find a spell that'll work on that snow globe before it's too late.”  THen the women walk out to find Rumple.

  
The two of them rush to the cabin up ahead that they saw the man enntr.  They opened the door and saw Gold about to plung the dagger into Wish Rumple.  He spun around to face them “Emma, Regina!” 

 

“What the hell are you doing?”  Regina asked walking inside. 

 

“Get out of here.”  Rumple said walking toward them.

  
“Too late.”  Said the dark imp “Impeccable timing, Dearie.”  He was free of the squid ink that Rumple used to immobilize him.  He magicked Regina unconscious. Emma dropped to her knees to help her as Rumple turned back to fight the imp.“That dagger was never why I was after Henry…”

  
“What?”  Gold and Emma both said at the same time. 

 

“Haven't you figured it out? Thought the hammer would have jogged your memory.”  He pointed and hunched over the crumpling Rumple. “The day we hobbled ourselves, we met a seer, and she gave us a prophecy.”

 

“The boy will be… My undoing.”  Gold gasps.   
  


“Yes…”   Wish Rumple said.  Emma stood and was immobilized by the imp.  “And today's the day that prophecy finally comes to pass.”  Then everything went dark for her.

 

Regina and Emma woke up in the Cabin with Rumple’s help. The three of them retrieved Hook who had woken up with a headache of his own and Emma realized that Henry may have gone after the Author’s pen.  They searched everywhere and came upon a completely white-haired Cruella. “YOur stupid Mutt took the ink in my hair.” She said with disdain.

 

“He is planning to write them free.”  Emma said “Where is he?”

 

“The study is usually where one goes about working, isn’t it.”

 

“Quiet,”  Gold said casting a silencing spell on Cruella. “We asked for information, not sass.  Let's go.”

 

They opened the door to the study, and Regina spotted her son first, frozen right by the desk.  While Rumple and younger Henry sat writing stories. “Oh, God...Henry.”

 

Young Henry turned to face the evil queen. “Your Majesty.  It's been a while since you killed my grandparents with your bare hands.  Back to try and finish off the family?”

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no.”  Regina said trying to clarify that it wasn’t her.  That his grandparents in her world were alive and well.  “That wasn't--”

 

“ Such pain,” Dark Ruple said elatedly. “Such anger.  I'm riveted. Aren't you riveted?”

 

“No,”  Gold said with dread.  “The Author's pen. How?”

 

“I screwed up, big-time,”  Henry admitted finally moving. “Hook, I'm sorry I hit you.  Mom, Emma, I'm just... I'm sorry.”

  
“What's he gonna write?”  Emma asked.

 

“Look, whatever deal you made with him, you do not have to honor it.”  Gold tried to appeal to young Henry. “Trust me, there's always a loophole, and I'll help you find it.”

  
“Why would I break a deal that's gonna give me what I want?”  Young Henry asked. 

 

“Smart boy,”  Dark Rumple said with a grin.  “And now we must attend to my humble needs.   
We have immortality and power, you and I, and you want to throw it all away for both of us just to get to Belle.”  He moved closer to the other version of himself. “Well, I'm afraid, in the stroke of a pen, Dearie, I'm gonna make sure you never see her again.”

  
“Don't do this,”  Older Henry plead with the younger. “We can help you.  This isn't the right path for you. You know that.”

  
Dark rumple poofs over to the pair of henries to interrupt their conversation.  “Take a letter, boy.   
It goes something like this… ‘The powers of the Guardian…’ “

 

“No…”  Gold said reaching a hand out toward his wish grandson. “No, no, no.”

  
"are no more.” The dark imp finished.

  
Young Henry did as he was told and everyone stood paralyzed at what was happening. "Done,”  The young man says.

  
“Well written,”  The dark imp said pretending to get the tingles. “My eternity feels eternal again…  Oh, oh, oh! And now enjoy a taste of winter in your tiny prison.

  
“Henry!”  Regina shouted.  

 

“ Where'd they go?”  Said Emma. 

 

“I reunited Henry and the others with his family.”   Dark Rumple said. “Bound to be quite the reunion.”

  
“Then why are we still here?”  Emma asked.

 

“Because we're finally back to what I'm getting out of this.”  Young Henry said facing his mothers. Facing first his Brunette mother, “I watched you crush my grandparents' hearts and take away my mom.”  He glanced over at Emma. “And that story still needs its ending.”

  
"You abandoned me, no Mother, no Grandparents. I made a promise to myself if I ever saw either of you again... I'd kill you" Wish Henry shouted at them. Both woman were taken back by his anger. Emma knew this was going to get messy and confusing. 

 

* * *

 

Emma and Regina were dragged to the throne room. With bags over their heads.  Then they pulled off the bags, the women looked around and then to their younger son.  Emma felt a pang of guilt when she looked into his eyes. She had been happy in the wish realm but when Regina came she was happy to leave not thinking of the consequences of what she might have left behind.  

 

This realm was her wish, and now because of her decision to leave it was left at the hands of a tyrant boy and a heartless Dark One.

 

“ Let's play a little game, ‘Moms’.”  The young one said. "Tell me do you remember this place, what you did here?”

 

“This is where I first declared I would cast the Dark Curse,”  Regina said.

  
“At my grandparents' wedding, no less.”  He sneered. “Pretty bold.”

 

“Henry, that wasn't me.”  Regina Plead, “I am not who you think I am, and I am not the Evil Queen anymore.  I've changed.”

  
“So that wasn't you who crushed their hearts?” He scoffed and when no retort was forthcoming he continued. “That's what I thought.”

  
“Tell me, was revenge everything you'd hoped it would be?”  Emma asked. Henry turned her glare at his mom.

 

Regina walked forward.  “I didn't mean to kill your grandparents… It was a mistake.”

 

The soldiers took this to mean that she was threatening him and drew their swords.  Regina stopped short, and emma reached for her hand. “Don't mind them.” Young henry smirked, “They're just here to make sure you don't make any more ‘mistakes’...  Not that you'd get that far wearing that cuff on your wrist. No magic, remember?”

 

Emma sighed frustratedly “Look we want to help you...Rumple is using you.”

  
He turned to his blond mother and glared.  “Why should I ever trust you?”

 

“Because in another realm we are your mothers,”  Emma said.

  
“And we can't bear to let anything happen to you… I don't care what realm we're in.”

  
“This isn't you.”  Emma intones.

  
“You are brave and kind.”  Regina continues, and Henry narrows his eyes at his MOther’s united front with the Evil Queen. “And when life gets hard, you always do the right thing.  You've saved so many people. Hell, you've saved us. Please Please, let us save you now.”

  
An evil sneer appears in the boy's features as he grabbed his brunette mother’s hand and cut into it. “I don't need to be saved.”

  
“Aaah!”  Regina cried out.  Emma held out her hand to her.   

 

“Consider that a reminder that in this realm, stories are written in blood and tears.”  He said cockily. “And now they'll be written in yours. We fight tomorrow. And I'll finally have my happy ending Your death.”   
Emma and Regina sat alone in a cell.  “I never thought I’d see the day that my own son would want me dead.”

 

“Regina, He just doesn’t see.  He just sees you as a vilain.” Emma  conforts her lover. “You remember when we first met?  I thought you were just this raging bitch. And then I broke the curse and the whole thought you were a villain.”

 

“I was a villain.”  Regina said.

 

“Nah, You were just between.”  Emma said taking her love’s hand. “But I knew that you could and would move to the light.”

  
“You were the one who got me there.”  Regina said bringing Emma’s hand to her lips. 

  
“No, I only helped,” Emma said encouragingly. “You did the work… And Henry has to do the work, too.  We can help him, to. We can show him it's possible. I mean our lives are proof that no one's path is set.”

  
“It's not fair, Emma,”  Regina said placing her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m about to die and our love story was so short.”

  
“It hasn’t ended yet,”  Emma said softly, “and that doesn't make it any less epic.”  Then teh blonde leaned in and kissed Regina Long and soft as if it were the last time she would ever be able to do it.  Suddenly they hear a commotion just outside of the dungeon. They both turn toward the bars and they catch sight of their son.

 

“Henry!”  Regina shouts. 

 

“ I got this,”  Henry said reaching for the keys.  Just as he gets them, a soldier appears behind him with his sword drawn.

 

Regina gasped, “Please don't hurt him.” Henry turned and began to fight the guard back.  Emma and Regina strained against the chains trying to reach their son to no avail. Finally, Henry was slammed up against the bars.  The soldier moved to spear Henry, and the mothers shouted, “No!”

 

Suddenly an Arrow pierced one of the soldiers back and he fell dead on the ground.  The other soldier was hit in the back of the head by the butt of a sword and the three of them turned to look at their rescuers. “Who are you?”  Asked Henry.

 

The soldiers revieled themselves by taking off their helmets. “Your grandparents,”  said Snow white.

  
“We heard you needed some help,” Charming chimed in.

 

“Mom, Dad!”  Emma said a smile forming on both women’s faces.

* * *

After the rescue, the charmings held a roundtable.  They discussed the discovery of Dark Rumple’s plan to entrap everyone in their own miserable little stories.  The family was bound and determined to end this man. Once and for all.

 

Robin and Henry went off with Rodgers, leaving Regina and Emma to deal with Henry.  They hid in the woods and waited. “Split up,” they heard before long. “they couldn't have gotten far.”

  
The women stepped out of the shadows in front of their son. “No need for the cavalry, “  Emma said holding her hands out in surrender mirroring Regina’s posture. 

 

“We’re right here.”  Regina intoned.

  
“Turning yourselves in? Or are you here to mother me some more?”

 

Regina moved closer to her son.  “I know you might find this hard to believe, but there are people out there…  A good, kind version of your family That can help you heal just as they helped me.”

  
“The only way I'm going to heal is by killing you.”  He said to her, “But I'll give you a chance to defend yourself 'cause I'm better than you.” He stabbed a sword in front of Regina.  Emma eyed the sword and she knew that Regina was not the most gifted swordsman. Not that she was any better but she had spent some time parying with her dad.

  
“Henry, I won't fight you.”  Regina said. Emma looked at her son and his mother waiting with baited breath to see what he would do.   She could see it in his stance, he was ready to strike.

  
“As long as you die, I don't really care.”  Henry said, and before he was done Emma ran to block the first blow with the sword defending Regina.

 

“Get out of the way, Mom.”  Henry said.

 

“Henry, Stop!”  Emma said blocking another blow.

  
“Henry,”  Regina said trying to rationalize his anger away. “this isn't the way.”

  
“You don't get to decide that.”  Henry stated. With a few more blows and a pary, Henry was able to disarm Emma.  He began to advance toward his brunette mother, And Emma went after her son to stop him.  He pushed her away, and pinned regina up against a tree. 

 

“Oh, Henry,”  Regina panted out.  “I'm so sorry.”

 

“You knew I wouldn't listen to you,”  He screamed out his rage into his brunette mother’s face.  “So why did you come here?!”

 

“ I had to.”  She said to him.

  
“No, you didn't! What do you want from me?!”

 

Emma watched this exchange, she was getting to him.  She will soothe him like she always had, Because Regina was his mother.  More than Emma had ever been. “I just want you to know that you weren't alone.”  Regina said softly, tears prickling at her eyes. “Because I know what that's like, too.”

  
“You deserve to be alone, and that's how you're going to die.”  He raised his sword to pierce her heart.

 

“Henry please dont.”  Emma cried out just as Regina spoke again.

  
“I know you think I'm a villain whose life isn't worth saving, but yours means everything to me All versions of it.”  She resigned herself to her fate. It didn’t matter if he killed her now. She has had the greatest love of her life and His mother to herself.  She has no regrets. She won’t jeopardize the light that has entered her life through those two people by fighting for her life. “So if this is how I have to go out… Showing you that there are people in the world that love you, no matter what you do... Oh, then that's a worthy end for me.”

 

The two watched as their son battled with himself.  His anger had completely disipated, however and his sword dropped from his hand.  Emma ran to her son and wrapped her arms around both him and Regina who was already holding him close.  “Oh, Henry.”

 

* * *

 

Inside the castle, The portals close as the power of the autor’s anger is abated.  A confused dark Rumple looks araound and Rodgers collapses. Alice runs to her fathers side frantic, she knows he is dying.  He wouldn’t be dying if he handn’t saved her from ther book.

 

She cries out for him, and he grunts in pain.  Gold looks at his friends and back at the dark version of himself.  He tells him that he knows all of his little secrets. “Becoming the Dark One was the act of a coward, but I'm no longer that man.”  Rumple said picking himself up off the floor after his darker self had thrown him across the room. His strenght coming from the love of his family. “You are.  And that weak coward will not be the Rumplestiltskin the world remembers.”

 

Dark Rumple chuckles maniacally, “So, what's your plan then? Talk me to death?”

 

“Oh, my plan is to do whatever it takes.”  Light Rumple moces closer to the group.

 

“No,”  Alice said facing the man she had come to love as a mentor.  “The line of the Guardians is gone. You'll never be with Belle!” 

 

“I know that,”  He responded. “But I also know you don't do the right thing for a reward.  You do it because it's right.” He reaches a hand toward his chest and turns to face his enemy self.  “Now, I've been selfish for too long. I've been living on stolen time. Now I will finally face the unknown.”

 

Light Rumple plunged his hand into his chest and pulls out his own blackened heart.  All of the darkness in it fell away like dust on an unused bauble. “No!” Dark Rumple gasped and clicked his tongue.   Gold groaned ans he grasped his now shiny golden heart in his hands. He falls to his knees and plunges his heart into Rodger’s chest.  Light Rumple collapses, Dark rumple falls to his knees and begins to turn to dust. “No more Rumple?” were the dark imps parting words as he is blown and gone with the wind.

 

Rodgers gasps as he wakes, and Alice is alerted by the man at her side. “Papa, are you--”

 

“ I'm fine.”  The pirate answered  “I-I'm cured.”

  
“I thought I'd lost you.”  Alice said holding her father finally after being deprived for years.

  
“So did I.”  He said then he looked to Weaver’s prone figure.  “What happened?”

 

“ He did it.”  His daughter answered, “He gave you his heart.”

 

Rodgers paused and took a moment to grieve for the man.  “Goodbye, old friend.” He whispered.

 

They all sat around him and shed some tears when the door to the room opened and Regina and Emma walked in. “Oh, Moms!”  Henry said running to their sides. He hugged Regina first. “Oh, you're okay?”

 

“ Yeah, I'm fine.”  Regina said and spotted Ruple on the floor.  Henry moved on to Emma but Regina was riveted on the floor.  “It's all gonna be fine, but w-what's happening here?”

 

“ He did it for me.”  Rodgers supplied, “He did it to save me.To save all of us.”

 

Emma moved closer to Regina as they both sank lower to pay their respects.  Regina cradled his head and stroked his cheek as she let out a heavy sigh, “Thank you…”  She whispered then chuckled a little. “Thank you for one last lesson That darkness can always find the light.”  She inhaled deeply and looked at Emma with a smile. She took her hand and squeezed. “And thank you for one last gift.”

  
“You saved us,”  Emma added softly taking gold’s hand and stroking it gently. “and I know you thought that that would make your dreams be in vain.  But I refuse to believe that.”

  
The two of them sniffle.  All he wanted was love, and all he wanted was peace.    Regina moved a stray hare behind the mans ear as she continued.  “If anyone deserves peace, it is you.” Regina said then whispered. “I will miss you.  But you deserve your happy ending. Now go find it.”   
  


* * *

 

 

" So do you think this is it. Everyone's happy ending? " Emma asked her arms wrapped around the brunette. Regina lent her head against the blonde who was resting on her shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is we still have a lot to discuss” Regina said. She felt Emma nod. 

" I just want you to know Regina I pick you. I didn't see it before I guess but Roni and Tajana did. I still love you just as much as I did when I was Tajana. It's strange but it's made me realise I kinda did love you before. We were just pretending we didn't notice it, but if I'm honest, I've kinda liked you for a long time.  I just didn't think you would ever like me, so I ignored it." Emma admitted to the brunette.

"Are you sure Emma, because I don't think Hook is going to take this well. Or are you forgetting your vows to the pirate." Regina said a little more harshly that she had wanted. Emma sighed a little.

"In not forgetting but I'm not going to live my whole life lying to him and myself. If I have learned anything it's that you shouldn't lie to yourself , it usually just ends badly." Emma said to Regina just before both Henry's came in to get them.

"So, what's now?" Older Henry asked them.

" We go home. " Regina said to him.

"Where is home now?" Emma asked, seriously not knowing where she wanted to belong. Sure her family was in Storybrooke. But their home was in Hyperion heights. 

"Regina looked at them a few seconds, knowing what the blonde meant. 

" I think I have an idea. " Regina said to them with a smirk. “ We all do need to go home,   
and I found something here I think might be able to help us… I need to cast one more curse.”

  
“You can't be serious,”  Emma said.

  
“I am”  Regina answered. “The Dark Curse is the blueprint for something wonderful.  What if instead of crushing the heart of the thing I love most... everyone I love and who loves me gifted a small piece of their own?”  She said with a smile. “And then maybe just maybe instead of separating everyone this magic brings them together.”

“What will that do?”  Her lover asked.

  
“What if I could bring all the realms to Storybrooke? There would be no more separation.   
For once, we can all be together.”  She answered excitedly. “All the realms of story secretly tucked away in a forgotten corner in Maine.”

Older Henry smiled. "Operation: ‘We Are Both’ is a go.”


	18. The Happy Ending

Sometime Later…

  


Regina and Zelena were driving towards Storybrooke.

"You know once you do this you'll be charming forever right?” Zelena asked her as they drove towards the town center.

" No, because I'm keeping my name. Emma will probably keep Swan. " Regina said.

"are you nervous, I would be nervous," Zelena asked her, Regina was getting irritated.

"Yes, I'm nervous Zelena. I'm about to propose to my girlfriend of one year, with her ex-husband in the room. Of course, I'm nervous," Regina told her. Although the chat with Hook wasn't too bad, the actual divorce was a little tense. Hook was rightly adamant that Regina wouldn't adopt Espe and didn’t want his daughter anywhere around her at first but after he saw Regina with Espe was unable to say no to some sort of child custody arrangement. Hook was able to see Espe whenever he wanted but Espe lived with Emma and Regina while she was an infant. They would spend holidays together as a family. There was an awkwardness between Regina and Killian but slowly they were overcoming it.

"So how are you going to do this" Zelena asked her. Regina shrugged.

"I just thought I would just do it?" Regina looked at Zelena who was looking at her. " What? "

"You can't just ask the savior to marry you. You at least need a big speech about love and heroes and stuff." Zelena told her.

"I know what I'm doing Z. Trust me I know Emma Swan better than anyone," Regina said smirking at her.

They arrived at Granny's, Henry had decorated it and hung up lights and place a few candles about.

"See, plan..." Regina said gesturing to Henry who grinned as Jacinda and Lucy put in a few finishing touches. People from Stoeybrooke started to arrive. Regina went over to Henry.

"How long until she gets here?" She asked Henry who was talking to Archie. She was beginning to get anxious.

"Ten minutes. Mom, calm down, she's going to say yes." Henry said to her.

"That's not especially the bit that's scaring me," Regina said. Henry was the only other person who knew what she was doing. Henry nodded with a chuckle.

" Shell love it trust me" Henry reassured her.

"She better had or I'm going to be a laughing stock," Regina said wringing her hands anxiously.

"It is going to be amazing. She'll be here in five minutes, go get ready." Henry told her.

* * *

Emma knew Regina was up to something because She and Espe had been palmed off on Snow and David. Snow had been making sure she was kept busy and neither Henry was anywhere to be seen. She was glad when Snow asked if they wanted to go to Grannies for dinner. The made there way over. She slowly forgot about her suspicions and focused on the cheeseburger she had been craving all day but had been kept from.

  
As they walked towards the diner, Emma couldn't help notice something looked different about it but just wanted her burger. She walked through the entrance carrying Espe in her arms.  
There holding Roni's acoustic guitar was Regina, beside her stood Henry who was smiling brightly at his mom's. Lucy and Jacinda stood with him, behind them was most of the town. To say Emma was surprised would be an understatement.

  
Regin began to strum. She shifted a little, awkwardly before she began to sing. Emma smiled anxiously at her unsure what was going on, but couldn't take her eyes off the brunette's, who was staring into her own. 

  
 _ **Wise men say only fools rush in,**_  
 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you.**_  
 _ **Shall I stay, would it be a**_ sin.  
 _ **If I can't help falling in love with you.**_

  
Regina began to slowly and nervously walk toward Emma who was shocked still.

  
_**Like a river flows, surely to the sea.** _   
_**Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.** _

  
As Regina held the note, Emma chuckled at her slightly, she could see Regina's cheeks were tinged pink. Emma knew that even as Roni, Regina had gotten embarrassed when she sang in front of people. Regina ignored the rest of the crowd and focused on Emma.  She knelt down on one knee in front of Emma, who gasped a little. Anticipating what was going to happen next.

  
_**Take my hand, take my whole life too.** _   
_**'cause I can't help, falling in love with you.** _

  
Regina stopped playing guitar and put her hand in her blazer pocket. She slowly brought out a small velvet box. 

  
_**"'cause I can't help falling in love with you."** _

  
Regina opened the box effortlessly and smiled as she revealed the ring inside the box. It was a good band with a small diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller sapphire colored gems.

  
_"So, Emma Swan, my true love. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?" Regina asked her. She could see tears starting to appear in Emma's eyes. All the blonde could do was nod enthusiastically . Regina stood up and took the blonde in her arms. She kissed her as hard as she could, she was so overcome with the fact that she had accepted her proposal, she forgot they were being watched. Both Henry's coughed loudly. The pair broke apart._

  
_"Sorry, Just got carried_ aw _ay," Regina said still looking at Emma, reading her forehead against the blondes who chuckled lightly at her._

* * *

 

“Is that Maleficent?”  Regina asked as they drove together to the white castle.  It was some sort of event her future mother in Law was planning.  Thankfully she had kept Regina out of the loop.

“Yeah, she found Lily's father,”  Regina said leaning back in her seat. “You know it was Zorro?”

“Really?”  Zelena questioned. “Zorro's a dragon…”  then to Regina's surprise Zelena muttered a “She didn't RSVP.”

  
“RSVP to what?”  Regina asked turning to face her sister.  “ Where are you taking me?”

“ You'll see.”  Her sister said with a cheeky grin.

They park at the entrance of the castle and are led inside.  The moment she crossed the threshold, her clothes were magically changed to formal period attire. After being used to Roni’s more comfortable clothing, being trussed up in corsets was something she had come to resent. Regina sighed. “All right, Zelena...What is going on?”  she asked as her son joined her on the walk to her audience with her in-laws. “I mean, obviously this isn't a meeting about state affairs.”

“Oh, she catches on quick.”  Henry teased.

  
“Shush, Henry.” Zelena reprimanded. “Remember Operation: Keep Your Trap Closed?”

Then she is joined by Younger Henry as well, “ Mom,”  He says, she paused stunned at seeing both her boys.”

“All right, everyone. What's going on?”  She asked and Older Henry offered her his arm.  Zelena disappeared and both her son’s escorted her into a room full of people… her people. Clapping for her. “ What is this?” she asked her mother in law pointedly.

“ This is for you.”  Snow answered and then raised her voice a little louder. “All the realms have been united, and now we need someone to lead us.  The people have decided Your Majesty.”

  
“Okay, Neil,”  David said urging his young son forward. “Go on down.”   


“They want it to be you, Regina.”  Snow continued.

Overwhelmed, Regina looked around the room. She saw so many faces happily looking back at her.  She couldn’t cry. Not here. She was looking for one face in particular, but couldn’t spot what she was looking for. “Are you ready?” Snow asked.

She turned to face her. “Uh Is everyone here?” she whispered.

Snow inhaled deeply and whispered back  “I think the baby was fussy.”

  
“Oh, okay.” Regina nodded.

  
“Shall we begin?”  Snow asked, a little ticked at her daughter for flouting protocol she should be here beside her bride to be. “Do you, Regina Mills, accept the role of the first elected ruler of the newly united realms?”

“ I do.”

“Excellent,”  David said and signaled for her to kneel. “So, if you please…”

 Snow lifted the crown up high and pronounced, “I now crown you--”

“Sorry I'm late,”   Emma interrupted the scene bursting into the room placated toddler in arm straight to her girlfriend and her parents.

  
Regina let out a relieved sigh. “ Emma!”

  
“You didn't think I was gonna miss this, did you?” Emma asked kissing her Fiancee on the lips quickly.  Then she turned to her oldest son. “ Aww, hey, kid.”

  
“Hi, Mom.”

  
“Give me a hand here?” Emma said handing his sister off to him and putting the diaper bag down next to him before taking off her red Jacket.

“So, how is little Espe? - Aww.”  Henry said cooing at his sister. “Is she ready for her first coronation?”

Then Snow turns and whispered loudly  “If we're all here, can I please continue?”

“ Sorry, Mom,”  Emma said making her way back to Regina.  “Sorry.”

  
“Okay, then…”  Snow resumed, “Regina Mills I now crown you The Good Queen. Long may she reign!” A loud roar fo cheers and applause arose, and Regina turned to her Fiance and Kissed her Hard she was so happy.  She could never have imagined the level of acceptance she was receiving right now. When they parted Emma looked into her eyes and said. “Hey.”

“Hi, you.” Regina murmured.

  
“Madame Mayor,”Emma chuckled low.

  
“Uh, actually mom I think you'll find it's ‘Your Majesty’.”

  
" Well, she'll always be "Madame Mayor" to me.”  Emma intoned. “This is it.   
It's your happy ending.”

“Mm, Nah, Baby, not even close,” Regina said placing an arm around her girl's waist. “This isn't an ending.  
I hate endings.  Because then your story is done.  And everyone here well, their stories are far from over.”

  
“Well, a happy beginning then.” Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina’s shoulders. “I like to call it a second chance.”   


* * *

Regina waited at the top of the aisle. Butterfly filled her stomach. Her nerves hadn't calmed All day but she was excited the moment had finally come. It has been weeks of preparation and having to cope with Snow being completely nuts. Regina knew that it was perfect, she and Emma were both wearing white dresses. Regina's was a tight fitting white cotton dress with a white silk blazer with a purple rose pinned to her left chest pocket, Her hair was wavy and brushed the top of her shoulders. She had no idea what Emma would have chosen both wanting to keep it a secret.

Regina drew a deep breath as the matching music started. Henry, who was her best man, patted her back.

"Alright, there mom?" Henry chuckled, seeing how nervous she looked. Regina manages to nod before the doors opened and a Two-year-old Espe, wearing a purple flower girl dress, she has long curly black hair and was wearing a purple flower crown, She walks down the aisle, holding Robin's hand. Robin used her other hand to hold Alice's, they wore matching purple bridesmaids dresses each having added their own style to them.

Then Zelena walked in proudly, Zelena and Emma had become good friends since the curse but it has still shocked Regina that Emma picked her to be her head bridesmaid. She wore a dark purple, long dress, her hair braided into a complicated bum on her hair. As she walked towards her younger sister she grinned, Regina smiled back at her.

Then Emma entered wearing a classic white wedding dress with purple flowers coming from the right of her chest wrapping around her to reach the bottom. Her long golden hair curled gracefully down her back, she wore a crown like Espe's but more delicate looking with a long vail flowing down her back. It took Regina's breath away as the blonde walked towards her.

"You look unbelievably beautiful, sugar, " Regina told her as she reached her side, holding Emma's hand in her own.

"Ditto to you, your look incredible right now" Emma chuckled. Regina 's cheeks blushed a soft red.

" I love you Emma Swan," Regina said with a chuckle.

"I love you too Regina Mills," Emma said, Kissing her cheek lightly before Archie began the service.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Roni’s [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009397) by [swantomyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen)




End file.
